Saving His Soul
by MandaPandaAR
Summary: Hermione finds a spell to bring a sixteen year old Tom Riddle into the present. She believes that if he can be saved then Voldemort would be no more. But when Tom enters her life something happens that she did not expect... she falls in love.
1. Hermione's Plan

**Update 2/2/09****: **This story needs some series re-vamping. I wrote it a long time ago and didn't put the proper effort into making sure that it was as grammatically correct as it should be. Forgive me, I was young and foolish. (winks) I'm going to go back over all of my chapters and fix the things that need fixing, and I may even change little bits of the story here and there. This doesn't mean that you guys have to re-read it, however. I'm just doing this for my own benefit, and also because there are still lovely people out there who read this story, and I'm extremely embarrassed by how poorly it's written. I hope I can make it better.

And to those who have already read it and wish to re-read it, I would recommend reading it each fixed chapter at a time, because some things may change and may not make sense to what is written in the old version.

Thanks you guys!!!

EDIT – So I messed up royally. In order for this story to read now, you have to go as if I were writing it for the first time. I deleted chapter one instead of simply replacing it with this one, so now chapter 2 has become chapter one. Perfect. It's cool though, it will be as if this is a new story I guess. Just don't read on ahead from here until I've fixed the next chapter, or you may get really confused. (lol)

*

_**This chapter has been re-worked. Some things may have changed from my original chapter one.**_

*

Hermione paced back and forth in front of Harry, looking quite a sight as she continuously ran her fingers through her knotted, mussed hair. Her lower lip was swollen and cracked as her teeth bit and pulled at it, but her thoughts were far away from her appearance. Her attention was completely focused on making Harry believe in her plan. She couldn't go through with this without him.

"This is going to work Harry," she tried to reason. "It has to; no one on Earth knows Lord Voldemort better than _himself_, not even you."

Harry just stared up at her from the couch, obviously trying to take all of the information in, but the confusion in his eyes was evident. He still wasn't convinced, and Hermione was running out of selling points.

The Common Room was, for once, blissfully quiet as many of the other students had taken to the lovely weather outside. Even Ron was out and about, enjoying the sun with his two brothers, but it wouldn't be long before he went looking for his best friends. He was already suspicious of why Hermione had held Harry back earlier, and she knew he would question her later.

Her time was running out.

"Ok. Alright," Harry said suddenly.

Hermione stopped her pacing and looked down at him, hope shining in her eyes.

"Explain it to me again." Hermione sighed in frustration, but he went on. "How did you come across this Tempo, Tempus Rectis nonsense?"

"Tempus Rectum," Hermione corrected. She had already told him twice. He was either being extremely thick, or he was buying time for something; probably for Ron's return. But Ron couldn't be in on her plan, not yet. Not until she had Harry on her side.

"I've already told you Harry. I've been studying this spell for some time now, ever since the Ministry allowed me the use of a Time Turner in our third year. I began to look into the magic of Time Turners, and in my studies I learned of the Tempus Rectum spell. It allows for a _thing_ of the past to become…"

"To become some_thing_ of the present," Harry finished her sentence with an annoyed wave of his hand. "So you've said."

Hermione glared at him.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he went on. "So you believe that this spell is capable of bringing a _human_ back from the past?"

Hermione nodded curtly. "If done accurately, and with the right tools, then yes it should."

"So you believe that bringing another Voldemort to the present – one who is younger and only slightly less mental than the one we're facing now – will be helpful? I can't really see how that would work Hermione. Usually you're right about most things, but this…" Harry trailed off, looking every bit as uneasy as Hermione felt. It didn't seem like he would go along with her in this.

She decided to try reasoning with him one last time. Sitting down next to him on the couch, she stared off into the empty fireplace. "Everyone is impressionable in there youth Harry, even men like Voldemort who want people to believe that they are, and always were, above being shaped by those around them. We are what we learn, and somewhere along the way Tom Riddle learned to be the monster that he is today. But Harry, some things can be _un_learned as well."

She could feel Harry's eyes boring into her, and she hoped that he finally understood the true purpose of her plan.

"No one is inherently evil," she continued. "The type of hatred that Voldemort posses today had to have been largely brought about by the conditions that he grew up in. He was a wizard living in a Muggle orphanage, while World War II raged on around him. And while I'm not excusing all of the monstrous things he's done, I can understand why it was so easy for him to choose the path that he did.

But we could change all of that Harry." She said this in a whisper, and finally turned a little to face him. He seemed less reluctant now, and hope flared within her once more.

"We could show him a new life; a life where he wouldn't be alone, or feared by unknowing Muggles, or stuck in a time where war and immorality ran rapid.

From what you have told me about his past, Tom Riddle was already going by the name of Voldemort when he was sixteen, but it was mostly used as a tool to impress. We could show him the true terror of that name. We could save him Harry. He could help us fight! Why would he side with a monster who is more devoid of life than he is immortal? His plans have gone wrong and we could show him that. He would side with _us_."

Hermione was close to panting. Her certainty that she was right clouded over any doubt that may have crossed her mind. This was the perfect plan, the only solution.

"I think you may be grasping Hermione." Harry said quietly. "We can't just assume that he would change. Merlin's beard, this is _Voldemort_ we're talking about. We can't just let him prance around the castle, or God knows where, on the assumption that he is capable of showing any kind of human decency."

Hermione slumped back into the couch, mental exhaustion setting in. She still had one more card to play, however, and would wait until Harry was finished before she decided to play it.

"And not to mention," he went on, "the fact that we could never get away with this. Not with Dumbledore here. There's no way he'd let Voldemort - of any age - walk around in his school, consorting with the _other_ impressionable youths."

Hermione actually smiled at that. Harry was getting better at presenting a proper argument. He was still wrong, however.

"And what do you plan to do about our friends? Do you really think that Ginny could be in the same room as him without trying to hex his face off? Or Ron for that matter, and any other person affected by Lord Voldemort? Do you really think that _I _could stomach it? I feel ill just thinking about having him near me in the place where I've always felt the most secure."

Hermione shook her head softly, effectively cutting Harry off. It was time to tell him about Plan B.

"Do you really believe that I would bring Tom Riddle to the present, without having a way to send him back?" She stared at him and watched with satisfaction as some color began to rise in his cheeks. He had become remarkably pale throughout their conversation.

"I understand the threat he poses, and if there were ever any sign that he wasn't willing to change, we could send him back just as easily as we could call him forth. And as for Dumbledore and the others… it's true that many of them wouldn't understand at first, but Dumbledore would accept my plan once he's heard it. We could keep Tom a secret from the others. A transfer student wouldn't raise many eyebrows, and we have the added bonus of knowing that Voldemort left behind little trace of his past. Very few know what he looked like as a teenager. He would simply be a new student, under the protection of Dumbledore and Hogwarts, and away from any harmful influences.

Ron and Ginny… well, they would know of course, but they would have to side with us."

"If you're so sure of that then why not tell them now?" Harry questioned. "Why tell only me?"

"Because Harry, you're my proof that this will work, and you're the only one that I can truly trust with this." Harry looked completely taken aback.

"You shared a similar life to Tom Riddle's. Both of you were orphaned and left in undesirable company. Both of you learned at the age of eleven that you were really wizards. Both of you had to adapt to a new life, and both of you made a home at Hogwarts. And yet, even though your lives are so intertwined, you overcame everything negative in your life. You managed to walk away from all of that with warm heart, and you remain one of the best people I have ever known."

Hermione smiled at Harry as a slight blush colored his cheeks. He never took praise very well.

"You are proof that people can fight against the things that hinder them, that keep them from being good and moral despite the negativity in their lives. Everyone deserves the chance to prove themselves, yeah? Maybe Tom Riddle never had that chance, and we can give that to him now. Or, this plan will fail." She sighed, not wanting to accept this while knowing that she had to realize it as a possibility.

"It may be too late for Tom Riddle. And if it is then he goes back to where he came from and we find another way to defeat Lord Voldemort. But we'll never know until we try."

That was it. She had nothing left to sell. Harry would either agree or she would have to drop the plan and watch as her friends continued to suffer under the growing strength of Voldemort.

The latter was simply unacceptable.

Harry was silent for what felt like minutes. They stared at each other in silence, his bright green eyes boring into hers, until the sounds of people approaching brought about a response in him.

"When do we do it?" He whispered.

Excitement coursed through Hermione and she let out something between a gasp and a sigh of relief. She would have kissed him, but she didn't think he could handle any more surprises this evening.

"Tomorrow," she said quickly. "We can meet at midnight in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one would hear us there, and we can sneak by anyone on patrol using the map. I have only a few more supplies to gather, but everything will be ready tomorrow."

She could hear voices now. People were about to enter the Common Room. Ron's voice was among the oncoming crowd and she hoped that Harry would be able to remain composed. It wouldn't due for Ron to find out now. He would ruin the plan before they even got started. All of this depended on being able to bring Tom here without Dumbledore knowing first. If he knew then he probably wouldn't agree, and she needed to have all of the pieces together – and in the present- before she told him of her plan.

"Chin up Harry. Don't tell anyone anything."

Harry nodded weakly.

"Meet me here tomorrow at midnight. And remember, we have a Plan B. It will be ok. Trust me."

She could hear someone saying the password to the Fat Lady. They were coming in. Ron was already calling out their names, sounding annoyed.

"I trust you." Harry whispered.

She quickly grasped his hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze before she let go and composed her face as best as she could.

They were going through with the plan, and soon they would change their world for the better. Hermione had never been more certain of anything in her life.

*

**End of chapter note****: **I'm much happier with this re-written version. :)

Also, I'm basing this whole idea of Hermione's certainty on the fact that, in canon, Hermione usually is right. She gets these gut instincts about things that turn out to be true in the end. This plan of hers is one of those things. She has a strong feeling that Tom Riddle has the ability to change. He is human after all – at least at that young age – and therefore he, given the opportunity, could become a better person. It's the old nature vs. nurture debate, eh? Well, I believe that we are mainly shaped by our surroundings. Tom may have some psychological problems, but I believe that many of those were brought about because of the life he had been brought up in. With no one to truly love/guide him, how can he overcome the darker side of human nature? We have to be shown what is morally right and wrong, we have to be shown love to truly understand it. Therefore, we can fight our darker human nature with good _nurturing_, even if it comes a little later in life. There is always a chance to change.

But that is just what I believe. I don't mean to offend anyone with these beliefs, but if you don't agree and feel that this story will offend your sensibilities, please don't read it.

Chapter two will be fixed soon!


	2. The New Gryffindor

Authors Note: Ok I am updating sooner then planned, but it is only because I just wanted to explain some stuff about the story. First off, thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far! Now about the story…from here on, Tom is going to be a bit OOC. Well ok, a lot, but I figured that no one really knows that much about Tom Riddle anyways so I just made him how I wanted him to be. So when I say he is OOC, I mean that he is willing to change. He still has some Voldemort Jr. thoughts and stuff, but he is going to try and change who he is, and Hermione is the main reason why he wants to. So I guess this is kind of a warning to people, because Tom is not going to be an evil little shit, but someone who wants to be better. So I hope no yells at me about it! I love you guys! Without further ado…here is chapter three!

As the three students were led to Dumbledore's office, Hermione couldn't help but feel as though she was being led to her own funeral. _How had the headmaster found them_? She thought to herself. Hermione cursed her damn luck when she realized that she and Harry had not checked the Marauder's Map before performing the spell. If they had done so then they could have postponed the spell for a moment and waited for the headmaster to pass. She felt like drowning herself.

"Pumpkin pasties," said the headmaster as the gargoyle that protected his quarters leaped aside for the quartet to pass. During the entire trip to Dumbledore's office, each of the four had not even uttered a syllable, but now that they had reached their destination, Hermione had finally spoken up.

"Headmaster, I know we have done something illegal, but it really is my fault and not Harry's. If you need to expel someone then let it be me..."

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her. If he was mad then it would have been hard to tell for he looked very calm about the whole situation. Too calm Hermione thought.

"First let me say," began Albus, "that no one is to be expelled."

Hermione and Harry both let out a quiet sigh of relief and Hermione was sure she had never loved her Headmaster more than this moment.

"It is very interesting that you have chosen the Tempus Rectum spell Ms. Granger, for as I am sure you know, that spell is located in a book that is in the restricted section of the library, and in turn is off limits to a fifteen year old," Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione paled. Great, she thought, he knows that I snuck into the restricted section. Then why doesn't he seem mad...

"Take a seat you three while we sort all of this out." The three students complied with the older man's orders and each took a seat facing the headmaster who had settled in his seat behind his desk.

"First off Harry and Hermione, the reason I am not mad about this whole situation is because I have considered the spell myself. I had the same idea you have had Hermione and thought that a way to defeat the Dark Lord was by bringing back his younger counterpart." At the mention of a Dark Lord, Tom sat up a little straighter in his seat. _Is he talking about me_? Tom thought to himself. He suddenly felt as though he were the one in trouble instead of these other two students who were the real culprits.

"You see, as I am sure you have thought of, everyone has good inside of them. Again, as you must have thought, Tom Riddle is the good side of who we now call Lord Voldemort.

At this Tom jumped out of his chair and looked at the Headmaster with both anger and fear in his eyes. He didn't know where he was or how these people knew about him and his "nickname," but he was going to demand answers from them.

"What year is this?" Tom began with panic is his voice. "How have I come to be here?  
How do you know of Voldemort? I haven't done anything wrong and yet you make it sound as if I have killed someone. I demand to know what is going on." At this Tom turned to look at the other two students who were with him and he noticed that both had paled a considerable amount from his outburst.

"Please sit down Tom," Albus said in a gentle voice. "I know you are confused, and you have every right to be, but I shall explain everything to you."

Tom fought the urge to keep on yelling and decided it best to do what was asked of him. After all, his need to understand what was going on was far greater then his need to defend himself.

"To answer your first question Tom, the year is 1997." Tom couldn't believe it, he was fifty-four years into the future. "You are hear Tom because of these two people who sit next to you," Dumbledore continued. "You see, we live in very dangerous times at the moment. There is a war going on Tom, one that the good side seems to be losing. More and more people are disappearing and being found dead and more and more students are getting pulled out of Hogwarts to be with their families. These are truly desperate times that call for desperate measures. Which is why you are here Tom... we need your help."

"Help with what," Tom began cautiously.

"Help with defeating Lord Voldemort. Yes Tom, I know that is what you call yourself in your own time. I knew it then when I was the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. You see the rumors were spreading that you had asked your close friends to call you by the name of Lord Voldemort. When I had discovered this about you Tom, I realized that you were more sinister then I thought of you, to have chosen a name that would drive fear into the hearts of both wizards and muggles." Dumbledore paused here when he noticed how scared Tom was looking at the moment.

"Don't look so frightened my boy; for you are not in trouble, you are in fact far from it."

Dumbledore paused again and examined the handsome boy in front of him.  
"I know you are not a bad person Tom," began the headmaster in a quiet voice. "Some people just get so lost in their own pain that they turn to other things to take their minds off of that grief. You will become one of those people Tom. You become obsessed with the dark arts and you let it consume you. In your future, you become the Dark Lord Voldemort who terrorizes the time we now live in."

It seemed as though Tom had forgotten how to breathe. He knew that one day he would become a very powerful wizard, but he never thought it would escalate into something this dire. He now knew why that dark haired boy had looked at him the way he did. How could he have let himself become a monster? Why did he let power consume him? Tom suddenly became painfully aware that he was being stared at by these three people like he was some kind of circus freak and that just pissed him off more.

"So let me get this straight, Headmaster," Tom began putting a heavy emphasis on the word Headmaster. "You want me to help you destroy myself? What do you think I am, insane?"

"Yes you are." Tom turned to look at the dark haired boy who had just spoken for the first time. He was beginning to wonder if the boy knew how to talk at all.

"We, as in Hermione and I, have brought you back to give you a second chance at life. To not except it would mean that you are more than insane. You would have to be just plain stupid to not take this chance, even though God knows you don't deserve it. You have no idea the amount of pain you have inflicted upon the lives of so many people...including mine." With that the dark haired boy pushed up the hair that covered his forehead and he revealed a vivid scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"You gave me that scar when I was one year old," Harry began in a hushed tone. "You killed my parents in order to get to me because it was prophesied that I would be your downfall. You could not kill me however for my mother had placed a bit of old magic protection on me so that your spell rebounded on you and ripped you from your body. You were not dead but you were nothing more then a spirit of some sort. Then a year ago, with the help of one of your cronies, you were brought back into a human form, if you could even call it that." Here Harry paused and looked at Tom with a kind of distant sadness in his eyes. "One of my friends died that night because of you... Cedric Diggory was seventeen years old and was one hell of a person in both character and strength, and his life was stolen from him for no reason. I don't like you Tom Riddle and I shouldn't be expected to, but I am willing to give you a chance...that is, if you are strong enough to take it. You have the chance to be forgiven, to become the good person that I know you can be. Don't let that chance slip by you."

Tom just stared at the boy. He wanted to prove that he was strong enough to not let power control his life. He wanted to show the world that he was not a cruel and evil person like his father had been when he abandoned him and his witch mother. He wanted to prove that to himself more importantly.

"Ok," Tom began in a shaky voice. "I accept that offer Mr.-"

"Harry," finished the boy. "My name is Harry Potter. And this beautiful girl next to me is one of my best friends Hermione Granger. You can thank her for bringing you here."

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor with a smile creeping up on her face. She couldn't believe Harry had just said that about her to Tom Riddle. She would have to get him back later for that.

Tom stood up and shook hands with Harry and then with Hermione.

"I think it's safe to say that I don't need to introduce myself," Tom said with a small smile that made Hermione blush even more. _He looks so good when he smiles_, she thought to herself. _Oh Lord Hermione knock it out, I am here to help him not ogle at him_.

Tom turned to the Dumbledore to find that for the first time that night, the old wizard was beaming at them.

"Headmaster, I am willing to give this a try." What other choice do I have, Tom thought to himself.

"Excellent. I am proud of you for understanding Tom," Dumbledore said.

"What will he do for a cover?" Hermione asked.

"That is simple Ms. Granger. Tom will be put in the Gryffindor house where he will be able to escape the temptations of power that are associated with the Slytherin house. I will announce to the school tomorrow that he is a new student who is joining us for his sixth and seventh years. Do not worry about being recognized Tom for people do not know that Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort, and it will remain that way. You will be protected here as well from anyone who may discover your true identity."

Tom didn't really like the idea of becoming a Gryffindor, but he had to remind himself that these people were doing something very dangerous in helping him, when all they really had to do was kill him in order to stop the Dark Lord. Tom had never really had someone who actually cared for him; most of his peers were rather intimidated by him and looked up to him for his power. So this new found friendship and security puzzled him more then anything else that had happened that night.

"You will share a room with Harry and his other classmates and you will be given the proper robes that go accordingly to your new house. I trust that Harry and Hermione will introduce you to your other schoolmates."

"Yes sir," replied both students.

With that Dumbledore gave a contented sigh and stood up. "Alas it is late students and you have no doubt been through a lot today. You may head back to your rooms and get as much sleep as you can tonight. When you get there Tom, you will find a bed for you as well as new robes. Don't be afraid to ask Harry, Hermione, or myself any questions that may be troubling you. And so, I bid you all a good night."

With that the three teenagers got up form their seats, wished the headmaster a good night as well, and left for their dormitories. 

Each was silent as they made their way to the Gryffindor common rooms. Tom felt a little nervous around them both, especially Harry who had every reason to take out his wand and curse Tom into a million pieces. The fact that Tom had killed Harry's parents and yet the boy was still willing to be his friend, gave Tom a sense of admiration for the fifteen year old.

"You're going to like Gryffindor," Hermione began, breaking the uncomfortable silence that surrounded the trio.

"Everyone is really nice and will accept you in a heartbeat. Just watch out for Fred and George Weasley though, they are our resident mischief makers," Hermione added with a smile.

Tom smiled back. For some reason he felt really comfortable with this girl who he had just met. Not only was she pretty, but from what he gathered so far, she seemed to be intelligent and caring. He hoped he would see a lot of her around school.

Harry noticed the smiles being exchanged between the two and he couldn't help but grin himself. It seems Hermione won't be spending so much time in the library now that Tom is here, he thought.

They reached the Gryffindor portrait hole where Harry gave the password and stood aside for the door to open. Tom looked around the room and noticed how different it was from the Slytherin common room. The dungeons were so bleak and cold and depressing, while this place was homey and welcoming. He liked it already.

"Well this is where I leave you two," Hermione said with a yawn. "I will meet you both here in the morning...well it is morning but you get what I mean." And with that she gave Harry and, to his surprise, Tom a hug.

"Oh and Harry, tomorrow we need to tell Ron and Ginny about Tom. Ginny will know who he is anyways and when Ron hears his name, he will know as well, so we best just tell them right away."

"That's what I was thinking as well. I just hope they will understand," Harry added sadly. He hated having to do this to Ginny who would be hard to convince that Tom really wanted to change.

"Me too," Hermione said. "Goodnight."

Both boys said goodnight and watched Hermione walk up the stairs to the girl's wing, stretching along the way. Tom was sad to see her go because he had a feeling that Harry would not be as comfortable with him as she had been.

"So do I want to know about that whole Ron and Ginny thing or is it a long story," Tom asked nervously.

"It's a long story," Harry said. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow after we have had some sleep."

"Harry," Tom asked quietly. "Am I really all that bad in this time?

Harry stared at Tom for a moment and then smiled sadly. "I'm afraid you are Tom, but with our help and a bit of effort, you don't have to become that person. You have to save yourself."

"I'll try," Tom said finding a bit more strength in his voice.

"Good," Harry added smiling. "Now let's go to bed before I pass out here on the floor."

With that, Harry led Tom up to their rooms, where both boys hoped they would be able to get some sleep after all that had happened.


	3. Making Friends and Maybe More

Authors Note: I am going to address the issue of Tom's OOC again because I feel I need to explain him a little better. From what I got from the books, Tom allowed himself to be corrupted by evil because of his hate for his father. Everything Tom does seems to revolve around his father….he wanted all of that power so he could prove to his father who was the better man. Dumbledore and even Harry and Hermione know that Tom's father is his weak point so to speak; Tom will do anything to prove he is better then his father. Also, Tom has never really had people who have cared for him before. He has always felt neglected and unwanted, so now that he is surrounded by people who do care for him, it makes it easier for him to want to change. Does that make sense? I hope so…I just want Tom's personality to be understood. He is a person after all and that means that he has some good in him; now Hermione and everyone are going to bring that good side out! Ok enough of my babbling…here's chapter four! Mandy

Tom woke up feeling as though he had just gone to sleep five minutes ago. He didn't know how he was going to last through the day feeling exhausted and still have to learn about life fifty-four years into the future.

_Wow, I am about 74 years old in this time...I wonder what I look like?_ He would have to remember to ask Harry later about his appearance.

To his surprise, Tom woke up and found that his room was already empty. _Damn Gryffindors must wake up at the crack of dawn_, he thought. He looked to his left and saw that on top of his night stand was a tie in Gryffindor colors, as well as socks that were adorned with big, thick stripes of gold and red. He would have to burn those awful things. He got out of his bed and looked in the trunk that held his school belongings and he found several new robes and school uniforms with the accents all decked out in red and gold. He also found pajamas and new socks and underwear, all his size. He was happy to see that he didn't have to worry about any of those things.

After he was dressed and clean, Tom walked down the stairs and heard several voices, two he recognized as Harry's and Hermione's. The other two were ones he did not recognize, one belonging to a boy and the other was a girl. They seemed to be arguing about something and Tom could have sworn he heard his name; this made him stop on the stairs and listen to what they were saying.

"I know it's hard to understand Ginny, but Tom does want to change. You didn't see him last night; there was sincerity in his eyes and it has even me convinced," Harry was almost pleading.

"Listen Harry," Ron began. "It's not that we don't trust you or Hermione's judgment, it's just...well this is Voldemort mate. And I would have to be lying if I said I wasn't a bit scared with his sixteen year old self being here."

"I know Ron," said Hermione. "I was scared a bit last night too when we brought him back. But there is something about him and I don't know why but I trust him. He really is a good person; I can see that in him."

Tom smiled as Hermione said this. He didn't know why her trust meant so much to him, but it did. Funny…he never really cared about anyone's opinion of him before. Maybe that was because they were all so negative.

Sighing, Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry and Hermione. "Ok you two, if you guys see so much good in him, then I guess I can try and find some as well. You both are so lucky though that you didn't get expelled for bringing him here. Dumbledore must really think this plan of yours is going to work Hermione. I just hope you all are right."

"We are," Hermione said, happy that Ron and Ginny were taking this really well. Hermione stood up and gave her other two best friends a hug while Harry stood and did the same. They were a really trusting group of friends.

Tom wondered how Ron and Ginny both knew who he was too, but he would have to ask Harry later about that as well. He had so much he needed to catch up on.

It seemed as though everyone was in a much better mood now so Tom decided it was time to make his grand entrance. He walked down the stairs a little louder than normal so he could alert the others of his presence. As he entered the common room, he saw that Ron and Ginny had to be brother and sister, for their hair was same color of bright red. He noticed that Ginny was a cute girl who looked like she was a bit younger then the other three teenagers and Ron was about the age of Harry and Hermione, only he was rather tall.

All eyes turned on him as he entered and he suddenly felt a little embarrassed. Ginny paled so fast it was as though someone had sucked the color out of her cheeks with a vacuum. Ron on the other hand had turned beet red and looked a bit apprehensive. He felt a bit better though when he looked over at Harry who was smiling warmly at him.

And then his breath caught. He knew Hermione was pretty, he could see that last night, but now that they were in the light he saw that she was not just pretty but beautiful. Her chestnut colored hair lightly curled and Tom longed to run his fingers through it. Her eyes sparkled and had hints of gold flecks that mixed in with the brown. Her skin was the color of caramel cream and she had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose that Tom found adorable. He blushed at the smile she was giving him and he cursed his fair skin that would give the red away in a heartbeat. He was taken out of his musings however when Ginny approached him with a smile on her face.

"Hello Tom Riddle, my name is Ginny Weasley." She outstretched her hand for Tom to shake. Instead of shaking it, he brought it to his mouth and kissed the backside lightly.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley," Tom replied with a warm smile that made Ginny blush up to her ears.

"Hello mate," Ron said as he approached Tom with what appeared to be a bit of caution. "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron held out his hand for Tom to shake, hoping that he would not repeat what he had done to Ginny's and kiss it. Tom shook his hand and told him it was nice to meet him as well.

"So Tom," Ginny began. "How do you like it here so far?"

As Tom, Ginny, and Ron got into a minor discussion about school life in 1997, Harry and Hermione watched completely flabbergasted. They could not believe how wonderful Ron and Ginny were being; especially Ginny who had met Tom Riddle before and was almost killed by him. Harry and Hermione were very proud of their best friends.

"How come no one was in the rooms when I woke up?" Tom asked.

"Oh sorry about that Tom," Harry began apologetically. "You overslept a bit and when we all woke up I didn't think it right to disturb you so I figured I would come get you before we all went down to breakfast."

"That's ok Harry," Tom said smiling. "I actually appreciate not being woken up right away, especially since I am still so tired." Tom yawned then and Hermione caught a glimpse of the most perfect teeth she had ever seen. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She blushed at the thought and looked away from him so he wouldn't notice she was staring.

"All of the guys were really curious about you when they woke up and saw that you were in the room with us," Ron said. "They can't wait to meet you and find out more about you."

Tom's eyebrows furrowed a bit at this and he realized that he would have to come up with a bunch of lies as to who he was and where he came from. _Great_, he thought, _more exhausting work_.

"Don't worry," Harry added when he noticed that Tom looked a bit troubled at this. "Dumbledore will have a cover story for you. Kids are being transferred here all of the time. Hogwarts is, after all, one of the best and safest schools there is. Everyone will just think you are here for protection against the threat of Voldemort."

At the mention of the name Voldemort, Tom noticed that both Ginny and Ron paled a considerable amount and were looking everywhere except at him. He felt awful that they were a bit scared of him. He would just have to give them some time. He rather liked both Ginny and Ron for they seemed just as friendly as Harry and Hermione were.

An uncomfortable silence had grown between all of them and Harry wished he had not mentioned the "V" word.

"Well," said Hermione brightly. "I think we should all go downstairs and get some breakfast. Dumbledore is going announce Tom's arrival so we don't want to be late."

At the mention of food, Ron perked up immediately and challenged Harry to race to the Great Hall. Hermione, Tom, and Ginny all laughed after the two boys who tore off down the hall, each trying to outrun the other. As the trio walked on after the two, they got into a discussion of what classes they were taking. And as Tom had guessed, Hermione was a very intelligent girl. Even though she was only a fifth year, she was taking some classes that were for sixth and seventh years. Beauty and brains, Tom thought to himself.

As they entered the Great Hall they noticed that Harry and Ron were already seated and eating as though it was their last meal. "Boys," both Ginny and Hermione said out loud, causing Tom to laugh.

As they walked on over to the two ravenous eaters, Hermione noticed that just about every girl had stopped what they were doing and were gazing at Tom as if they had not seen a boy before. Tom must have noticed them too for his cheeks were colored bright crimson and he kept his eyes averted from their stares. Hermione felt like telling them to mind their own damn business and to go back to what they were doing.

Tom, Hermione, and Ginny sat down and began to put food on their plates when Dumbledore stood up and called for the students to give him his attention.

"I would like to introduce to you all to a new student who joins us from Ireland where he attended the Felicis School of Magical Learning. Tom Riddle is in his sixth year and was sorted yesterday into the Gryffindor house. I expect all of you to give Mr. Riddle a warm welcome into our happy home here at Hogwarts and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior so as not to give him a bad impression of us." With that Dumbledore looked to the two Weasley twins and gave them a knowing smile. Both boys gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

As soon as Dumbledore sat back down, the questions started to pour in. Even kids from other houses came over to greet Tom and to welcome him to Hogwarts. Tom found it rather embarrassing when a group of giggling girls approached him and seemed to forget how to speak as they marveled at how close they were to the new hunk of Hogwarts. Tom should have been used to all of the attention from girls. Back in his time, he always had girls who would try to get his attention, but he found them all rather annoying and doubted any of them could even hold an intelligent conversation with him.

He remembered one girl who would bug him to no end and then run off wailing when Tom would just ignore her. He could not stand her...so he had her killed. He sent the basilisk on her and secretly rejoiced when he found out that his ancestor's snake had killed Myrtle Morgan. He remembered watching the men carry her lifeless body down the stairs on the stretcher, and seeing one of her hands dangle from the side. One annoying Mudblood down…God knows how many more to go.

As he thought about all of this he wondered if his new friends knew about the incident with the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk. If they did or not he decided he would not mention it so that way unwanted questioning would be avoided. Besides, he was here to change and he couldn't be thinking about killing and power if he wanted to avoid becoming the Dark Lord. He had to be strong; stronger then his father at least.

Tom was happy to find that the Gryffindors were actually people that he liked. They were all very welcoming and didn't ask too many questions as to pry into his personal life. Tom looked over to the Slytherin table and was reminded of his fellow Slytherins back in his own time. They all had a coldness about them that could chill even the most heated room. Tom thought he fitted in with them so well, but now that he was here he was beginning to see that he could identify with other people too. He felt at ease with all of them.

Tom looked over to the staff table and noticed that all of the teachers kept giving him worried glances. He realized that most of them would know who he was and Dumbledore must have talked to them about his arrival. There was one teacher however that kept giving Tom a knowing look.

"Hey Harry," Tom nudged the boy next to him. "Who is that teacher right there, the one with the black hair."

"That's professor Snape," Harry said, giving the older man a look of contempt. "He teaches potions, and if you are wondering why he keeps looking at you like he knows you, it is because he does." Harry dropped his voice down to a whisper so only Tom could hear.

"As Voldemort you have accumulated a great number of followers who call themselves the Death Eaters. They worship you and do whatever it is you ask of them, and Snape used to be one of them. You see, when you tried to kill me when I was a baby and failed, everyone thought that you were defeated, even your followers. Most turned to the good side again after that, claiming that they were under the imperious curse or what not, when in truth they were still just as evil. Snape, however, turned to the good side before you disappeared, and Dumbledore now trusts him completely. He may be a gigantic prick, but it is fair to say that he does tend to look out for us, so I expect he will do the same for you."

Tom looked at Snape again and caught his stare. He wondered what he had asked this man to do for him. He hoped that when his potions professor looked at him, that he would not see the future Voldemort looking back, but notice him for who he was, a person who was trying to change.

Breakfast was over in a heartbeat it seemed and soon Tom was approached by a stern looking witch. He could tell just by looking at her that she was not one to cross.

"Hello Mr. Riddle. I am Professor McGonagall and I am the transfigurations teacher. I have your list of classes, all of which correspond to the ones you were taking before you came here to Hogwarts. I trust that your fellow classmates will show you around." McGonagall handed him his papers and gave him a surveying look.

Tom thanked his professor and immediately looked over his schedule after the older witch turned and walked back to the staff table. He saw that he had the exact same classes that he had back in his time and thought that Dumbledore must have looked at some of his old records in order to match his curriculum to the one he had in the past. He was thankful it was the same so that he could just continue where he left off.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all had to get to class in the next five minutes so they gave some quick goodbyes, wished Tom luck, and then sped off so they would not be late. Tom was suddenly aware that he was left alone with Hermione. Not that he minded of course...

"So," she began rather nervously. She too realized that they were now alone together for the first time; with the exception of everyone in the hall of course. "You have a pretty extensive load with all of those classes. I'm surprised you are not Prefect."

"Actually, I am in my time. But I know Dumbledore can't boot out the Prefect boy in this time and replace him with me, so I don't really mind losing the title. It takes some of the work load off anyways." Tom hoped he didn't sound as if he were bragging.

"I hope I make Prefect next year. My parents would be so proud, although I would have to explain what it means of course."

"Why," Tom asked. "Shouldn't they know what Prefect means if they went here?"  
Hermione blushed so red that she was sure her face was on fire. She had forgotten that Tom didn't know she was a muggleborn. _Well there goes any chance of dating him_, she thought sadly. _No not date…oh Hermione pull yourself together!_

"Actually Tom," she said in a trembling voice. "Both of my parents are muggles." Her face took on an even darker shade of red.

Tom looked at her for a moment and couldn't help but think of how cute she looked when she blushed. He heard what she had just said, but for some reason he found that he could care less what she was.

"I am a half-blood," he told her with a steady voice. "My mother was a witch but my father was a muggle. He abandoned her even before I was born when he found what she was and she died giving birth to me. I hate them both for leaving me, but my father...I can't even stand the thought of him. That is why I made the name of Voldemort for myself. The fact that I was named after _that man_ turns my stomach. But I never thought my hate for him and those like him would turn me into an obsessed lunatic." He stopped for a moment and then added softly, "I really do want to change Hermione."

He couldn't believe he had just said all of that to her. He had never been so revealing of his past and his feelings to anyone and it scared him a little bit. But when he looked at Hermione, he didn't see pity or sadness in her eyes...he saw understanding.

"I know what it's like to want to change who you are Tom," she began softly. "And the fact that you are willing to change for the better shows me that you are stronger than even I thought. You are not your father Tom."

Hermione reached over and took his hand in hers and held it firmly. The physical touch made him shiver. A girl had never had this kind of effect on him before and it was giving him mixed feelings. He didn't want to be weak and fall for the affections of some girl…but then the other half of him was saying that Hermione wasn't just _some girl_. She was different…

"Oh crap," she exclaimed suddenly, drawing her hand out of Tom's grasp...much to his disappointment. "I am going to be late for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I had better get going."

"I should go too," Tom added. "I have to get to my Advanced Transfigurations class and I don't fancy being late and pissing off Professor McGonagall. She looks a bit stern."

Hermione smiled. "She can be a bit tough, but she is a really good teacher and has one hell of a sense of humor. She just has to get to know you."

"Will I be seeing you later in the common room?" Tom asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Of course Tom," Hermione said happily. "I want to hear about how all your classes went."

"Sure, I just hope I don't fall asleep in any of them," he added with a slight yawn.

"Don't worry, if you begin to doze off just think about getting detention in the Forbidden Forest at night and you will stay wide awake."

With that, Hermione leaned over and gave Tom a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Hermione for...well everything," Tom whispered in her ear.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Riddle," Hermione whispered back.

As they both moved away, their lips slightly brushed against each other, causing both teenagers to redden furiously. Even though they were embarrassed with what just happened, neither could look away from the other. Hermione stared into his dark eyes and felt her legs go a bit wobbly. He had such a beautiful face. His cheek bones were high and made his face look thin and even more handsome. Every feature looked as though it was created by a sculptor who had everything chiseled to perfection. His thick, ebony hair against his fair skin gave him wonderful contrast of light and dark that Hermione found breathtaking. She had never seen anything more perfect in her life.

Tom realized that he was still holding onto Hermione's waist which caused his heart to beat faster. Tom moved his eyes from hers and brought them down to look at her lips. They were just the perfect size for her pretty face; not too big, but not too small. He was about to lean in and kiss her when she suddenly pulled out of his grasp and avoided his stare by looking at the ground.

"I...um... ha-have to get to class," she stammered. "I'll see you later Tom," she said to him, still not meeting his gaze.

She quickly grabbed her books and headed towards the door. On her way there, she noticed that every girl was looking at her with jealousy etched in their eyes. _Oh God_, she thought, _half of the school must have just seen what happened_. She wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear. But before she left however, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Tom was still looking at her. He flashed her huge smile that was all teeth, and again for the one-hundredth time in two days, Hermione blushed.

Tom's smile stayed in place even after Hermione disappeared beyond the giant doors. He did love it when she blushed.

"I see you are making friends fast Tom."

Tom turned to find Dumbledore standing behind him. The headmaster's bright blue eyes were twinkling more then usual.

"Well everyone here seems very nice and welcoming, so it's hard not to make friends I suppose," Tom replied.

"If you don't mind me saying so Tom, I see that you and Ms. Granger seem to be getting along very well indeed."

Tom felt the heat rising up from his neck and into his cheeks. "What do you mean Headmaster?" Tom asked trying and failing to sound causal.

"Well Tom, after all those years of teaching and watching you, I had never once seen you smile, and since you have come here, you have done it a number of times, especially when you are around Ms. Granger. I think it is safe to say that you are allowing yourself to change. You stand a chance against him Tom. Don't ever forget that you are a better person than him...you don't have to let him destroy you."

"I will try my hardest to stay clear from the path that leads to Voldemort sir."

"I wasn't talking about Voldemort; I was talking about your father."  
With that, Dumbledore wished him good luck in his classes and strode off, leaving Tom looking after him in bewilderment. _He knows more about me than I thought he did_, he thought.

Tom realized how late it was and started to head out to his Transfiguration class. He didn't like the idea of Dumbledore knowing so much about him, but he couldn't do much about it now he supposed. He would just have to make sure and keep that old man out of his head; lest he found out more then he needed to…..

Oh please review! I jump up and down whenever I get one, and so far I have been getting a lot! Thanks you guys! Loves ya!

And remember:

Come to the dark side…..we have cookies!


	4. Memories from the future

Authors Note: Just so everyone knows, in my fan fiction Tom has not killed his father yet…in his past I mean. I can't remember if he kills him when he is sixteen or not in the books but in my story he is sixteen and has not killed Tom Sr. yet. Sorry if that confuses anyone or if they are mad but it's just how I need to it to happen in my story! Thanks again to all of you and I hope you like this chapter! Oh and by the way…I know I am posting a lot but it may slow down a bit because I have finals in a few days and I need to study lots…but don't worry, I will keep tabs and write everyday! Mandy

"Remember class, if you add the powered horn root before you add the asphodel then you will cause your potion to turn a yellowish green color and render it ineffective. Make sure you follow the directions very carefully," Snape drawled out. Tom yawned. He was bored and aggravated with being taught things that he had known since he was fourteen. He was relieved, however, that he did know all of this information because he was finding it very hard to concentrate in class. Professor Snape was constantly glancing over at him, peering over his shoulder at his work, and making remarks about him under his breath so Tom couldn't hear. He found all of this unwanted attention insufferable and wished the professor would just leave him be.

"This next potion is one that we will not be brewing, but one that we will be studying. It is called Byzantium and used for liquefying the organs of ones enemy. All one has to do is drink this seemingly normal substance and within two minutes said person will be dead, their organs reduced to goop." The class shuddered at his description; Tom merely rolled his eyes. "Only dark wizards have been known to make this potion," Snape continued. "It can only be created with dark magic." As Snape said this, he brought his gaze over to Tom.

_That's it_, Tom thought to himself. _I can't take it anymore…why the hell would he look at me like that when talking about dark magic?_ He remembered what Harry had told him about Snape and the Death Eaters, but there were only so many quizzical glances a person could take. He didn't like the fact that this man knew more about him then he knew about himself. _Everyone here seems to know too much about me_, he thought miserably. He couldn't wait to get out of this class and find his friends. Whoa! Did he just call them friends? Tom had never thought of anyone as his "friend" before. He was also too wary of people, but he found that he did indeed think of his new companions as his friends. Especially Hermione….

"Our time is over for today….but remember," Snape told them, his oily voice flowing over them, stopping their actions. "I expect all of you to turn in a paper on the prevention of the major _dark_ potions that are still a threat in this day. I want 12 inches of parchment filled and it is due no later then Friday. You are dismissed."

_Thank the gods_, Tom thought. He could not stand to hear one more thing from that man today. He didn't like how his professor said the words _dark_ _potions _while looking directly at him again. Was that fool trying to expose him to the others? Tom figured he probably was and that he had better be on his best behavior around him. He would just have to use his old "teacher charm" on him; no professor, with the exception of Dumbledore, could resist Tom's charisma. He just hoped it still worked in the year 1997.

Tom let out a quiet sigh and left the gloom of the dungeons behind as he made his way towards the Gryffindor common room. As Tom was walking down a practically empty corridor, he was accosted by a boy with sleek hair that was so blonde it looked almost platinum. 

"Hello Mr. Riddle," the boy began in a formal tone full of respect. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I have wanted an audience with you since I found out who you are. It is a great honor to meet you." Draco's eyes shone with admiration and Tom took a step back in case the blonde started to drool on his shoes. He was reminded of Damien Malfoy back in his own time who was obviously Draco's grandfather. He too looked at Tom with same revere as Draco was showing. He wondered if Damien had ever told anyone about knowing him and calling him Voldemort back at school. He figured Draco was the one person he could use to find out.

"How is it that you know me Mr. Malfoy," Tom asked curiously, his eyebrows arching.

"I have known who you are my whole life, my Lord."

Tom's eyes grew wide and he looked around the hallway only to see it deserted. He let out a sigh of relief.

Draco saw how Tom reacted at being discovered and quickly defended himself. "Dumbledore made me swear not to tell anyone who you are, and I won't. He knows that my father must have told me all about you years ago, fool that he is. Of course my father would tell me about you. You see, my father serves you...he is one of your Death Eaters. My grandfather was one as well. That is how I have always known who you are, and that is how I know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. Though now you would curse anyone who called you by that name." The whole time Draco was talking he kept direct eye contact with Tom as if offering up an open invitation to invade his mind and see that he wasn't lying.

"And what is it that I have your father do Mr. Malfoy." Tom asked, curious as to what he commanded of his followers.

"My father is in charge of Muggle torture. He deals with muggles and mudbloods alike and puts them in their place. Other then the torturing though, I don't know what you ask of him; he is not allowed to disclose such information."

Tom was a bit taken aback to say the least. Draco's face took on an ugly sneer when he talked of muggles and muggleborns being tortured; the boy looked almost bestial.

He thought of Hermione and about how she was a muggleborn. He may have just met her, but he couldn't stand the thought of someone like Draco Malfoy hurting her because of what she was. His old "friends" would probably think of him as a hypocrite for thinking the way he was about muggleborns now, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do now was get the hell away from Draco and find his _real_ friends.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but my presence is needed elsewhere at the moment." Tom turned and started to walk away.

"Draco," the blonde said softly, hooking on to Tom's arm to stop him from leaving. "You can call me Draco, and if you ever want to talk, about anything, then just head to the Slytherin common room...your true home." Draco smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Mal...Draco," Tom corrected. "Maybe sometime if I ever get a little homesick." With that Tom disengaged from the younger boy and took off down the hall. All this talk about dark magic and evil wizards was starting to get at him.

He finally reached the Gryffindor common room and let out yet another sigh of relief. He felt like he was home, a feeling that was relatively new to him. He gave the password with a slight chuckle though. He wondered who had thought of using horny horn toad for a password. _Damn Gryffindors_.

He entered the common room and for the first time that day he felt a huge smile attach itself to his face. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table and playing a game of wizard's chess while Ginny was whispering hints into Harry's ear, something that went unnoticed by Ron. Turing to the right Tom felt his face stretch into an even bigger grin. Hermione was slouched on a couch and had her nose in a book that looked old and worn. A thought came to him and it caused his smile to turn into a mischievous smirk.

Tom quietly put his things down and crept over to Hermione, who hadn't noticed his presence in the room. Tom crouched behind the couch and peered over the top, his face close to her spill of honey colored curls. She had a soft smell radiating from her that reminded Tom of peppermint and pine. _Oh God, she is making me go soft_. He smiled at that thought. He sat there for a moment, just watching her eyes scurry across the page, and her chest as it moved up and down while she breathed. Then he leaned in close to her ear.

"Book any good?" he whispered softly. Hermione wheeled around with a squeal and accidentally rammed her head into Tom's. A resonating thump was heard, followed by two groans as they both felt pain rush to where their heads had collided with each other.

To their extreme embarrassment, everyone else in the common room had seen the minor fiasco and began to laugh wildly at the two teenagers. The loudest laughs were coming from Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

Tom and Hermione gave everyone venomous looks until they realized how funny the situation was and joined in with the others. "Sorry about that," Tom told her embarrassingly. "I didn't think I would scare you that bad."

"I wasn't scared." She told him defensively. "You just caught me by surprise. It's not everyday someone whispers in your ear when you are nice and content with a book," she told him with a grin.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you brought me here," he told her in a whisper so the others who didn't know of his situation couldn't hear.

"Wow you guys," Ron commented sarcastically. "It's only been one day and already you two have bodily injuries. I wonder who will get hurt next."

"It will be you if don't stop teasing Ronald," Hermione told him while playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny began. "I don't mean to be a bother, but would you mind helping me out in the library? I have to work on this assignment for Astrology and I don't know what books I should use."

"Sure Ginny, I have to go there anyways to return some books." Hermione always had something to do in the library. "We'll see you guys later," they both called back as they waved bye to their friends.

Tom waved back feeling a bit miserable that she was leaving already. Ron had to go as well, saying that he had to stop Fred and George from some prank that they were supposed to pull on Professor Flitwick, but Harry knew he was probably going to the kitchens to try and score some more food. That boy was always eating and yet he never gained any weight. _Prat_, Harry thought to himself.

Now that they were alone, Tom thought it would be the perfect time to clear a few things with Harry. Little did he know that Harry had the same thing on his mind.

"Listen Harry, I have some questions for you about...well...me." How funny he should have to ask someone else for information about himself.

"I expected you would," Harry told him, moving over to a couch where both boys could sit and talk. The common room had cleared out as students made their way to their afternoon activities, so Tom and Harry were able to talk freely.

"Well first off, I was wondering if you could tell me about my situation with Ginny and Ron and how it is that they know me."

Harry expected this from Tom since he was first introduced to the two red heads, so he knew how to answer this question easily.

"Well Tom, Ginny has in fact met you before. And when I mean you, I mean...you, as in your sixteen year old self." Harry expected the confused look Tom was giving him so he continued on. "In my second year and in Ginny's first, a diary was given to her that had once belonged to you. She did not know however that this diary was actually a type of home. Your memory was in that diary Tom, and it was preserved in it for over 50 years. When Ginny wrote in it, she was shocked to find that it wrote back to her. Your memory was writing to her through the pages. She began to confide in you and soon she even considered you to be her best friend. That's when you started to control her. She would wake up and not know what she had done an hour before and soon she realized that it had something to do with you. But it was too late, for you had already gotten her to open the Chamber of Secrets."

The color drained from Tom's face. He felt like getting up and running away and at the same time, he wanted to stay and defend himself. He was torn.

"Yes Tom, I know all about the Chamber of Secrets and how Myrtle Morgan died, and no I am not going to crucify you for it, so stop looking so stricken," Harry added with a smile, which caused Tom to relax a bit.

"Harry I know it sounds bad but..."

"Tom its ok," Harry said before Tom could finish. "You are here to change so I am not holding any of your past endeavors against you." Tom smiled at this and waited for Harry to continue.

"As I was saying," Harry began again. "When she opened the Chamber of Secrets, attacks began on the muggleborns. No one died, but five students, including Flich's stupid cat, were petrified. Hermione was one of them."

Oh God, he had already hurt her. Even if it was that stupid snake that inflicted her pain, it was still his fault. He wondered how these people could even breathe near him after all he had done. These feelings of remorse were new to Tom and he didn't know how to handle them. He was more confused about himself now then he had ever been in his whole life.

Harry studied his face for a moment. At the mention of Hermione, Tom seemed to go pale and still manage to blush. Harry knew Tom had a thing for her, he could see that when they were together. He kind of hoped both teens would get together...they both could use a little companionship, especially Tom would needed to know that someone was there for him. Putting those thoughts aside, Harry continued on with his story.

"With the spell you had her under, you made Ginny write her own goodbye note on a wall and made her come down into the Chamber, as bait for me. She told you all about me in the diary and when you found out I had somehow stopped you, you decided that you would ask me in person about what happened the night that my parents died. Ron and I, along with this nutty teacher who used to work here, were able to locate the Chamber, but halfway through it there was a cave in and I got separated from Ron. I had to go on alone. I found Ginny half dead and lying on the floor unconscious; you were sucking the life out of her so that you, in turn, could live. You and I had this _lovely_ little conversation about what had went on with me and Voldemort, until you got what you wanted from me and sent the basilisk after me.

"Wait a minute." Tom interrupted. "How did you get past the basilisk alive?"

"I got lucky." Harry told him with a smile as he remembered how Fawkes had truly been the hero that night. "At first I thought I could use parseltongue to get by him but then you told me that he would only listen to you."

"You're a parselmouth!" Tom exclaimed.

Harry snickered at his shock. "When you tried to kill me when I was one, some of your powers were accidentally transferred to me. So now I too can talk to snakes."

"Wow…we have one hell of a past." Tom stated. He was stunned to think that all of this had happened and he hadn't even lived it yet….not that he wanted to now though…

"Anyways," Harry began again. "I was able to destroy the basilisk with the help of Godric Gryffindor's sword and a phoenix named Fawkes...but that's another story. I was able to defeat you too by destroying the diary. Ginny woke up immediately after and was fine...all-in-all it was not a fun experience."

Tom was flabbergasted yet again. "Wow Harry...exactly how many times have you managed to kick my ass?"

"Four and counting," Harry said as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say. He smiled at the stunned look on Tom's face. The shock soon changed to a look of shame and Harry realized that the guilt was starting to take hold of Tom.

"I never had any of this planned for my future Harry. I just wanted to show those like my father that I was better than them. I feel so foolish now to know that I am worse." Tom's head was bowed so that Harry couldn't look into his eyes. Harry knew he didn't want to show weakness.

"God knows its hard Tom, but you have to let yourself feel pain or else how will you know that you are real?"

"You're right Harry, but it is going to take some time for me to become a wet blanket like you." Tom looked up and smirked at the affronted look on Harry's face.

"Look who's talking Mr.-I-blush-the-color-of-a-fire-truck-every-time-Hermione-is-around."

"I do not," Tom said as a fresh crimson color painted his cheeks.

"Uh huh, sure Tom, whatever you say you stud muffin you," Harry added while he got up to stretch.

"Who was it that gave Ginny my old diary," Tom wondered.

Harry made a face of disgust. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah yes, I have just had the pleasure of meeting Draco. Like father like son I suppose?" Tom asked.

"There two of a kind," Harry sneered. Those Malfoys really were a piece of work.

"Harry, there is one more thing I want to ask you."

"Shoot Tommy Boy." Tom cringed at the awful nickname but went on without telling Harry how much he disliked it.

"Now I know this may sound strange but I have been wondering...what I look like as Voldemort...I mean, do I still have my hair at least," he added with a hopeful smile. He wasn't one to fuss about good looks and all, but he did have a fondness for his hair that was thick, dark, and gleamed in the light.

Harry paled a bit and then laughed nervously. "Um...maybe some other time Tom." Harry didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Harry please, I just want to know. I want to see for myself what I become, and from the way you are looking at me, I can tell it is not going to be pretty."

_You can say that again_, Harry said under his breath.

Sighing, Harry gave in, knowing that he would have to find out sooner or later.

"The only I way I can tell you Tom is if I show you. We are going to have to go to Dumbledore's office and use his pensieve...I am going to show you a memory."

"Lead the way Harry," replied Tom, thankful that Harry was willing to give him the answers he needed. 

Both boys were surprised to find Dumbledore in his office considering the fact that it was a beautiful fall day outside and the sun would soon set. _All the better with Dumbledore there_, Harry thought.

When Harry explained to Dumbledore what he wanted to do, the older wizard smiled but felt a little hesitant about it.

"Are you sure you are ready to face Lord Voldemort...especially in one of Harry's memories where you will no doubt see some violent acts?" Dumbledore cautioned.

"I am sure Headmaster; I have to do this sometime. I need to see for myself what I am like; I want to see the monster I become. Maybe then I will truly be able to change." Tom said this confidently, but truly he felt like turning tail and forgetting all about this idea. He didn't know why he was so scared all of the sudden.

"Ok son, I trust Harry will guide you well while inside the memory. If you feel you need to leave however, tell Harry and he will pull you back. Good luck Mr. Riddle."

"Thank you sir," Tom said, trying to keep his voice strong and steady. He was scared he might have a heart attack if his heart kept on beating at the rate it was going.

"I am going to show you a memory from my fourth year," Harry told him. "It is where I met the new and improved you for the first time. I am warning you now though; it's not going to be pretty."

"Harry just show me the damn memory already." Tom was losing patience and knew that if he didn't get this over with soon then he would turn around and get the hell out of that office while he still could.

Nodding, Harry pulled out his wand and walked over to the pensieve with Tom following behind. Harry put his wand to his temple, thought about something for a moment, and then extracted a long, slivery strand and placed it inside the basin full of swirling mist.

"After you," Harry said to a very peaky looking Tom Riddle.

Tom lowered his head into the pensieve and then felt a sensation that told him he was falling helplessly through the air. He landed on soft ground with a thud and wondered why everything was so dark. He realized that he had his eyes closed. He opened them to find that the place he was in was just as dark anyways, but in a graying darkness, like a storm was coming soon. He felt a thud next to him and turned to see that Harry had landed right beside him.

"Where are we Harry?" Tom asked as looked down from the hill they were on to spot a small town far below. Before Harry could answer though, Tom heard sounds coming from behind him and turned to see what had caused it. He wish he hadn't turned around.

There was a fourteen year old Harry, trapped against a gravestone that was huge and sported a menacing looking angel of death, whose scythe was holding Harry prisoner. What caught his initial attention though were the names on the tombstone. Tom Riddle was engraved there, as well as two other Riddles whose names where not familiar to Tom. This must have been his father's home. In the background stood a huge house that looked run down but in its day must have been a beauty. His attention was turned to a short, tubby looking man who reminded Tom of a rat with his matted hair, watery eyes, and whiskery face. He was standing over a simmering cauldron.

"That's Peter Pettigrew, one of your followers." Harry said, startling Tom who had almost forgotten he was there for a moment.

"What the hell is doing? What is with the cauldron? Is he brewing a potion? And why are you trapped against that tombstone? Bloody hell Harry, you look rough, and terrified if I might add."

"That's because I was. You see that boy on the ground over there? That is Cedric Diggory... I just watched him die before I was thrown against the grave." Harry said all of this with what sounded like guilt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Harry," Tom whispered honestly. He looked at the handsome boy on the floor and wondered what kind of wizard he would have been if he had been able to become an adult. He felt the bile rise up in his throat again and turned away from the handsome face that was already paling with the milky white color of death.

Tom and Harry watched as Peter cut of his hand which dropped into the cauldron. Its contents began to bubble and hiss and emitted sparks of red and white that shot out in all directions. Then Tom wasn't sure if he remembered how to breathe. Something was rising up out of the cauldron, something in the shape of a human.

"Harry what's..." Tom began but was cut off.

"Just watch," Harry told him.

The person who had risen out of the cauldron was surrounded by sliver colored vapors, making it hard for Tom to see what the person looked like. He could however see an outline of the body and saw that it must have been a man, and he was skeletally thin…disgustingly thin as a matter of fact. Tom's heart was hammering inside his chest; he suddenly didn't want to be here anymore, and he sure as hell didn't want to see what that painfully thin man really looked like.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard, one that was high pitched and hissed much like a snakes. "Robe Me," the eerie voice commanded. The man named Peter who was miserably crying over the pain from his severed hand, managed to wrap a robe around the thin man's shoulders. Tom still could not see the man clearly, but the look on the other Harry's face told him that he was not handsome.

The thin man stepped from the cauldron, his face staring directly into the trapped fourteen year olds in front of him. Then, the he turned to look at his surroundings, finally revealing his face to his younger self. Lord Voldemort stared right at the spot where Tom and Harry were standing, but was looking beyond them as if they were not there. Tom was sure he would throw up. Voldemort looked more like a snake than a man. His bald head was oddly contorted and was as white as bone. There was no nose that adorned his horrible face, but two slits for nostrils that resembled a snake's. He even caught a glimpse of his tongue that had absentmindedly darted out from his thin lips; his tongue was sliced a bit down the middle making it look like a snake's as well.

Tom couldn't take anymore of this scene. He didn't want to see what this disgusting man would do to Harry, and he didn't plan on sticking around to find out.

"G-get me the hell out of h-here," he managed to choke out. He was trying his best to hold back the bile rising in his throat.

Harry grabbed Tom by the arm and yanked up. They felt a swishing sensation and then landed back in Dumbledore's office in a flash, where the Headmaster was waiting by his desk for their return.

As soon as they were, Tom doubled over and retched all over the floor. He was surprised he had managed to wait that long. Harry rushed to his side with Dumbledore in his wake.

"I'm ok," Tom managed to say, still feeling a bit queasy. "I um…j-just got a little spooked. Sorry about the mess Headmaster."

"It's fine my boy, but I am not worried about the carpet. I am worried about you."

Tom smiled weakly. "I just really want to be alone right now."

"Ok Tom," Harry spoke up. He didn't really want to leave him alone in this condition, but he felt that Tom may need some time to himself for a while, so he let him go.

As Tom practically ran out of the room, Dumbledore walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look out for him will you Harry? What he saw in your memory must have really terrified him," Dumbledore said sadly.

"He didn't even see the whole thing headmaster. He got one look at Voldemort's face, turned a nice shade a green, and then told me to take him back. I don't think he could handle seeing himself that way...as a monster."

"Few could," Dumbledore agreed. "Watch out for him nevertheless Harry."

"I will sir, and so will Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. We all really do like him and care about him. He just needs time."

Albus smiled and nodded to his young companion, but inside he felt a great sadness for the young man who he had once frowned upon. He truly hoped that he would be ok.

"Scourgify", Tom said while pointing his wand at his mouth. He had to do something to get rid of that awful vomit taste, and now that it was gone he felt a little better. He had been walking on silently down corridor after corridor, not really knowing where he was headed, only that he wanted to get there quick. Every time that snake-like face crept into his thoughts, his stomach would give a lurch and made him feel nauseous all over again. He didn't have to watch that man do anything just to know that he was evil; his face showed it all. In those red, glowing eyes, Tom saw hate and anger and what scared him most of all...pain. It was almost undetectable amidst all of the malice that was shown there, but Tom had seen it. The fact that he was evil and still felt pain made everything seem worthless to him. He wanted power to try and escape from human emotions like pain because it made you weak and he vowed never to be weak like his father. He was better than that. He had to be.

Tom turned another corner and ended up in a deserted hallway that had very few doors. He knew this hallway well, for there was a door at the end of it that leads out to a balcony of some sort where one could be out in the fresh air and view the grounds down below. He had often gone there to think and to be alone. That was the perfect place for him at the moment, and since no one seemed to coming up here anytime soon, he knew that he would be alone for a while. So imagine his surprise when he walked out on the balcony to find someone already there.

Oh la la…my first cliffhanger! Hehe…bet you are all wondering who is out there? Well you are just going have to wait and find out now aren't cha? LOL…I hope you all liked this chapter! And remember I love you guys!

Oh and I found this on an avatar and I figured I would share if you guys haven't seen it already….I think it is hilarious!

SIRIUS BLACK:

Escaped Azkaban….

Evaded Dementors…

Outwitted Ministry…

Killed by drapery….

Don't ya just love it? LOL…


	5. The Balcony Scene

Author's Note: Hey you guys! I hope you like this chapter…it has my first goopy scene. goopy as in makes your stomach sick from all of the sweetness…lol. Enjoy I hope. Oh and if there are any grammatical errors then please forgive me…I swear I don't know how I passed all of my English classes with all of the grammar errors I make! Mandy

Hermione didn't know how many times she had visited this balcony. This spot offered her some peace and quiet for a change as well as a gorgeous view of everything the surrounding area had to offer. Sometimes she would come here with a book and snuggle up in a blanket and other times she would come just to sit and clear her head; with everything that went on in her life it tended to get a bit cluttered with thoughts and ideas.

The crisp, cool air swam over her face and made her feel refreshed after being in the stuffy castle all day.

Sighing, Hermione laid down on the fluffy blue blanket she had brought with her. It was beginning to get dark and soon the stars would be out; star gazing was one of her favorite past times.

She and Ginny had stayed in the library for about two hours when Ginny had started to get a bit restless and decided to leave. Hermione stayed behind with the excuse that she had to study but when Ginny left, Hermione conjured up a blanket and headed to her favorite spot. None of her friends knew about the balcony and Hermione liked it that way. It was something she had all to herself, while the rest of her life was practically an open book, and nothing too exciting other then being a witch and one of Harry Potter's best friends. 

Just as the first few stars began to light up the darkening sky, Hermione heard a noise. Someone had coughed to get her attention. She sat up and turned around. Her honey colored eyes met with dark, coffee colored ones.

As she stared up at Tom she seemed to lose the repose that had just filled her. She wanted to say something, but her mouth felt like it was glued shut. Why was she acting like a silly girl with a crush? Tom was just a friend.

She wondered who would break the silence that seemed to be choking the air around them. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey," Tom told her softly. Too softly she thought.

Hermione just stared at him for a moment and noticed that Tom looked rather sickly. He was very pale and beads of sweat were forming on his face, but none of them dripped down. He also looked wary, as if he had just seen something that made him question everything.

"Tom are you ok?" She asked, concern dripping in her voice.

Tom just shook his head 'no' as a reply. He was too ashamed to talk to her. Why should she even be talking to him? He didn't deserve her friendship or anyone else's. He didn't deserve anything...

"Why...are you here," Tom asked suspiciously. If he couldn't even trust himself then why should he trust someone like her? He didn't even really know her.

"I often come here to think or to just relax." Hermione didn't like how he had questioned her, like she was up to something.

"How did you find this place?" he spat nastily. "No one knows about this place but me." He didn't know why he was getting mad at her. Maybe he needed someone else to blame for something.

"If you wanted me to leave," Hermione said getting up. "Then all you had to do was ask. I can see that you want to be alone." She gloomily picked up her blanket and started to walk past him when suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him.

"No...please don't go Hermione. I am sorry I snapped at you...it's just..." he sighed, not knowing what to say to her. He looked down into her eyes and saw fear there. _Why is she afraid_, he thought. _I would never do anything to her_…

"What happened?" she asked, fearful of being alone with an upset Tom where no one could help her. She trusted him but he still had a long way to go before he was Voldemort free. What if he did something to her?

"Why are you trembling Hermione?" Tom inquired her gently. "I would never hurt you...I am just afraid of something I saw." Tom had loosened his grip on her arm, but he still held on to it.

"Tell me," Hermione said gently.

Tom just stared at her moment before he answered. "Harry has shown me a memory of his...a memory with him and Lord Voldemort. I...I have seen what I become. He has told me about how you all know of the Chamber of Secrets…about how I had used Ginny to open it…about how I hurt you." Tom had begun to rub his thumb in her small circles on her arm. He felt her shiver under his touch and he smiled lightly.

"Cold?" he asked in a soft voice.

"N-no." she whispered. "I um- I just...don't know what to think," she quickly changed the subject, not wanting him to press upon why she was shivering. "I can't believe Harry would play show-and-tell already about your future. You are not ready to know or see some things yet."

"I know I am not, but I just had to see. I had to know...it's just the way I am. I have to know everything, not caring what it will do to me or to others. I guess I am just selfish that way."

"Tom, you are not selfish. I can see it in your eyes how much it pained you to learn all of those things. You are going to learn a lot of terrible things about yourself, but we will be there for you and help you get through it. We care about you Tom, more so than you think. Even if you don't have faith in yourself, we still have faith in you... I have faith in you." She smiled, sincere about everything she had said.

"Do you?" he asked, slightly cocking his head to the side. "Why do you care so much Ms. Granger?" Tom had removed the blanket from her hands and let it fall to the floor and he began to tenderly push Hermione backward, holding onto her back so that she wouldn't fall.

"I hate formalities Mr. Riddle," she murmured. She felt her heart begin to race and suddenly it had become hard for her to breathe properly. What was he trying to do? Seduce her? They barely even knew each other.

She felt her back bump into the balustrade and she gasped slightly. Tom was practically on top of her now; she could feel his heartbeat as it bumped at a faster rate then normal. Hers was beating just as fast.

"I'll have to remember that Hermione," he said, his voice husky. He knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of her like this, but he couldn't help it. She was so perfect, so available, so kind…and he needed that, he had always needed that but had never gotten it from anyone.

"T-tom," Hermione stuttered. "You are only doing this b-because you are upset." She wasn't sure of what to do or say…she was too scared to even think straight. "You just need to calm down for a minute." Tom had begun running his hand down her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his fingers wake. All of her protesting only made him want her more.

He was slowly lowering his face while he kept strong eye contact with her. He had gotten so close that now his lips were ghosting over hers and Hermione could feel his warm breathe on her mouth.

"Tom, were j-just friends. I brought you here to help you, n-not for this." She wanted to move out of his grasp but she found that she couldn't even look away from him.

"You are helping me," he breathed. He was letting all of that pain build up inside and he needed to let it out. He wanted someone to take care of him, to be there for him when he felt lost like he did now. Hermione was the one he wanted with her innocent soul and her beauty.

He stopped his actions for a moment just to look at her. She looked stunning draped in moonlight. Her skin took on an almost ethereal glow and her eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky.

"Tom listen we should just…." She was suddenly silenced as he pressed his lips to hers.

She was so shocked at what was happening that she stood frozen for a few seconds. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to stop him and at the same time she wanted to kiss him back.

She focused on his lips that were desperately trying to get her to respond and she found that she couldn't take it anymore.

She kissed him…..

Tom almost squealed in happiness as he felt her lips move. She was kissing him! And what a wonderful kiss it was.

It was soft and gentle, as if she was kissing a butterfly wing and was afraid of hurting it. Tom felt his knees begin to give way. He had kissed girls before, but they were usually rushed and sloppy, wet kisses. This kiss was almost unreal…too good to be true.

He began to run his hands through her silky curls while she brought her hands up around his neck and rested them there.

His fingers moved to her pretty little face and he delighted in the fact that his caress could make her shiver.

That kiss was everything he was not, and everything he hoped to become. It was soft and innocent and slow and perfect…just like Hermione was.

Suddenly, to Tom's extreme disappointment, Hermione disengaged from him and looked up into his eyes. He looked confused and very let down, while she looked a bit shocked and flustered.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione," Tom began, although he was not really sorry at all. "I didn't...I never meant to take advantage of you like this. I just...felt badly about before with what I had seen with Harry." Why was he lying like this all of the sudden? Sure he did feel bad but that was not the reason he had kissed her.

"It's ok Tom, I know you are just really upset," she told him, not meeting his eyes. She didn't know why she had stopped kissing him. Maybe it was just her old sensible self taking control again. To be honest, she felt a bit foolish. He had only kissed her because he needed to escape from his pain. It wasn't that he really liked her like that…not how she liked him.

She felt lost now and knew that she had to get away from Tom. Why did she have to like him so much when he didn't feel the same way?

"I'll just go then..." she told him sadly.

"No Hermione, you don't have to..."

"Its ok Tom," she cut him off. "I am tired anyways and I have to study a bit. Have a good night." She picked up her blanket and rushed out down the hall, leaving behind a dejected Tom Riddle who felt like he had just won some kind of amazing prize only to have it snatched away.

Why did he have to come on to her like that? He had scared her away and not only that...he had made it sound as if he had only used her to take away his pain. But that was not true; he wanted to be with Hermione…but he was too afraid to tell her that. He was too scared to admit to her that he cared A LOT for her.

_Wow_, he thought suddenly, _I really do care about them...all of them_. If something had happened to Harry, Ron, Ginny or Hermione, then he would be completely lost. These people were his stability; they gave him strength, and they cared about him.

It was amazing that he had figured all of this out in only a day and a half. _It must be the Gryffindor in me_, the thought as a smirk lit up his face, only to slide right off again. What was he going to do around Hermione? How could he act like he didn't like her?

And he couldn't like her… That was out of the question. He would just have to get over her and…and….

He didn't know what to do yet. But he knew he couldn't tell anyone else about his feelings for her. Not until they were gone.

It was starting to get really cold so Tom decided to head back to the common room. As he walked in he was greeted by a worried looking Harry, Ginny, and Ron, all of whom were sitting on couches near the fire.

"Hey Tom," they all called out in unison. "Where have you been mate?" Harry asked, looking nervously at him.

"I'm fine," he told Harry with a small but reassuring smile. "I have just been walking around and getting acquainted with the Hogwarts of the future. I also went outside to get a little bit of fresh air." _And screw things completely up with Hermione_, he thought sadly.

"You sure you're ok Tom?" Ron asked. "Harry told us about what happened, you know, in case you wanted to talk about it with us."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"The only thing I want Ron and Ginny is your forgiveness. But I can understand if that can't be given...I don't deserve it anyways."

"Tom," Ginny spoke up. "You already have our forgiveness, all of ours." 

"But Ginny what I did to you was..."

"No Tom," she interrupted. "It is in the past and besides that was the old you. We are working on the new and improved you who doesn't suck the life out of eleven year old girls," she giggled.

"Thank you...all of you, I wish I could repay you all somehow for all of the chances you are giving me."

"All we ask is that you do everything you can to not become Voldemort," Harry told him.

"You know I will Harry." And truly he meant it.

"Good, then that's settled," Harry said happily and then his face darkened a bit. "Tom do you know what is wrong with Hermione?"

Tom blanched but tried to hide his panic by trying to sound casual.

"No Harry, I um...haven't seen her. Did she say anything to you about why she is upset?" He asked nervously.

"Well she just came in here about ten minutes before you did. She said she was fine but we could tell she was upset and she looked really flushed. She barely even looked at us and then said she was going to bed. I thought she may not be feeling well but Hermione has enough sense to go to the hospital wing when she's sick," Ginny told him.

Tom felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Maybe you should go check on her," Tom suggested, but Ginny only shook her head.

"She said she wanted to be alone. I hope nothing bad happened to her," Ginny said looking worried.

"Don't worry Ginny," her brother reassured her. "Hermione will come to us if it is serious."

"You're right Ron," Harry added. "For now we should just give her some time and space."

Tom felt really uncomfortable at the moment and really wanted to leave the room.

"I had better get some sleep myself. I already have some major tests tomorrow and I want to get enough rest tonight to make up for last night." He hoped they would buy his excuse.

"Sure Tom, you go get some sleep," Harry told him kindly.

_Thank God that worked_, Tom thought.

"We'll see you in the morning mate," replied Ron.

"Have a good night sleep Tom," Ginny told him with a smile.

"We'll be up in a little bit along with the other boys who should be here soon," Harry told him.

Tom nodded and said good night as well and then made his way up the stairs and to his room. Hopefully he would get some sleep and not think about Hermione too much.

But at the moment he couldn't help but picture her out on the balcony again...bathed in moonlight with her small back pressed against the stone wall. He could still smell her scent of pine and peppermint that he loved so much...and he could still feel her trembling under his touch.

He knew it would be a while before he could get to sleep.

"You guys don't think the reason Hermione was upset is because of Tom do you?" Ginny asked her friends as soon as Tom had left the room.

"I dunno Ginny," Harry told her. "But he did pale quite a bit when you mentioned she was upset. Maybe they did meet up and something happened?"

"You don't think they did anything and he hurt her do you?" Ron asked with anger rising in his voice. It was always obvious to Harry that Ron had a thing for Hermione, only the red-head had never done anything about it. He only managed to piss her off from time to time. It was easy to see that Ron was getting jealous at the thought of her and Tom snogging.

"Who knows Ron? We will just have to watch out for the both of them. I really don't fancy either of them getting hurt," Harry told him. He hoped that their plan was not falling apart already because of something that could have happened between them. They would just have to wait it out.

Later that night when the trio had went to bed, Ginny entered her room that was already full of sleeping girls. She had a feeling that Hermione wasn't though so she decided to try and talk to her.

Ginny walked over to her friend's bed and sat down on the edge. Hermione was on her side and was concentrating so hard on the wall that Ginny thought she was trying to burn a hole through it.

"Hermione…are you ok love?" Ginny asked softly. The brunette just shook her head and made no attempt to look at Ginny at all. When she was sad, Hermione always became a little distant and liked to be alone.

Ginny leaned down and kissed her best friend on the forehead. "When you are ready to talk Hermione, then I will be here. But until then you try and get some sleep." Ginny told her comfortingly. She had inherited her mum's natural concern for others….as well as her fiery attitude.

Hermione nodded her head in thanks and felt Ginny get up from her bed. She was really feeling miserable at the moment. Tom had made her feel a bit used, even though she knew that was not his intention. He was just in a lot of pain and shock.

She felt really dumb for kissing him when she knew she should have just stopped it before it began.

She laid there remembering what had just went on between them and couldn't help but feel puzzled. If he did not like her like that then why had he acted like he had? His touch was so soft and tender. It was as if she were a fragile, priceless doll that he was afraid of breaking.

She shivered when she remembered how his hands had swam over her skin and how his lips had hovered over hers while she tried (and failed) to stop the inevitable.

Hermione knew that things were going to be weird between them now and it only made her feel worse. The both of them would have to act like nothing had happened. But no matter how hard she tried, she knew she would never be able to forget the feel of his lips on hers.

_If only he felt that same way_, she thought sadly as she curled up under her blankets. Her eyes were beginning to flutter shut and her last conscious thought was of a certain dark haired beauty who had stolen her heart and then gave it back unwanted….

Oh la la…Hermione is one lucky girl eh? Eh? LOL… So how was my first kiss scene? I hope it sounded real. I know it was a bit too sweet but I didn't want them to have their tongues down each other's throats…not yet anyways grins like the naughty little devil I am… I hope you all liked this chapter! I know it is kind of short but I wanted it to be based solely around their first kiss.

Remember…there is double chocolate peanut butter fudge for whoever reviews! Thank you so much for all of your compliments….my face is in a permanent smile because of how much I grin when I get one! Love ya! Mandy


	6. Pricks and Prats

Authors Note: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I tried to make it a bit funnier so I hope I was successful at that! If not then tell me so I know for future reference…lol…! I hope you like it!

"Um Harry...would you mind saying that for me again? I don't think I heard you correctly." Tom asked, trying to remain calm and collected. He had been here in the future for about two weeks now and found that he quite enjoyed the year 1997 and the people in it. He and Hermione did not talk as much as he would have liked, but whenever they did he found that he couldn't keep track of the conversation. She would talk about her doings or what not and Tom would just stare at her and try to memorize every wonderful feature that adorned her face.

He was quite happy and didn't think much about the past where he had come from...that is until Harry had told him one _minor _flaw to the "Tom Rescue Mission".

"Uhhh...I said we don't exactly know the spell that will send you back...you know...to your time. But we are working on it." Harry added quickly. He had forgotten to tell Tom before about the return spell and how they didn't know it.

"Oh that's what I thought you said." Tom said with a sickly sweet smile. "So tell me this Harry...are all of your schemes usually this half ass, or am I a special case?" He could not believe that he and Hermione didn't even know how to send him back.

"You're definitely a special case," Harry told him, earning him a glare from the older boy in front of him.

"Tom don't worry about it alright mate? Dumbledore will find out how to send you back if we don't. Besides," Harry added with a mischievous smirk. "You don't want to leave Hermione yet do you?"

"Whoa Harry, what is that supposed to mean?" Tom asked, trying to look confused about his friend's accusation.

"You're a smart boy Tom...you tell me." Harry loved seeing Tom get worked up over Hermione. For the past two weeks in fact, Harry had found many opportunities in which he could tease Tom or Hermione about each other...and he loved every minute of it.

"Honestly Harry I don't know what you talking about...me and Hermione are just friends." Tom and Harry had walked out of the front doors and onto the castle grounds. Even though it was bright and sunny, there was a think layer of snow on the ground…the first snow of the season. Tom pulled his robes tighter around himself to block out the cold.

As they were making their way further out onto the grounds, they spotted Hermione and Ginny and a few other girls building a snow man. Ron was sitting under an oak tree silently watching their sorry attempt at making a person out of snow.

Tom looked at Hermione and suddenly he felt considerably warm. Hermione's hair was wrapped up in a tousled bun with a few strands hanging down around her face. Her cheeks and nose were rosy and she had snowflakes on her hair and eyelashes. Tom thought she looked like a winter snow angel.

Harry was watching Tom's face as he looked at Hermione. He looked happy and sad at the same time...as if he knew he was looking at something that he couldn't have. He felt bad for the both of them and the fact that they obviously liked each other and had to hide that affection.

"Sure Tom...you and Hermione are just friends. Got it."

Tom jumped, startled out of his musings as he blushed at being caught staring at her.

"Shut up Harry," Tom told him while walking over to where the group of girls was. Harry followed him with a smile glued to his face.

"Oh la la," said Lavender Brown, her eyes taking on a dreamy gaze. "Here comes Tom Riddle. I swear that boy the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...well other then Harry that is." The girls around her all giggled while Hermione merely smiled. She always got really nervous whenever Tom was around. Her thoughts always strayed over to the one kiss they had shared and she wondered if Tom was thinking about it as well when they were around each other.

"Hello ladies. Are you enjoying your evening?" Tom asked with a smile.

All of the girls quietly sighed; they loved the fact that Tom was always a gentleman.

"As a matter of fact we are Mr. Riddle," Parvati giggled while tossing a little snow on him.

"Now Parvati, it would unwise to start a snow fight with me seeing as how I have never lost one." Tom flashed a charming smile and all of the girls, except for Hermione and Ginny, giggled.

Hermione was in fact paying far too much attention to their dilapidated snow man, while Ginny scowled at all of the girls who were trying to flirt with Tom.

Hermione had told Ginny that the reason she had been upset that night was because of him. She told her that she liked him but the feelings were not mutual….she left out the fact that they had kissed however.

Harry stood back and watched all of this as it went on. He noticed Hermione trying to be ignorant to the flirtatious girls, but her saddened expression gave away her lame attempt at trying to ignore them.

Suddenly Harry felt someone beside him and turned to see that Ron had finally joined the group.

"Easy ladies," Ron told them with a smirk. "There is enough of Tom to go around." All of the girls giggled while Hermione's face just took on a more pained expression.

"Not funny Ron," Tom told him embarrassingly.

"Now don't be modest mate. You know you are enjoying all of these girls flirting with you."

Uh Ron," Harry tried to cut in. He had noticed that Hermione was looking more depressed by the second as Ron continued.

"Honestly mate you are a hot commodity. Am I right ladies?" All of the girls giggled again.

"Ron's right Tom," Lavender added with a mischievous grin. "You could have any girl you wanted! Who wouldn't want to date a sexy beast like you?"

Ginny's face was growing redder by the second. Harry noticed this and reached out and grabbed her arm lest she decided to curse Lavender on the spot.

"So Tom," Lavender began again. "Do you fancy anyone yet?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and all of the girls suddenly wore hopeful expressions.

Tom however did not notice, for when Lavender had said that he immediately looked over at Hermione.

She had her eyes focused on some invisible object on the ground and her cheeks looked even rosier then before. Also, much to Tom's displeasure, she wore a look of defeat and sadness that made his heart melt.

"Bloody hell Hermione" Ron Began. "Why are you looking so sad? You wouldn't happen to be jealous now would you?' Ron had meant it as a joke. He in fact had no clue about Tom and Hermione at all and he just figured that Hermione was upset about some other reason, but he figured he would get a good tease in while he could.

Ron stood back a bit stunned at what happened next.

Hermione looked up at him with a mixture of embarrassment and anger in her eyes. Harry looked at him with disappointment etched in his face and he was glad that he was holding onto Ginny who looked ready to kill her brother at any moment. All of the girls giggled again and Tom merely looked at the floor with reddened cheeks.

"Oh Ron why would Hermione be jealous," Lavender asked. "When has she ever picked a boy over a book?"

"LAVENDER!" Ginny screamed out her rage. "You great sod….take that back!"

"W-what did I do?" She asked nervously, knowing that Ginny was not one to mess with, nor Hermione for that matter. They both knew too many curses.

"Hermione knows I am only kidding…right Mione?"

"I think I had better go." Hermione said sounding utterly defeated and embarrassed. She started to head back towards the castle while ignoring Harry who was trying to call her back.

Ron looked completely confused about what had just happened. _Why would Hermione get so upset over Tom like that?_ He wondered.

"I don't get it. What did I do?" Ron voiced his confusion.

"Oh Ron you are such an ignorant prat!" Ginny hollered at him.

Ron grew red in the face and decided he would just have to go on being confused rather then enrage Ginny some more. He really did have no idea why everyone was getting so worked up over this.

"I will see you guys later." Tom said, much to the other girl's disappointment. He had felt awful about what was being said to Hermione. He understand Ron teasing someone like that, but those girls were unknowingly ruthless and he wished he could have just cursed them all off of a cliff.

"Hermione wait up!" Tom shouted out to the retreating girl.

Hermione stopped but didn't turn around.

"Hey," Tom said panting a little when he caught up with her. "You walk fast did you know that?"

"Is that what you came over here to tell me?" she asked, still not turning around.

"No. I came over here to tell you that you shouldn't let those girls bother you." He turned her around by her shoulders so they were finally face to face. Hermione kept her eyes downcast.

"A-are those the type of girls you like?' She asked in a small voice.

Tom snorted at that. "Please love, like I would fall for all of those fluttering eyes! They just are typical girls who do nothing but flounce around to try and win boys affections. Plus," he added while lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Not one of them is as beautiful as you."

Hermione blushed so hard that she thought the red might permanently stain her cheeks.

"Tom I…"

"Let loose." He told her with a smile.

"Let….-what?" She asked completely confused.

"I need to get you to let loose a little Hermione. For as much as I commend and respect you for your intelligence…I believe you are much too pretty to be locked away in that musty old library all of the time. That is where you were headed just now, no?"

"Um…well yes, but…."

"So you see we need to get you to do something daring, something completely out of character for you."

Tom paused and racked his brain for an idea. An impish smile lit up his handsome features as a thought hit him.

"Hermione…can you swim?'

"Yes I….wait why do you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"Follow me." He told her while grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Hermione saw where he was taking her and she immediately tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Tom are you mad! We can not go for a swim in the Black Lake! We will freeze to death!" She cried.

"Maybe, maybe not." He told her while holding on to her more firmly.

"Tom listen, cant you get me to "loosen up" by doing something else?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, this is a perfect start for your new turn around as a wild child."

"I don't want to be a wild child. I don't even know what the hell that is!" Tom merely laughed and drug her along.

By the time they had reached the edge of the lake the drop in temperature was startling. Hermione would have cried if she wasn't afraid of the tears turning into ice crystals on her face.

"Tom please," she begged. "I am too cold as it is!"

"Trust me Hermione, once we get in and get used to the water a little bit, we wont even notice the cold. Now lets see….we certainly cannot swim in these robes."

With a single flick of his wand, Tom had de-robed them both leaving them in their long sleeved shirts and pants.

"Socks and shoes have to go of course." Another flick later saw them both standing there barefooted.

"Alright Hermione, on the count of three we jump!" Tom positioned them at the edge of the water.

"ONE…."

"Tom listen we really don't have to do this!"

"TWO…."

"How about I become a wild child by having a good snowball fight?"

"THREE!"

"NO WAIT…" But it was too late to do anything to stop him. Tom had jumped into the ice cold water and pulled Hermione in with him.

They both surfaced with chattered teeth and skin that was dotted with a million goose bumps.

"S-see th-this isn't sss-o b-bad." Tom managed to stutter out.

"N-no I guess n-not." Hermione added.

"In fact," Tom said finding his voice a little better, "I can't even feel the cold anymore. Can you?"

"Not really. This is actually kind of fun." Hermione said while smiling at him.

"Told you," Tom said while splashing water on her.

"Hey," Hermione giggled as she splashed some water back at him.

Tom swam closer to her and grabbed her around the waist. "I give you Hermione Granger, Hogwarts newest all around bad ass!" Tom shouted out.

"Oh Tom you are such a prat," she giggled. "You were right though…this is really fun and not at all as cold as I thought it would be."

"See you need to listen to me more often! I knew this was a good idea." Tom laughed as they started slashing each other again.

30 minutes later

"_I knew this was a good idea_," Hermione said in a mimicking voice as she lay in the hospital bed that was right next to Tom's.

Tom just scowled at her.

They had only spent about ten minutes in the water before they both started to go completely numb. Thank God Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been looking for them and found them in the lake just as the two were about to faint from the extreme coldness that was numbing their bodies. If the trio had made it there a second later then they would have seen no one in the water, for Tom and Hermione would have sunk below the surface and probably drowned.

Harry and Ron had performed a levitating spell on them and floated them out of water and up to where they were standing. Ginny ran ahead to warn Madame Pomfrey that they were coming while Ron and Harry walked on as fast as they could while levitating the two bodies in front of them.

By the time they had reached the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey had everything she needed in order to help the couple.

Tom and Hermione were placed on beds while Poppy made her way over to them carrying a blue bottle.

"Will they be alright Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny asked nervously. Tom and Hermione's face and hands were tinged with a sickly blue color and they looked as though they were not breathing.

"Yes Miss Weasley, they just need to be warmed up." Poppy had opened Tom's mouth and poured some of the liquid form the blue bottle into his mouth. She rushed over to Hermione and did the same.

The color was beginning to return to there faces almost instantly and Poppy preformed a quick drying spell on them and transfigured their wet clothes into warm hospital pajamas. Once the couple were properly taken care of, Madame Pomfrey began to usher out Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"You can come back tomorrow as soon as they have had a good nights rest to fully heal. If they had been brought here mere minutes later it would have been too late! You three saved there lives…you should be proud."

"We are just happy that they will be ok," Harry told her relieved.

"Alright you three, off you go and then you can see them tomorrow."

The trio walked out of the hospital wing and down the hall. About five minutes later, Tom and Hermione began to stir and woke up at almost the same time.

After Madame Pomfrey explained what had happened, she told them to get some much needed rest and left them be.

"_Trust me Hermione_," she said, still mimicking Tom,_ "once we get in and get used to the water a little bit, we wont even notice the cold._ Ha….that was brilliant." She said sarcastically.

"Ok Hermione I get it," Tom said in an exasperated tone. "I messed up! There is a first time for everything you know."

"First time! Ha…Tom if you think this was your first time screwing up then you are dumber then I thought!"

"Alright Miss Know It All, name a time then!"

"Well gee let me think….his name is Voldemort." She didn't say it very loud lest someone else was listening, but she said it with a smug smile knowing she had one up on him.

"That doesn't count," Tom said nonchalantly.

"My arse it doesn't," she shot back.

"Alright, name another time."

"Oh let me think…how about when you kissed me?" As soon as she said it, she wished she could have taken it back.

Tom looked at her sadly for a moment. "Y-you think that was a mistake? That it was just something I was doing because I could?"

"Well, wasn't it?" Hermione asked confused.

"No Hermione, it wasn't. In fact…that was the best thing I have ever done in my life."

Hermione was dumbfounded. She wanted to jump for joy and shout out to the heavens! Maybe he did really like her after all? Then why was she suddenly afraid?

Tom was staring at her intently, watching to see what she would do. He hoped she would jump out of her bed and run over and kiss him….but that didn't happen. Instead Hermione merely looked away from him and cleared her throat.

"I think we should go to bed Tom." She turned over on her side and pulled the blankets around her tighter in order to get more warmth out of them.

"Goodnight Hermione." Tom told her softly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Goodnight." She whispered. Tom pulled his blankets around him as well and closed his eyes.

"T-tom?" Tom's eyes shot open.

"Yes Hermione?"

She turned around so she could face him. "W-would you mind sharing the bed with me?"

"Huh?" Tom asked as his eyes grew twice the normal size. He was not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Its just…I am still rather cold, even with the warming potion and the blankets. I just figured that our body heat would help us get warmer."

Tom felt a tingly sensation rise up in him at the thought of being in same bed with Hermione. _That swim was a good idea after all_, he thought happily.

"O-ok Hermione." He pulled the covers back and saw that he was in the hospital wings pajamas. Madame Pomfrey must have charmed them on them both while they were still passed out.

Tom walked over to her bed and Hermione lifted up the covers and moved over. He laid down next to her and Hermione through the covers back over themselves.

"Wont Madame Pomfrey be surprised when she comes to check up on us?" Tom smirked. "And to think…this was all your idea."

"This is just a part of my new lifestyle of being a wild child." She told him while giggling.

"I like this idea much better then mine."

"Me too," Hermione whispered. Their faces were close together and Tom could feel her breathe on his face. He shivered even with all of the warmth around him.

"Night Tom," Hermione said as her eyelids began to droop.

"Night love," he whispered. He loved how she looked when she slept. There were strands of her hair on her face and she looked so peaceful as her chest moved up and down ever so slightly. Tom brushed the pieces of hair out of her face and Hermione moved her head into his touch. There was no way Tom was cold now…his heart was racing and his cheeks were flushed so much that one would think he had just finished running a race.

Despite the excitement coursing through him from lying next to Hermione though, Tom couldn't help but feel tired and drained. _Must be the warming potion Pomfrey gave us_, he thought as he yawned. He curled up closer to the girl next to him and closed his eyes. When he found he couldn't get to sleep properly, he decided to count those adorable freckles on Hermione's nose as a way to drift off to sleep.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, se-seven, e-eight….n-nine…." By the time he got to ten his eyes had closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Before he did however, he wrapped his arms around Hermione and brought her sleeping form closer to his.

His nose was filled with her delicious scent of peppermint and pine as he finally feel asleep……

Awwwww…I was all giggles when I was writing this! Can you believe Ron? What a clueless jerk….lol….

I hoped you liked this chapter! I had fun trying to make it funny…even if it wasn't…lol….

OHHH AND I FOUND ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE FUNNY LITTLE AVATARS!

_Tom Riddle:_

_Opened the Chamber of Secrets_

_Created a Horcrux _

_Possessed a girl fifty years in the future_

_Killed by a diary_

I need to find the person who writes these and thank them for the laughs I get out of these! Remember…review guys!


	7. Dreams and Promises

Authors Note: Here is another one guys! Not too much action, but something important does happen so I guess it is an important chapter in some ways. I hope you like it! Loves ya! Mandy

"_Did you think that old fool Dumbledore could protect you forever Harry?" Tom recognized that high pitched voice and it sent a horrible chill down his spine._

"_And look who else we have here; the blood traitor and the Mudblood. I must say Harry...I disapprove in your choice of friends."_

_Harry was on the ground doubled over in pain as Lord Voldemort stood menacingly tall before him. Ron and Hermione were on the ground as well and were in a forced kneeling position that looked quite excruciating._

_Tom stood by watching helplessly as his friends were being tortured by the one man he was destined to become. _

"_Now let's see…I think I shall kill the Mudblood first. After all she is of no importance whatsoever…she means nothing….right Tom?"_

_Lord Voldemort turned to wear Tom was standing; a sadistic grin adorned his face as he looked at his younger self. _

"_Help me destroy her Tom." It was more of a command rather than a request. _

"_I-I can't…" Tom stuttered out. He wanted to help them but for some reason he was unable to move._

"_Tom, help us…PLEASE!" Hermione begged. The tears streaming down her face were mixing with the blood and sweat._

"_BE QUIET YOU DISGUSTING MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort screamed as painful curse shot out from his wand and hit her in her chest. Hermione slumped forward unconscious._

"_NO!" Tom screamed. How he longed to go to her and help her, but he could not force his legs to move._

"_Come back to me Tom." Voldemort hissed out. "You belong to me….you ARE me…"_

_Tom looked over to Harry and Ron and saw that both boys were looking at him with silently pleading eyes. He couldn't let them be hurt…and he had to save Hermione._

"_NO! I AM NOT YOU!" Tom shouted as loud as he could._

_Voldemort's horrible face twisted in rage and anger as he looked at Tom. He raised his wand high, and for a moment Tom thought that he would kill him, but Voldemort whirled around just as the curse left his mouth._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed, as the green light from the curse hit Hermione directly in her chest. Her already unconscious body had stopped breathing and Tom knew she was dead._

"_NOOOOOOO," Tom screamed in a frenzy. His future self had destroyed the one person he had ever cared about the most._

"_I told me to join me…and you disobeyed me. NO ONE GOES AGAINST ME! It is you who has killed her Tom! Tom do you understand me…Tom…Tom?"_

_For some reason, Voldemort's awful voice had been replaced with a different one; one belonging to a women. The horrible scene in front of him was beginning to fade and Tom felt his body beginning to shake._

"Tom…Tom are you ok? Tom answer me…Tom wake up!" Tom stirred and opened his eyes. Madame Pomfrey was standing over him and was shaking his shoulders to try and wake him up.

"W-where am I?" Tom asked confused.

"You are in the hospital wing Mr. Riddle. Do you not remember what you and Mrs. Granger did yesterday?" _Oh thank the Gods it was just a dream_, he thought.

"Um….did-did I make her jump into a lake with me?" Tom asked as the previous day's deadly swim was coming back to him.

"Afraid so Mr. Riddle." She told him sharply. "You and Mrs. Granger are quite lucky to have such friends that would come looking for you and find you both in the water on a freezing cold day! I mean where is your sense Mr. Riddle? Did you two think it would be fun to try and become merpeople?"

"I'm sorry." Tom said embarrassingly. "I just….I just wanted Hermione to loosen up a bit. I wanted to see her do something that was out of character."

"Humph…I would say it worked Mr. Riddle." Madame Pomfrey looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean Madame?"

"Well, I would have never thought that young Mrs. Granger would be seen sleeping in a bed with a boy. Although you could have entered her bed without her knowledge, but that seems unlikely seeing as how you would have probably woken her up."

Tom's eyes grew as big as saucers. He turned over ever so gently and saw Hermione curled up on the other side of the bed, pleasantly asleep. A small smile lit up his face as he remembered Hermione asking him to come and sleep next to her for warmth.

"Mr. Riddle, would you care to explain this to me?" Poppy asked.

"You see Madame, after you left last night, Hermione told me she was still feeling really cold so I asked her if she wanted me to come and lay next to her." He lied because he didn't want to get her in trouble.

"Can I be assured that nothing _happened_?" She asked him with a raised brow.

"No Madame, we both just went to sleep." He told her, as his cheeks were colored bright red at being asked such an embarrassing question.

"Alright Mr. Riddle. You two seem to be doing fine this morning, but I want to keep you in here for a little while longer just in case."

Tom nodded. He felt completely fine, but he was told by Harry that Madame Pomfrey often made a big deal about even the most trivial illness, so there was no choice but to go along with it.

"Breakfast is about to be served but I am almost certain that your friends will come and visit you before they go there. So it would be best if you woke Mrs. Granger up before they come."

Tom knew she had meant get out of her bed before they come, but she wasn't rude enough to say that.

Poppy excused herself and walked into her office once again. Tom sat up a little bit and stretched out as far as he could. The bed was not really big enough for two people so he was just a little bit sore from sharing a bed with Hermione.

He rolled over and looked at the sleeping girl next to him. No matter what time of day it was, Hermione always looked so wonderful. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow and her eyelashes were fluttering ever so slightly. The morning sun shining through the windows had illuminated her face and brought out her golden brown skin tone. Tom always thought she looked like some kind of angel.

He reached out his hand and lightly stroked her creamy cheek. She stirred slightly but did not wake up. He then brought his fingers to her mouth and gently traced her slightly plump lips. Hermione must have been a little ticklish in that area because as he traced her mouth she let out a small giggle and her eyes began to open.

She woke up staring at Tom's face and she felt her breathe being taken away. He looked so lovely with the morning light shining on his face and a small smile playing on his lips as he gazed at her.

Neither of them said anything as they stared at each other, which was fine for both of them. Tom's face grew serious as he looked into her eyes.

He brought his nose to hers and brushed them together. Hermione closed her eyes at the contact and she felt her heart beginning to speed up.

"Morning," Tom whispered, as there noses were still pressed together. "Are you still cold?"

Hermione shook her head no and continued to stare at him. He looked so wonderful and beautiful and perfect, and it only made it that much harder for her. They could never be together, and they both knew that. Hermione was angry at herself for asking him to sleep next to her; what had she been thinking?

"Tom I…." Tom brought his finger to her mouth to silence her.

"I know." He whispered sadly.

"If you know then why are you about to kiss me?"

Tom couldn't answer her. He didn't know what to say…because he was about to kiss her.

Hermione moved her head away and rolled off of the bed. "We need to stop this. Tom we can't be together."

"I know."

"Are you going to stay away from me then?"

"No."

"Damn it Tom, we can not do this." She cried. "I am sorry I ever asked you to sleep next to me…"

"But you did…and I am glad you did." Tom had gotten off of the bed as well and had moved over to her. She backed away even farther.

"No Tom, you don't know me. I- you wouldn't want me after a while, trust me. I would bore you and then you would leave me anyways…so we had best just stop this now before either of us gets hurt."

"You obviously don't know me either Hermione. When I want something I get it."

Hermione could not believe him. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Oh I see…you just figured you could use me until you got what you wanted and then you could discard me?' She asked outraged.

"No. When I want something Hermione, it is because it means a lot to me…and I don't ever let it go." He told her while moving closer to her again.

"That is not the proper mentality for someone who is trying to change Mr. Riddle. Don't forget that you are here to change who you are and not to find romance!"

"I didn't ask to be brought here Hermione. I didn't ask for someone to change me, but now that I am here I am trying despite what you may think."

"Tom, listen to me please," Hermione begged. She walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "You need to change. You don't understand how important it is for you to try. If Voldemort survives then he will destroy everything! His hate will not be limited to muggleborns and muggles alone; his hate will spread to all until he has enslaved the whole world. He is more evil then you could possibly imagine. You must stop him…Tom promise me you will?" Hermione was almost in tears trying to convince him.

"Hermione I had a dream….just now." Tom began, quietly. "I don't know where we were, but He was there. Voldemort was…he was hurting Harry and Ron….and you. He killed you Hermione, and it was the worst pain I have ever felt to see such a thing. I swear on my life I will try and change who I am, for the sake of that never happening. I promise you…"

Hermione could do nothing but stare at him. She felt relieved and yet still scared at the same time. She was scared for all of them.

Just then, both of them could hear footsteps coming down the hall and Hermione released her hands from Tom's.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered the hospital wing with what appeared to be armfuls of candy. They dumped all of it on the bed and then walked over the where the couple was standing.

"How are you both feeling?" Ginny asked right away.

"Much better…thanks to all of you." Tom replied kindly.

"What are friends for mate?" Ron said. "Besides…it was rather my fault you guys got in that mess anyways." He turned to Hermione with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for what I said Hermione. I didn't think you would take it so seriously…but then again I do rather have a big mouth sometimes and I don't know when to shut it."

"Ginny made you say that didn't she?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, just the part about my big mouth and stuff…but everything else came from me."

Hermione laughed. That was her Ron. "Of course I forgive you Ron. I was just in a bad mood is all and everything was driving me nuts anyways."

"You know," Harry began questioningly, "Why were you two in the water anyways?"

"That would be my fault." Tom said with a blush creeping up in his face. "I uh…wanted Hermione to feel better so I um…well I…"

"He wanted me to be a wild child and decided it would be best to start off my new life as a bad ass by swimming in freezing cold water that almost killed us." Hermione didn't even need to draw breathe to say all of that.

"Thank you Hermione." Tom told her with a smile. She grinned back at him.

"Well that was brilliant." Harry told them sarcastically.

"So where did you get all of this candy from?" Hermione asked.

"Well a lot of it came from the girls…you know, Lavender, Parvati, Susan, all the rest who were there yesterday." Ginny told her. "They all felt really bad when we told them what had happened. Lavender ever broke out in tears thinking that you had tried to commit suicide because of what she said about you."

"SUICIDE," Hermione said astounded. "Why in the world would I kill myself over something that twit said?"

The rest of them laughed. "I know Hermione," Ginny giggled, "But you know how she is….overdramatic about everything."

"Yes well, it was nice of them to do this. There is far too much candy though, and aw…" Hermione eyed a few open packages of candy. "It seems Tom, that our candy has already been plundered. Ron, this looks like your work."

"Why do you assume it was me?" Ron asked as his ears turned red.

"Ron, you are the only one I know who doesn't know how to open a package without ripping it completely apart."

"Oh, that is just hilarious everyone." Ron said to his giggling friends.

"Alright, alright…I think we had better be off to breakfast." Harry told them.

"Are you two aloud to leave?" Ginny asked.

"No. Pomfrey thinks that we need to stay in here for one more day at least." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Yup, that sounds like Poppy." Harry told him smiling.

"Well you two enjoy the candy." Ginny told them as the trio began to leave for breakfast.

"Um…do you mind leaving me some of the Droobles in the stack…?" Ron asked, as Harry and Ginny both grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out of the room.

"We'll see you in a bit." Harry told them. Tom and Hermione could still hear Ron arguing about the candy as the walked on down the hall.

Sighing, Hermione plopped down on the bed and began to sort through the candy. Tom stood still and just stared at her.

"Are you going to just stand there and look at me all day?" Hermione asked without looking at him.

"I might." Tom told her. Hermione turned around and looked at him, and for a few minutes it seemed neither could say anything. Maybe there was nothing left more to say….

"Tom didn't we just talk about this?" Hermione started up. "I thought I told you…"

"I know what you told me." Tom said quietly.

"And did it all just go in one ear and out the other?" Hermione asked angrily. She got up off of the bed and stared at him defiantly. "Tom this has to stop!"

"You've said that already."

"Then I shall say it again!" She yelled. "And I will continue to say it until you get it through your head."

"Who says I am thinking about it at all Hermione? Can you read my mind?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

Tom just stared at her and cursed his eyes for giving away his feelings. "I cant help it Hermione. I care about you too much."

"That's fine Tom…as long as it doesn't go beyond caring." She warned.

"You can't tell me what to feel Hermione."

"Oh I give up! You don't seem to want to listen to anything I have to say…or at least you are not taking any of it to heart." She turned her back on him and sat down on the bed again.

"Hermione….I am going to promise you one more thing."

"What's that?" She asked without turning around to look at him.

"I promise that I will not let my feelings for you go on past friendship." He didn't have any other choice but to lie to her. He feared he would always think of her in a way that he shouldn't.

"So…finally you have regained some sense." She told him while turning to face him. She wore a relieved smile on her face. "It's about time!" All he could do was shrug.

"Now come over here and help me eat this candy so it doesn't go to waste…or to Ron." She giggled.

Tom smiled and moved over to the bed and sat down on the other end.

"Um….I don't know some of these." Tom asked confused, as he picked up a cockroach cluster.

"Oh that's right; some of these candies were probably not invented in your time." Hermione gave the cockroach cluster a look of disgust and then plucked it out of his hand.

"You might not like these so much." She said as she tossed the disgusting candy onto another bed.

"Alright Mrs. Granger…show me what to eat and what not to eat." Tom smiled.

"Formalities Mr. Riddle." Hermione gave him an agitated look. Formalities were one her pet peeves for some reason.

"Sorry Hermione," Tom smirked.

"Alright," she began, "These are Droobles Bubble Gum. I don't think you have ever had these, right?' Tom shook his head no and unwrapped one of the candies.

"Fabulous," Tom said as he chewed on the delicious pink bubble gum.

Hermione giggled. She had never pictured Tom Riddle as someone with a sweet tooth.

She moved on to show him all of the different candies he had never tried before. He was delighted with most of them, but some made him gag and he spit them out while Hermione laughed.

All-in-all, it was the funniest lesson Tom had ever had while in Hogwarts….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yes, no, maybe so? How was it? I hope it was ok…. In this chapter I wanted to establish the fact that Tom and Hermione are now fully aware of their feelings, but Hermione remains the ever sensible one and tires to put a stop to it (emphasis on _tries_)…lol… Oh and by the way…that dream Tom had was just a dream. Voldemort is still blissfully unaware of Tom's presence in the future…but who is to say it will stay that way? Hmmmmmm…we shall see! Thanks again you guys and I love you all to pieces. (Picks up the pieces and apologizes for loving you that much…lol) ; )


	8. Damn Gossip!

**Authors Note: **Hello again! Oh man oh man oh man….I currently have over a hundred and twenty reviews! I have some serious tears in my eyes! I never thought I would get more then ten and now I have over a hundred! (Whew…calms down for a minute). Thank you all so much…every review has been positive and some have been very informative and helpful and even brutally honest (That means you Misty Ocean Blueberry! Love ya!) So thank you all again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is the last of the "opening chapters" as I call them…now I can move on to the body of the story! Thanks again (I know, I say that a lot)!

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh as she absentmindedly stirred her potion. It had been a few weeks since Tom and Hermione had left the hospital wing and things seemed to be going ok…but Hermione was not happy.

Tom had kept his promise and had not done nor said a single thing that went beyond friendship with her. Hermione knew she should have been relieved but instead she only felt frustrated. She would often find herself daydreaming about Tom, especially in class when she had ample time to think.

She was, in fact, thinking about him at that very moment and remembering the time they had spent in the hospital wing….the last time Tom had mentioned his feelings for her. Hermione wondered if he still had any at all.

"Remember to keep stirring in a counter clockwise motion or else you run the risk of ruining the potion." Snape's voice brought her out of her reverie. She looked down into her cauldron and turned her focus to her Amortentia potion. It was beginning to turn pearly white meaning she was mixing it properly and would soon be done with it. Snape passed by her cauldron and peered inside at his contents; since he could find nothing wrong with it, he merely sneered at her and continued down the row.

Hermione smiled to herself, loving the fact that she could show Snape up like that.

The class was soon over and Hermione bottled up her perfectly made love potion and headed towards the front of the class. She was one of last students up there and Snape was watching her intently as she came to his desk. She set the bottle down and turned to leave and was instantly halted by Snape's oily voice.

"Ms. Granger, would you please stay after for a few moments? There is something I need to discuss with you." He sounded very serious and Hermione was worried if she was in trouble for something.

She nodded and set her bag down. As the last person left, Snape stood up and shut the door with a mere flick of his wand. He came around from behind his desk and stood in front of Hermione, eyeing her questioningly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and waited for him to speak.

"I would like to know how Mr. Riddle has been fairing."

Hermione was so surprised by his question that she merely stared at him dumbly for a moment.

"Ms. Granger, I have been trying to get you to shut your mouth for five years and now that I want to know something you appear to have gone mute. Is this the moment my prayers have been answered or do you simply not understand the question?" He gave her the most unpleasant smile she had ever seen.

"I understood you just fine _Sir_," she told him, giving him the most hateful look she could muster. "I was just surprised by what you were asking. Why do you care how Tom is fairing?"

"Do not act as foolish as you seem you silly girl. I know you know who he is; that is why you have brought him here, no?"

"It is not who he is Professor…it's who he was."

"You think you will be successful at changing him? You are even more unwise then I thought. A man like that can not…"

"Yes he can!" She interrupted. "He is already changing. Surely you have noticed?"

"He does seem rather "uplifted" to say the least, but do you honestly think it will last?"

"Yes I do." She told him strongly. "Tom is going to…"

"Going to what?" Hermione stopped dead mid-sentence and felt the blush creep up in her cheeks. _Why do these things happen to me_, she thought miserably.

"What am I going to do?" Tom asked as he walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Riddle, do you have your paper for me?" Snape asked as Tom approached the two.

"Yes Sir. I am sorry it is a bit late, but I have been really bogged down with work."

"No need to explain Mr. Riddle. I understand that you have an extensive course load."

Hermione grunted silently. Tom was no doubt getting special treatment from Snape because of who he was.

Tom handed over his paper and then looked over at Hermione who was steadily avoiding his gaze.

"If you don't mind me asking," Tom began. "Exactly why were you both discussing me?"

"I simply wanted to make sure you were doing fine in Gryffindor, but Ms. Granger decided to go into dramatics about my curiosity." Hermione blushed even more and glared at Snape hatefully.

"I appreciate your concern Professor, but you can ask me anything you would like; I will not take anything offensively." Tom gave Snape a charismatic smile.

"Of course Tom…I just didn't want to burden you with my questions and I figured someone so _less_ productive like Ms. Granger here would be more adequate for my questioning." He sneered.

Hermione had had enough. "Well if that's all Professor Snape then I will go. You have wasted enough of my time with your _questions._" Hermione didn't even look at Tom once as she picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her.

She could not believe Snape had embarrassed her like that, and in front of Tom no less! Did the man have no sympathy? _Not for Mudbloods like me_, she thought sadly.

As she turned a corner she heard her name being shouted out from behind her. Tom was panting by the time he caught up with her and he was thankful she had stopped when she did so he didn't have to run anymore.

"You know, you sure walk fast when you're mad." He told her as he caught his breathe. Despite how she was feeling Hermione chuckled at him.

"Wouldn't you be mad if someone had just degraded you like that?"

"Hermione, you shouldn't let what people say bother you. I mean, who gives a damn what they think? You are better then all of them anyways…especially someone like Snape who chooses to remain ignorant to your brilliance." Hermione blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks Tom," she sighed. "It's just…it all gets to me, you know?"

Tom smiled warmly at her and brought a finger to her face and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Hermione shivered at his touch.

"Hermione why are you so perfect?" He asked her seriously.

"I'm far from perfect Tom."

"You are to me." Tom had been moving closer to her while he stared into her eyes.

"Tom what are you doing?" Hermione whispered. The hint of anger in her voice did not go unnoticed by Tom.

"I'm being friendly." He told her with a wicked grin.

Hermione grew red in the face as his fingers began to lightly stroke her cheek. Feeling that frustration again, Hermione moved out of his grasp and stared at him angrily.

"Tom I thought this was done with? It has been several weeks since we talked about us and now you start up again! Why?" She whispered furiously. Even though she was a bit mad, there was also a part of her that wanted to dance a jig at knowing that Tom still had feelings for her.

"I like how you said _us_. It makes it sound like we are the couple we should be."

"Damn you Tom! What am I going to have to do to get you to stop liking me? Maybe I should cut off all of my hair and don the ugliest robes I can find!"

"You would still be beautiful to me." Tom told her sincerely.

"Maybe I should date someone then? Maybe you would get the hint then that I don't want to be with you!" Hermione felt terrible at seeing that pained look on Tom's face.

"If you were with someone else then I would only want you more." Tom told her sadly. He would die if she ended up with someone rather then him. "And don't pretend you don't want to be with me." He told her quietly.

"Why are you so arrogant?" Hermione fumed once more.

"I am not trying to be arrogant….I am trying to be honest; something you should try more often." He was starting to get mad himself. Why did she have to be so difficult about this?

"Stay the hell away from me Tom." Hermione spat. She turned away from him and proceeded down the hall.

"Hermione bloody hell, don't walk away from me!" Tom shouted as he grabbed her arm to stop her. There were only a few people around at the moment, but those that were stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

Hermione looked around at them nervously. "Tom stop…people can see us." She whispered urgently.

"I don't care!" Tom told her. He looked both angry and frustrated and he was still holding on to her arm quite forcefully.

"Tom you are hurting me! Let go!"

Tom did not let go of her arm but merely loosened his grip on it.

"If you think we can't be together because of who I am then I will accept that." He told her a bit more calmly. "But please do not lie to me and tell me you don't have feelings for me."

Hermione could do nothing but stare at him. What the hell was she supposed to say? Not only were they arguing in front of others, but they were arguing about their feelings for each other, which was something that should not be discussed at all.

"Ok Tom," Hermione sighed in defeat. "I admit I have feelings for you." Tom smiled. "But," she began, which wiped the smile off of his face, "We-can-not-be-together." She told him slowly and clearly.

Tom frowned and let go of her arm. "That's all you had to say Hermione." He said without any emotion at all. "I guess I will see you later."

Tom turned around and walked away without looking back. Hermione sighed; feeling relieved and extremely put out at the same time. She hoped this would be the last time this discussion was brought up between them. She feared that if it happened again then she might not be able to turn him down.

She turned and glared at the several people who still staring at her and she quickly walked past all of them with her head held high. She prayed that this little "scene" would not be front page news by tomorrow at breakfast.

Unfortunately, she didn't even have to wait that long….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione I heard what happened.' Ginny told her solemnly as she approached her best friend. It was late in the afternoon and Hermione had spent most of her time in the Common Room alone while she waited for her friends to return from whatever they had been up to. Much to her luck, Tom had not entered the Common Room once and Hermione had not seen him since the "dramatic hallway scene", or so she was calling it. Ginny had just walked in when she spotted Hermione and rushed over to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Oh Hermione, its all over the school! You and Tom are the new gossip." Hermione groaned. So…one of the witnesses to the "dramatic hallway scene", had already gossiped about the whole thing. Hermione wished she knew who it was so she could hex them silly.

"Oh Ginny…what did you hear." Hermione asked with her face in her hands.

"Well the rumor is that you and Tom had a tiff in the hallway about your relationship. They are saying that Tom accused you of cheating on him and that you admitted to it and he was crushed by it." Hermione's face shot up out of her hands.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "That is the biggest lie I have ever heard! Who are the people who are saying this?" She demanded.

"That's just it Hermione," Ginny told her sadly. "Everyone is saying it! It is already around the whole school."

"Well that's just bloody terrific." Hermione groaned out.

"There's more." Ginny told her cautiously.

"Oh no…now what is it?"

"Well…a lot of people have been going to Tom to find out if this is true, since no one has been able to find you."

"And what did Mr. Riddle say?" Hermione asked, trying to remain calm.

"Well…um…he told everyone that his relationship with you is none of their business and if they wanted answers then they would have to go to you…the one who is at fault." Ginny said the last part in a rush.

"He said _I _am at fault? At fault for what? I did nothing….I only told him that despite what feelings I had for him, we could never be together! And he has the nerve to….oh I cant believe him!" She yelled.

"I know Hermione. I'm sorry this is happening….Tom is just…" Ginny was cut off by the portrait door swinging open.

People started to pile in from their afternoon activities and were all talking animatedly. When their eyes rested on Hermione however, a silence seem to pass over them and some even began to point and whisper to one another. Hermione felt her face heat up.

"THAT'S IT!" She exclaimed. "I am going to find Tom and sort this out with him." She whispered to Ginny, lest anyone else would hear and decide to follow her in hopes of seeing if the rumor was true.

"Alright love. Just be careful ok?"

"I think I will live to tell the tale." Hermione gave her friend a weak smile before she made her way through the crowd of people and out of the portrait door. She could hear all of them whispering amongst themselves, but she acted as if she had not heard them.

As she stepped out of the doorway and made her way down the hall, she heard the two voices call out her name.

"Hey Hermione, hold up a minute!" One of them called and Hermione groaned when she saw who they were.

"What do you want Fred and George?" She asked wearily.

"What's this we are hearing about you and Tom little Ms. Granger?" Fred asked with a devious smile.

Hermione let out a long sigh. "Whatever you heard its not true. I don't know who started this lie but whoever it is better hope I don't find out."

"Oh, those are some harsh words you have there Granger." George told her amused.

"Especially for something you claim is not true." Fred finished.

"Listen you two; I don't have time for this right now." Hermione said as she tried to move past them.

"Off for another lovers quarrel?" Fred asked while George chuckled.

"NO! Now leave me be!" Hermione yelled as she moved around them.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Fred laughed.

"Tom," George replied and both boys howled at their joke. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway.

She didn't know where Tom was, but she was sure as hell going to find him.

As she turned another corner she saw Ron and Harry headed her way and she let out another aggravated moan.

"Hermione we need to talk to you." Ron said rather angrily.

"Ron, now remember what I said." Harry told him warningly. Ron didn't seem to notice that Harry had even spoken.

"What's this we are hearing about you and Tom Riddle?" Ron asked. His whole face, including his ears, were red, which indicated to Hermione that he was really miffed by this whole thing.

"Ron it is not true! Me and Tom merely had an argument about Professor Snape and somehow it got blown into this huge ordeal." She had to lie about the real reason to them; she didn't want Harry and Ron to know of her feelings for Tom, although she was pretty sure Harry knew anyways.

Ron seemed to calm down a bit and his face was beginning to lose some of the red. "Well it is going around school that you and Tom are dating and that you cheated on him."

"All lies Ron….I promise. I don't have feelings for Tom." Ron smiled but Harry looked at her with a raised brow, as if he knew she was lying.

"Well then hopefully this stupid rumor is forgotten soon." Ron told her sympathetically.

"I hope so." She replied with a feeble smile.

"Where are you headed to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just have to go to the library to get a few books." Hermione tried to sound casual.

Harry merely nodded but still looked at her as if he knew she was hiding something. Hermione felt uneasy under his gaze and she looked away from him.

"Well...I-I guess I had better get going." She told them.

"Alright, we'll see you later then Hermione." Ron told her happily.

"See you," was all Harry said.

Hermione moved past them and continued on her way. She ignored the stares and the whispers that seemed to follow her wherever she went. _Why is my personal life suddenly everyone's business_, she thought angrily.

"Ms. Granger, do you mind if I had a word," came a soft voice.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" Hermione shouted out. She turned around and saw Dumbledore standing there. She could not believe she had just yelled at the Headmaster.

"Just a quick question Hermione," Albus told her with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I thought you were…"

"One of the other curious students," he told her with an understanding smile.

"Well…yes."

"Well Ms. Granger I am not a student as you know…I am however quite curious about something I'm afraid."

Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue.

"There is an interesting rumor that is going around the school. Now, I am not one for gossip, but this rumor is quite interesting indeed and I was wondering if…"

"If me and Tom are an item," Hermione finished for him.

Dumbledore nodded and stared kindly at her.

"No sir, it is not true. We had an argument between friends and nothing more." Hermione was tired of explaining herself.

"I am sorry I asked Hermione, but you understand that a relationship between you and Tom could turn out quite disastrous."

"I understand Headmaster, and you don't have to worry about that."

Dumbledore caught the sadness in her voice and he touched her shoulder gently.

"You are a wonderful student and a great friend Ms. Granger. I don't need to be a wizard to see that you are an exceptional witch and will no doubt become an even greater one as you grow."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you sir….I hope I don't disappoint you or anyone else for that matter."

"As long as you follow your heart Hermione, then no one will be disappointed in you." Dumbledore's eyes shone with their familiar twinkle as he removed his hand from her shoulder and continued on his way.

Hermione wondered what he had meant by that, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it. Just as Albus walked away, a group of girls walked by her; all of them were looking at her with jealousy and hatred and a few looked like they were ready to curse her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and moved on down the hall.

Tom was not going to get away with this! She would find him eventually…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

One hour later

"I am never going to find him." Hermione sighed.

She had searched all over the castle and even checked at her favorite spot on the balcony, and yet Tom was no where to be seen.

Hermione kept on walking though, determined to find him and get him to explain.

As she walked by an open window, a gust a wind came through sent a chill down her spine. Hermione wrapped her cloak around her more tightly as she shivered from the cold; then a thought hit her.

"How could I be so stupid?" She said out loud. "I didn't look outside!"

Hermione rushed down the hallway and ran as fast as she could to the giant doors that led outside. As soon as she reached them she rushed out into the cold air and searched for Tom.

Sure enough, she found him sitting under a tree and staring out at the Black Lake that was just down the hill. He seemed to be in a daze as he sat there and he didn't even hear Hermione's footsteps coming nearer. The thick snow must have muffled the sound.

"TOM RIDDLE!" She yelled as loud as she could. Tom's head snapped up and he watched her approach with an unreadable expression on his face.

"We need to talk…no I need to talk." She told him when she stood a few feet away from him. Tom stood up and faced her without saying anything.

"How could you Tom?" Hermione began. "I mean, it is one thing to have other people spread a false rumor about misinterpreted information they heard…but the way you added fuel to that fire is just unbelievable! I would have thought you had better sense then that…or I at least thought you were more considerate of others feelings. There is a rumor going around that I cheated on you and you practically defended it by telling them to come to me…_the one who is at fault_! How could you do such a thing? What were you thinking? Did you do it to get back at me or something?" Hermione stopped her raging for a moment to let him answer.

Tom had remained silent the whole time she was yelling at him; he was just looking at her with that same unreadable expression.

"Well Tom…what is your reason?" Still no answer.

"TOM I…" Hermione stopped and stared at Tom in shock.

He had suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her right up against him. Their noses were practically touching and Tom was staring at her with such desire that Hermione could actually see his eyes darkening from it.

Before she even had time to react, Tom had firmly planted his lips on hers and began to kiss her hungrily.

Their first kiss had been something completely innocent; soft and sweet and slow. This kiss was the complete opposite from what that had been. Hermione was all but moaning as Tom ravished her mouth with the most passionate kiss she had ever received.

She shivered as his experienced tongue traced the inside of her mouth while he tried to taste as much of her as he could.

Tom's fingers were laced throughout her hair while her hands caressed his sculpted features. Hermione smiled into his mouth as she felt him tremble whenever she would touch a particularly sensitive area.

Tom was in heaven. He didn't mind the fact that Hermione had never snogged someone before; he quite liked teaching her how to maneuver tongue over his own.

Hermione's lips pulled away from his and Tom looked down into her beautiful doe eyes, wondering if she was mad at him again.

"T-Tom…oh God we c-can't do this." She said softly.

"Yes we can Hermione." Tom told her pleadingly. "Please give me a chance…I am sorry for what I said earlier about it being your fault. I was just so upset about what you had said before and I was confused…I still am confused. Why are you so afraid to be with me?" Tom was stroking her face tenderly and Hermione has closed her eyes for a moment and melted into his touch.

"Tom if we were together then who knows what could happen? I care about you so much Tom; you have no idea how much." Tom smiled lovingly at her and continued to stroke her cheek. "But that doesn't give us the right to…"

"To what Hermione? To be together? I think that gives us every right. I care for you too….perhaps too much."

"Tom listen we…"

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked impatiently.

"Because I don't trust myself with you!" She yelled, pulling away from him. Tom looked at her a bit stunned. "Are you happy now Tom? I know that if I was with you then I would fall in love with you and that just can not happen…do you understand? My God, what if Voldemort found out? He would come after me and use me as bait to get to you. And then it would be over Tom…he would turn you back to your old ways…hell he may even Obliviate your memory and send you back to your time where you would continue on as if this never happened. Do you want that Tom?

He just shook his head no.

"Now I do love you Tom….but as a friend, and that is how it must remain."

"Hermione, I cant promise anything, but I don't want your scenario to happen…so I am going to try and forget about my romantic feelings for you."

"Try?" Hermione said unsatisfied.

"It is the best I can do. Like I said….I fear I may like you too much." Tom blushed and looked at the ground.

"Apology accepted." Hermione told him while holding out her hand. Tom smiled and shook it.

"Now can we please go back in the castle? It is getting dark and I don't fancy becoming another ice sculpture this year." She giggled.

Tom laughed as well.

"Lead the way my lady." Hermione smiled and headed back towards the castle with Tom close behind her.

Neither of them ever noticed the person hiding close by behind a very thick bunch of bushes, listening intently to everything they had just said.

Dun dun duhhhhhhhh (is that how that song goes? lol) Bet you are wondering who that person is? Aren't cha? Well now…you just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Things should start to pick up now….a new character is coming into this story next chapter. Not new as in he is original to me, but new as in he is finally a part of the story now…oh never mind, you'll see…lol…

I just wanted to thank you all again! You guys rock so very much! It still amazes me that this story is so well accepted….I can't thank you all enough! Tons of holiday kisses are being sent to all of you!

Next chapter is called **Tattle Tale**… (Just a little hint as to what it may be about)!


	9. Tattle Tale

**A/N: **Sorry this is late but Christmas has had me running around like a chicken with its head cut off! Some of you may not like this chapter but I do….it gets things going a little better! I love you all lots and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Oh and by the way, please excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks!

The room was kept dark and empty, save for a single chair in the center and small desk to the right where candles were perched, giving off the only light in the ominous room.

Even though it was in his house, Draco was forbidden to go near that one room…not that he would have dared to anyways.

Draco had just flooed to his house from the fire place in the Slytherins Common Room. His father had told him to do so only if there was an emergency, but Draco felt that the information he had was extremely vital.

He had been walking alone around the castle trying to find something to do when the news had reached him. He heard his name being shouted out from behind and he turned to see Pansy racing towards him, a look of urgency and excitement plastered on her pug-like face.

"_Draco! Oh have you heard?" She stated breathlessly._

"_Heard what?"_

"_There is a rumor going around school! They are saying that Hermione Granger has cheated on Tom Riddle! Can you believe it? I didn't even know they were a couple! Draco…are you ok?" Draco's face had suddenly paled considerably and he was letting out short, stabbing breaths._

"_Yes, I am fine. Where exactly did you hear this?" He was trying to remain calm._

"_Oh everyone is saying it! And it has to be true because I just heard some people asking Tom himself and he told them that Hermione is the one at fault and to go and bother her! My God….this is some serious news. To think, Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle! Is he blind or something? Why would he go for someone like Granger?" Pansy had looked a little miffed when she said this, but Draco did not notice._

"_Excuse me Pansy; I have some business to attend to." Draco moved around her as she ran up to some of her other friends, determined to tell everyone this juicy gossip._

_Draco didn't find it so exciting though; in fact he was thoroughly disgusted and insulted. What was the world coming to? Hermione Granger, the worlds biggest Mudblood, and Tom Riddle, the future Dark Lord…were an item! It was shocking; a scandal!_

_He calmed himself for a moment and then remembered that this was just a rumor and it could be complete bull. He decided he would just follow Tom around for a little bit to see if he could discover any proof that the gossip was true. _

_Following Tom was not easy however, as he had to make sure he stayed out of sight and completely hidden. He eventually had to steal outside and into the freezing cold where Tom had just ventured to. It was apparent that all of the questions and curious glances were driving the dark haired boy mad. _

_Draco, much to his surprise, was able to sneak by Tom undetected. He found a nice thick bunch of bushes and crouched down behind them, silently watching Tom's every move._

_Just as Draco was sure his fingers would fall off from the cold, he saw Hermione come storming out of the castle looking completely pissed._

"_How could you Tom?" She hollered. She was accusing him of lying and Draco felt extremely relieved. It was all a lie, he calmly reassured himself. _

_Just as he was feeling satisfied with what he had just heard, he saw something that made him gasp in utter horror. Tom Riddle had grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and began to snog her passionately._

_He felt like throwing up. So what if that stupid piece of gossip wasn't true? By the look of how he was kissing her, Tom obviously had feelings for the little Mudblood. _

_Hermione pulled apart and told him they couldn't do this; Tom was pleading just the opposite. They argued about it for a moment before Tom apparently gave up and told her he would try to forget his feelings for her. His feelings! Unbelievable!_

_Hermione and Tom made their way back towards the castle and as soon as they were out of sight, Draco got out from behind the bushes and ran as fast as he could to the Slytherin Common room._

_It was then that he made up his mind to Voldemort about Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had warned him severely to keep his mouth shut about it, but this had gone too far. He was not going to stand by and watch Granger contaminate Tom with her dirty blood. The very thought was perverted to him._

Draco continued to walk quietly up to the second floor of his family's gigantic estate. He knew that because he had not encountered anyone yet that everyone must be in some kind of meeting. For the past few months, Lord Voldemort himself had been residing in the Malfoy home, and was constantly holding Death Eater meetings in his room on the second floor. Draco only hoped that he would not be tortured for interrupting his soon-to-be master.

As Draco neared the room, he took a deep breath and masked his face from any fear that it may have shown. Sneer in place, he walked over to the door that was being guarded by two Death Eaters. When the two watchmen heard his footsteps, they immediately brandished their wands and pointed them straight at him.

"Reveal," one of the masked men growled. A blinding white light shot out from the end of his wand and hit Draco in the chest. When the lights had dimmed again, Draco was in the exact place he was before, still wearing his infamous sneer. If Draco had been an enemy, then that spell would have stunned him. The Death Eaters approached the young Malfoy, both men towering over his height of 5'9".

"Draco what are you doing here," came the first Death Eater's voice, who Draco recognized to be none other then his uncle Rodolphus Lestrange.

"I am sorry to turn up unannounced like this uncle, but I have urgent news that needs to be passed on to the Dark Lord. It is very important."

"Alright Draco, I will announce your arrival to the Dark Lord. I hope what you have to tell him is imperative, for he will be in a foul mood if you disrupt his meeting for something trivial."

Draco nodded and watched as the two Death Eaters took the protection spell off of the door and entered. They were only gone for one moment before they stepped back out in the hallway and beckoned Draco into the room.

Gulping down his fear, Draco walked with his back straight and head held high towards the door and entered. It took him a moment before his eyes could become adjusted to the dark, but when he could see clearly again he saw the one face that terrified him the most.

"Come forward Draco." Draco cringed at hearing that icy voice that was forever laced with malice. He walked past the surrounding Death Eaters, knowing one of them was his father, and bowed down low in front of the snakelike man whom they all called Master.

"What is this news you have for me that is so dire you feel the need to disrupt my meeting young Malfoy?" Voldemort's red eyes were boring on the top of Draco's head.

Draco cleared his throat quietly and looked up into his Master's horrible face.

"My Lord, this information may be hard to believe but I promise you it is true and is in fact very risky for me to be revealing to anyone. I have been sworn to all secrecy not to divulge this information to anyone but…."

"Out with it boy," Voldemort growled. He was one of very little patience.

Draco paled and cleared his throat yet again. "My Lord, about two weeks ago Tom Riddle was brought back from the past and is now residing at Hogwarts as a sixteen year old Gryffindor." Draco rushed all of this out in fear of angering the Dark Lord more.

Voldemort's face was unreadable at first. Draco thought he saw a flicker of shock pass over his red eyes, but it was gone in an instant and was replaced by a look that would have sent the Devil running.

"Stand up Draco." Draco was so intent on pleasing his Lord that he almost fell over in his haste to obey.

"How come it has taken you so long to bring me this information?" Voldemort spat.

Draco gulped and gave another rushed answer. "Dumbledore came to me and made me swear never to tell anyone who Tom Riddle was. It is not that I care about obeying Dumbledore My Lord, but I could not risk losing his trust, especially since my father is a known Death Eater."

Voldemort appeared satisfied with his answer, much to Draco's relief. He was unsure though as to why the Dark Lord believed his tale in the first place.

Voldemort smiled his awful smile as he thought this. Draco paled yet again, forgetting his Master was undoubtedly the worlds best Occlumens and could read his mind easily when it was unprotected.

"Do not worry Draco for I do indeed believe you. I can see the truth in your eyes.

"So…," Voldemort drawled out slowly, "Someone has brought back Tom Riddle. What a clever, yet desperate attempt to try and destroy me. The fools…." Voldemort let out a slight chuckle that sounded anything but pleasant.

"My Lord, from what I have gathered, it was Harry Potter and the Mudblood Hermione Granger who have brought him here. Dumbledore did not reveal their plan for him to me of course, but I do believe he is here in the attempt of defeating you. Unfortunately My Lord, they seem to have befriended him already." Draco waited for Voldemort's howl of rage at this news, but it never came. Instead, Voldemort let out another sinister chuckle and Draco caught a glimpse of his disgustingly snakelike tongue.

"So, Potter and his Mudblood friend want to turn him. They think making him good will be the end of me. They were foolish indeed to believe that I would not find out about his presence. Tom Riddle will never be good; we will make sure of that."

Voldemort then began to call certain Death Eaters forward, ready to give out instructions. Draco tensed up when he felt two hands on his shoulders and turned around to become face-to-face with his father. Lucius Malfoy looked at his son with pride at having told the Dark Lord this important information. Draco was so pleased with himself that he almost forgot to tell Voldemort his most important news of all.

"My Lord," Draco began with a bit more confidence in his voice. "There is more news Master, more urgent news."

"Go on Draco," Voldemort pressed, eager to hear all he could of the situation.

"Tom Riddle has in fact made more then just friends while he has been at Hogwarts. The reason I came here to tell you of this news was because of something I overheard between Tom and Hermione." Draco paused for a second, unsure of how to say this. "I-it appears that Tom Riddle and the Mudblood Granger are in fact an item my Lord." Draco blushed despite himself and waited to hear what the Dark Lord had to say.

Draco didn't know how it was possible, but Voldemort's already pallid face became even paler. He looked on the verge of throwing something, or someone, out of a window.

"You are sure of your information Draco?" There was no chuckle in his voice now; he sounded ready to kill. All of the Death Eaters had stopped what they were doing to listen more intently. Draco could even feel his father stiffen beside him from this news.

"Y-yes my Lord, I am positive. I overheard them talking of their relationship. Granger told him it had to end lest you found out, but from what I saw their romance seems far from over.

"Well…how _unpleasant_ it is for them now that I know," Voldemort said, fury burning inside of him. If he had been any other person in the world then this information would have made him sick. The fact that a Mudblood had corrupted his younger self made him embarrassed and extremely livid.

"Draco return to school and mention this to no one." Voldemort commanded. "You have done well to tell me this information. Do not fear of Dumbledore finding out…I can protect your mind from him."

"Yes my Lord. Thank you." With that, Draco gave one last fleeting look at his father and then scurried out of the room and past the two guards. He let out a long sigh of relief; he thought that Voldemort would not believe him and curse him into oblivion or something. He couldn't wait until he was back at school and away from the Dark Lord's anger.

As he was heading towards the fireplace however, he gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Harry Potter and his damned friends were done for this time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voldemort was giving out directions and telling his followers what to do and what not to do.

"Draco will no doubt bring me more information as the time passes. We will not act right away, not until we have a good plan of attack. And when the time calls for it my Death Eaters, you will do well to remember that Potter, Riddle and that damned Mudblood are mine." Voldemort's face contorted into an gruesome smile.

After he dismissed them all, he turned to the chair in the center of the room and walked towards it. He did not sit down on it however; he merely looked at it.

Suddenly, in a fit of rage, he picked up the expensive chair and flung it into the wall; it broke apart as if it were made of twigs.

He looked at the ruble on the floor and a sickening grin slid onto his face again. He was going to destroy Harry Potter and that damned Mudblood slut… and Tom Riddle would soon be his again…..

Hey you guys! I hope you are not mad about this chapter. I know there is no real Tom and Hermione action and all, but I wanted this one to be about Draco and Voldemort. Oh, and if there is something wrong with how the end looks, like if there is this giant gap there, then I am sorry but for some reason I was not able to delete the separation line that is there.

If you don't see anything wrong at all then just ignore everything I have just written…. I tend to ramble.

Thanks again you guys! You know I love you!

Mandy


	10. The trouble begins

**A/N: **Hey again! I just wanted to make something clear really quick. I don't think I really established exactly what time of year it is in the story. Tom arrived just a little bit after Halloween and it is now nearing the end of November. Just wanted to get the cleared up! I hope you like this chapter….if you don't then please don't throw things at me! Love you all lots! Mandy

Just as Tom had figured it would, the infamous rumor about the "_Tom and Hermione love triangle_" had fizzled into mere myth that seemed to be quickly fading away. Both teens were thankful for it; especially Hermione who had received a lot of scorn and hateful comments from most of the girl population in Hogwarts.

Much to Tom's dismay and to Hermione's relief, Tom had resumed his role of being a friend and had not overstepped his boundaries with the brunette. This however caused him to go into a bit of a funk that everyone around him noticed; except for Hermione who stayed clear of him as much as possible.

Harry and Ron spent days trying to cheer him up, and just when it would seem to work, Hermione would come into the room or her name would be mentioned, and Tom would instantly reform into his old, depressed self.

But as the days went by, Tom seemed to be feeling better and opening up again…even when Hermione was around. He didn't spend much time with her though, and whether his avoidance of her was deliberate or unintentional, no one really knew.

Hermione began to notice this though, and while she was happy that Tom seemed to be moving on, she couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken as well.

She was extremely surprised one day when she had walked into the Common Room to find Tom doubled over and clutching his stomach, laughing uncontrollably. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were there as well, all laughing just as heartily.

Harry, who seemed to be telling a story, continued on with in a voice that was strained from laughter.

"And then Ron takes out his wand and points it at Draco and goes "You'll pay for that one Malfoy….EAT SLUGS! And then his curse backfires on him and Ron gets thrown back on his ass and turns completely pale. We all rush over to him to see if he is ok when suddenly he leans over and up-chucks this slimy slug," Harry finished laughing hysterically once again.

"Oh man, I wish could have been there to see that," Tom said through peals of laughter.

"Let me tell ya, it was no picnic mate," Ron told him grinning. "I was retching up slugs for ages. I thought it would never end."

"It was very noble of you though," Hermione said, making her presence known. The four laughing baboons all looked over to where she was standing by the portrait door. Each of them gave her a fond smile….Tom included.

"What? Did you think I would let the Great Ferret get away with saying something like that to you?" Ron asked as he grinned at her.

"Wait a minute." Tom interrupted. "Why is Malfoy known as a ferret?"

"Well," began Harry with a mischievous grin, "In our fourth year we had a DADA teacher named Mad Eye Moody. He sort of took me under his wing and all to help me with the Tri Wizard Tournament. He wasn't the real Mad Eye however," Harry recalled, "but that is beside the point. Anyways, one day Malfoy was pestering me and I mouthed off to him. Just when he was about to hex me, Mad Eye came out of nowhere and transfigured him into a ferret! May Eye had him bouncing up and down the hallways while he squealed like a little pig." Harry ended his story with a cackle of laughter and watched as Tom and the others began to laugh merrily again.

"How does all of this stuff happen to you guys?" Tom asked in wonderment.

""Were just a bunch of misfits mate." Ron smiled.

"You all are. I am the voice of reason in the group." Hermione told them all.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny all snorted.

"Tell that to Neville Hermione. I am sure he would get a good laugh." Harry joked. "I believe it was you who used the Petrificus Totalus spell on him in our first year, was it not?" Harry raised his eyebrows accusingly.

"So, Hermione is not as innocent as I thought she was!" Tom asked in amusement.

"I resent that." She told him jokingly. "I had no choice! After all, you two," she pointed at Ron and Harry, "thought it was brilliant."

"Well, that is because you are brilliant." Ron told her with a soft smile. Hermione blushed and smiled back.

Tom just sat there looking back and forth between the two. Even though he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help but feel jealousy rise up in him. Why couldn't he and Hermione act like that? It wasn't fair…but then again, nothing in life ever is he supposed.

Hermione noticed Tom staring at them and she caught his gaze. They held it for only a moment, but it was long enough for Hermione to see the pain in Tom's eyes. She wanted nothing more then to run over to him and throw her arms around him…but those feelings had to be forgotten.

"So," Ginny began in an attempt to fill the silence, "Are you any of you bringing a date to the next Hogsmeade trip this week?"

"A date," Ron asked aghast. "Are we supposed to bring dates?"

"No you don't _have_ to, but it would be nice since Christmas will be here shortly."

"Are you going with someone?" Ron asked her questioningly.

"Actually I am." Ginny told him unabashed. "Dean asked me the other day to go with him."

"Dean Thomas! Are you two dating?" Ron asked surprised.

"That is why it is called a "date" Ron." Ron blushed at his own stupidity.

"Well, he had better watch himself is all." Ron gave her a stern look. Ginny just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Are you going with someone Tom?" Harry asked curiously.

"Actually, I asked Bailey Thompson to go with me. She seems nice." Tom stole a quick glance at Hermione and saw that she was avoiding his gaze and looked rather defeated. He looked away in shame. He didn't do this to hurt her, but he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life chasing after someone who would never give in to him.

"You mean the pretty blonde in Ravenclaw?" Ron asked and Tom nodded. "Nice choice mate." Ron grinned at him. Tom just shrugged and smiled softly.

"How about you Hermione," Ginny asked trying to bring the subject off of Tom for Hermione's sake. "Are you going with someone?"

"No. I didn't get asked." Hermione gave her a small smile. "I am just going to go alone I suppose." Hermione looked over at Tom and saw that he looked rather upset. Hermione was a bit surprised by this. She had thought that he would be glad that she was not going with anyone.

"What do you mean alone?" Harry asked. "When have we ever let you go alone?"

"Well I just thought that you would ask someone. Are you sure it's ok?"

"Hermione, what has gotten into you? You are our best friend! Of course it's ok!" Harry told her.

Hermione smiled. She was always thankful that she had such good friends; even Ron who could piss her off like no one else.

"Well I think I had better get started on my homework." Hermione told them while standing up. "McGonagall has been giving out loads of it and I think I am a little behind."

"Hey Harry, do you want to go practice some quidditch?" Ron asked looking excited.

"Don't you have homework?" Hermione asked a little sternly.

"Aw, it can wait." Ron shrugged her off.

"Well, I don't have too much homework left so I guess it's ok." Harry told him.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and moved over to one of the tables so she could begin one of her many essays.

"Are you coming Tom?" Ron asked.

"No, I uh…have some homework to do as well."

Harry looked at him knowingly, as if he knew he was lying, but Ron just shrugged and asked Ginny if she wanted to come.

Ginny, who was far wiser then her ignorant brother, realized that that Tom wanted to talk to Hermione alone so she went along with Harry and Ron.

When the three had left, Tom walked over to where Hermione was sitting and just stood behind her for a moment.

"You know, you can sit down Tom." Hermione said without lifting her eyes from her work.

Tom sat next to her and just stared at her while she worked.

Hermione sighed and looked up into his eyes.

"What is it Tom?"

"I um-I just wanted to tell you…"

"I don't care that you asked Bailey Tom." She interrupted. "I am really happy for you in fact; she is a really nice girl as well as very pretty…you should have a good time with her." Hermione smiled kindly and looked back at her work.

"Hermione, I just don't feel right about this."

"Oh for goodness sake Tom," She cried exasperated.

She looked up at him again and Tom let out a loud scream and jumped out of his chair.

Hermione's beautiful face was cut up in deep gashes that oozed out dark red blood. Even her mouth was leaking blood and her eyes seemed to be lifeless as she stared at him. It was easy to see that she was dying.

Tom looked at her in horror and started screaming for someone to help, but for some reason he could not hear his own voice. It was as if someone had turned the volume down on the world as Tom stood there, uselessly screaming for someone to help.

Then suddenly, he heard a noise. He looked around and around for the source and yet he couldn't see where is was coming from. Someone was saying his name ever so softly…as if they were looking for him.

He turned to look back to Hermione and saw that her body had vanished! Only a puddle of blood was left on the table were she had just been sitting. He didn't know what the hell was going on and he was beginning to wonder if he was hallucinating.

The lone voice was getting louder and Tom discerned that it was a man who was calling his name; it was by far the creepiest thing he had ever heard. It was an eerie voice that sounded not helpful, but foreboding. He was suddenly very afraid as the voice got closer and closer. He recognized that voice…but from where?

Suddenly, Tom felt a tingling sensation on his neck. Someone was behind him.

Slowly he turned around and stood face-to-face with….no one. There was nobody there at all.

Tom felt like screaming and he even opened his mouth in an attempt to do so. When he did however, he found that he could hear his voice again and he began to frantically call out Hermione's name, hoping that she would reappear again.

"Tom, calm down," came a voice that sounded far away.

Tom only screamed louder; he needed to find Hermione…he needed to save her.

"Tom, listen to me," came a kind, but stern voice. "You have to wake up Tom. Hermione is fine. If you just open your eyes then you will see her."

Tom felt dizzy and very confused. When had he shut his eyes?

He complied with the voice and he slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into Dumbledore's concerned face.

"Tom do you understand me?" Dumbledore asked.

Tom nodded. "W-where is Hermione?" His throat was scratchy and his voice was a bit hoarse from all of the screaming.

"I'm right here Tom." Hermione rushed over to his side and took hold of his hand.

Tom looked over at her and smiled, relief flooding over him. She was ok; there was not even a scratch on her…she just looked extremely worried.

"Do you think you can sit up?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I think so." Tom told him. Hermione put her arms under his and helped to hoist him up into a seated position. He smiled gratefully at her.

"What has happened?" He asked as soon as he was sitting comfortably. "And how did I get on the floor?" He glanced over at the couches and saw that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all there as well. Harry was holding his head and was wincing every now and then. He looked how Tom felt….like crap.

"Well Tom, I think I should tell you about Harry first." Dumbledore began. "He has no doubt already told you about how his scar connects him to Lord Voldemort?"

Tom nodded. "He said that when Voldemort is feeling strong emotions then he can sometimes feel it."

"That is correct." Albus nodded approvingly. "It has in fact just occurred, which is why Harry and the others are here at the moment."

Tom felt suddenly afraid. "Harry, what happened?' Tom asked worryingly.

"We had just walked outside and onto the field when I started hearing something." Harry told him. "It sounded like someone was calling out your name Tom, only it was very quiet. I was about to ask Ron and Ginny if they heard it as well when all of the sudden, my scar felt like it was being ripped open." Harry brought his hand to scar and rubbed it absentmindedly .

"Ginny and I had to carry him back into the castle because he blanked out for a bit." Ron told him. "He woke up when we got inside but his scar was still hurting so I told Ginny to go find the Headmaster while I helped Harry back to the Common Room. When we got here though, we saw Hermione on the floor hovering above you Tom…you were out cold."

"That is where I enter into this interesting tale." Dumbledore chimed in. "When Miss Weasley came to me and told me what had happened to Harry, I never imagined that I would come to find you in a similar situation, Tom. Do you recall what it is that made you faint?"

Tom recalled the horrible scene he had just witnessed moments ago. "I was talking to Hermione about uh…something…and all of the sudden her face became gashed and bloody, as if some invisible person had just slashed her face." Tom looked over at Hermione; although she looked calm and thoughtful, Tom noticed that her face had gone completely pale. He reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I got up out of my seat and started screaming for help but I couldn't hear my own voice…I couldn't hear anything at all. Then all of the sudden, I heard this faint voice calling out my name, getting closer and closer from wherever it was coming from." Tom looked over at Harry and both boys exchanged worried glances before Tom continued. "The voice got very close to me when I suddenly felt that someone was behind me, but when I turned to look no one was there. I started feeling very dizzy when suddenly I heard your voice Headmaster and I woke up shortly after that."

Dumbledore was staring at him thoughtfully and he smiled when Tom had finished his story.

"I would ask you to go to the hospital wing to rest for a bit," Dumbledore told him, "But I feel that Mr. Potter's influence will cause you to turn that offer down…much like Harry did himself." Dumbledore turned to Harry and gave him a small smile which was returned.

"You would be right Headmaster." Tom agreed.

"Headmaster, do you know what has happened?" Hermione asked. Tom was still holding onto her hand….she didn't want to draw hers away.

"It appears that not only is Mr. Potter connected to Voldemort, but Tom as well. This is not surprising seeing as how it is his future self and I expected something like this to happen. I only wish we knew what it is Voldemort was feeling." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully and stole a quick glance at Hermione. Tom noticed this and looked at him suspiciously. _Does he know something that he is not telling us_, Tom wondered.

"I wish I knew Headmaster." Harry told him. "I did not feel or see anything that would indicate what Voldemort was feeling."

"Nor did I," Tom added.

Albus sighed and stood up from where he had been crouched on the floor. Tom got up as well and helped Hermione onto her feet…they were still holding hands. Dumbledore noticed this and he quickly glanced at Hermione again.

"I think it would be best if you all relaxed for the rest of the afternoon." Albus told them. "If anything else happens, then I want someone to come straight to me or to Professor McGonagall. Understood?" They all nodded.

"I will be off then. Try to have a good afternoon." He told them.

Each of them thanked him and he headed for the door.

Before he walked out, he glanced at the group inside the room. Tom and Hermione had sat down next to the others. They were no longer holding hands but both of them were sitting very close to each other, as if they were both afraid of losing the other.

Dumbledore sighed softly and shut the door.

He stood there for a moment and contemplated everything that had just happened. He remembered what Tom had said about Hermione in his hallucination

She had gotten hurt.

Dumbledore looked down the corridor but he wasn't really seeing it. Only one thing was going through his head at the moment; one thing he had wanted to happen since Tom had first arrived, and since he had warned Draco to keep his mouth shut about Riddle.

"He knows…" He said quietly to himself before heading down the hall, ready to face the challenges ahead. He only hoped that Tom would be as well…..

So, was it ok? There is a reason that Dumbledore wanted Voldemort to know about Tom. It is not some big revelation or anything so don't go expecting some crazy plot twist with this….but there is a reason. You shall find out what it is eventually.

So…it has begun! Voldemort is now messing with them! The others don't know that he knows yet, but they will….

I just want to thank you guys again! You all are the best people in the whole wide world…in the whole wide web…in the…ok, I don't know anymore good W words for this….ok I am rambling…. Mistress of Craziness should be proud of me!

I love you all! I will kiss for reviews…lol…ok that wasn't really funny…I'll shut up now…


	11. A day at Hogsmeade

**A/N: **Whew! I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible for some reason. Maybe it was just because I had nothing to do this afternoon? Some of you, and I know I say this a lot, may not like it so much. I call this my breather chapter…..things are little less complicated at the moment. Next chapter is one I am kind of excited about! It is going to explain a few things about the prophecy so it should be fun to write! I love you all lots! Here is chapter twelve!

"Are you sure you two are alright?" Hermione asked for the hundredth time that night.

Harry and Tom both answered yes and told her to stop worrying about them. They were big boys after all.

"Alright, alright I know you are not children." Hermione told them. "I just can't help but be concerned. What if Voldemort knows something?" Hermione was biting her lower lip and looking at all of them anxiously.

"I am sure Dumbledore would have told us if he thought Voldemort knew anything." Harry commented.

"Did any of you notice Dumbledore acting strangely?" Tom asked.

"I didn't notice anything." Ron said. That was a given because Ron never noticed anything anyways.

Ginny shook her head no, as well as Harry and Hermione.

"Why, what did you notice?" Harry asked curiously.

"It just seemed like there was something he was not telling us. And for some reason, he kept giving Hermione these curious looks." Tom looked over at Hermione's confused face.

"Me? Why was he looking at me like that?" She wondered.

"That is what I want to know." Tom told her.

"Maybe I can talk to him about it." Harry suggested. "If he does know something more, then maybe I can get him to tell me his suspicions."

Tom gave him a nod but he still was not satisfied by this. Dumbledore always knew more then he ever let on; it was one of the things that infuriated Tom the most about him. He liked being in control of situations, but with Dumbledore around that always seemed impossible.

"Well, we might as well try to get some sleep tonight." Ginny said with a yawn. "Everyone else has gone to bed and it is late as it is."

"We might as well." Ron said while he stood up and stretched.

"Remember the both of you," Hermione told Harry and Tom in a stern voice, "If anything else happens…"

"We will be ok Hermione." Harry reassured her. "But if something happens then Ron will go get help…right Ron?"

"Of course I will." Ron told them.

"Just make sure you scream loud enough to wake Ron up. His snores can drown out even the loudest noises." Ginny told them while giggling.

Ron rolled his eyes and ignored his friends who were trying to stifle their laughter.

"Good night boys." Hermione and Ginny called as they made their way to the girls' dormitories.

"Night," the boys answered back.

Just as Hermione began to walk up the steps, she glanced over her shoulders and looked Tom in the eye. She gave him a quick smile and then turned around and followed Ginny up the flight of stairs.

Tom watched her until she disappeared into the girls' rooms. He could not get the picture out of his head of what she had looked like with those grotesque gashes on her face that were seeping out blood.

"Come on mate, we had better be off to bed." Ron told him.

Tom turned and gave a tired yawn as he followed Harry and Ron up to their room.

He had an unsettling feeling that nightmares would be plaguing his dreams that night…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The week passed by quickly without as much as one attack from the Dark Lord. The group was very relieved by this, thinking that what had happened earlier in the week was just one of Voldemort's random temper tantrums.

Saturday dawned bright and clear as a new layer of snow covered the ground from the pervious night's snow storm.

Tom had already left the Common Room by the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione were ready to leave. He had told Harry and Ron that he was picking Bailey up early because she wanted to show him around Hogsmeade. They all thought it was funny that Tom had to be given a tour of a place he had been to many times before, but Tom didn't seem to mind.

Ginny had left only ten minutes before with an eager smile on her face. Hermione thought she looked adorable with the green scarf around her neck that contrasted perfectly with her bright red hair.

Ron and Harry however had both glared at her, telling her that she shouldn't be wearing Slytherin's colors out in public. Ginny just told them to sod off.

The trio made their way down the steps of the schools main entrance. They were discussing which shops they were to visit first and decided that Honeydukes was to be their first stop.

The air was crisp and clean as they entered the village and each of them were in high spirits as they wondered over to all of the stores.

Honeydukes was packed as usual with an overabundant amount of Hogwarts students. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the shop and pulled off their scarves. The smell in the air was delicious and it made their mouths water as they moved through the throng of students and over to some of the shelves.

Ron, who had been sent a little extra pocket money from his mum, went over to the display of Droobles Bubble Gum and picked up a handful of the sweet candies.

Harry went over to a large stack of sugar quills and picked up a few for him self. He loved to sit in class and suck on the ends of the candy while the teachers thought he was merely chewing on the end of his quill in thought.

Hermione went immediately over to a shelf packed with chocolate confections and she grabbed all of the ones that were her favorite. As she looked around the shelf one last time, she noticed a display of the Chocolate Frogs that everyone liked so much.

Her thoughts immediately traveled over to the day she and Tom had spent in the hospital wing eating the candy that they had received as get well presents. The Chocolate Frogs had been Tom's favorite…

She stood there for several minutes just staring at them, and didn't even notice when Harry had approached her.

He stood there for a moment wondering how a stack of Chocolate Frogs could make her look so sad.

"Um Hermione…you ok?" Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him.

"I'm fine Harry. I was just thinking about someone." She gave him a sad smile.

"Is that someone, I wonder, here in Hogsmeade and on a date with Bailey Thompson?" Harry gave her a knowing smile.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked rather miserably.

"It's obvious that you two like each other. How many times a day do I see you two giving each other that look."

"What look?" Hermione asked amused.

"That 'Oh, how I wish I could snog you' look."

"Harry Potter!" Hermione said astonished. "I can't believe you just said that. I do not want to…"

"Now, now…there is no need to lie to yourself, Hermione." Harry grinned.

Hermione just stared at him for a moment before answering.

"Harry….I really do like him." She admitted honestly. "But I just don't know what to do. How can I like him so much when we can't be together?"

"Who says you can't?" Harry told her seriously.

Hermione felt a little taken aback. "I thought that you of all people would not want me to be with him."

"Hermione, if you like Tom and he likes you, which I believe he does…then you should give it a try. Maybe it will help him change quicker? You never know."

"Ok, so say we do get together. What is going to happen when we have to send him back? We will both just get hurt anyways." Hermione always had to look at the bad side to everything.

"Don't worry about that until we _know_ how to send him back. For now, just focus on the present."

"Maybe," Hermione told him with a smile. She was feeling a little better about the situation and was even considering giving it a try.

"Come on," Harry told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Lets go find Ron and pay for this stuff. I'll even buy you a Chocolate Frog." Hermione laughed as Harry grabbed one off of the shelf and added it to his other purchases.

They found Ron standing by a display of Ice Mice, looking at them with apprehension.

"I don't know if I should buy them or not." Ron told them when they asked what he was doing.

"How about I buy some and we can all try them?" Harry asked.

"Harry I know what you are trying to do." Ron looked at him sternly. He didn't like it when Harry offered to buy him stuff, like he was some kind of charity case.

"I am not buying them just for you." Harry told him defensively. "I want to try them too."

Ron gave in and they all took their purchases to the front. After they had all paid, they left the crowded candy shop and headed down the street.

The village was full of Christmas cheer and everyone was running around with plenty of packages and presents.

Zonko's joke shop was also packed, which was ideal for Hermione as she wanted to buy some presents for Harry and Ron in there.

As she made her way over to a shelf lined with little gadgets, she spotted Ginny and Dean walking around hand-in-hand.

"Hey you two," Hermione called out happily.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny and Dean replied.

"Looking for presents?" Dean asked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, what could you possibly want from a joke shop?" Dean smiled at her.

"Your right." She smiled. "I am just looking around for Harry and Ron. Ginny, what do you think Ron would like?" She asked.

"I think you should get him some of those laxative candies." She giggled. "Wrap them up in Droobles gum wrappers and he will never know."

"Your horrible Ginny." Hermione laughed. "Maybe I will get him a box of Wizard's Fireworks?"

"Oh that is a good idea. He would love those." Ginny told her.

"Good." Hermione smiled as she plucked a box of them off of a nearby shelf.

"Have either of you seen Tom yet?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We saw him and Bailey a little bit ago." Ginny gave her a nervous smile.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing how uncomfortable Ginny became when she mentioned Tom. "Were they snogging or something?" Hermione asked with a smile, though the thought of Tom kissing Bailey made her want to drown.

"On no, nothing like that." Ginny told her quickly. "They were just laughing and…holding hands and stuff." Ginny felt bad about telling her that and gave Hermione an apologetic smile.

Hermione giggled at her friend. "Well those are some of things one does on a date." She told her.

"And speaking of dates, I believe I have interrupted yours long enough." She told them both. "I had better go pay for these before Ron and Harry see what I have gotten them."

"Ok Hermione." Ginny told her. She felt so bad for her best friend; it wasn't fair that she couldn't be with Tom. Especially since Tom obviously wanted to be with her.

"We are going to the Three Broomsticks in about an hour." Ginny told her. "You guys should join us. Would that be ok Dean?"

"I don't mind." Dean said honestly. "I wanted to talk to Harry about some Quidditch moves anyways."

Ginny just rolled her eyes while Hermione giggled. They were both thinking it…._boys_.

Hermione left them both and ran up to the counter to quickly pay for the gifts. Just as she was handed her bags, Harry and Ron approached her and they got all of their things together as they left the shop.

Hermione was thankful that she had not yet seen Tom and Bailey since they had arrived. She didn't mind hearing about the two, but seeing them together would be something totally different. She gave herself a mental slap and pulled her thoughts away from Tom; she was here to have fun, not to be depressed.

Hermione told Harry and Ron about meeting Ginny and Dean in the Three Broomsticks, and they both agreed happily. Ron gave a nervous look though, hoping that he wouldn't have to see his little sister snogging Dean in public.

The hour flew by fast as they worked their way from store to store, each of them collecting a good amount of Christmas presents along the way.

When they entered the Three Broomsticks, the smell of warm Butterbeer and hot bread filled their nostrils and had them practically drooling. They had been shopping all afternoon and had not yet gotten anything to eat.

"Hermione over here," Ginny shouted out from a table in the middle of the pub.

Hermione smiled and told Harry and Ron to follow her.

Ginny and Dean told them they had been waiting for them to order and as soon as they were all seated, Madam Rosmerta came over to their table and took all of their orders.

As they waited for their food, they all sipped on their Butterbeers while they talked about this and that. Harry, Ron, and Dean all got into a discussion about Quidditch tactics, while Hermione and Ginny showed each other some of the purchases they had made.

All of them were so absorbed in their conversations, that they didn't notice the couple who had just walked into the pub.

Hermione was telling Ginny about a really lovely set of robes she had seen when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

She looked up to see Tom and Bailey who had just walked into the pub. Hermione noticed that they were headed there way in order to find a seat; she longed for Harry's invisibility cloak so she could just disappear from the situation.

Tom didn't notice his friends however. He and Bailey were too busy talking and laughing to notice much at the moment; they were holding hands as well….

Much to Hermione's horror, Ron also noticed Tom and Bailey and he starting calling to them. Ginny gave her brother a swift kick in the leg to shut him up, but it was too late. Tom looked over to where he had heard his name and he spotted his friends.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all glared at Ron who couldn't understand what it was that he had done.

"Hey you guys." Tom told them as he and Bailey walked over to the table. It was easy to see that he was uncomfortable, and even though he still held Bailey's hand, Harry could tell that he wanted to let it go.

"What have you been up to?" Tom asked.

"Nothing much, just shopping." Harry said with a smile. "How about you two," he asked.

"I was just giving Tom the tour of Hogsmeade." Bailey told them with a charming smile.

Hermione wished she could have criticized her in some way, but to her _displeasure_, she found that there really was nothing wrong with Bailey. She had straight blonde hair that glimmered even in the dark and she had a petite body that went prefect with her pretty face. To make matters worse, she was as pleasant and as sweet as they come.

Hermione let out a soft sigh and looked away from her. She fixed her eyes upon Tom instead who seemed determined to avoid her gaze.

"Do you want to join us?" Ron asked, earning him another kick from Ginny.

"Ow, who keeps kicking me?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry couldn't help but grin. Ron may have been his best mate, but he could be so thick sometimes.

Tom seemed to get the hint and he smiled kindly. "It's ok; we are not staying long anyways. Bailey just wanted me to try a Butterbeer."

"Oh that's too bad." Ginny said politely, yet she felt really relieved. She didn't want Hermione to have to go through the humiliation of sitting with Tom and Bailey while they were on a date.

"I will see you all later in the Common Room." Tom told them.

"It was nice talking to you." Bailey replied pleasantly. They all smiled and said goodbye to the couple.

Just as Tom was about to turn and leave, he stole a glance at Hermione; in that one millisecond when they shared eye contact Tom could see the pain in Hermione's eyes. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that it was she who he wanted, but instead he just looked away and turned to follow Bailey to the bar.

Hermione looked down at the table. She knew she shouldn't be making a big deal out of this, yet all the same she could feel her eyes begin to water.

Dean, who had sat back and watched everything that had just taken place, looked at Hermione with understanding. He could tell before that something was troubling her and now he knew what it was….Tom.

Ron, who was usually as thick as wood, noticed something was wrong with his other best friend. She looked awfully sad and hurt and even had tears forming the corner of her eyes. Ron was not sure why she was feeling this way, but he couldn't stand to see Hermione look so sad.

Determined to cheer her up, Ron started a conversation with her.

"Hey Hermione, you are going to love what I got you for Christmas." Ron told her with a grin. "Even Harry liked it so I think I did a good job this time."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "I hope you like what I got you too." She told him.

"Oh he will!" Ginny told him happily. She was relived that Ron had enough sense to try and make Hermione feel better, even if he didn't know why she was upset in the first place.

"I liked what she got you mate." Dean told him. "I hope I get something that fun." Dean knew this conversation was started to brighten Hermione's spirits, so he happily joined in on it.

"Wait till you see what I got you Ron." Harry said with a mischievous smirk. "You should find it very useful."

Their food was soon brought to them and all of them dug in cheerfully. The conversation went on to other things as they ate and everyone was happy to see that Hermione seemed to be feeling a lot better.

Much to Harry and Ginny's relief, Tom had left a bit ago with Bailey on his arm. Hermione however didn't even notice their departure as she was talking happily with Ron and Dean about this new Quidditch shop she had seen in Diagon Alley.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and joined in on the conversation. Needless to say it was a much more enjoyable evening.

It was around 5:00 when the students began to trudge back up to the school. When they had finished eating and shopping, Ginny and Dean said goodbye to the trio and made their way up to the castle alone. They wanted to spend the rest of evening together and finish their date. Hermione beamed at them while Ron gave a disgusted snort; he knew that finishing the date meant about an hour of snogging before bed.

Hermione sat in front of the fire in the Common Room with a blanket wrapped around her. By the time they had reached the castle, it had already begun to get dark outside and the temperature had dropped dramatically.

Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess while Hermione sat and tried to warm up.

She was surprised when Lavender approached her and sat down next to her. Since the 'lake incident', Lavender had been very friendly to Hermione and seemed to talk to her more then she had before. Hermione knew that it was probably from guilt but she was glad that she had another girl to talk to when Ginny wasn't around.

"So, are Tom and Bailey going out?" Lavender asked curiously.

"I am not sure. They seemed like they liked each other, but I have not heard if they are dating yet." Hermione tried to sound nonchalant about it but she knew her face would be a dead giveaway of her pain.

"You know," Lavender began quietly. "Just about everyone can tell that Tom likes you, Hermione. Even before that rumor about you two was started, we all could tell that there was a lot of attraction between you two. And maybe….maybe that's why I was acting the way I was that day by the lake. I guess I was a little jealous." Lavender gave her a soft smile and even patted Hermione's arm. "I am very sorry about that Hermione…I really and truly am."

Hermione could tell that she was being sincere and she gave Lavender a grateful smile. "I have already forgiven you Lavender. And about me and Tom….I am not sure it will work out." She said sadly.

"Give him a try Hermione." Lavender said kindly. "What's the worse that could happen?"

_Well, Voldemort could find out and capture me as a way to get to Tom. Tom would then go after him and in the process he would stand a chance of losing the good in him and becoming evil again_, Hermione thought to herself. She sighed outwardly though.

"Maybe you are right Lavender. But how can I be with him now if he is with Bailey?"

"You said it yourself that they might not he together." Lavender told her with an impish grin. "Until you hear him say that they are dating, then Tom is a free agent."

Just then, Tom entered the room and started to brush off the glistening snow on his shoulders.

"Hey Tom," Harry and Ron called out.

"Where's Bailey?" Ron asked.

"She went back to the Ravenclaw room in order to warm up a bit and to take a shower." Tom said lightly.

"Was that the last of the dates then?" Ron asked. He was being his usual nosey self, Harry noticed.

"Well…um, no actually," Tom said with a blush. "We are going out again sometime soon." Tom glanced at Hermione quickly and looked away just as fast.

"Are you two dating then?" Ron asked with a grin.

"I guess you could say that." Tom's face was steadily growing redder and he quickly excused himself and went to the boys dormitories.

"You were saying Lavender?" Hermione told her with a disappointed smile.

Lavender gave her a gloomy look and then lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "I guess I am just cursed with bad timing, huh?" She told Hermione without meeting her eyes.

"I guess I am too." Hermione commented sadly. She turned around and faced the fire once more while wrapping her blanket around her more tightly.

"I have real bad timing……"

**A/N: **Don't fret everyone! Tom and Hermione are far from over! Just wait for about two more chapters and you will see what I mean! Squeals!

Like I said before, next chapter should be rather interesting. I hope it will be.

I hope you all liked this chapter…. Please don't throw anything at me for making Tom date another girl! Hermione will soon get her chance! Love you guys so very much! Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews….they will never cease to make me happy!


	12. The prophecy explained

**A/N: **I know…I know…I took forever! I am so sorry about that! I have been so extremely busy these past few days and I have not had the time to write or even to read any stories! I am so tired and I still have to deal with school that starts again in about one day! I don't want to go back! I graduate this year and I don't know what the hell to do with my life….I hope I find out soon! Anyways, I just wanted to make something clear: in this fiction, even though it is in the beginning of Harry's fifth year, I am going to need you guys to pretend that Harry knows of the prophecy already! I know I am terrible to change it and all, but I had to in order for this story to work. But hey look at the bright side…Sirius is not dead and maybe he will even make a guest appearance in the story if you guys want! I love you all lots and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Hermione wake up."

"Oh...go away." Hermione groaned, pulling the covers over her face.

"We are supposed to meet the group at 10:00, and it is a quarter till! You have to hurry up and get ready." Ginny had been trying to get her up for about twenty minutes now. She was seriously considering just leaving her friend and going downstairs without her.

"And why, pray tell, would I want to go hang out with everyone when Tom and Bailey are going to be there as well?" Hermione sounded really putout...or maybe that was just because the blankets were still wrapped around her face.

"Because Tom and Bailey have been dating for about a week now and you need to get over it. I am not happy with it either Hermione, but you can't shun all of us just because Tom is with someone else." Ginny told her with an edge of frustration in her voice.

Hermione's eyes peeked out from under the blankets. Her hair was tousled and she looked like a little gnome peeking out from under a mushroom; Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"I guess you are right." Hermione sighed.

"Good!" Shouted Ginny, and she ripped the covers off of her friend. Hermione squealed at the sudden lack of warmth and she threw a pillow at Ginny, who ducked it just in time.

"Now get your lazy arse up and get dressed. And by God do something with that hair! I haven't seen it that frizzy since the end of your third year!" Ginny laughed.

"Alright, alright," Hermione told her grudgingly. "I'll be down in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs with the others." Ginny jumped off the bed and walked over the door. "And remember," she added as she reached the door, "Fix that horrid rats nest on your head."

Ginny got out of the room just in time, narrowly missing another pillow that had been thrown at her head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is she, Ginny?" Harry asked exasperated. It was almost 10:00 and Hermione still hadn't come down.

Ron was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest, while Bailey and Tom sat on a nearby sofa, both patiently waiting but also wondering if Hermione would ever emerge from her room; they all were wondering that.

Ginny sighed. "I'll go up and get her."

Just as she turned to go up the stairs, the door to the girls' rooms opened and Hermione walked out.

Ginny inwardly groaned at Hermione's appearance...

Hermione's hair was now de-frizzed and had just enough wave in it to make it look perfect. Even though it was cold outside, the castle had been made very warm, so the students had turned to wearing more summery clothes when in the school; Hermione's outfit was the perfect example of this.

She wore a pair of deep blue, form fitting pants that were not too tight but just perfect for her slim figure. Her plain white shirt was form fitting as well and it showed off all of her wonderful curves and features. To complete her outfit, she wore a beaded necklace that was colored with different shades of green. One word described how she looked...beautiful, which was what Ginny's problem was.

Ginny knew that Hermione rarely wore things that fitted her form and she knew she was only doing it now because Bailey was with them. Ginny may have not liked the fact that Tom was with Bailey and not Hermione, but she also didn't want to see Bailey get her feelings hurt when she didn't do anything wrong.

Hermione walked down the steps with air of casualness that was very out of character for her usual simple demeanor. She winked at Ginny as she reached the last step and she entered the room with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey everyone," she greeted them happily. "Sorry I am late, but my hair was being really stubborn this morning."

Tom, who had been chatting with Bailey, looked over at Hermione and he inhaled a sharp breath. She looked absolutely beautiful. There was not one hair out of place on her head and her attire screamed with a kind of casual sexiness...Tom wanted to pounce on her.

Even Harry and Ron took notice of Hermione's "new look"; both boys were looking at her as if they had never really seen her before.

"Wow Hermione, you look fabulous!" Ron said, astounded.

"Don't sound so shocked, Ron." Hermione told him halfheartedly.

"No, I mean...you always look nice but...wow..." Ron was at a loss for words.

"I think what Ron is trying to say is, "Gee Hermione, I never noticed you were a girl before." Harry said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Harry." Ron smiled.

"You do look really nice, Hermione." Bailey commented.

"Thank you Bailey." Hermione gave her a friendly smile.

Tom had remained silent the whole time, his gaze steadily fixed on Hermione. Hermione looked over at him and their eyes instantly locked.

Bailey looked over at Tom and saw his dreamy expression. She followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at...Hermione. Bailey looked back at Tom and then looked away, her focus resting on her pretty little fingers.

Ginny and Harry both noticed the crestfallen look on Bailey's face and they both decided that this had gone far enough.

"Alright well, who's ready to go?" Harry asked as he stood up. Hermione and Tom both snapped out of their reveries at the sound of Harry's voice.

"I definitely am." Ron added. He had not noticed the uncomfortable moment that had just taken place; he was too busy checking out Hermione's body that had always been hidden underneath her school robes.

"You ready Bailey?" Tom asked kindly. She merely nodded her head and Tom immediately noticed how upset she looked. _Oh no, she must have seen me looking at Hermione_, Tom thought dreadfully.

He didn't like Bailey like he did Hermione, but he did have feelings for the lovely blonde; he didn't want to see her hurt.

Tom lifted up her chin and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Come on Bailey, we are going to have a blast." Tom stood up and extended his hand to hers. Bailey smiled and took it and when she was on her feet, Tom wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked over to the group.

Bailey was visibly happier now; Hermione was now the one who looked a bit miserable.

Tom wanted to jump off of a cliff and die.

Harry and Ginny both gave each other a look that said, "This is going to be uncomfortable." All Harry had wanted when he asked everyone to get together was for his friends to spend one nice afternoon together. So far his 'nice afternoon' looked like it was going to be a disaster.

"Come on then everyone." Ron called out happily. "You too Hermione," he said.

Hermione just looked up at him; she didn't move from where she stood.

"Alright then, I guess I will just have to make you come." Ron said with a mischievous grin.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Ron called out as he pointed his wand at her.

Hermione shrieked as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Ron's spell had brought her over to him and her let her down carefully when she was beside him.

"Ron! That was great! I have never seen you perform that spell so well." Hermione said happily. Even Harry and Ginny were surprised by his unexpected skill and they gave him a round of applause; Tom and Bailey joined in as well with smiles on their faces.

"Well, all your nagging about practicing just started to sink in I guess." Ron told Hermione while smiling brightly at her.

"Oh Ron, I am so happy to hear that you actually listen." Hermione giggled. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a big hug. Ron's ears turned red and he hugged her back. Then suddenly, much to Hermione's surprise, he picked her up and twirled her around before setting her back down.

"Feel better now?" Ron asked.

"Much." Hermione gave him warm smile.

Tom had watched this whole scene with great distress. Ron was obviously flirting with her and she seemed to enjoy it; now Tom really wanted to jump off of a cliff. No...he would have much more fancied pushing Ron off of one instead.

"Ok, can we go already?" Ginny asked with a smile. Maybe things would be ok after all? _But then why is Tom looking so upset all of the sudden_, she thought wearily. Would this love triangle ever end?

Harry and Ginny were finally able to get the group together, and they finally left the Common Room. They were making their way down to the Great Hall for the afternoon.

Most of the students had gone to Hogsmeade, but some didn't like the idea of venturing out into the cold again, so the rest of them decided that the Great Hall would be a good place to hang out and stay warm.

When they entered through the large doors, all of them were pleasantly shocked by what they saw. Snow was falling from above where a crystal clear sky shown on the enchanted arches of the ceiling. The house tables had all been removed and in their place were some smaller table settings were groups of students were sitting. There were large pillows on the floor as well that made up other seating areas and their was a table in the back that was lined with snacks of all kinds. Why anyone would want to go out in the cold and miss this, no one could guess.

"Blimey, Dumbledore really went all out huh?" said Ron, his gaze fixed upon the food table.

"No kidding, this is really great." Ginny said happily.

The group made their way over to some of the giant pillows on the floor and sat down upon them. Ron left for the food table and he returned with enough snacks for everyone to share.

Once they were all settled, Harry started up a conversation with others about Quidditch. Ginny, Hermione, and Bailey all stared at each other and rolled their eyes at the boys who had seemed to forget that not everyone was obsessed with the sport.

"I swear…all boys ever seem to do is talk about Quidditch." Ginny said with another roll of her eyes.

"I know what you mean", Bailey laughed, "I have an older brother who can't shut up about it sometimes."

"Try having five older brothers who can't shut up about it." Ginny told her with a sigh.

"Wait, I thought you had six older brothers." Bailey asked.

"I do, but Percy is the 'golden child' of the family. Besides, I think five horrible brothers is enough." Ginny said a bit miffed. Why did her mother have to have so many kids? And all of them, save for her of course, were boys.

"How do you handle it all? Christian is enough for me and he is the only one I have to put up with." Bailey told her.

"Well, I am really skilled at the bat boogey hex, so that comes in handy." Ginny grinned and Bailey nodded her head in understanding. She had heard from Tom that Ginny could put a mean hex on someone who bugged her enough.

"That's nothing though compared to what Hermione can do." Ginny told her with a proud smile. "She is, after all, the smartest student in the whole school."

Bailey looked at Hermione and smiled to see the brunette beginning to blush.

"Oh Ginny, I really am not that wonderful. It's just book smarts after all." Hermione said modestly.

"You know, Tom talks an awful lot 'bout you Hermione." Bailey commented suddenly, as if she had been waiting a long time to say that. She was staring at Hermione very intently.

"I am sure he is just trying to make conversation with you." Hermione told her while trying, and failing, to sound casual about it.

Bailey scrutinized her a bit more closely. "I could understand that if he did it every once in a while, but he talks about you _all the time_." Bailey put a great amount of stress on those last three words.

Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Ginny was staring at Bailey with annoyance burning in her eyes. She couldn't stand jealous girls, and that was exactly how Bailey was coming off at the moment.

"I…um…w-we are just friends." Hermione stumbled out. She wished for some kind of distraction that would make Bailey stop looking at her so cynically.

As if the gods at heard Hermione's silent plea, something indeed took Bailey's interest off of Hermione.

All three girls looked over at the other three boys. Ron and Tom were practically shouting in Harry's face, trying to get his attention; Harry just sat there staring blankly, as if he could not hear or see any of them at all.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked fearfully, as the girls moved closer to the boys to see what was wrong.

"We don't know." Tom told them. "We were all just talking and joking when suddenly Harry just stopped and starting staring off into space."

"HARRY! HARRY SNAP OUT OF IT MATE!" Ron shouted in his face. He even began to shake him, but Harry just sat there completely unresponsive.

"Maybe we should go get some help?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Just then, Harry started to blink and he seemed to be able to see them all again.

"Harry are you ok? Harry, can you hear me?" Ron asked again. Harry looked at him but he didn't say anything; it seemed as though he couldn't hear him.

Then, Harry's gaze slowly traveled over to Hermione and he just sat there and stared at her.

"Harry, can you hear us?" Hermione asked him, her brow furrowed with concern. Harry didn't respond as his eyes roamed over her face.

"I'm going for help." Tom told them, the worry etched in his voice. He stood up and was about to go find Dumbledore when a voice suddenly halted him.

"Sit down Tom." Harry spat, quietly. The voice that came out of his mouth didn't belong to Harry Potter though. It was high pitched and cold…the most heartless and vile voice any of them had ever heard.

Tom had heard that voice only three times before; once in a memory, once in a dream, and once in a hallucination; it was Voldemort's voice.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all drew away from him while Harry still had his eyes riveted on Hermione's face. Bailey, who didn't understand what was going on, stayed where she was and even attempted to get closer to Harry and help him.

Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him for safety…or whatever little safety he had to offer.

"So, is she another one of your little Mudblood whores, Tom?" Harry asked with a look of pure disgust plastered to his face.

"What have you done to Harry?" Tom asked boldly, ignoring the question he had just been asked.

"Oh, Potter's safe and sound." Harry's face lit up with an awful grin.

"Your lying," Ron spoke up bravely, "Your k-killing him."

Harry merely let out a sinister chuckle; his eyes had not yet wavered from Hermione's face. She was staring back at him just as hard, almost afraid to look away.

Tom just stood there and tried to think. No one in the room seemed to notice what was going on, and Tom had not seen Dumbledore at all that morning. He stole a glance at Bailey who was looking at all of them as if they were crazy.

"I can see why you desire her, Tom." Harry spoke again in that horrible voice that wasn't his own. "She is quite lovely for a Mudblood."

"Don't you dare call her that." Tom seethed.

Harry finally moved his gaze away from Hermione as his eyes rested on Tom's.

"You must not care for her as much as I had thought, seeing as how you have another with you." Harry nodded towards Bailey, who was looking more confused by the minute.

"What do you want?" Tom asked quietly.

"You…" Harry replied.

Suddenly, Tom let go of Bailey's arm and he howled out in agony. His head felt like it was being torn open, and he clutched at it helplessly as he fell over from the pain.

Even as his head was throbbing uncontrollably, he could hear a faint voice that was pleading for help. He could tell that it was Harry and from the sound of his voice, he was obviously in as much pain as Tom was; maybe even more.

The pain seemed to ease suddenly, but his head still felt like it had been thrashed severely.

"He knows!" He heard someone cry out suddenly. "Headmaster, he knows!"

Tom turned his head over and opened his eyes as far as they would allow him to. Harry was on the ground and was writhing and moaning on the floor. Dumbledore stood over him and tried to quiet him as he called out instructions to nearby teachers. It was very hectic in the Great Hall as the other students were being ushered out without an explanation to what had happened to Harry and Tom.

Tom felt the world go hazy and he closed his eyes once more. Before he blacked out, he could have sworn he heard Hermione's voice saying comforting things into his ear.

He smiled at the thought of her watching over him just as the world went black and he fell into unconsciousness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dumbledore's office 30 minutes later**

"Are you sure you don't want to rest a bit Harry? You have been through at lot this evening." Dumbledore asked kindly.

"No headmaster, I want to get this out." Harry told him vehemently.

His head was still throbbing a bit, but Madame Pomfrey had given him several potions to ease the pain, so he felt up to talking. Poor Tom however was still out and in the hospital wing; the joint pain he had felt with Harry must have come as a shock to his system and it took a lot out of him.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were there with him now, but Bailey had been taken back to her room to rest. She had gone hysterical when Tom started to scream from the pain and Dumbledore had ordered someone to take her to Madame Pomfrey where she was given some dreamless sleep potion and sent off to bed.

Thank God Dumbledore had arrived when he did or else Harry could have easily died from the joining spell Voldemort had cast on him. And what a very painful spell it was…..

"Alright my boy, tell me what it is you saw." Albus said in his trademark calm voice.

"He knows." Harry jumped right to the point. "Voldemort knows that Tom is here, and what's more, he knows that Tom has feelings for Hermione." Harry finished. He expected Dumbledore to jump into action at this news. Instead, Albus merely sat there tranquilly, as if Harry had merely just informed him of the weather.

"I know, Harry." Dumbledore told him softly.

Harry just stared at him for a moment. "Excuse me, sir?" He asked, bewildered.

"I have known for several weeks now that Voldemort knows our little secret. I even knew of his awareness of Tom and Hermione's relationship, as do I know who informed Voldemort of all of this. I intended for that person to tell Voldemort the very instant I warned him from doing so. It was the plan that I have had since the day Tom first came to us."

Dumbledore stopped talking for a moment and stared at the boy in front of him.

Harry felt like fainting and screaming at the same time. What in the bloody hell was going on? Dumbledore couldn't have known all of that! He couldn't be evil….

"Are you alright Harry? You look a bit pale all of the sudden." Dumbledore asked him gently.

"N-no I am n-not alright!" Harry stuttered. "What in the bloody hell do you mean you knew! I refuse to believe that the man I have trusted and admired for five years now, is evil!" Harry was shaking with rage as he looked into the face that had once brought him comfort and security; now all it brought was fear and betrayal.

"Please calm down Harry, for I am far from evil." Dumbledore told him softly. "I know that right now you are angry with me and even a bit afraid, but I assure you that what I have done is in the best interest for all of you; especially Tom."

Harry stared at him unbelievingly for a moment before he nodded his head for Albus to continue.

"You see, the second I saw Tom after you and Miss Granger brought him here, I knew he was in immediate danger. If Tom was going to change then he would have to stay clear of Lord Voldemort and anything else that is associated with the dark arts. This was an obvious plan to take, and it is one I did not choose. You see Harry, everything that has happened, Tom's coming here, and the relationship between him and Miss Granger…I believe it all has to do with your prophecy."

Harry, who had been slouching in his chair the whole time, sat up straighter and searched Dumbledore's face with curiosity.

"You mean the things that have been happening are the events that the prophecy speaks of?" Harry asked him.

"I believe so Harry." Dumbledore told him with a soft smile.

"I am afraid I don't understand a few things, sir." Harry said, the confusion clearly written on his face.

"It is a bit puzzling I admit," Dumbledore continued, "But it is nothing that cannot be explained. Ask anything you feel you need to understand." Dumbledore's fingers clasped together as he waited for Harry to begin.

"I am not really sure how all of this has to do with the prophecy, sir." Harry asked. He wasn't still too trusting of Dumbledore at the moment, but he figured he would give the headmaster a chance to explain.

"Well Harry, it is my belief that you are not the one who will directly destroy Voldemort, but I feel your involvement is vital and in turn your actions will cause the destruction of the Dark Lord." Dumbledore peered at Harry over his spectacles, waiting for the most obvious question there was.

"Then who is the one who will kill Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I believe it will be Tom Riddle who will bring about Voldemort's destruction." Dumbledore told him calmly.

"You mean by changing who he is, right sir?"

"I believe that is what will happen, assuming of course Mr. Riddle does indeed change."

"Then I still don't understand what this has to do with me?" Harry asked. He seemed to have forgotten all suspicions against the older Wizard as he leaned a bit forward is his chair, eager to hear more.

"Like I said Harry, I believe that your involvement in a great many things will pave the way for the Dark Lord's demise. You remember how the prophecy speaks of a power you possess that Lord Voldemort knows not?"

"Love," Harry said with a small snort. He never understood how love would defeat the Dark Lord.

"Yes Harry, love." Dumbledore told him a bit strongly. "Don't you see that if you hadn't gone along with Miss Granger that night, then the spell would not have worked?"

"What? Hermione told me that she would have done it alone if I had not gone."

"A clever lie, I am sure. Miss Granger knew she needed another to perform the spell, and I am certain she told you what she did in order to gain more sympathy from you." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

Harry inwardly growled. He would have to talk to Hermione about some things when he saw her again.

"But what does any of this have to do with love?" Harry asked, still confused about the whole thing.

"Harry, why did you go along with Hermione that night?" Dumbledore asked while observing him closely.

"I did it because I trust Hermione and I believe that Tom can change." Harry told him.

"Don't you see Harry? Can you not see how strong love is? Without love, you would have not gone along with Hermione. You would have told her she was crazy for forming such an idea and Tom Riddle would not be here today.

"Without love, you and all of your friends would not have befriended Tom on the very first day. Without love, Hermione and Tom would have not found the strength to form a bond that many would be envious of. Without love, then Tom Riddle would not be on the path to recovery, for I do believe that he loves Hermione and that love is giving him the strength he needs to fight the evil within."

Harry sat there in awe for a moment. He was finally putting the pieces together.

"Harry, because of what you and your friends have given Tom, he will be able to go back to his time and start over a new life that does not include Voldemort. He will be able to resist the pull of the dark arts and will, as I hope, grow into the great wizard he could have been if he had not turned evil."

"I am sorry to interrupt sir," Harry began quickly, "But I still don't see how I am one who paves the way for Tom Riddle."

"Well Harry, it is my belief that you are the one who will discover the spell to send Tom back. That is how you will play your part in destroying Lord Voldemort, for Tom _must_ go back in order for his change to be complete." Dumbledore said this a bit sadly, and Harry knew why. Tom would have to leave Hermione eventually.

"So….I will be the one that discovers how to send him back." Harry said more to himself then to Dumbledore.

"I believe so. The prophecy still holds true. You are the one Voldemort marked as his equal….you are the one who will be responsible for his downfall, only now we know how. Voldemort does not know how strong love is, so he thinks that Tom can be easily brought back down his dark path; he doesn't even realize that you _all_ are already saving his soul."

Harry just sat there and let all of the information wash over him. He knew this day would turn out to be a disaster, but at least he finally understood what the prophecy had meant.

"I have told you a lot of information all at once Harry and I am sure you are extremely tired from the attack earlier today." Dumbledore said softly.

"A bit," Harry admitted as he rubbed his scar; the pain was very dull now.

"Then you should head back down to the infirmary. I am sure all of your friends will still be there, considering the fact that Tom was still out when we last left."

"I feel really bad about that." Harry told him sadly. "Tom was not ready to feel that kind of pain, especially since it happened all too sudden."

"Harry, very few people could endure the type of pain that Lord Voldemort inflicts upon you. You are a far stronger wizard then you realize."

Harry smiled and stood up from his chair.

"Thank you, sir. I had better be getting down there to see them."

"Of course Harry." Albus told him while standing as well.

"Sir, would it be alright if I…."

"Told your friends about what I have told you?" Dumbledore finished for him. Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't recommend Tom knowing at the moment. Not until he has had more time to adjust. The others may know if you wish them to."

"Okay. Thank you for explaining everything to me sir." Harry told him.

"It was my pleasure Harry." Dumbledore said lightly, his eyes twinkling once again.

Harry headed for the door but stopped just as he was about to walk out. He turned around to face the Headmaster once more.

"Yes Harry? You have another question?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Who was it that told Voldemort about Tom?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"It was…..Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore told him calmly.

Harry felt the anger flare up inside of him, but the feeling soon quelled when he saw the stern look on Dumbledore's face.

"Harry, I trust you will leave Mr. Malfoy out of this." Albus warned. "You must understand that Draco, in his mind, really has no choice but to tell, considering who is father is and all."

"I won't do anything to him." Harry said evenly. "And I won't tell the others about him either; Ron would probably hex him from here to America."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Thank you for understanding Harry. You may go."

Harry nodded and left the office, letting the door shut softly behind him.

He stayed there for a moment and recalled everything he had just been told.

_Well_, he thought a bit miserably, _it looks like the library will be seeing a lot of me from now on_.

He sighed, thinking about all of the tasks that were ahead.

He knew that Tom would have to deal with a lot in the coming days, but at least he would not be facing them alone.

He smiled to himself before he set off down the hall. He wanted to be with his friends……

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

So how was my little rendition of the prophecy? I hope I didn't confuse anyone, but if I did feel free to ask any questions!

Remember, next chapter will have some serious….and I mean SERIOUS, Tom and Hermione action. It will be a bit PG-13, so I am warning you all now. It is nothing too explicit, but I just wanted to put the warning out there. Ok how about this….no one is having sex, so don't be expecting that…yet….(giggles).

Sorry again about the wait….when your life calls you kind of have to deal with it! Loves ya!


	13. I love you Part one

**A/N: **I have broken up chapter 14 into two chapters because it was just way too long for one chapter! But, since I am in a good mood, I have decided to give you both parts all at once! So that is three chapters in two days! I hope that makes up for the wait before! This chapter will get a bit mushy towards the end, but I like it. I hope I don't sound cliché at all with any of this….but if I do then please forgive me! It is hard to write a story when there are so many out there that have already taken your ideas! I love you guys! Muahhh!

"Ugh….where am I?" Tom groaned. He was certain he was lying in a bed only he wasn't sure where. He would have opened his eyes, but they felt very heavy and he preferred to keep them shut for the moment.

"You're in the hospital wing Tom. How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked in his ear.

Tom smiled but his eyes remained shut. "Hey Hermione," he said softly, "I feel like a Bludger has hit me in the head about a million times."

Hermione giggled. "At least you are talking and forming coherent thoughts. Can you open your eyes?" She asked kindly.

Tom fluttered his eyes for a moment before he opened them completely. He was greeted by Hermione's beautiful face close to his; only now hers was full of concern.

"Hi." Tom said softly, while giving her a warm smile.

"Hi." Hermione replied, awarding him with same smile.

"Does your head still hurt a lot?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"A bit," he shrugged slightly. "But I'll live."

"Tom, you're awake!" Ron shouted.

He and Ginny had been sitting at a nearby table playing Exploding Snap, when suddenly Ron looked over at the bed and saw Tom with his eyes open. He and Hermione had been talking so quietly that Ron and Ginny hadn't even noticed he had woken up.

"Ron," Hermione hissed quietly, "Keep it down! Head injuries make a person very sensitive to loud noises."

"I'm not sensitive." Tom said defensively.

"Oh really….well then I guess ME TALKING LIKE THIS shouldn't bother you then." Hermione shouted the four words and Tom cringed while rubbing his head.

"Ok, so maybe my ears are a little sensitive." He glared at her. Hermione smiled impishly and winked at him.

"How are you feeling Tom?" Ginny asked as her and Ron walked over to him.

"Better." Tom smiled. "Wait a minute," He said suddenly while looking around the room, "Where's Harry?"

"He is with Dumbledore." Hermione told him. "He was able to recover a bit faster then you because his body is used to that kind of pain." She told him sadly. Then her face became very grim and worry filled her eyes.

"What is it?" Tom asked while sitting up in his bed.

"Voldemort knows Tom. He knows about you being here."

"Well I think I figured that one out when he possessed Harry and was talking through him." Tom told her.

"So you remember then?" Ginny asked. "You remember what happened in the Great Hall?"

"Unfortunately I do." Tom replied. "It is kind of hard to forget something like that." Then Tom remembered something, or rather _someone_.

"Where's Bailey?" He asked worriedly. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine Tom." Hermione told him. "She got really upset when she saw you in so much pain, and Dumbledore ordered one of the teachers to take her away and to calm her down. She was given some Dreamless Sleep potion and then sent off to her room to rest."

Tom was saddened to hear that. Bailey was such a sweet girl and she didn't deserve to be dragged into all of this.

"Speaking of Bailey," Ron spoke up, "Who was Harry talking about? You know, when he was possessed an' all. He talked about how you desired someone, but he wasn't looking at Bailey when he said it…..he was looking at…well, at you Hermione."

Hermione shot a quick glance at Tom and saw that he was looking at her intently. She looked away from him and looked over at Ron who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"I-I don't know why he was looking at me, Ron. Maybe…maybe he just said all of those things to make Tom mad or something?"

Ron didn't look at all convinced. He brought his gaze over to Tom and stared at him with the same accusatory look in his eyes. Tom didn't meet his gaze, and instead he focused all of his attention on the blanket that was spread out over him.

Ron sat there looking between the two when it finally hit him. He looked over at his sister and saw that she looked just as guilty as the other two were. His own sister had known and she didn't even tell him. He wondered if Harry knew as all and figured that he most likely did if Ginny knew.

Hermione saw the look of realization in Ron's eyes and she let out a soft groan. "Ron listen, it's not what you think, ok? Tom and I are not together. We are just friends." She tried to explain. Ron wasn't even looking at her though; instead he had his gaze fixed upon Tom, who was now looking at him as well.

"Has this been going on before of after Bailey?" Ron asked. His voice sounded monotone and it greatly unnerved the other three in the room.

Tom swallowed and answered him in a steady voice. "Ron, me and Hermione are not together. I am not going to lie and say that I don't have feelings for her, but we had decided that it….it w-would never work." Tom had some difficulty saying that, but he continued on in a firm voice. "I started going out with Bailey after all of this happened. I needed to move on."

"So you're using Bailey then?" Ron asked in that same lifeless voice.

"No! I care about Bailey a lot, Ron. I am trying to move from…"

"But you said it yourself that you have feelings for _her_." Ron interrupted. He nodded his head towards Hermione when he said _her_; he didn't want to speak her name at the moment.

"I do Ron, but I am trying…"

"Tell me, how is Bailey going to feel when she wakes up in a little bit? She heard everything Harry said too. She will know about the both of you. She is going to get hurt."

Tom and Hermione both looked away in shame. Bailey _was_ going to be hurt by this…

"That's enough Ronald!" Ginny told him sharply. "Who are you to make them feel guilty? They have done nothing wrong and Tom has been trying to tell you that he is not with Hermione, and yet you insist on making an arse of yourself! Just drop it!"

"Why didn't any of you tell me about this?" Ron asked, ignoring his sister's protests for him to shut up.

"Just because you are too slow to have figured it out 'till now, doesn't mean you have the right to be getting mad at us about it." Ginny told him forcefully.

Ron glared at his sister, and then suddenly he got up from his seat next to Tom's bed. He looked down at Tom and then he finally looked over at Hermione.

Her eyes were watering with unshed tears that threatened to fall any second, and she was looking at him with regret and pain etched on her face.

"I don't need your pity Hermione." Ron spat. "I hope you and Tom enjoy your time together," his voice had returned to the monotonous sound it was before. "I wonder what you will do when Tom is sent back….because you know, he _will_ be sent back."

"RON YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Ginny screamed at her brother. "DON'T GET MAD AT HERMIONE BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER AND WERE TOO LATE TO GET HER!"

Ron simply ignored her as he turned on his heel and stormed off towards the doors.

Hermione, who had been so close to crying before, now had a steady stream of tears running down her face. It wasn't the fact that Ron was so upset; though that was a major part of it. It was the fact that he had told her the truth. Tom was going to have to go back one day…and she didn't know what she would do without him.

Just as Ron reached the door, Harry walked in with a warm smile on his face. One look at Ron, however, wiped his smile right off.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron didn't say anything and just moved past him and out of the door.

Harry looked into the room and was relieved to see that Tom was up, but his relief was short lived.

Tom and Ginny were comforting Hermione who was crying softly on the edge of Tom's bed. Ginny was on the floor next to her while Tom was sitting up in his bed, his face close to hers, and was running his fingers through her hair tenderly.

"What's happened?" Harry asked as he walked over to Tom's bed.

"Ron." Ginny grunted angrily. "He _finally _put two-and-two together and realized that what Voldemort made you say to Tom, was about Hermione."

Harry sighed and sat down next to Hermione. He was wondering when Ron was going to find out, and was upset at his best friend's timing. Why did this have to happen when there was so much else going on? He knew he would have to wait to tell them all about the prophecy, though, he hadn't intended on telling them right away anyways.

"Hermione….are you ok?" Harry asked softly. Hermione looked up at him and shook her head. Harry felt heartbroken seeing her like that. She looked so confused and so troubled about what was going on; she shouldn't have to deal with all of Ron's crap.

"Oh Hermione, don't let Ron get to you like that." Harry told her. "You remember how he acted with me and the Tri Wizard Tournament…and we are still best friends. You know how he can get a little carried away sometimes."

Hermione gave him a small smile and brushed some tears away. "I know Harry, its just….I didn't think he would get so upset over Tom and I."

"Oh, so its _Tom and I _now is it?" Harry teased.

Ginny let out a small giggle and Hermione looked over at Tom, who was grinning at her.

Just when Hermione was about to say something back at Harry, the infirmary doors opened again, and this time a distressed looking Bailey entered the room.

Ginny groaned softly and looked at Hermione who was looking depressed once more at the sight of blonde.

Bailey was looking at Tom with a soft determination set in her eyes, while Tom gave her a look that clearly said 'I Am So Sorry'.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. "We'll um….just give you two some privacy." Ginny stood up as well and so did Hermione.

"We'll see you in the Common Room in a little bit." Harry told him. Tom nodded and watched as they walked past Bailey and out of the door. She just stood where she was and silently gazed at him.

"Please come over here love." Tom told her softly.

Bailey hesitated for a moment but then walked over to Tom's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Tom stared at her pretty face and waited for her to say something, for he didn't know what to say himself.

"H-how are you feeling?" She asked quietly. Tom could tell by how hoarse her voice sounded that she had been crying not too long ago, and a pained expression came over his face.

"Much better, thank you," he told her kindly. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and continued to look into his lovely dark eyes. Her face grew very thoughtful as she gazed at him and she brought her hand to his face and traced a finger down his profile. Tom closed his eyes at her light touch.

"You have such a handsome face, Tom." She told him quietly. "It's so mature and so young at the same time. It's prefect." She let her fingers trail over to his lips and she traced over them softly.

Tom slowly opened his eyes, and the look he gave her would have melted even the coldest of hearts. His eyes absolutely screamed with regret and he reached for her hand that was trailing over his face, and he planted a soft kiss upon it.

"I didn't deserve you." He told her sadly, his voice laden with emotion. "Bailey I…"

She put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "I really don't want to cry anymore Tom, so please just let me say this and be on my way." Tom nodded and waited for her to speak her peace.

"I am not sure what happened today, with Harry and you, but I am sure of what he was talking about. Whoever was possessing Harry, and I really don't want to know who, was talking about Hermione wasn't he?"

Tom nodded softly and looked away from her.

Bailey smiled at him. "Do you love her Tom?" She asked quietly.

Tom felt like his chest would explode from all of the emotions he was feeling. "I-I….." He had never said he loved anyone before in his life, even though he knew that was what he felt for Hermione.

"Tom, do you love her?" She asked a bit more strongly.

"Y-yes Bailey," He told her softly. "I do love her."

She smiled at him again and leaned closer to him.

"Then tell her Mr. Riddle." She smiled. She brought her face right up to Tom's and placed a soft kiss on his lips…one that he returned. He knew it was a kind of goodbye kiss.

"I had better see you two dating soon or else I am going to be pissed." She said when they broke apart.

She stood up to go but Tom reached for her arm and stopped her.

"Bailey...you had better come to me when you get another boy friend, which will no doubt be too soon for my liking." He smiled. "I want to be able to check him out….make sure he isn't some creep."

"Like you?" Bailey giggled. Tom smiled and blushed.

"I promise Tom." He let go of her hand and watched her until her long, blonde hair swished out of sight beyond the door.

He felt awful for doing this to her, and at the same time, he felt like he wanted to scream from happiness!

He loved Hermione! He loved her so much that it almost made him a little nauseous.

There was only one problem….how was he going to tell her that he loved her?


	14. I love you Part two

**A/N: **So this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for! Tom finally……well…I will just let you read it and find out! Again…if any of this is cliché then I am sorry! Love scenes have been done to death and I have tried to make it as original as I could. I hope it is ok! If you find it too OOC or anything, then just feel free to complain to me about it! Love you all lots!

Harry sat in the far corner of library and was staring out of a window at the snowy grounds below. How he wished he could just end his misery and jump out of the window to his death. He sat eyeing the glass hoping that it would break and he would get sucked out.

Hermione noticed Harry's sulkiness and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was acting this way just because he had to study when he wanted to be outside.

"Harry," she snapped, making him jump. "Would you lose the brooding attitude and start on your work? I know you want to be outside and goofing around but you have to bring your grade up in potions or else you will never hear the end of it from Snape."

"Don't care about that git…want to go outside," he mumbled. He hated being locked away when Christmas was coming soon and he wouldn't have much more time to practice with his team.

He looked over at Hermione and smiled at her scowling face. She was only trying to help and he was being a bit immature.

"Ok, ok…I'll get to work. I just wish I could get some Quidditch practice in with the others."

"It's only 4:50 Harry and it doesn't get dark until around 6:00. Hurry up and study now and then you can get some practice in later."

Harry nodded and looked back at his potions book. Not even five minutes passed before he heard Hermione sigh for the hundredth time that evening.

"Thinking about Tom?" He asked kindly.

Hermione looked up from her notes and gave him a small smile. It had been a week since Tom and Bailey had broken up, and now Tom seemed to be avoiding Hermione for some reason.

"I just wish I knew why he is shunning me." She said sadly.

"He's not shunning you Hermione." Harry told her. "Don't you see how much he wants to tell you something whenever he's around you? I think he just a bit scared is all."

"What could he be scared of?" Hermione asked bewildered. "He and Bailey are no longer together and she even came up to me in private and told me that she was happy for me and Tom. What is she happy of? Tom and I still aren't together!" She cried.

A resonating 'SHHHHHHH' rang out in there direction, and Hermione gave Harry a smile and rolled her eyes. "That woman would complain about a needle dropping in here and making noise." Hermione giggled. Harry laughed quietly.

Her face suddenly grew serious as she thought of something. "H-have you talked to Ron lately?" She asked.

"I have and I think he is getting over it. I told him he needs to apologize to you and Tom, and I believe he will soon."

Hermione looked really relieved. "I was worried he would hate me and Tom forever."

"Na…just for a few days."

Hermione laughed and sat back in her chair a little bit.

"You know what Harry," she began, "I really don't feel like studying anymore. I think I will just go take a bath or something."

Harry scowled at her. "How did you become such great friends with Victoria Darcy, the Gryffindor prefect?" Harry asked. "It's not fair that you get to use the prefect bathrooms when we can't."

"You have used them before." Hermione told him.

"Once." Harry snorted.

"Hey, be happy that I am letting you off of studying duty." Hermione warned.

"Alright, I give up." Harry sighed. "Don't drown in that tub…God knows it's possible to do so in there."

"I'll bring a life preserver with me." She giggled.

Harry smiled and got his things together.

"Have fun." Hermione called out to him as he walked away. He waved and then disappeared beyond one of the bookshelves.

Hermione got up as well and gathered her books together. After all that had happened, she felt she deserved a little time to relax…she only hoped that Myrtle would not show up like she usually does.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sighing, Tom slammed the large book shut and sat back in his chair. He was definitely going to pass his test now that he had studied so meticulously for it. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the empty Common Room. Everyone was either outside in the snow or wandering around the castle.

Tom guessed that it was around 5:00 and he knew that since everyone was busy, he would have a chance to take a nice quiet bath. Dumbledore had told him the password to the prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor, telling him that he was allowed to use it whenever he wanted. Since Tom was a prefect in his time, Dumbledore had allowed him some of the privileges that were associated with the title.

Tom got up and stretched, then headed for the door. He loved being able to sit in the gigantic bath tub, that was more like a swimming pool, and clear his mind of everything that was troubling him.

He inwardly groaned when he thought about how Ron was still mad at him and Hermione….Oh God, Hermione. He wanted to be with her so bad, but every time he would go to talk to her, he couldn't find the right words to say. She probably thought that he was avoiding her, and while that was kind of true, it was only because he would get so nervous around her now.

Tom tried to put all of those thoughts aside for the moment. The man deserved a chance to relax every once in a while, right?

He only hoped that he could get Hermione off of his mind long enough to start the bath water at least…..but even that seemed an impossible feat for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione had turned on all of the taps and watched the tub fill up with the wonderful smelling water. She couldn't decide on what kind of bath bubbles she wanted so she just opted for using them all. The water was now hidden under a thick layer of the perfumed foam, just how she liked it.

She stripped off all of her clothes and walked to the edge of the tub. She was about to get in when suddenly she heard the door slam behind her. She wasn't scared at being seen naked at first because she just figured it was one of the prefect girls since the boys usually took late baths. She turned around and let out a quiet gasp.

…………………………….

Tom had entered the bathroom not knowing anyone was in there and when he looked up his whole body froze. There was Hermione standing completely naked near the tub.

His immediate reaction_ would_ have been to turn around, but his brain seemed to have shut down and he couldn't will himself to look away….he felt like he couldn't even breathe at the moment.

His legs felt like they had turned into jelly and a steady heat was rising up through his whole body….it was the most amazing and equally frightening feeling he had ever felt.

……………………………….

Hermione could not believe what was happening. Tom Riddle had just entered the bathroom and was staring at her naked, slender figure. He appeared surprised at first and then a queer look glazed over his dark eyes. It was as if he had never seen her before and was now looking at the most amazing thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Hermione felt as if her air supply had been cut off. Heat crept up her whole body and she felt really lightheaded. She knew she should be trying to cover herself up, but her feet were rooted to the floor. All she could do was stare at the boy in front of her who was staring back just as hard.

Hermione watched as Tom's eyes moved away from her flushed face, down to her breasts and then lower…and lower, until he got to her feet. His gaze slowly traveled back up her body and to her face. He seemed to be in a daze as his eyes drank in the sight of her.

She stood there trembling and wondering what to do. She wanted to tell him to go but she didn't know if she could speak.

She finally found the strength move and bent down to reach for her clothes on the floor.

"Don't," Tom spoke in a low, husky voice.

Hermione stopped and looked back at him. Trembling even more, she finally spoke up.

"Tom you shouldn't…"

"I know I shouldn't, " he whispered, "But I can't help it. You're even more beautiful then I thought."

Hermione's face flushed even more and her heart skipped a few beats. All she could do was plead with her eyes as Tom went back to silently gazing at her.

She watched as his gaze slowly raked over her again and saw the longing in his eyes. She had to stop this.

"No Tom, this isn't right…you have to go." She told him firmly, and reached for her robe once more.

"Don't Hermione," Tom told her again; his quiet voice was quivering a bit. "I know I shouldn't be here…doing this…but I…" He stopped not knowing what to say. He didn't want to talk anyways…he just wanted to look at her.

Despite what he had said, Hermione grabbed her robe and pulled it down over her head so she was finally covered up.

"Tom, please go." She told him softly. Tom moved, but not to leave….he started to walk towards her.

"Tom why do things like this keep happening between us?" Hermione asked suddenly. Tom stopped only a few feet away from her and stared at her sadly.

"Oh God, I want to be with you so much, and thought that we could _finally_ be together, and then you ignore me this whole week! I can't keep doing this with you. One moment you act like you want to be with me and then the next you ignore me! You have no problem with seeing me naked, and yet you can't even ask me out on date! Tom I…."

"I love you."

Hermione froze. He had said it so sincerely and so passionately that it took Hermione's breath away…and yet, she didn't want to believe him.

"Wha-? N-no you don't" she stammered out quickly.

"I love you," he said more strongly, but in a gentle voice. He took a few steps closer to her.

"Tom, you can't….we haven't even had a chance to really talk about us." She wanted to kill her rational side that always seemed to take over.

"I love you." He moved closer.

"You-your just saying that. You don't mean it." But Hermione's voice sounded hopeful now.

"I love you." He said again, only now he was very close to her and had whispered it in her ear. Hermione shivered.

"Why?" she asked, confused about why he cared for her so much.

He looked into her honey colored eyes and smiled. "Because you love me too…and no one has ever loved me before."

The rational side was officially dead.

Hermione gave him the biggest smile she could muster. "I do lov……"

His lips, which were now glued to hers, had cut her off before she could even finish.

Tom backed them up into a nearby wall without taking his lips off of hers. Both teens were now lost in the most amazing kiss either had ever experienced with each other, or anyone else for that matter. Hermione let her hands snake around his neck while Tom's hands were running through her silky hair. He always loved to touch her beautiful locks.

Hermione, who had had her first snog with Tom only a few weeks before, no longer needed to be instructed on how to maneuver her tongue. She brought her mouth down to his neck and helped herself to any skin she could find; Tom groaned and gave her more access to the spot.

Tom couldn't contain himself anymore and now his hands were all over her. She shivered every time he touched a sensitive area and even giggled when Tom found a few ticklish spots.

Tom smiled when she would snicker; he would have to remember where those tickle spots were.

Tom ran a hand down her side and pulled one her legs around his hip. He did the same with her other leg and then picked her up so that both of her legs were wrapped around his waist. He then moved his mouth away from hers and brought his lips down her neck and to her chest.

Hermione felt like she was going to explode from Tom's soft kisses that were getting dangerously close to her breasts, when suddenly, a noise that sounded like a shocked gasp made Tom stop and look over his shoulder.

Coming out from one of the toilet stalls was Moaning Myrtle, looking scandalized at the sight before her.

There was Hermione Granger, the school's book worm, with her legs wrapped around a boy and wearing nothing but a robe! But what surprised Myrtle more was the fact that the handsome boy she was with was one she had known fifty years ago. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"What is going on here?" Myrtle screeched. "How the hell did Tom Riddle get here? And why he is snogging you of all people, Granger?" Myrtle could not believe her old crush was here in this time and with Granger for God's sake!

"Well, I should have known you'd become a ghost Myrtle." Tom smiled evilly at her. "Why would anyone in the afterlife want an annoying sod like you around?" It was only his luck that Myrtle Morgan would become a ghost and still pester him even after her death.

He let Hermione down from his waist and took her over to her pile of clothes. All the while Myrtle was screaming hysterically at them. "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK! AND WHY ARE YOU WITH GRANGER!"

"Because you stupid girl, I love her, and it is none of your damn business how I came back. So why don't you just flush yourself down a toilet or something." Tom spat.

He turned to look at Hermione again and saw that she was blushing. He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair; he would never get over how innocent and cute she looked when she blushed.

"Come on Hermione, we don't have to stay here." He told her tenderly. Hermione smiled gratefully at him and watched as he took out his wand and pointed it at her pile of clothes on the floor. She saw them disappear and then felt them back on under her robe.

She had still felt completely naked even with the cloak covering her, so now that she had clothes on she felt loads better.

"Y-you…both of you….I-I am going to t-tell someone about this." Myrtle sobbed. She was always very dramatic when it came to things that upset her.

"Go ahead and tell Morgan…who would listen to you anyways? And if you bug me or Hermione again, I swear I will have priest come in here and perform an exorcism on you." Tom warned.

Myrtle let out a loud sob and then jumped into a toilet and disappeared down the drain, much to Tom's and Hermione's relief.

"Come on love," he told her, and he led her hand-in-hand to the door.

They both walked out of the bathroom and then stopped dead.

Ron had arrived just in time to see the couple exist the perfects bathroom…both looking flustered and tousled.

Tom and Hermione just stood there holding hands and looked at Ron nervously, while Ron just stared back with an unreadable expression on his face.

When he spoke, his voice sounded neither angry nor sad, but was rather lifeless; this to Hermione was much worse.

"So much for being just friends, eh Hermione?" Ron said while looking into her eyes.

"Ron listen, we.." Tom began, but Ron cut him off.

"No Tom, it's ok. You two don't have to explain. I was going to apologize for how I was before, and I am still intend on doing so. Tom, Hermione, I am very sorry for how I acted before. I hope we can all continue being friends?"

Hermione had never heard Ron talk so formal, and it unnerved her a little bit.

"Of course, Ron." Hermione told him. "You are like a brother to me and I want us to be friends…_all_ of us."

Ron smiled softly at her. "Hermione, I will always be your friend, and yours as well Tom. I just….I can just be arse hole sometimes."

"Happens to the best of us mate." Tom smiled.

"Well…I guess I had better be going. I am loaded with homework. I'll see you two in the Common Room later."

Hermione and Tom barely had a chance to say goodbye before Ron moved passed them and down the hall.

Tom looked down into Hermione's worried face and stroked her cheek softly.

"He'll be ok." He told her comfortingly.

"I hope so." She whispered. "I really hope so….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yeah for Tom and Hermione! They are _finally_ together! Poor Ron though! I feel bad for him now!

Wow…I am at fifteen chapters! I never imagined I would get this far…and I still have more to go!

I hope this chapter wasn't bad….I tired my best to make it seem real. I feel that accidental things, like Tom walking in on Hermione, are the occurrences that lead to the important stuff…like him telling her that he loved her…finally!

I love you all lots! Give me a couple of days to get the next chapter up please…school starts again tomorrow after all! Muahhhhh!


	15. The Cat is out of the Bag

**A/N: **Ducks head to avoid flying objects that are being thrown at me. I know this took forever, but I was rather busy this weekend and then started writing this chapter only to find that I had hit my first case of writers block. It sucks, and what's worse is that there is no medication that one can take for it…lol… I hope this chapter is satisfactory…if not, then blame my muse who seems to have taken a vacation this week! I promise to post more as soon as I can! Until then, here is chapter 16! Oh and by the way…due to some requests I have received, I have decided to change the rating to mature. I only did it just in case, but I don't think anything in the story is going to get into the extreme mature zone so…um…ya smiles….

"I knew it!" Ginny screeched happily. "I knew you too would get together! Harry did too, didn't you?" She asked excitedly.

"It was kind of obvious you two." He said while smiling brightly at them.

Hermione and Tom both had silly grins on their faces as they watched Ginny gloat in being right once again about something.

After the extremely uncomfortable moment with Ron out in the hall, Tom and Hermione had made themselves look more presentable and decided to find Harry and Ginny and tell them the great news; they wanted _someone_ at least to be happy for them.

"And you say that Ron said it was ok?" Harry asked once again. It was hard to believe that Ron would be that accepting of their relationship.

"Oh Harry, you had to ruin this moment by bringing that git up again, didn't you?" Ginny asked irritably. "Why should Tom and Hermione have to be worried about him? It is not their fault that Ron is a prick and always has to make things more difficult." She protested.

"I know I shouldn't let it bother me," Hermione began, "But I don't want him to be mad, and although he acted like it was no big deal…I could tell that he was hurt." Hermione told them sadly.

"He will get over it, Hermione." Harry told her. "We are all best friends and have stayed as such through everything that has happened. Something like this won't ruin our friendships. Trust me." Harry told her with a confident smile.

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. She would always trust Harry…no matter what.

"Hermione," Tom began, "If you want, we can just act like friends when we are with Ron. That way he won't be uncomfortable around us."

"No Tom," Ginny told him firmly, "Ron will get over it better if he sees you two together and acting like a couple. If you two just act like friends, then it may give him false hope and then he won't get over it."

"Give him false hope for what?" Hermione asked. "You can't mean that…."

"That he wants to be with you?" Ginny finished for her. "Oh come on Hermione, it is blatantly obvious that Ron likes you. I know you try to remain ignorant to it, but you know those feelings are there. Believe me when I say that he will deal with it better if he knows that he can't have you. And besides," she said with a smirk, "I'm sure you and Tom won't be able to keep your hands off of each other anyways…in Ron's presence or not."

Ginny and Harry giggled softly at their friend's reddening faces. "Thanks for that Gin…it's not like I haven't blushed a million times since I've been here anyways, so what's one more time I guess?" Tom told her with a small smile.

"No problem Tom. I do what I can." She said while giving the couple a wink. "But I think I had better be going…I have a lot of homework to catch up on and I need all of the study time I can get."

"At least _someone_ does their homework." Hermione said sternly while looking at Harry.

"I know Hermione, I know. I have to finish mine from before. I was just about to get on it." Harry said bitterly.

"Do you want to come and study with me Harry?" Ginny asked. "I can work better if I have someone there to keep me company."

To Tom and Hermione's extreme interest, Harry's cheeks seem to color slightly at being asked to spend time with Ginny…even if it was just to study.

"U-um sure Ginny," Harry told her. Hermione and Tom noticed how casual he was trying to sound and the couple gave each other knowing smirks.

"Do you want to um…stay in here and do it…I mean study, study." Harry corrected himself quickly. He mentally kicked himself for saying '_do it_', even though Ginny didn't catch on.

"Sure, it is quiet in here tonight so we should get a lot done." Ginny replied.

Hermione and Tom watched as Ginny and Harry made themselves comfortable at a table in the far corner of the room. The red head dug right into her work, but Harry seemed to be distracted as he stole quick glances at her from time to time.

"Amazing," Tom muttered to Hermione.

"What is?" She whispered back.

"That girl can read people like a book and can spot impending relationships like it was a sixth sense….and yet, she can't even tell that Harry _obviously_ has a crush on her. How _interesting_ it is going to be when she finds out." Tom chuckled evilly, while arching an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione giggled. "Well now, can it be that my incredibly handsome, intelligent, and loving boyfriend has an evil side as well?" Hermione giggled at her joke.

Tom just stared at her, and while he didn't look mad, Hermione worried that she had hurt his feelings by calling him evil.

"Tom I was just joking. I didn't mean…."

She stopped when Tom began to shake his head. "I'm not mad Hermione," he said as a silly grin lit up his face. "You just….you called me your boyfriend, and I liked how that sounded."

Hermione smiled and rubbed her nose gently across his. "Well get used to it, because I will be saying it a lot."

"Good." Tom told her while planting a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione felt her heart speed up once again that evening. Just a simple kiss from Tom made her feel as though a million butterflies were swarming around in her stomach.

"I'm glad you think so Mr. Riddle." Hermione said, as they pulled apart.

"Formalities, Miss Granger" Tom reminded her with a soft smile.

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Hermione leaned up once more and brought her lips to his. She placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating just as fast as hers was.

"Hey! There are young children in here you two!"

Hermione and Tom pulled apart and stared at Ginny and Harry who were watching the couple with beaming smiles on their faces.

"And your one of them Harry." Hermione laughed as Harry scowled at her.

"Maybe next time I will just wolf whistle when I see you two snog." He warned.

"That's fine with me Harry." Tom said while pulling Hermione in for another soft kiss.

Harry and Ginny both starting cat calling and soon the group was laughing and telling jokes as any other friends would when having fun.

Hermione, even though she was having a good time, found that she couldn't enjoy herself fully. There was another friend who needed to be there too…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Tom asked his girlfriend as he walked with her hand-in-hand down the hall.

"Tom, if you ask me that one more time then I am going to kick you in the…"

"Ok, ok I get it." Tom laughed while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when we walk in the Great Hall!" Harry told them excitedly.

"It will probably be the quietest breakfast ever, because everyone will be looking at you two." Ginny giggled.

"I actually can't wait to see Snape's face," Hermione said as a smirk spread across her lips. "I wonder if he will go paler then he already is?"

The group laughed happily as they continued on their way to breakfast. Tom and Hermione were going to walk in the Great Hall hand-in-hand, and the whole school would know that they were together. It would be sure be one hell of a breakfast for the gossipers who resided in Hogwarts.

"Hey wait up!" A voice called out from behind them.

The group turned around to see Ron running after them. All of them had smiles on their faces as the red headed boy approached them.

"How could you all leave for breakfast without me?" He asked, while panting slightly. "You know how much I love to eat."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement my dear brother." She told him.

Ron gave her a warm smile and then brought his gaze over to Hermione. They stared at each other for a moment and group fell silent in anticipation.

"Hermione, you are one of my best friends and I…well I just…"

"You're forgiven Ron...as long as you forgive me."" She gave him a hopeful smile.

"What are friends for?" He asked, with an air of casualness. Hermione smiled at him and looked over at Tom who was smiling cheerfully as well.

"Well, are we going to go to breakfast or are we going to stand here and love on one another?" Ginny asked.

"Oh…I want some love." Harry feigned whining.

Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

"There, now can we go to breakfast?" She asked, not taking notice to how flushed Harry had suddenly become.

"Let's go." Ron said while beginning to walk again. Ginny followed behind him while Tom and Hermione stood there with a now rosy cheeked Harry.

"So…you like red heads, huh?" Tom asked playfully. "Better make sure Dean is out of way before you get in a good snog with her mate."

"TOM!" Hermione yelled at her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked unabashed. "The man deserves a good snog with someone as lovely as Ginny."

Hermione just smiled and shook her head. _Boys_…

"I don't…I mean I just…oh I don't know." Harry groaned.

"She's just Ron's little sister right?" Tom asked understandingly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Harry told him miserably.

"Just give it some time Harry." Hermione told him while patting his shoulder. "Ginny has been getting rather annoyed with Dean lately, so maybe you will get your snog in some time soon." She giggled.

"I think you're influencing her, Tom." Harry smiled.

"I knew she had some Slytherin in her." Tom said, while laughing at the scandalized expression on his girlfriend' face. It melted right off though when he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Alright you two, go make sweet eyes at each other some other time." Harry said. All of this sweetness was making him rather ill, though, he was unbelievably happy for his two friends.

"We had better get going." Hermione told them. She sounded as if she were headed to her execution.

Tom laughed slightly and pecked her on her cheek. "Don't be frightened love. I won't let anything happen to either of us…I promise."

Hermione loved Tom's voice when it was soft and comforting…it never ceased to send pleasant shivers up her spine.

Grasping his hand again, Hermione and Tom set off after Harry and soon they were facing the doors to the Great Hall.

"Maybe we should go in first." Hermione told the group. "I want to get it over and done with."

She looked at up Tom and he smiled down at her. "After you, my lady," He said while pushing open the doors and waiting for her to enter.

Hermione grasped Tom's hand even tighter as the couple entered the room that was buzzing with the morning activities.

Hermione stalled a bit at the entrance and Harry, Ron, and Ginny gave her a small nudge on the back to urge her forward.

No one seemed to be taking notice of them and Hermione felt instantly relieved. _This is easier then I thought it would be_, she thought happily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Hermione groaned. _Damn my bad timing_, she thought miserably.

The five Gryffindors stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy was standing up by his seat and was glaring at Tom and Hermione as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

All of the activity ceased as everyone turned to look at what Draco had yelled about. The whole room filled with silence as they gazed from Tom, to Hermione, and then down to their clasped hands.

Hermione's face reddened distinctly, but she was instantly comforted as she felt Tom's hand tighten around hers more securely.

"WHAT IS THIS? YOU'RE WITH _HER_! TOM, YOU'RE STILL WITH GRANGER!" Draco shouted out his rage.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Ron spat at him, not caring that the whole school was watching the scene intently.

"Stay out of it Weasel," Draco snarled. "This is between Tom and me."

"Why _do_ you care Malfoy?" Tom asked furiously. "Mind your own damned business."

"Tom, how can you be with her? She's a Mudblood for Merlin's sake!"

A collective gasp reverberated around the room and Hermione glared at the boy who had affronted her in front of the entire school.

Tom, Harry, and Ron all had their wands out in an instant and had them pointed straight at Draco's heart. Many of the Slytherins came to Draco's defense by drawing their wands as well, which caused a great number of Gryffindors to stand up with their wands at the ready.

It looked like a full blown war was about to take place the middle of the Great Hall.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed from the teachers table.

"All of you, put your wands away this instant! Draco, sit down and keep your mouth shut! I will decide your punishment later." Draco, as well as the others, sat down immediately; no one had ever heard Dumbledore speak so forcefully before.

Tom, Harry, and Ron put their wands in their robes. As they walked up the isle, they made sure to walk very close to Hermione Ginny, lest a gutsy Slytherin decided to curse either of them.

They all sat down and got some food on their plates, but no one ate anything.

"I am going to kill that little…" Tom said, but was cut off by Hermione's stern look.

"You are not going to kill anyone Tom." She told him firmly.

"Of course he won't," Ron said angrily, "I'll get to Draco first."

"Ron! You are not helping." Hermione said crossly.

"Why would Draco flip out over this?" Ginny asked, confused. She glanced over at the blonde and saw how disgruntled he looked, even as Pansy was fawning all over him.

"I um…I think I know why." Harry told them quietly. "But I can't tell you guys here. We can meet later in the Common Room. Be there by 4:00."

The others looked at him suspiciously, but agreed all the same.

Hermione looked down at her plate trying to avoid the furtive glances that were being thrown their way by about everyone in the Great Hall.

Tom noticed how miserable she looked and he nudged her slightly so as to not draw any more attention to them.

"Hey, when we get done talking with Harry and the others later, would you like to go to our balcony?" He whispered. "I know its cold, but I know plenty of warming spells, and I bet there will be a million stars out tonight."

Hermione gave him a loving smile and he felt his heart flutter slightly.

"It is our balcony, isn't it?" She whispered happily. Tom couldn't contain his smile.

"Is it a date then?" Tom asked her softly.

Hermione didn't know why, but when he said date she looked over at the Ravenclaw and spotted Bailey almost instantly. The blonde was staring at her as well and gave her a wink and a quick thumps up.

Hermione smiled gratefully at her and brought her attention back to Tom.

"It's a date." She smiled. Tom was so excited about their first date, that he leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

The whole room erupted in excited whispers and now it seemed that truly everyone had taken great interest in latest couple.

Hermione looked over at her friends and saw that they were all smiling happily at her…even Ron. Her gaze then traveled up to the teachers table and she let out a slight chuckle.

"I think Snape is about to have a fit." She giggled. Everyone who had heard her turned to look the greasy haired man and saw that he was rather paler then normal and was twitching every few seconds.

Laughter erupted from them all and it seemed to ease a lot of the tension in the room. Many people had came over to congratulate the new couple and a lot of the Gryffindors who knew Hermione best had begun to tease her about her new romance; especially Fred and George who had warned Tom to keep Hermione a decent young lady.

"I don't want to see our little Granger pregnant in a few months." Fred told him. The whole group laughed with the exception of Hermione.

"I don't think it's so funny." She mumbled.

Even with all of the people who were happy for them, there was still a great majority of girls who were glaring at Hermione with the utmost loathing. The brunette just shrugged it off; she was far too happy to let some jealous girls spoil this moment for her and Tom.

Tom himself had never felt happier. He was finally with Hermione and it was out in the open, and yet, nothing bad had happened. He only hoped their good luck would last for the time being…or least until Voldemort found out.

Tom wondered how Dumbledore was taking all of this and he quickly glanced over to the older wizard. To his surprise, he saw that Dumbledore was beaming at him. He would have never thought in all his days that Albus Dumbledore would be smiling so brightly at him.

Tom could have sworn that he saw the headmaster wink at him as well, but when he looked again he saw that Dumbledore was in a conversation with McGonagall, and was no longer looking at him.

Tom didn't know why, but he felt extremely reassured about everything now. He liked having Dumbledore be proud of him…as if he were a father proud of his son.

_But what do I know about fathers and sons_, he thought to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tom, would you please stay after class for a moment?" Snape asked at the end of the lesson.

Tom nodded and approached his teacher while the other students quickly filed out of the dreary dungeon.

"Tom, I am going to be very frank about what I have to ask."

Tom gave an understanding nod and waited to hear what his professor had to say.

"Why are you with Miss Granger?"

"What?" Tom asked, so taken aback that he forgot to address his teacher properly. Snape didn't seem to notice though.

"I am wondering why you are with Miss Granger, when you must know what damage your relationship will cause."

"And what damage may that be, _sir_?" Tom asked without a trace of respect in his voice.

"When the Dark Lord finds out about this, he will not be pleased." Snape told him.

"I really don't care if he is pleased or not. My relationship is between me and Hermione, not me, Hermione and Voldemort. Let him find out that I love her…he might even know already." Tom said, sounding completely unperturbed about the situation.

Snape looked at him quizzically for a moment.

"How can you be sure that you are not under some sort of enchantment?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Beg your pardon, sir?" Tom asked confused.

"You could be under some sort of love potion Tom, are you aware of that?"

"A love potion…you think I'm under a love potion? Forgive me sir, but that is the most preposterous thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Mr. Riddle, do not underestimate Miss Granger. She has been friends with Potter and Weasley for five years now and no doubt their influence has had an impact on her. She could have slipped a potion in your juice one morning! You may be under her thrall at this very moment."

Tom stood their in shock for a moment before he began to let out stifled laughs. Snape stood up behind his desk and approached the young man who was still trying to contain his laughter.

"I shall take you to Dumbledore this instant. You are no doubt under some sort of bewitchment."

Tom just shook his head and continued to let out these small gurgling sounds.

"Tom I insist on…"

"P-please Professor," Tom giggled slightly, "I have to…have to meet with my friends. Excuse me."

Tom walked to his desk and gathered his things.

"Tom, please just let me take you to see the headmaster."

"Sir," Tom began, while finally finding his voice again. "I assure you that I am under no such spell and that I love Hermione because I choose to…not because someone is making me. Good evening sir."

Tom existed through the door and left behind a very befuddled Snape standing by his desk.

Suddenly, a burning pain in his arm made him disregard his musings for a moment. The potions professor pulled up his sleeve and gazed at the Dark Mark that was now completely black.

His master was calling him…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So…I know it wasn't the most wonderfully exciting chapter, but what can I say…writers block! I will get the next chapter up soon guys, I promise! I am again really sorry about the wait….life…sucks!

I love you all so much…I wouldn't even write this story at all if it weren't for all of your wonderful reviews that encourage me to keep going! Double chocoholic chocolate chuck cookies for everyone!


	16. Amorea

**A/N: **Ok….I know this took forever and I know most of you are probably mad at me…but blame it's delay on school, my best friend, and my life. I have been so crazily busy and I when I would sit down to write, I would be super tired and not want to do it. So I guess my laziness was a problem too, but I'm working on it! I'm sorry this chapter is so short and not all that great, but it will get better, I promise! And the next chapter will be out very soon! I hope I didn't lose any readers! I love you guys and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much!

"There you are Tom." Harry called as the pale yet handsome boy entered the Common Room.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked as she noticed the smirk on Tom's lips.

The ex-Slytherin smiled even more as he tossed his books onto the nearest couch and sauntered over to his friends who were sitting around the warm fire.

"It's just something Snape said." He laughed as he seated himself next to Hermione. His hand slipped into hers and light pink tinge rose up in her creamy cheeks.

"What did he say?" Ron asked while eyeing the hand that had covered Hermione's moments ago.

"He basically warned me against seeing Hermione." Tom told them.

"How is that funny?" Hermione asked while looking at him quizzically.

"He uh…he thinks I am under your thrall, love." Tom said while giggling.

Hermione looked around angrily at her smirking friends.

"I still don't see how that is funny…mental maybe, but not funny."

"Tell us Hermione," Ron joked. "Did you use a love potion or some kind of spell?"

"Ron, even if you did use a spell you couldn't get anyone to fall in love with you." She snapped. Ron frowned at her.

"You didn't need a spell to get me Hermione." Tom whispered in her ear. "Just one look at your soft, pink lips had me bewitched." He ran steady fingers down her arm and felt the shiver race through her. He winked at her and let his fingers continue their exploration until Harry let out a small cough to get their attention.

"All right, enough of that you two." The unruly haired boy laughed. "I don't think any of us want to see a make out session at the moment."

Tom smiled and removed his long fingers from her arm. Hermione was grateful for that when she noticed the annoyed glances they were receiving from Ron.

"Alright, I guess I had better tell you all what I've been meaning to say." Harry said.

The small group moved in closer to each other to keep their conversation more private. Even though there weren't a lot of people in the room, it didn't mean that someone wasn't listening.

"That day when Voldemort possessed me," Harry began quietly, "And Dumbledore and I had that talk, well…he told me how Voldemort is to be destroyed."

Harry had their full attention now as each of them visibly sat up straighter. He saw Hermione slip another hand over Tom's and watched the grateful smile spread across his face as he looked at her. _Those two really must be in love_, he thought.

"It turns out that everything my prophecy foretold is true. I am the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord, but not in the way you are all thinking. Tom is the one who must defeat him; I am the one who will allow him to do so." Harry stopped and looked into his friends' confused faces.

"I don't get it Harry." Hermione said. "The prophecy says that you are the one who will destroy the Dark Lord."

"That is what I thought as well, but we were not reading into it enough. It says I have the power to defeat him, but that doesn't mean it will be me who destroys him in the end."

"It will be me…if I change, right?" Tom asked.

"Exactly Tom," Harry replied. "You see, the power that I have that Lord Voldemort knows not is love. Dumbledore explained that if I had not helped Hermione that night, out of love for my friends, then Tom would not be here today." Harry glanced at the brunette.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Harry." She said while looking at ground. "I just thought that if you came with me then maybe the spell would work better. I didn't want to get you in trouble or anything, but I just needed you there with me."

"There's no need to apologize Hermione." He told her. "I'm glad you did what you did…it was very Slytherin of you if I do say so myself."

He looked at Tom's proud smile and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Um Harry, you might have to clarify that a little better." Ron said. "I still don't get how you are the one with the power to defeat you-know-who and yet Tom here is the one who will do it."

"Well, Dumbledore believes that I will be the one who discovers the time spell that will send Tom back. Once there, he will be able to start over a new life that hopefully turns out to be Voldemort free."

"So…so he will be going back then?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Harry saw Tom's hand squeeze around hers more securely.

"I'm sorry you two." Harry informed them sadly. "I wish there was something we could do, but he has to go back."

Hermione's face scrunched up a bit as she tried to block out the tears. Even Ron looked upset by this news, which surprised Harry greatly.

"Well this is a happy conversation." Ginny pointed out sarcastically.

Harry cracked a smile and glanced at Ginny. The red head was biting her lip out of nervousness and was twirling a strand of her rosy hair in pale fingers. Harry wanted to be the one who sucked and bit and on that lower lip…_but she's Ron's little sister_, he reminded himself miserably.

"Well, that's all I really have to tell you." Harry finished somewhat uncomfortably.

"No it isn't." Ron said. "You didn't tell us why Malfoy freaked out like he did."

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Harry felt a little uneasy telling all of them, especially Ron who was known for his lack of good judgment.

"Draco was the one who told Voldemort about Tom." Harry said. "Ron, lose that look all right? Dumbledore said we can not do anything to him, and I gave him my word that we wouldn't." Harry warned.

"What look, I don't have a look." Ron spat.

"Oh sure Ron, that evil eye you are sporting is an everyday look for you." Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

Harry and the others laughed while Ron continued to pout.

"It's ok Harry, I had a feeling it was Malfoy anyways." Tom told him. "I really can't blame him for doing what he did considering who his father is."

"Well at least someone is levelheaded in the group." Harry said.

"I'm levelheaded." Ron added quietly. "And Ginny don't you say anything! I'm sick of all your little remarks."

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys mind if Hermione and I take off for a bit?" Tom asked. "I uh…have some homework I need to show her."

The group laughed at his lame excuse and Tom just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure Tom. You and Hermione deserve some time alone to uh…show each other your _homework_." Harry teased.

"Oh good Harry, now I can get you to study with me again." Ginny said while standing up.

She walked over to Harry and reached for his hand. As she pulled him up, Harry _accidentally _tripped a little and landed in her arms for support.

"S-sorry Ginny" Harry stammered, his face very close to hers. "I uh…guess I need to tie my shoes or something." He could feel Ginny's warm breath on his mouth and he was sure he would have fallen over again if he wasn't holding onto her.

"N-no problem Harry," Ginny said. She seemed confused about something as she gazed into his beautiful green eyes.

"Uh Ginny…I think Harry can stand now." Ron said.

The couple broke apart instantly, as if the other's skin had suddenly burnt them.

"I uh…we better go study." Harry stammered while not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Right, study…sure...huh uh…" Ginny added quickly.

Ron arched an eyebrow as he stared at them.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you two?" He asked, bewildered by their behavior.

Hermione and Tom were snickering but trying to cover it up.

"Nothing Fon everything's rine…I mean nothing Ron…oh forget it!" Harry exclaimed. "Come on Gin, let's get to work."

Ginny, who had been laughing at Harry's jumbled vocabulary, nodded her head and picked up her books off the couch.

"You two have fun." Ginny said to Tom and Hermione as she followed Harry to a nearby desk.

The couple smiled and waved and looked over at Ron who was looking at his little sister as if he suspected her of something.

"What are your plans for this evening Ron?" Tom inquired.

"I uh…I have some studying to do as well." Ron answered. He hadn't even looked at Tom when he said it for his attention was focused on the couple who had just sat down to study.

"Ok Ron. Have fun." Hermione told him.

"Sure Hermione."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve to get his attention.

"He's probably going to spy on them." She whispered in his ear. Tom snorted and nodded his head.

"I bet not one of them is gong to get much studying done." Tom replied, as the couple watched Ron slip into a chair that was near Harry and Ginny's table. He pulled out some random book from his sack and pretended to read it. Hermione giggled when she saw that the book was upside down.

"Come on love." Tom laughed as he cupped his girlfriend's hand in his. "We have our own studying to do."

Hermione blushed and grinned at the handsome boy who just recently became her first boyfriend…and first love…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Severus, I have found out some interesting news." The Dark Lord said while standing above his kneeling servant. "Young Draco came to me today telling me of the relationship between Tom and the Mudblood. You can imagine how _disappointed_ I was to hear that they are now lovers." Voldemort's voice was dripped with revulsion at the mention of the young couple.

"I would hardly call lovers my Lord. Their relationship was made public only this morning, and I waited to tell you because I thought to talk to Tom first…to hear what he had to say."

"And what did he tell you Severus?" Voldemort growled.

Snape lifted up his head and peered at this master through his stringy black hair. "He assured me that he…he…"

"Loves her," Voldemort finished for him. Severus was surprised to hear the disappointment in his master's voice…as if Tom's love for the Mudblood was hurting him.

"Stand up Severus." Voldemort said in a hushed voice.

Snape obeyed and stood before the hideous man without an ounce of disgust on his face.

"You are one of my most trusted Deatheaters Severus. That is why I am having you watch over Tom for me…and that is why I am going to give you this new assignment."

"I will do anything you ask my Lord." Snape said while locking his gaze with the red eyes before him.

"I know you will Severus." Voldemort said while grinning sadistically. He pulled out and vial from a pocket in his robes and held it out for Snape to examine.

"My Lord, is that…Amorea?" Snape asked while gazing at the peach colored liquid in Voldemort's outstretched hand.

"Indeed it is. This is what you are going to use to poison the Mudblood."

"But my Lord, if you want her dead then there are faster working poisons then this that would kill her instantly…this poison will kill her…"

"Slowly…that's the point Severus. I want Tom and his pathetic band of friends to watch her suffer. When that Mudblood dies he will have no choice but to come back to me, and then he will know never to cross me again." Voldemort's red eyes flared and his decaying teeth ground against each other.

Snape took the potion from his master and tucked it into a pocket in his robes.

"It will be done Master."

"Good. Now leave me."

Snape bowed his head and made a swift turn towards the door.

Even after he left Voldemort stood and eyed the door through which he had existed.

"Yes Severus…we'll see how much it gets done." He said to himself. Voldemort pulled up his sleeve and exposed the menacing looking Dark Mark on his right arm. Placing one long, pale finger upon it, the mark writhed and burned as he summoned another servant to his quarters.

"We shall see…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Short…I know. Bit like I said before…the next chapter will be out in a jiffy! I am so sorry again about the wait and about this short chapter…just remember that I love you guys! Ok that doesn't make up for it but um…ya… : )


	17. Fluff and other stuff

**A/N: ** I told you guys I would have this out really quick! This is strictly a Tom and Hermione chapter…I wanted them to be alone for a change! No Myrtle, no Voldemort…just our two love birds, doing what….love birds…um, do….lol. Hehe…I hope you all like it! WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD. IT COULD BE HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH. Lol…. I love you guys!

"Love, people are staring at us." Hermione whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Tom smiled down at her and gave her hand a light squeeze. "Let them stare." He told her, just as a group of fourth year girls walked by, all glaring daggers at Hermione.

"Easy for you to say," She whispered, "You don't have homicidal girls cursing you under their breaths when they walk by."

Tom laughed and drew her closer to him as they walked. "I'm not _that_ sought after Hermione. I mean…I'm just one boy…"

"Tom, please don't be modest and just admit to that fact that you are completely gorgeous. I hear even some of the boys want you…not that I want to know who though."

Tom looked at her stunned. "Boys like me? You're kidding?"

She giggled. "No, I'm not kidding. Why are you blushing Tom? Are you…flattered?" Hermione joked.

"N-no…why would I be?" He mumbled.

"You don't sound very convincing love. If you want, I could always talk to some of them for you? All of your blushing makes me think you are right up there alley."

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you want me to tell your boyfriend about this?" Tom said in a girly voice. "I don't think he would appreciate you harassing me."

Hermione laughed and kissed the back of his hand. "Please forgive me my lady. I wouldn't want my boyfriend to find out, lest he leaves me for another."

"I would never do that." Tom said firmly. He had abandoned his silly girl voice and resumed his deep, soothing tone that could have charmed a dragon to sleep.

"Tom, I was only kidding." Hermione said as the couple turned into the abandoned hall that led to the balcony.

"I know, but I wanted _you_ to know that I would never do that. I love you too much." Tom looked at her and smiled at her thoughtful expression.

They stepped out onto the balcony and their teeth began to chatter immediately. Tom pulled out his want and pointed it at Hermione first. Sudden warmth spread over her like water and traveled all the way down to her toes. She wasn't even the slightest bit cold now as she watched Tom point his wand at himself. The smile on his face indicated that he too could feel the heat from his spell.

"Let me clear away some of this snow so we can lay down." He told her while pointing his wand at a large pile of the miniature white crystals.

Moments later he had all of the snow melted and had a comfy looking blanket spread out over the stone floor.

"Ladies first," he said while smiling at her. Hermione just stood there staring at him; the same thoughtful expression adorned her face.

"What?" Tom asked, smiling at her.

Hermione went from thoughtful to gloomy in a matter of seconds; she still stood there unresponsive.

"Love, what's wrong?" Tom asked worriedly. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms.

"I don't want to tell you that 'I love you'." She said feebly.

Tom was stunned by her response and could do nothing but gape at her.

"I'm afraid you'll leave sooner if I say it."

Tom tried to speak up but Hermione placed a finger over his lips and held it there.

"Tom, don't give me that look. You are going to go back, I just know it. What am I going to do without you?"

Tom eye's softened and he tenderly kissed the finger over his lips.

"I don't know what I'll do either." He said glumly. Hermione had removed her hand from his lips and began to gently trace his profile with her index finger. Tom shivered from both her touch and from a memory it brought on. Bailey had done the same thing when they were about to break up. Realization hit him and he stopped her hand that had been tracing his cheekbones.

"Hermione, your not planning on breaking up with me are you?"

"Am I being that obvious?" She asked sadly.

Panic surged through him as he grasped her hands in his.

"I won't let you leave me Hermione. I _need_ you, and I refuse to be here for one second without you."

"But Tom, wouldn't it be easier if we…"

"I don't want what's easy…I only want you."

Hermione smiled and looked at him thoughtfully once more. "How could I have been so foolish?" She joked. She stood on tiptoes and nuzzled her nose against his creamy cheek.

"Forgive me?" She whispered in his ear.

Tom leaned forward as if to kiss her and Hermione instinctively closed her eyes.

"Nope…" He said while sticking his foot behind her leg. Tom held onto her as they both tumbled towards blanket. Hermione shrieked as she fell but was surprised to feel how fluffy the blanket was beneath her; she couldn't even feel the stone floor.

Tom laughed as he landed on top of her. "Now I forgive you."

"Tom Riddle that was not funny." Hermione said while giggling.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked while lowering his face close to hers. Hermione suddenly became aware that he was on top of her and her heart began to race.

"Hmm, it seems your giggles have subsided. Any reason why?" He teased. He adjusted himself on top of her and smirked when he heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be showing me some homework?" Hermione asked.

"I like this plan better." Tom whispered in her ear. Hermione tried to suppress another shiver and ended up gasping softly instead.

"I think you fancy it too." Tom said smugly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Mr. Riddle." Hermione grinned. "I may just have to…"

Tom pressed his lips to hers and cut her off. "Do what?" He asked when he pulled away from their chaste kiss.

"Uh…what were we talking about again?" She asked dreamily while staring at his lips.

Tom gave a triumphant laugh and kissed her forehead. "Can it be that I have stumped the great Hermione Granger? Maybe I am no good for you after all…you seem to have lost some of your intellect." Tom sighed and got up off her.

Hermione groaned at the loss of contact and looked up at him with curious eyes.

"And where do you think you are going?" She asked.

"I'm off to find some dull twit whose intelligence I can't steal. I refuse to be the one who robs you of your brilliance."

"Tom Riddle, don't you dare." Hermione warned, but the effect was lost with her evident grin.

She sat up on her knees and stared up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Hermione's red and gold sweater had shifted off to the side a bit and exposed a creamy white shoulder to Tom. He sat back down in front of her and kissed along her neck down to her nude shoulder, causing her to moan from surprise and bliss.

Hermione leaned into him more and let out another groan when Tom pulled her up onto his lap. They both leaned their heads in at the same time and found each others lips instantaneously.

Hermione's mouth melted against his as she pressed her body even closer to his lithe form. Encouraged, Tom thrust his hips up into hers and moaned in her mouth. Hermione, though particularly blissful at the moment, pulled away from his mouth and stared at him anxiously.

"Tom," She panted, "I uh…I don't think I'm ready, to ah…you know…" She blushed and tried to focus on calming her fervent breathing.

Tom gave throaty laugh, for he too was breathing harshly from their previous actions. "You can say it you know." He grinned when she bit her lip out of embarrassment.

"Fine…I don't think I'm ready for sex." She said while meeting his gaze. Tom looked so compassionate and understanding that Hermione was tempted to give in to him.

"It's ok love. I have no intention on rushing you into anything you are not ready for…especially sex. I'm in no hurry."

"You're not a virgin are you?" She asked him.

It was Tom's turn to blush and he averted his eyes for a moment before looking back at her.

"No, I'm not. I've only been with one girl and it was just once…at the end of my fifth year."

"Oh Tom, you were so young." She thought out loud.

"I know, but I didn't care back then. I had just learned that my father was a Muggle, and I was so angry that I had to take it out on someone."

"So you took it out on another girl…with sex." Hermione stated. Tom nodded solemnly.

"I didn't like it too much though. It was quick and sloppy, and I hadn't a flip of what I was doing. I just went along with what seemed to be giving her the most pleasure."

"Didn't you get any pleasure from it?" She asked. Hermione, with any other person, would have never had a conversation like this, but with Tom she knew she could talk about anything.

"Not really…I just felt empty whenever it was over. The girl, who was a Slytherin, tried to get me into her bed again, but I acted like she was a piece trash after that, and I ignored her completely." Tom looked away in shame. He had done a lot of cruel things in his past…worse in his future.

Hermione, who was still nestled on his lap, nuzzled her nose against his cheek and kissed his prominent cheekbone. Tom sighed and looked back into her honey colored eyes. How could one girl make him feel so weak and so strong at the same time?

"Tom, don't ever be ashamed to tell me about your past. I know it wasn't pleasant, but I will never turn away from you, no matter how horrible it was…I…I love you." Hermione could have died from the stunning smile that lit up his face. She felt fortunate to be the one who gets to see that beauty, and be the cause of it.

"I knew the second I saw you that you would be different." He commented thoughtfully.

"I'm different because I love you?" Hermione giggled. "Tom, I could name dozens of people who would kill to love you."

"Not like you do though. God, all of you Gryffindors wear your hearts on your sleeves." He laughed.

"It's a trait that you're steadily picking up Mr. Riddle." She retorted with a smile.

"Is that so?" Tom said while tickling her on her sides. Hermione giggled as she fell onto the blanket and pleaded with watering eyes for Tom to stop.

"Alright, I'll stop." He laughed while lying down next to her on the fluffy blanket. In the midst of all that had been happening, neither teen realized that sky had been steadily darkening. Hermione looked up into an ocean of black dotted with millions of diamonds as far as the eye could see.

Sighing, she cuddled up closer to Tom's side. He put an arm over her and she moved her head onto his chest; her chestnut colored curls splayed over his heart.

Tom could hear Hermione's soft breathing a few minutes later and knew that she had fallen asleep while lying in his arms.

Left alone with his thoughts, Tom couldn't help but think about Voldemort. What was he planning? Ever since the attack in the Great Hall, there had been no sign of Voldemort, save for a few nightmares that Tom had occasionally.

Just waiting for something to happen had him on the edge and he couldn't stand that helpless feeling anymore. Then, a brilliant idea occurred to him.

_Maybe Severus would know what Voldemort's up to_, he thought. That man seemed to know so much anyways…who's to say he wasn't up to date on the Dark Lord's doings? Tom made a mental note to have a chat with the greasy potions professor as soon as possible.

Just then, Tom felt Hermione shift against him in her sleep and decided it was time to go back to their dormitory. He slowly sat up and placed an arm under her neck and under her knees. Tom lifted her up as if he were merely picking up a feather, and he placed a small kiss on her forehead before setting off down the deserted corridor.

When he reached the Common Room he was surprised to find to completely empty. It was later then he thought it was.

He realized then that he couldn't get Hermione up to her room. The girls' dormitories were magically protected to keep boys out. He could have woken Hermione up and sent to off to her room, but she looked so peacefully asleep that Tom didn't have the heart to do it.

He decided to take her up into his room instead. He walked up to the boys' room and entered as quietly as he could. The sound of familiar snoring reached his ears as he silently walked passed Dean's bed and over to his own.

"Don-…don't wake the spiders." Ron mumbled in his sleep. Tom let out a soft chuckle and carefully lowered Hermione's sleeping form onto his bed. Taking out his wand, he spelled a pair of his own pajamas on her and then did the same for himself.

Hermione looked so cute in the slightly baggy bottoms and the crinkly white shirt, and Tom stood above her for a moment watching her sleep. Her long eyelashes fluttered every now and then and her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. He wondered yet again how someone so lovely could possibly be his…

He slid in next to her and pulled the warm comforter over both them as he let out a sleepy yawn. The contour of her body fit flawlessly against his and he placed arm around her waist to pull her in closer.

Hermione sighed but didn't wake up and Tom kissed the tip of her nose before his eyes fluttered shut.

He was happy to find that it was Hermione, and not Voldemort, who invaded his dreams that night….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Just consider this chapter the calm before the storm! Wasn't it cute though? lol….if you thought it was too sappy then I understand…I got a little carried away with the mushy gushy stuff didn't I? Hehe……


	18. Monkey noises

**A/N: **No, I'm still alive…but just barely! I know this took forever, and I am sorry….but I got attacked by flying monkeys and was taken to Mongolia where there sent me back into the past 100 years and I had to wait for the first time machine to be built so I could come back here and get this chapter written… (Hears crickets in the background)… Ok, so I lied…no monkeys, no Mongolia, no time machine. There is just one thing that has kept me from writing….school…(hears gasps) Yes, the horrid school had tried to do me again, but I somehow managed to fight off the pile of homework and now I am here…writing all of this…ya... I'm sorry and I hope this delay doesn't happen again. I hate school…hate it! But I love you all and I hope you like the chapter…it may be strange at first but give it time. Loves you all to pieces!

Hermione had been up for about twenty minutes now. She hadn't spoken or moved since she had first opened her eyes…she just stared at the boy next to her, waiting for him to wake up but hoping that he wouldn't so she could watch him sleep.

She had been startled when deep, throaty snoring had first awoken her. It was still dark but Hermione could see just enough to know that she was in the boys' room, and that horrid snoring could only belong to one person…Ron.

"Why the hell am I in the boys' room?" She whispered. She looked around in bewilderment and tried to remember the previous night, when she suddenly realized that she wasn't the only person in the bed.

Hermione's tired eyes lit up as she saw who was next to her.

"Tom…" She murmured to herself. She smiled as she gazed at the handsome boy curled up on the left side of the bed. His legs were tangled in a mess of white sheets and his hair was tousled beyond believe; Hermione thought he looked beautiful.

Settling down next to him, Hermione watched as her boyfriend slept. He had sleep lines along his face from his pillow and Hermione followed the lines with her eyes. His lips were open slightly, exposing a row of perfectly shaped teeth that would make her dentist parents proud.

Hermione's eyes traveled lower. His green shirt was pushed up a little and exposed a good portion of his stomach. The skin on his tummy was the same creamy color of his face, and it looked just as smooth. He was thin but not scrawny, and there was a faint etching of ebony hair just below his navel. The hair made a small trail down his lower abdomen and disappeared under his pajama bottoms. Hermione blushed as her eyes followed the path.

The memory came back to her then like it often did when she was with Tom. The fact that he had seen her naked was not something she would soon forget, even though Tom had never brought it up, for which she was thankful.

She liked thinking about it sometimes, though. The way Tom was looking at her, as though he never seen anything more beautiful in his life, made her feel loved. She didn't feel dirty or disgusted or scared…just loved.

She had Tom…they were saving him…and he loved her. He loved her enough to bring her to his room so he could be with her when she slept. He loved her enough to stand up for her when people like Malfoy and Snape made her feel worthless. He loved her enough to change his future…he loved her enough to be a better man.

And she loved him for it.

Tom began to stir in his sleep, as if he could hear all of Hermione's thoughts and they were waking him.

He shifted around for a minute, gave a sleepy groan, and started to open his eyes. Just before he did, however, Hermione scooted right up next to him and lowered her face right over his. She tried to stifle a giggle as he began to open his eyes; she knew she would scare the crap out of him.

A sleepy yawn escaped his mouth as ebony eyelashes fluttered.

"Aaaahhheeeee…" Tom screeched, as he opened his eyes to find a face hovering just above his.

Hermione gave an affronted snort. "Honestly love, I didn't think I looked _that_ bad."

"Hermione…" Tom groaned. "You scared the shit out of me."

She laughed at him. "Language, Mr. Riddle. You certainly are a brute first thing in the morning aren't you?" She quickly glanced around the room and gave an amused snort. "Good lord, nobody even woke up after that primitive squeal you just let out. These boys could probably sleep through a hurricane." She giggled.

"It's not funny, Hermione. What the hell were you thinking anyway? I just woke up for Gods sake, and already I've almost had a heart attack." He replied angrily.

"Wow…you are definitely not a morning person."

"No, I'm not." He spat.

Hermione was surprised. Not angry or confused…just surprised.

"Maybe I should just go then."

"Maybe you should." He replied without looking at her.

Hermione knew he wasn't joking. She could see it in his face…in those dark eyes of his.

She didn't say a word as she hopped off of his bed and walked quickly towards the door. She let it shut quietly, so as not to disturb the others, and headed down towards the Common Room.

It was empty and dark and cold. It was how Hermione was feeling at the moment.

She was actually in a state of shock.

_What the hell just happened_? She thought as she headed down the stairs. Why would Tom freak out like that?

Why would the person who 'loved' her actually tell her to leave him, like she meant nothing to him? She was in shock…

She reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped as she heard a door slam above her. Hermione didn't even bother to turn around. She knew who it was, but she didn't know what he wanted.

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands grasped her shoulders firmly and spun her around. She barely even had the chance to blink before Tom's mouth was on hers.

He was kissing her…_really_ kissing her. It wasn't sweet, and it sure as hell wasn't innocent. Tom didn't even wait for Hermione to respond to his lips before he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Her body was pressed against his and her mouth was being ravaged and hands were roaming all over her…and she didn't respond to any of it. She was too overwhelmed to react. She couldn't even push him off of her and make him explain himself, which is what she really wanted to do. No, she just stood there, pressed up against Tom, completely unresponsive.

Tom stopped suddenly and pulled away so he could stare into her eyes. His breathing was labored and he was flushed, but he looked terrified.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did, love. I didn't mean any of it. I'm always stressed about Voldemort, and I always think that he is going to come after me while I'm sleeping. When I woke up the first thing I saw was someone looking down at me, and I panicked. I didn't mean to take my anxiety and anger out on you. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it. I didn't."

Hermione just stared. She looked and felt neither angry nor relieved. She had listened to Tom's pleading and she had already forgiven him, but she was still in a state of shock. Her body and mind were not prepared to handle this kind of stress and confusion so early in the morning, and it had left her momentarily paralyzed.

Tom almost started crying when she didn't respond.

"Hermione, please say something." He begged. "Hit me. Scream in my face. Tell me I'm an asshole. I deserve all of that. Just please don't leave me…God Hermione, please don't leave me."

She had never seen him so distressed…like he was ready to break. _Why would I leave him_, she thought.

"Hermione…I'm s…"

"I know Tom. I forgive you." It was all she could manage to say, and she hoped it was enough. Hermione felt really tired all of the sudden, as though she had been physically and mentally drained.

Tom pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry, love." He whispered.

"I know, Tom. It's ok." Hermione's voice even sounded exhausted.

"I'm sorry if I scared you when I kissed you…I had to kiss you. You walked out, and I panicked, and I had to find you…I had to kiss you. I need you."

"I know Tom." She replied weakly.

"Kiss me Hermione. Please." He begged. Hs forehead was still pressed against hers and he could have reached her mouth easily, but he wanted her to kiss him.

Hermione brought her lips up and caressed them tenderly against his. He moaned softly and kissed her back lovingly.

"I forgive you, Tom." She said when she pulled back. "I just feel a bit paralyzed at the moment. This all happened too fast and it was a shock to my system."

"I'm sorry. I love you, and I'm sorry." Tom still looked and sounded distressed, but he had calmed down since she had kissed him.

Hermione smiled. "I love you too."

"Are you ok?" He asked when he noticed how worn she looked.

"I'm ok, just tired." She replied, and then yawned.

"It's only morning and already I've stressed out my girlfriend to the max. I'm s…"

"Tom, if you say you're sorry one more time then I will be forced to Crucio you right here." She countered tiredly but firmly.

Tom smiled. "I deserve it."

Just as Hermione was about to answer him, a bright light crept up on her face and made her groan in irritation.

"No, I don't want it to be morning yet. I'm too tired for it to be morning." She complained.

Sure enough, the sky was beginning to brighten and the once dark Common Room was now bathed in the early morning light.

Tom chuckled. "Today is Saturday, so you can go back to bed if you want."

"No, I'm up now, and I'm never able to go back to bed once I'm up."

"You're sure?" He asked, while his fingers gently traced Hermione's profile. It was something he always did when he was worried about her, or when he just wanted to touch her.

Before Hermione could respond, however, the door to the girls' room was thrown open as Ginny rushed down the stairs and into the Common Room.

"Hermione, there you are! I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't in your bed." Ginny gushed as she raced over to the brunette and gave her a hug.

"I'm ok Ginny. I was just having a little chat with Tom." Hermione said while smiling. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Did you even come in last night? I don't remember anyone coming in by the time I was asleep, and I sat up for a while and waited for you."

Hermione and Tom felt awful.

"No she didn't come in, and it was my fault." Tom said. "She fell asleep last night when we were out, and I didn't want to wake her to send her to her rooms, so I just took her up to the boys' room. I'm sorry Ginny."

"It's ok Tom. I'm glad she was with you and safe."

"You're too wonderful Ginny Weasley." Hermione said with an affectionate smile.

"I try." The red head replied with a shrug.

Tom and Hermione both laughed.

The boys' door opened then as a tired looking Harry, Ron, and Dean slouched down the stairs.

"Good morning boys." Ginny called cheerfully.

"Oh, keep it down Ginny, for Merlin's sake." Ron groaned as he plopped himself down on a couch.

"Aw, what's the matter Ronald? Did you forget to sleep without pink blanket again?" Ginny teased.

Everyone laughed while Ron scowled at his sister.

"It's not pink, its maroon…and I don't sleep with it anymore…that often." He protested. Everyone laughed harder.

"But seriously Ginny, we did have a rough morning." Dean said.

"We think there may have been some kind of animal in the room last night." Harry said.

"Harry, that's no way to talk about Ron." Ginny said in mock shock.

"Keep it up Ginny." Ron snapped.

Harry chuckled. "Whatever it was, it had one hell of a screech."

Tom paled and then reddened. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Did you hear it Tom?" Ron asked from the couch.

"Uh…um no, no I didn't hear anything." Tom mumbled.

"Man, are you lucky. It sounded like a monkey was dying or something. It was horrible." Ron replied. He didn't seem to notice how red Tom was at the moment.

Hermione was having a hard time stifling her laughter. She puffed out her cheeks and held her breath, hoping that the lack of oxygen would kill her urge to laugh.

"Hermione…you look like a chipmunk." Dean commented at the sight of her rounded cheeks.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Her cheeks deflated as the laughter exploded from her mouth.

Everyone was looking at her amused…Tom just scowled.

"Watch out mates, I think Hermione has lost it a bit. I mean, what's so funny about chipmunks?" Dean asked.

Hermione laughed harder…they didn't get it.

"Wow…you really are mental Hermione. I knew it…I knew it all along." Ron said in awe.

"Oh shut up Ron." Hermione managed to say between giggles.

"Alright, enough of this madness…I'm going to get ready for breakfast." Dean said as he headed for the stairs.

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone else and they headed back to their rooms to get ready for the day.

Before Tom and Hermione parted, however, the brunette stood on her tiptoes so she could reach her boyfriends ear.

"I'll see you at breakfast…my little monkey." She whispered.

Tom smiled and leaned close to her ear. "You'll pay for that." He whispered back.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him and started heading for the stairs.

"Oh Tom, there's one more thing." She called as she turned towards him.

"What's that love?" He asked.

"Fix your hair." She giggled. She loved to tease him about how fond he was of his beautiful head of hair.

Tom laughed. "That one was below the belt Hermione, but I deserve it."

"Don't worry love, you still look gorgeous…only now you're a frumpy kind of gorgeous."

"I think were even now." Tom mumbled. He tried to flatten his hair but it decided to pull a Harry's head on him and refuse to lay flat.

Hermione giggled all the way up the stairs, with her bed-head boyfriend close behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hermione, are you ok? You look like you're ready to pass out in your cereal bowl." Harry said.

Hermione jumped a little as if she had just woken up from a daze. "Wha- oh, I'm ok Harry, just tired." She replied groggily.

"Good thing its Saturday love, cause you look completely dead." Ginny commented worriedly.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione said dryly. "I'm fine…really. So you two stop worrying."

Harry and Ginny shot each other a worried glance, but they didn't press the issue further.

"Hermione, you should have gone back to bed." Tom whispered. He was sitting next to her at the table and he reached his hand underneath the top so he could grasp hers.

Hermione smiled. "I'm f-i-n-e." She told him firmly. "Oh and by the way…your favorite teacher is approaching. He must want to give you extra credit or something." Hermione snorted.

Tom turned around and saw Snape striding towards them with Draco close behind.

"Favorite teacher my arse," Tom whispered to Hermione just before Snape reached where he was sitting. Harry and the others glared at Severus as he walked by, but the potions teacher didn't even bother to look at them.

"Good morning Riddle." Snape said in his deep, oily voice.

"Morning Professor. Is there something I can do for you?" Tom asked politely.

Tom noticed Snape glance quickly at Hermione, frown, and then look back at him.

"I wanted to inquire upon where you would be staying during the winter break…seeing as how it starts this Monday." Snape asked coolly.

"I was planning on just staying at Hogwarts. Hermione and the others are staying as well to keep me company." Tom couldn't help but smile a little. Two weeks alone with Hermione sounded like heaven.

Snape frowned yet again, but this time it stayed on his face.

"How _generous _of them," he remarked.

"Yes, I think it is rather generous of them." Tom replied curtly.

Tom then glanced over at Draco whom he had forgotten was there. He was standing stock still behind Snape and looked…apathetic. This surprised Tom somewhat; the blonde was usually full of emotion…it was mostly hatred and anger, but it was emotion nonetheless. Draco now had the look of someone who didn't give a damn about anything.

"Well, I think Mr. Malfoy and I will leave you to your breakfast now. Have a good day Tom." Tom nodded. "Follow me Draco." Snape said hastily as he began to walk towards the front doors.

Hermione noticed something very curious as Snape and Draco passed her. Was it just her, or did Snape just slip something in her drink? Her cup was very close to edge and because of his billowing robes Snape could have easily done it without anyone seeing. But Hermione had seen…or had she?

She rubbed her tired eyes and then looked into her cup. It smelled like proper pumpkin juice and it had no funny discoloration, so Hermione assumed she had been just imagining things. After all…why would Snape slip something in her drink? He disliked her, but she doubted he would ever physically harm her.

"Hermione…HERMIONE!"

"Huh?" She asked as she looked up from her cup.

"Bollocks Hermione, I have been trying to get your attention for two minutes now." Ron complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, blushing.

She looked at Tom and frowned at his concerned expression.

"I'm fine." She mouthed.

Tom smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Hermione smiled back and picked her cup up. She downed the drink in one gulp.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I know Tom was a butt early, but you have to understand that his stress levels are shot because of Voldemort. He really didn't mean to act as he had towards Hermione…he was just scared and he doesn't like being scared (who does?) Again…I am so sorry about this chapters delay. God, I wish I didn't have school. Oh don't I wish…..

LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS! I will try my darned hardest to keep my updating as regular as possible: )


	19. She's only tired

**A/N: **Hey everyone! OMG I am so tired! I wanted to get this chapter out tonight so I tried to finish it as fast as I could. It's kind of short but it's the best I could at the moment. I had a long day today so I am really exhausted and my bed looks so comfy right now : ). I hope you all like this chapter….if you don't then please don't hurt me! I know it seems like fluff, but I tired to put some angst in it as well…I hope it worked. I can't believe I'm on chapter 20! This is farther than I ever thought I would go! Thanks for sticking with me through this you guys! I appreciate it more than you know : ).

Hermione sighed as she looked up at the darkening sky. She felt so content and peaceful just being outside and alone with her boyfriend. Tom looked down at her and tightened his hold around her waist, causing her to snuggle more closely against his chest. Their breaths hung in the frosty air, illuminated by the light of the full moon that had arisen ever so slowly. The cold had no effect on the couple, however, because of the warming charm Tom had cast as soon as they had stepped out onto the freezing balcony.

They had been silent for some time now, just enjoying being together. Now that it was winter break, the couple didn't have to worry about people gaping at them every five minutes, and the absence of classes gave them plenty of alone time…which they took advantage of.

Hermione yawned for the tenth time in the last ten minutes, causing Tom to chuckle.

"Hermione, if you're tired then we can go back in the castle." He said as he stroked her hair.

"I'm not tired…just exhausted." She replied sleepily.

"Same thing, love," Tom commented with an amused smile. "I think you loose some of your common sense when you're sleepy."

"Maybe," Hermione said, just before another yawn escaped her lips.

"Hmm, you must be tired from the large amount of nothing you did all day." Tom said sarcastically.

"Watch it Mr." Hermione said while snuggling more into his chest. "I think it may just be the winter weather that has me so drained."

"I'll take you inside so you can sleep." Tom said softly. He leaned his head down just a bit and kissed the top of her head. He never knew that hair could smell so good.

"No, I'm not that tired, and I want to be alone with you right now." She said.

"Ten to one you'll fall asleep within the next five minutes." Tom chuckled.

"Then you'll just have to keep me awake. Tell me a story."

"Will Little Red Riding Hood suffice?" He joked.

"No silly, I mean a story about you…about your past." Hermione shifted a little in his lap so she could see him better. Tom looked a little apprehensive.

"My past isn't so great love." He said quietly, almost shamefully.

"Tom, I told you that you can tell me anything. It may do you some good to get certain things off your chest." She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his pale cheek.

"W-what do you want me to tell you?" He asked hesitantly.

"You can tell me about anything…I'll love you just the same no matter what I hear."

Tom smiled.

"There are a lot of bad things I have done…but there is one thing that has always haunted me the most. Maybe I'll feel better if I talk about it."

Hermione nodded her head for him to continue.

Tom took a deep breath before he began.

"It happened in my fifth year. It's about the girl I um…told you about."

"The one you had sex with?" Hermione asked.

Tom nodded and continued.

"I told you I did it because I was upset about my father, but…that's not the real reason why I did what I did."

Hermione could see that he was having a hard time trying to talk about this. She took his hand in hers and held it tight, earning her a smile from Tom who seemed to relax a little now that he had some support.

"Hermione, have you ever heard of a Roctive Ritual?"

"I'm not familiar with it, no."

"It's a…a kind of sex ritual." Tom told her while trying his hardest not to blush.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say to that. She was a bit surprised by this information and she hoped that it didn't show. Tom continued whether it did or not.

"It's very dark magic that brings a lot of power to the person who performs the ritual. Your partner doesn't even have to know that it is going on, because it is an incantation that can be said in your mind during intercourse. I found out about it from a Dark Arts book and was eager to try it. The thought of gaining that power excited me, and I couldn't have cared less what I had to do. I picked a Slytherin girl who I knew had a crush on me. She was beautiful, but that didn't really matter; I just wanted to do the ritual."

Tom was too ashamed to look into her eyes as described the next part of his story.

"I-I had her meet me in the Boys' room one night when I knew that no one was going to be around. She walked in and went straight at me…she even tore my shirt a bit in her haste to remove it. I was so aggressive with her. I pushed her on the bed after we were both naked, and I…I just went into her. She screamed in pain, but only for a moment; she must have lost her virginity ages ago. I was barely even paying attention to her because of the spell that I was saying in my head. I just kept on going, loving the new feeling of power that was surging up in me from the ritual. My climax came when the power had filled me completely; she climaxed soon after. She wanted to stay with me that night, but I told her that I wanted to be alone. The next day she tried to talk to me at breakfast, and I told her to get the hell away from me. She ran away crying…I went back to my food."

Tom looked back at Hermione and saw tears in her eyes.

"Did you…perform the ritual again?" She asked.

"No. I felt sick after I had done it. I think that's why I ignored her; I couldn't stand to look at her without feeling disgusted."

"Is the power still with you?"

"No. You have to do the ritual over and over again to maintain it."

Hermione nodded and fell silent.

"Are you angry with me?" Tom asked in a quiet, defeated voice.

"No. I'm very proud of you for telling me. I know it was hard for you, but you needed to be able to tell someone."

"I did. I feel better now that you know."

Hermione smiled. "What was her name?" She asked after a moment.

"Elizabeth Bell."

"Whatever happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"I believe she went on to date Brian Nott. He is…was a mate of mine. Well….not really a mate, more like a servant I suppose."

"Nott?" Hermione said awestruck.

"Have you heard of him?" Tom asked.

"Yes I have. He's a Death Eater."

Tom's face paled. "Is he really? I guess that makes sense. He was apart of my group from day one. He's a decent guy. Horrible and cruel, yes, but that was what I considered decent back then." Tom gave her a sad smile…one that she returned.

"Most of your old friends probably are or were Death Eaters. Their nothing but servants who believe that Voldemort is some kind of god; they would do anything to please him. It's sickening really."

"Thank you for referring to Voldemort as a different person. I don't like to think of myself as being him." Tom said, frowning at the thought.

"You're not him, Tom. Voldemort is an inhuman monster who delights in pain…your Tom Riddle…a human being who feels emotion. You are _nothing_ like him."

Tom smiled and pulled her even closer to his chest.

"Tom…I have been wondering something." Hermione began hesitantly.

"What is it, love?"

"Why…why did you change so quickly? Not that I'm not extremely grateful for it…but you seemed so willing to change when we first brought you here. How did it come on so sudden?" Hermione asked while staring at him intently.

Tom stared at her for a moment before answering.

"It was actually Harry who had sparked something in me. Do you remember that speech he gave in Dumbledore's office that fist night?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, at that point, I was rather angry with what was happening. Here I was, thrown into the future against my will with nothing but two Gryffindors and an old codger for company."

Tom and Hermione smiled at each other before he continued.

"Then Dumbledore told me about the plan and I thought he was completely mental. I was two seconds away from cursing all of you when Harry started up with his little speech. He said that he didn't like me, but that he was willing to give me chance. He was honest with me about his feelings and what he said made a lot of sense…so I just thought 'what the hell'. It wasn't like I had much of a choice anyways. But then I got to know you, and I feel in love with what you are. You care so much Hermione, and it gives you inner beauty that matches your physical beauty. You have so much life and spirit that it makes my head spin. Even your anger is perfect."

Hermione laughed as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"You make me feel alive when I was once felt dead. Your forgiveness gives me hope and your love gives me strength…and I'm terrified of losing that. I don't want to leave you and go back to a life that was empty and lonely. I'm so scared Hermione. What if I can't do it without you?" Tom felt his own eyes beginning to tear up, but he forced himself to keep his composure.

Hermione, however, had tears streaking down her cheeks. Tom brushed them away and hugged her closer.

"Tom," Hermione began with a shaky voice. "I know you can do it without me. You just have to be strong." Hermione hated herself for crying because she wanted to be strong too, but the thought of losing Tom tore her up inside.

"I'll be strong for you Hermione. I promise…"

Tom leaned down and gently brought his lips to hers. Kissing her still brought butterflies to his stomach, and he cherished the feeling.

Hermione felt better after their kiss and yawned again after their lips had broken apart.

"Sorry." She smiled apologetically.

"I am taking you straight to bed." Tom said while putting an arm under her knees and picking her up. He walked out of balcony and into the warm hallway while carrying her in his arms.

"Honestly love, I didn't know you wanted me _that_ bad." Hermione joked. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked already anyways."

"Hush you." Tom said as a blush crept up into his cheeks.

"Why Mr. Riddle, your blushing. You weren't blushing that afternoon when you were staring at me. Well, flushed maybe, but I doubt it was from embarrassment."

"Hermione, can we please not talk about that." Tom begged. His whole face was a perfect shade of crimson.

"Why not Tom? Does it embarrass you _that_ much?" Hermione said, grinning mischievously at him.

Tom stopped abruptly in the middle of hallway and set her down on her feet. Hermione looked at him curiously as he pressed his body against hers. Then her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"That's why." Tom whispered huskily.

Hermione didn't know what to say. There she was standing in the middle of a hallway with her boyfriend's arousal pressed against her. She was too shocked to speak.

All she managed to get out was a murmured "oh" before she fell silent once more.

Tom, despite his current 'situation', chuckled a little and backed away from her.

"Well you wanted to know why…so now you do."

It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Why Miss Granger, your blushing." Tom mimicked. "Does it embarrass you _that_ much?"

Hermione laughed and bit her bottom lip.

"No. I'm just…" Hermione's vision blurred suddenly as a dizzy spell hit her. She lost her balance and toppled towards the side, but Tom reached out and caught her before she fell and sat her down on the ground.

"Hermione are you ok?" He asked worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I just feel really dizzy all of the sudden." Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus. Her head was spinning and she felt like she hadn't slept in ages.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Tom said as he picked her up once more.

"No Tom. Please just take me back to the Gryffindor tower. I just really want to get some sleep."

Tom didn't want to argue with her and upset her more, so he reluctantly agreed. He carried her into the Common Room and spotted Harry and Ginny at a table playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

Hermione had already fallen asleep in his arms and didn't even stir as he laid her down upon the largest couch in the room.

"Is she ok?" Ginny asked quietly as she and Harry got up from the table.

"I don't know. She almost passed on our way over here. I was going to take her to the hospital wing but she wanted to come back here and sleep." Tom said while pacing nervously.

"Has she been tired all day?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes, she has. In fact…she's been tired a lot lately."

Harry nodded his head. "I've noticed it too."

"So have I." Ginny added nervously. "I just thought that it was from studying too much or something."

"Could you two keep an eye on her for me? I want to head over to the hospital wing to see if I can find some pepper up potion. It should give her some energy." Tom said.

"You don't even need to ask." Harry said.

"I'll go wake up Ron. He should be able to entertain her in case she wakes up. He's rather amusing when he's just woken up." Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

Tom smiled. "Thanks you two…I wont be long."

"She'll be ok." Harry said comfortingly.

Tom gave a small nod before he walked over to Hermione. She looked tranquil as she slept, but that didn't make Tom feel any better. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he lowered his lips to her ear.

"I'll be right back love." He whispered.

Hermione stirred a little but soon fell back into her peaceful slumber. Tom placed another kiss on her temple before he got up and walked towards the portrait door.

He walked out into the hallway and tried to force himself to relax.

"She's just tired." He reassured himself. There was no need to be getting worked up over it like he was, but he couldn't seem to quell the sense of dread that was rising up in him.

What if there was something really wrong with her? What if she was sick and not telling him or the others?

Tom forced those thoughts into the back of his mind. He knew that Hermione would tell him if she was sick…she wouldn't keep something like that from him.

"She's just tired." He said to himself again, as he sped down the halls towards the hospital wing.

"She's just tired…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Good? Bad? What did you guys think? I hope to hear from everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reads this story! You all are wonderful! Muah! -Mandy


	20. Christmas Cheer

**A/N: **Whoa…hold the cattle ranch for a mo! Some explaining needs to be done by me! First off, I am so sorry again for this chapters delay, but I have the flu and have been sick for a few days now. I swear that I am sick! Florida is full of pollen all of the sudden, and sickness and allergies are everywhere! I escaped the flu for a while but I finally caught it…and it sucks! I nearly fainted the other day…but I have lived to tell the tale…lol. Now, let me talk about something that has been troubling me. A few of you have sent in reviews thinking that Hermione is pregnant! I don't know where that came from, but Hermione is still a virgin, and thusly SOOO not pregnant. I suppose her fatigue has made people think that, but it has to do with Amorea. Remember in chapter 17, that's called Amorea, where Voldemort gives Snape the Amorea poison in order to kill Hermione? It explains it there that Amorea drains one of their energy so that they die slowly. And in chapter 19, Hermione thinks she sees Snape pour something in her drink.

So there you have it folks…it's Amorea, not a bun-in-the-oven…lol. ; ) I hope you like the chapter! Muahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Hermione, you had better drink it. Don't give me that look young lady; you know you have to take it."

"Ginny, I feel fine without it." Hermione complained.

"Bollocks. I've seen you yawn about five times already. Drink up!" Ginny commanded.

Hermione looked at the vile in her hand and grimaced at the red potion that she had been taking for over a week now.

Ginny sighed and moved towards the brunette.

"It's either the potion or the hospital wing." Ginny said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't need either." Hermione protested. She felt a yawn rising up in her throat and she held it back by biting on her cheek. The pain made her more alert, but the feeling soon faded and she was left groggy once more.

"Hermione, you have to drink the Pepper Up potion. It's the only thing that keeps you awake." A worried look shone in Ginny's blue eyes that made Hermione look away. She knew she was scaring her friends, but there was nothing she could do. She was always so tired.

"What's happening to you Mione?" Ginny asked sadly. "There has got to be a reason for why you are so tired."

"I told you already Ginny, just as I've told everyone else. I don't know what's wrong with me." Hermione grumbled. She was extremely pissed with what was happening. She could handle being sick, but not knowing what was wrong with her drove her up the wall.

"Well, until you find out how to wake yourself up, you are going to drink the Pepper Up. Besides," Ginny added with a grin, "Tom wont let you open up any presents if you come stumbling down the stairs with your eyes half open."

Hermione smiled despite herself. It was finally Christmas morning and she was going to give Tom his Christmas present. Lord knows it took her forever to get, but she was persistent. She only hoped that he would like it and not be hurt by it.

"Alright Ginny," Hermione sighed in defeat. "You win."

Hermione plugged her nose and downed the red liquid in one tasteless gulp. The burning sensation in her throat caused her to cough and Ginny patted her back to try and help the hot liquid down.

"Ugh, they need to make a colder version." Hermione complained as she rubbed her burning throat.

"But I bet you feel much better now huh?" Ginny asked smugly.

"Alright Miss Know-it-all, lose that smug little sneer." Hermione laughed, finally able to breathe after the potion had settled in her stomach.

"Now that you're feeling better, we should go down to the Common Room. I bet the boys are already waiting by the tree." Ginny said as she pulled her maroon robe over her shoulders.

Hermione smiled and slipped her feet into her favorite pink slippers. Ginny giggled under her breath at the sight. Hermione's feet looked like they had been eaten by a furry pink monster.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, when she noticed Ginny giggling.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking about…about, socks." Ginny said, mentally slapping herself for coming up with such a lame lie.

"Socks…you're laughing about socks?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"Yes…yes I am." Ginny said, leading the way out of the empty girls' room.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. Her friends were very entertaining.

As the girls walked out of the room, the sound of Christmas carols reached their ears.

"Hey, the girls are here!" Ron shouted out, stopping the other two boys from their singing.

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione and Ginny shouted out as they descended the stairs. The Common Room was full of decorations and lights, and the boys had enchanted the ceiling so that real snow fell down and disappeared before it hit the ground. The girls were in awe at how beautiful it all looked.

"Look at all of the presents!" Ron said happily. He gave Hermione and Ginny a quick hug before he rushed over to the large tree that was surrounded by beautifully wrapped gifts.

Harry and Tom approached the girls and gave each of them a hug as well. Tom held onto Hermione after their hug and looked into her eyes.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked gently as he stroked her hair. Hermione knew he was asking out of concern, but he hid it well in his calm voice.

"Fine. I took the potion before I came down, so I feel great." Hermione reassured him.

She felt a terrible pang in her heart. She hated lying to him and to all of her friends. Hermione had been on the Pepper Up potion for about a week now and it had only worked for a few days. Now when she drank the potion, the burning sensation would only last for a few seconds before becoming ineffective. She was just as tired as she was before, and her energy had been slowly draining over the course of the week. It worried her like hell, but she was good at disguising her fatigue from the others.

"I wish you would let me take you to the Hospital Wing. I don't like it that you still have to take the potion." Tom told her.

"Tom, please. I'll be ok. I just have a lot on plate at the moment. I'm _fine._"

Tom looked at her skeptically. He could tell that she was hiding something, and it aggravated him.

"Are you two going to stand there and hold each other all morning, or are you going to come over here and open up some presents." Ron shouted out across the room.

Tom and Hermione smiled and headed over to where their friends were gathered around the tree.

Hermione was thankful for this distraction. She wasn't sure how long she could go while lying to Tom. He was sure to find out sooner or later that her condition had worsened.

"Alright Ron, since you are in such a hurry to open up the gifts, why don't you go first?" Harry suggested.

"What a brilliant idea Harry." Ron said as he plopped himself down beside the tree.

The others sat down as well and laughed at Ron's giddiness. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Here, open mine first." Harry said as he handed Ron a box that was wrapped in shiny gold paper.

"Thanks Harry!" Ron said excitedly. As soon as Harry handed him the present, he began to tear into it.

Harry sat down as well and watched Ron open his gift with a mischievous look on his face. The others, save for Ron, noticed this and looked at Harry questioningly before turning back to Ron.

The box had been shed from its shiny wrapping paper and was now being ripped open. An excited grin had lit up Ron's face the whole time, making him look like a five year old instead of the fifteen year old he was.

Once open, Ron peered inside and looked down at his present. The grin slowly slid from his face and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"Well, what is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

Ron looked up from his gift and stared at Harry before answering. Harry still had an impish grin on his face as he gazed at his friend.

"What's this all about Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry giggled a little bit but he didn't answer.

"Bloody hell Ron, what is it?" Ginny asked again, leaning over a bit to try and see into the package.

Ron stuck his hand inside and pulled out a small bottle that was filled with a shiny, pink colored liquid.

Hermione recognized it right away and started laughing. Ginny and Tom looked amused by this and their excitement grew even more.

"Well, I still don't know what it is." Ginny said.

"It's…a…a bottle of…grow-a-brain." Hermione said through peals of laughter.

Ginny and Tom started laughing as well. Ron sat there looking confused.

"Harry, why would you get me a bottle of grow-a-brain? I don't get it." Ron asked.

"That's why you needed it Ron. You'll be able to_ get_ things now." Harry said as his grin grew wider.

"Oh Harry, its perfect." Ginny laughed. "If only I had thought of it!"

Ron looked at his sister and sneered before looking back to his present.

"Well go ahead and drink it." Tom said.

"No…I think I'll save it for later." Ron mumbled.

"Oh Ron, stop looking so glum. It was only a joke." Harry said.

Ron perked up a bit and actually smiled. "I guess it will come in handy for my classes."

"There's a good chap." Harry smiled.

"Alright, someone hand me a present." Ginny said.

Harry plucked one of hers from under the tree and handed it to her. Tom and Hermione gathered their presents as well and soon the floor was littered with different colored wrappings.

It took the group about twenty minutes to finish with their presents because everyone took the time to stop and show off what they had gotten.

Ron fell back into his giddy state as he opened the rest of his gifts. He even squealed a little when he opened Hermione's and saw the box of wizard's fire works. He jumped up out of seat and gave Hermione a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, but not before asking Tom if it was ok. Tom laughed and said that he didn't care, though watching Ron kiss Hermione, even if it was just a friendly peck, made him feel a little jealous. He knew he was just being ridiculous and he went back to opening his gifts.

Everyone got a lot of really thoughtful things. Each had received some type of candy and there were plenty of trinkets and gizmos and lots of joke items from Zonko's for Ron and Harry. Even Tom had gotten a few joke things, though, he had no idea when he would ever use them.

Hermione received lots of books, which was usual, but she was delighted with what she had gotten. The books that Harry had given her were all really expensive and Ron had gotten her the book she had been wanting for ages. He laughed when he saw how happy she became and told her not to get so excited over a book on House Elves.

Tom was surprised with how many presents he had received, or maybe that was because he had never really gotten a present before. Sure the workers in the orphanage would get each child one present on Christmas, but it wasn't a _real_ gift. It wasn't given to them by their family or loved ones. Tom thought of them as empty gifts, something given because it had to be done.

He opened each one slowly and with a content smile spread across his face. He didn't rip open the wrappings like the others did, but he carefully tore the paper as slow as possible. The others were becoming a bit agitated with him for going so slow, but they let him enjoy the experience. Harry of all people knew what it felt like to finally receive a gift after a childhood without them.

The others had gotten him a lot of nice things. Books, candies, clothes, gadgets. You name he got it. He felt very lucky to have such wonderful friends, especially since none of them had to be his friend at all.

When the presents were all open, Harry, Ginny, and Ron decided to go on a hot cocoa hunt. Tom and Hermione stayed behind, however, and said goodbye to their friends as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"You get your present now." Hermione said. Her smile was strained, but there none the less. She was constantly biting her cheek in order to keep herself awake.

"You get yours first." Tom said, as he pulled out a small package from inside his robe.

He placed the gift in Hermione's hand and planted a kiss on the top of her head as she smiled up at him.

"Go on, open it." Tom said.

Hermione smiled again as she began to unwrap the small package. Once the little box was shed of its green wrapping, Hermione opened it and pulled out the object that was inside. It was a small gold key.

"What does it open?" Hermione asked as she examined it more closely. There was nothing on it that gave its purpose away, but Hermione could tell that it must open something important.

"That is the second part of your present love, and one that you will receive later on tonight." Tom said. His mischievous grin only made Hermione more curious as to what the key opened.

"Aren't you just full of surprises love." Hermione said. It was getting harder for her to keep up her charade. Every second was agony and she wished she could just lie down and go to sleep. Despite all of her pain, however, her smile never wavered and she fought back every yawn that threatened to burst from her mouth.

"You're going to love it, but I wanted to make you wait a little; it's more fun this way." Tom smiled.

"Well then, maybe I should wait as well to give you your present." Hermione said while arching an elegant eyebrow.

Tom laughed. "It seems only fair, though now we both have to suffer all day from curiosity."

Hermione was suffering all right, but it wasn't from curiosity.

"Like you said, it's only fair." Hermione laughed.

"We had better go catch up with the others. Hot cocoa sounds like heaven right now." Tom said with a dreamy smile.

"Lead the way handsome." Hermione giggled.

Tom grinned and scooped her up in his arms, laughing at the surprised squeal she let out.

"A lady deserves to be carried on Christmas." Tom said.

Hermione smiled. She felt so relaxed in his arms that she failed in stifling a yawn. She paled and looked up into her boyfriend's now worried face.

Tom let her down gently and stared her. His frown made Hermione feel so guilty and nervous, and the added stress only made her more tired.

"Tom, it's not what you think." Hermione pleaded.

"What is it then?" Tom asked quietly.

He sounded so disappointed, and looked so hurt.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away from him, unable to come up with an excuse for yawning.

"You took the potion and yet you're still tired. How long has it been ineffective?" Tom asked, his voice still quiet.

"Tom, I…"

"How long Hermione?" Tom interrupted. He didn't yell but his raised voice made Hermione cringe.

"It only worked for three days." Hermione said, her eyes still avoiding his.

"Three days? THREE DAYS?" Tom shouted. "Hermione, you've been pretending to be better for a week now! Do you know how sick you are! Not even Pepper Up potion is giving you energy anymore! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tom had never been so angry with her. How could she lie to him like that?

"Tom…I'm so sorry." Hermione sobbed. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked back at him.

"I don't know w-what's happening to m-me." She cried. "I'm tired all t-the time, but I couldn't let you know. I didn't w-want you all to worry…"

Hermione's face paled to sickly white color and Tom reached out and grabbed her just before she crumpled onto the floor.

"Hermione, open your eyes love." Tom begged as he scooped her up into his arms once again.

Hermione moaned in pain and snuggled closer to his chest as he carried her out of the Common Room.

"I can't Tom. I'm too tired." Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's ok love, just stay awake for me. Keep talking. What hurts?" Tom asked urgently as he sped off down the hallway with Hermione in his arms.

"I'm just so tired. I can't…s-stay…awake." Hermione mumbled.

"I know your tired love, but you have to stay awake. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing. You'll feel better in no time." Tom said gently. He couldn't hide the worry in his voice however.

"You don't sound too confident." Hermione said, while managing a sleepy smile.

"You're going to be _fine_." Tom reassured her.

"If…y-you say…so." Hermione said, just as another yawn escaped her lips. Tom quickened his pace.

He reached the second floor and kicked open the doors to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office and ran up to Tom who was just as pale as the girl he was carrying.

"Good Lord Tom, what's happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she ushered Tom over to a bed where he carefully laid Hermione down upon.

"She's been sick for over a week now. We don't know what's wrong with her, but her energy seems to be draining and she's tired all the time. I would have brought her here sooner, but she was pretending to feel better." Tom said hastily.

"Has she been taking any potions?" Poppy asked, as she began to examine Hermione. The brunette looked close to death. Her skin was milky white and felt as cold as ice, and her breathing was shallow and slow.

"I have been giving her Pepper Up for energy, but it stopped working after three days. I…I didn't know." Tom said quietly.

"Mr. Riddle, Hermione is very ill. She's dying, but very slowly." Poppy said after examining her.

Tom felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. He could actually feel the blood draining from his face as she stared down at Hermione's weak and dying form.

"T-there must be something…there's got to be a cure…"

"I'm sure there is Tom, but I don't know what is wrong with her. I need the Headmaster and Severus here quickly. Go down to the Great Hall as fast as you can and…"

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Tom shouted.

"Mr. Riddle, Hermione is dying and I need Albus and Severus…"

"Send someone else." Tom said firmly. He kneeled down next to the bed and took Hermione's hand in his.

"I'm right here love." He whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to leave you." He kissed her cheek and looked back at Madame Pomfrey. She was telling one of the portraits to fetch Albus and Severus in the Great Hall and to do it quickly. The man in the painting nodded and disappeared into the picture.

"Mr. Riddle, keep talking to Hermione to keep her conscience. I have to gather some potions that may be able to give her some energy."

Tom nodded and looked back at Hermione. Her eyelids were fluttering and Tom squeezed her hand a little to let her know that he was there.

"Hermione, can you open your eyes?" Tom asked gently.

Hermione opened them as far as they would go and smiled when she saw Tom sitting next to her.

"Tom…I'm sorry."

"It's ok love. You were just being a proud Gryffindor."

Hermione giggled but it quickly subsided.

"I'm so scared Tom. What's happening to me?"

Tom's eyes filled with tears but he held them back with that last bit of strength he had.

"Dumbledore and Snape are on their way and Madame Pomfrey is getting potions that will help you. You're going to be…"

"Fine…so you told me." Hermione said weakly. Her eyes closed again as another yawn slipped past her pale lips.

Just then, Dumbledore and Severus burst into the room, followed closely by Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office with three bottles of potions and set them down next to Hermione's bed.

"She's dying Albus. I don't know what the cause of it is." Poppy told him.

"Dying! What do you mean she's dying?" Ginny asked in alarm.

"Tom, what happened?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned over Hermione to examine her more closely.

"She has been tired for some time now, like her energy is draining. I have been giving her Pepper Up potion for about a week, but it doesn't work on her anymore."

Ginny groaned and sank down onto the floor next to Tom.

"I should have known that she was lying." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's not your fault Ginny." Tom told her. "She was lying to all of us."

"What the hell was she thinking?" Ron asked furiously. "How could she let herself get like this?"

"Ron, calm down. You know how Hermione is." Harry told him. "She's stubborn but she's strong. She'll pull through…she has to."

Severus, who had been quietly studying Hermione's weak state, looked over to Tom and the others. They all seemed on the verge of tears as they gazed at their dying friend, and Tom looked liked he was going to fall to pieces at any moment.

What was so special about this Mudblood? How could she be so important to Tom when he was destined for such greatness?

"Amorea…"

The sound of his own voice took him from his musings and brought him back to the present. He wasn't even sure if he had said that at all, until he noticed every person in the room, save for Hermione, staring at him.

"It's Amorea." He said again. What the hell was he doing? Why was he telling them?

"Of course," Dumbledore said quietly. "It's the only thing that would cause these symptoms."

"What's Amorea?" Harry asked.

"It's a poison." Tom said. "I should have known…bit it's so rare…"

"A…poison?" Ginny asked fearfully.

Tom nodded. He suddenly looked very ill, like he was going to be sick all over himself at any moment. This did not instill much confidence in the other teens.

"What's the cure then?" Ron said hesitantly.

Tom shook his head as if to say 'no', and a pale green tint colored his cheeks.

"Albus," Poppy said quietly, "I don't know the cure for Amorea. It is very rare and it doesn't stop until the person is dead."

"I know Poppy." Dumbledore said calmly. "Let's hope that Miss Granger's strength holds out long enough for us to find some kind of remedy for the poison."

"H-how long does she have?" Harry asked quietly.

"Maybe a few days…if she's lucky.:" Snape said dully.

"And how in the bloody hell did she come across this Amorea poison?" Ron asked.

"Not how Ron…who." Harry told him. "Someone poisoned her."

"Who?" Ron asked urgently.

"We don't know who Ron." Harry said.

"Because if we did that person wouldn't be breathing right now." Tom snapped hatefully.

"Enough Tom." Dumbledore said sternly. "Right now we need to focus on healing Miss Granger rather than avenging her."

"Right, the avenging part will come later." Ron mumbled to himself.

"Stand back, all of you." Poppy said hurriedly. "I need to give Miss Granger these potions. They might be able to give her some strength."

"Severus, I need you to come to my office. I have several books that may give us some answers." Severus nodded and Dumbledore turned to the four teens who all looked sick with worry. "I need all of you to do some research in the library. I give you permission to use the Restricted Section. There may be something in there that has to do with Amorea."

"But sir, I thought you said there was no cure?" Ginny asked.

"We said we don't _know_ of a cure, but that doesn't mean there isn't one." Snape said. "Amorea is a very uncommon poison which is why so little is known about it."

"Then we'll find everything we can." Harry said. He and Ron both stood and helped Ginny up onto her feet. Tom, however, stayed seated next to Hermione's bed, his hand still holding tightly onto hers. The potions that Poppy had poured down her throat seemed to put some color back into her cheeks, but her eyes had not opened and Tom knew that she was fast asleep.

"Tom, we can't do this without you." Harry said gently.

Tom knew he had to go, but he didn't want to leave Hermione alone.

"She'll be ok for now Tom. You're needed elsewhere." Dumbledore told him.

Tom nodded and stood up next to the others. He placed a small kiss on Hermione's lips before the group hurried out of the Hospital Wing and towards the library.

"Come Severus, Miss Granger doesn't have much time." Dumbledore said. "Take care of her Poppy."

"Of course Albus. The poor dear…so sick on Christmas." Poppy said while shaking her head sadly.

Snape cast one last look at Hermione's sleeping form before he followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing.

"We need to contact Hermione's parents." Dumbledore stated, as the two men headed for his office.

"Headmaster, what if we can find no cure?" Snape asked.

"We have to Severus. I feel that this may have something to do with Voldemort, and if that is so then that means he is desperate. He knows he's losing Tom to us…to her."

The two wizards fell silent after that as they quickly made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Snape knew that one person would know a cure for Amorea, but going to the Dark Lord was out of the question. It was he after all who gave Severus the assignment to poison the girl in the first place.

Snape hoped that Voldemort would never find out that it was he who told Dumbledore and the others about the Amorea. He wouldn't live to see a new day if he did…

**The End**

**A/N: **Just kidding! That was so not the end! I just thought that it would be fun to play a joke on you guys…so um, don't throw anything at me…ok? ; ). I hope you liked the chapter! The next one is where we find out what Tom and Hermione got each other for Christmas ; ). And Harry will discover something as well!

So sorry again for all of the delays! I hate getting sick just as much as I hate school, so when both of them get mixed together…well, lets just say it's a very bad thing for me.

The next chapter is called **Discoveries**. See you all then! Muah!


	21. Slipping Away

**Authors Note: **I really wanted to get this chapter done so I could start working on the next one. I've been hit with the writing bug I guess and I have been inspired to write once more! Finally that muse is coming in handy…lol. I hope to have the next one up shortly, so keep your fingers crossed that my muse will hold out ; ). Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this and to all of you who are just starting to read it! I have over 24,000 hits and 403 reviews…I can't believe it! I feel honored that so many of you enjoy my story enough to come back and read more, and I hope that you all will continue to do so. Thanks again everyone…you all rock my socks! Ok that was a little dorky I admit : ). Enjoy the chapter…even though it's a little angsty.

"I've just heard some interesting news Wormtail."

Peter cringed from hearing the cruel voice and bowed his head lower in a pathetic attempt to keep from looking into those soulless eyes.

"It seems that the little Mudblood is finally dying. What a pity." Voldemort laughed at his sarcastic remark.

"T-that's wonderful news my Lord." Peter said, raising his watery eyes to meet his master's. "Do we collect Tom then? S-surly Hermione won't live…"

"How dare you," Voldemort hissed, "speak that filthy Mudblood's name in front of me."

"Forgive me my Lord." Peter said hastily. "I should not have dishonored you by speaking…by saying her horrible, horrible…."

"Enough." Voldemort spat at the cowering man before him. He didn't know why, but hearing her name sent chills up his spine. It was almost as if he was…afraid of her. No, he wasn't afraid of anything. He was beyond that.

"We will wait until the Mudblood is dead before we collect Tom. I want to be sure that he sees her die before I bring him back to me."

"Yes my Lord, of course." Peter said quickly.

"For now, however, I have something more important to deal with. It seems that we have a traitor in our midsts, Wormtail." Voldemort said nastily, as if saying this out loud disgusted him.

"W-who my Lord."

Voldemort merely smirked and motioned for Peter to stand. The rat-like man scrambled to his feet and shot hesitant glances at the monster before him.

"All will be revealed in time Wormtail." Voldemort said quietly. "Leave me."

Peter bowed his head once more before hurrying out of the door. He greedily gulped down as much air as he could now that he was in the hallway; being near the Dark Lord always made him feel like he was suffocating.

Peter walked downstairs, grateful to be alive for one more day, but knowing that tomorrow may be his last…especially if the Dark Lord knew that there was a traitor among his Death Eaters.

He only prayed that Voldemort wouldn't realize it was him. But who was he kidding? Voldemort could easily pick his mind apart and discover the truth, if he didn't know already.

Peter felt very ill suddenly. What was he going to do? Whatever it was, he knew he couldn't do it alone. He needed help…he needed Severus.

…………………………………………………………………...

"DAMN IT! We're never going to find anything! What kind of library is this?" Tom ranted, slamming the dusty tome in front of him shut. He had already skimmed through several books on poisons, all having no success.

"Calm down Tom!" Ginny said firmly. "We have only been in here for an hour. Give us time to look. And besides," the redhead said gently, her expression softening, "Hermione doesn't need you losing it at a time like this."

Her voice cracked a little, but she forced the tears in her eyes away; she couldn't afford losing it either.

"Your right Ginny," Tom sighed. He ran a shaky hand through his already disheveled hair before settling down in front of another stack of ancient books.

"I've found a few more." Harry said, as he approached the other three teens, his arms full of books. His glasses were slightly askew and his face was dotted with flecks of dust, but he didn't seem to notice. They were all rather scruffy looking in fact, but appearances were the least of their worries.

The problem was that the task of searching for any book in the old library was proving far more taxing without Hermione, even for Tom.

"Here Ron, try looking through some of these." Harry said while handing Ron half of his stack. "They are all I could find in the Restricted Section." Harry added glumly. It turned out that the Restricted Section was not as helpful as they all thought it would be.

Ron took the books from Harry and sat down at the table once more. He opened a book called _The Most Poisonous Poisons_ and started reading the index. About half-way through he jumped up from his seat, startling Ginny who was sitting next to him.

"I KNOW THE ANSWER!" He cried.

"What? You do? How? What is it?" Ginny asked hopefully. Tom and Harry both dropped their books and ran over to Ron who was looking wild with happiness.

"It's so simple! How could we not realize… and Snape even! How could he not know?" Ron asked himself.

"What? Not know what, Ron?" Tom asked hastily.

"A bezoar! A bezoar could do it! I mean, it does cure almost all poisons right?"

Ginny and Harry looked excited for a moment before they noticed the sad expression that shone on Tom's weary face.

"Y-you don't think it will work Tom?" Harry asked quietly.

"I know it won't work. I had to do a paper on bezoars in my fourth year, and I know every poison it can cure. Amorea isn't one of them."

Ron slowly sank back into his chair with a defeated expression plastered on his face.

"Don't be upset Ron. It was a very good guess, but Amorea isn't just an average poison like snake venom or something. It attacks the soul…drains you of your life…k-kills you slowly." Tom bit his lip to try and stop its quivering.

Ron looked up at his friends and forced a smile, granted it was a very small one. "We'll just keep looking then." He said confidently. "There has got to something in all of these books." Ron smiled sadly to himself and laughed a little as he thought of something. "Hermione made this research stuff look so easy. I'll be sure to ask her how she did it when she gets better."

Ginny couldn't take it anymore and she burst into tears. She _hated_ crying in front of others, but she couldn't help it. Hermione was her best friend and now it seemed as though they would never be able to help her like she had helped them all those times.

Tom, Harry, and Ron all walked over to Ginny and wrapped their arms around her.

"Don't cry Gin." Ron said miserably. He hated seeing his baby sister upset, no matter how much she pissed him off.

"It will be ok love." Harry whispered comfortingly. He was rubbing small circles on her back to try and calm her, but her heart wrenching sobs kept coming.

"I-I'm s-sorry you guys. I-I just w-want her to O-ok." Ginny cried. "A-and she was s-so happy t-too because of T-tom, and now she's…she's going to die." Ginny wept.

"Shh, don't say that Ginny." Tom said gently. "We'll find a way to heal her."

"Oh Tom, its y-you who should be falling a-apart and j-just look at m-me." Ginny said miserably, her tears subsiding a little from all of the comfort she was receiving.

Tom smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You're just as pretty love, don't worry."

Ginny giggled a little and wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt a lot better now that she had gotten that out of her system, but she still wasn't reassured.

"Tom, why don't you and Ginny go and spend some time with Hermione?" Harry said. "Ron and I can handle these few books we have left, and I think Hermione needs some friends right now."

"Go on you two." Ron added. "It might make you feel better being with her Ginny, and you as well Tom."

"No, we should stay. You will need all the help you can get." Tom said.

"There are only a few books left Tom. We have searched this library from top to bottom and the books we have found are scattered across these tables. If there's nothing in them, then is nothing in this library." Harry said.

"Well…I don't know." Tom said hesitantly.

"Go on. We'll run down to library as soon as we have found something…or as soon as nothing comes up." Harry added sadly.

Tom nodded his head and looked at Ginny. "You want to Gin?"

Ginny nodded and Tom gave a small smile. "Ok, we'll go. Thanks you two." He said gratefully as he looked at his two friends.

"No problem." Harry smiled. Ron nodded and smiled as well.

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment before walking up to him. Harry, very confused mind you, stared at her for only a few seconds before Ginny's pretty blue eyes fluttered shut. He didn't even register what was happening until he felt her warm lips press against his.

Harry felt his legs turn to jell-o, but he somehow found the strength to keep himself standing. He barely even had the chance to kiss back, however, when Ginny pulled her lips away slowly and stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered.

Harry wasn't sure if he answered her or not. His eyes were glued to her soft pink lips that were slowly curving upwards into a smile. Harry brought his gaze up her tear stained cheeks, to her eyes and smiled back before realization slammed him in the gut.

Ron had seen everything! He was standing right next to him for God's sake!

Harry looked up and saw Tom beaming at the couple with a funny look in his eyes that said to Harry, "I knew it!"

Harry plucked up the courage from somewhere deep inside of him and looked to his left. Ron's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he stared at his best friend and little sister, who were still holding on to each other. His lips started to pouf out a little and Harry was reminded of red headed fish who looked miffed about something; it took all of his willpower not to laugh.

"Well, I guess its ok." Ron grumbled.

Ginny let go of Harry and gave her brother a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you too, Ron."

"Ya, ya." Ron said. "Get going you two."

Ginny and Harry smiled one last time at each other before Ginny walked over to Tom. The ex-Slytherin, who was still beaming, put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the library.

Left alone, Ron and Harry just stared at each other, each waiting for the other to say something.

"So, are you two dating now?" Ron asked quietly.

"I guess so. I've liked her for a while now, but with everything going on with Hermione, we've just kind of put it behind us."

Ron nodded. "We had better get to work." He said when he glanced at the stack of books on the table.

Harry looked over at books and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. They were supposed to be helping Hermione, and all they were doing was standing around and talking about dating.

"Lose that guilty look Harry." Ron said as they headed over to the tables. "Hermione would have been ecstatic if she knew that you and Ginny were together, so don't go feeling bad because you experienced some happiness for once."

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at the redhead. Ron stopped as well and turned around to see why Harry had stopped. "What is it?"

"Have you been drinking your grow-a-brain?" Harry asked.

"No. Why?" Ron asked confused.

"Because that was the most levelheaded thing you have ever said Ron."

Ron was more confused then ever as he stared at Harry's face that was shining with pride.

"What's so brilliant about it? It was just the truth."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Come on Ron, we had better get working."

"One day Harry, I will understand you. I swear it."

Harry chuckled before plucking a book off the stack.

The title read _Magic's Deadliest Deadly Things_. Harry sighed as he opened the book to page one; he prayed that Hermione's cure would be hidden in it somewhere.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tom stroked the length of Hermione's arm as he stared at her pale face. One would think she was dead if it wasn't for the light rise and fall in her chest that proved she was still breathing.

Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione's bed and could do nothing but stare down at her best friend's still form. Madame Pomfrey's words had torn her apart on the inside, but her outward appearance remained as calm as she could keep it.

"So, she'll be dead soon?" Tom asked quietly.

"Yes Tom. Hermione's heart has been slowing down faster then I thought it would and her breathing has grown shallower. I'm not sure if she can hear us or not, but I think it would be a good idea if you two talked to her. It might help to keep her alive longer." Madame Pomfrey couldn't look at the children as she told them this. She couldn't understand why horrible things always seemed to happen to this young group in particular; all of them had gone through so much already.

"C-could you give us some time alone with her? Please?" Tom asked.

"Of course dears. I'll be in my office if you need anything." Poppy said sadly. She knew it wasn't wise to let her emotions get the best of her, but she couldn't stop the tear that slipped down her cheek and to her chin. She hurried off to her office and left the door slightly ajar in case anyone called for her.

Tom leaned forward and kissed Hermione's cheek; he could still smell her delicious sent of peppermint and pine.

"She's so cold." Tom said in a hushed voice.

"Talk to her Tom." Ginny said quietly. "She'll want to hear your voice."

Tom smiled to himself as he thought of something he could tell Hermione and he leaned his head closer to her ear.

"We never got to give each other our presents love." He began. "I've wanted to tell you for ages now what I got you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. The key I gave you this morning has been in my possession since my first year, and I have guarded it with my life. It opens something down in the Chamber of Secrets, but since the basilisk was destroyed by Harry, I knew it would be safe to give to you. I plan on having you recovering very soon, so don't think I am going to tell you what it opens just yet. I want you to see it."

Ginny laughed a little and wiped her watery eyes before anymore tears could escape.

Tom looked up at Ginny and smiled at her. "Hermione, you wont believe what Ginny did in the library." Tom said with a smirk.

Ginny laughed again and this time she couldn't stop a few stray tears from sliding down her pale cheeks.

"She laid one on Harry right in front of Ron. You should have seen his face! He looked like a fish out of water. I swear his eyes sunk about one and half inches into his head."

Ginny was giggling like crazy now and she took Hermione's cold hand in hers. "Well, I was sick of not being able to kiss him. And I knew it would make you proud Hermione." Ginny said tearfully. "Especially if I did it in front of Ron."

Tom just stared at Ginny and watched the silent tears roll down her face. He felt so helpless and it only made him feel worse to know that everyone else felt helpless as well.

Ginny reached for Hermione's blankets and pulled them up higher around her body. As she pressed them down around her more snugly, she heard a faint noise that sounded like paper crackling coming from under the sheets.

"Did you hear that Tom?" Ginny asked quietly.

Tom nodded his head and carefully lifted the sheets off of Hermione's body and laid them down around her knees.

"It sounded like it came from your side." Tom said.

"Maybe in her robe pocket." Ginny suggested. Sure enough, when she reached her hand inside the pocket, she pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper that was addressed to Tom.

"Curious." Ginny said to herself. "Its for you." She handed the piece of paper to Tom who looked just as bemused as she was.

Tom took it and just stared at it.

"Well, open it up Tom. Maybe she had meant it give it to you at breakfast or something."

Tom looked unsure for a moment before he carefully unfolded the paper. He read whatever was on it for a few moments before Ginny noticed his eyes watering over.

"W-what does it say?" She asked hesitantly.

Tom bit his bottom lip and looked up at the red head. He handed the paper over to her with shaky fingers.

Ginny took it and began reading the paragraph at the top. It was in Hermione's handwriting.

_Tom,_

_I realize that this may not be the most glamorous gift, but I felt that you needed it more than anything in the world. You've spent several years of your life devoted to your father, and everything you have done, before you came to us, brought you one step closer to destroying him, but also to destroying yourself. I hope that this gift will help you find some peace with your family, and with the one person whom I believe you hate most of all…your mother. I know she left you Tom, left you alone in a place without a family, but I know she loved you as well. She loved you enough to give birth to you in a place where you would be safe, where you would have a chance to live. I hope you can forgive your parents for leaving you, both for different reasons, and I hope that if you do have to go back to your time, you will do the right thing, whatever that may be for you. _

_I was able to find some old records on a Merope Riddle who died in an Orphanage at the age of twenty. She was buried in a cemetery not too far from where you grew up and her grave is marked with a small plague that says her name. I suppose the head of the orphanage was not given the location of her burial site, which is why you never knew where it was. I hope that you go there so that you may finally meet your mother; she's been waiting for you._

_Love always,_

_Hermione _

Below the note were directions on how to get to the cemetery where Merope was buried. Ginny just gaped at the letter unsure of what to say or do. It was a beautiful present, but it only made it worse since Hermione hadn't been able to give it to him herself.

Ginny looked up from the letter and saw something she never thought she'd see. Tom was gripping Hermione's hand as steady tears poured down his cheeks. He looked like he was in so much pain and Ginny couldn't stand to see him look so hurt. She wanted to comfort him somehow, but she didn't know what to do.

"S-she's right." Tom said quietly. He didn't bother wiping his tears away. "I do hate my mother for leaving me there, for not being strong enough. That's why I never bothered to ask about her. I didn't want to know where she was buried, because I knew I would go to her grave and…and I would miss her more."

Tom swallowed thickly to try and stifle the sobs that threatened to escape, and he squeezed Hermione's hand tighter for whatever comfort he could receive from her.

"I can't lose her Ginny, not like I lost my mother. I can't keep losing the people I love."

"You won't lose her Tom." Ginny said firmly. "Hermione's going to make it, even if I have to shove a hundred bezoars down her throat to cure her."

Tom gave a watery smile and looked up at Ginny.

I'm scared." Tom said softly.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow and worry, before she looked back at her sleeping friend who was slowly slipping away.

"Me too, Tom. Me too…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next chapter will reveal what Dumbledore and Snape are up to. I wanted to put them in this chapter, but I decided against it…don't ask me why : ). Wormtail will also be making an appearance, since he has something to do with Hermione and the Amorea…not telling you what though…hehehehehe, I'm evil ; ). I screwed up as well! The next chapter will be called **Discoveries**. I jumped the gun a little. This chapter was a sort of filler for that one I guess. Sorry about the confusion. I know this chapter was a little short, but **Discoveries** will be longer, I promise. Until next time everyone! Muah!


	22. Discoveries

**A/N: **I know I am not dependable with my updates, and I am really sorry. I hope I haven't pissed anyone off : (.

I hope this chapter doesn't confuse anyone. I had to rewrite it tons of times because it kept coming out to be too complicated. I was confusing myself! lol I hope you all like it though. There isn't too much Tom action in this one, so all you Tom lovers out there, please don't hate me ; ). Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and double thanks to those who review. You all should know by now how happy it makes me! Muah!

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes's crimson head as he placed the small envelope in his beak. The phoenix bit down on it gently and unfurled his beautiful wings in one graceful motion.

"I need you to take this to the Granger's home, old friend." Dumbledore said. "Please stay and watch over them until I send word. They need your protection right now."

Fawkes nuzzled Dumbledore's hand for a moment before he flapped his wings gently and was lifted into the air. He circled Albus's office once before he flew out of the open window and into the crisp winter air.

Dumbledore and Snape watched as the phoenix disappeared into the sky and then turned back to face each other. Dumbledore fixed Snape with an intense gaze that made Severus shift on his feet uncomfortably.

They stayed that way for several moments before Snape couldn't stand it anymore.

"I suppose we should begin our search for Miss Granger's cure then." He said quietly. He did not like how the headmaster was looking at him, like he knew something.

"We could, or we could talk about your assignment Severus. Oh and please do not lie to me," Dumbledore added. "For I know you played a part in Hermione's poisoning."

Snape swallowed but found that his throat had gone dry. How did the old man always know so damn much?

"How did you find out?" He asked quietly.

Dumbledore's lips formed into a sad smile. "I think Harry, despite all of his problems with Legilimency, could have read your mind just now in the hospital wing. Forgive me; I did not mean to pry, but when strong emotions are running through someone, Legilimency can sometimes pick up on the feelings without the wizard's consent."

Snape nodded and stared directly into Albus's eyes. He wanted to be sure that the headmaster would know that what he was about to tell him wasn't a lie.

"It was my assignment, and I was involved." Snape began calmly. "But I was not involved in the way you suspect I was. I did not poison Hermione."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Then please tell me who did, Severus?"

"It was…" Snape paused for a moment. He didn't want to do this so soon but he had no choice now.

"…Draco."

"Why would Draco… Ah… now I see." Dumbledore mused quietly. "Voldemort no longer trusts you."

Snape nodded silently. "He gave me the assignment, and from what I am told, called Draco to him immediately after I left. He then gave Draco the task, believing that I would go against his orders. He was right to do so because I had no intention of poisoning Hermione."

Dumbledore nodded. He could see in Severus's eyes that he was not lying.

"When did Draco poison her? It had to have been at one of the meal times since I'm sure Hermione would have never taken anything that Draco offered."

"I believe it was at breakfast about a week or so ago. I had been told of Draco's involvement with the Amorea, and I wanted to try and talk him out of it. I collected him in the Great Hall that morning and was about to take him to my office when I saw Tom and his '_friends'_ sitting at the Gryffindor table. I approached them and inquired how Tom was doing before I continued on to my office with Draco. He must have slipped the poison in her drink as we walked by. It's the only time I can think of that he may have had the chance."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?" Dumbledore asked suddenly. He didn't look mad, just very disappointed, which to Severus was worse.

"I wasn't sure if it was true. I didn't think Draco would go through with it, so I figured Hermione was out of danger for the time being. I didn't even know Hermione was sick until today, and that's when I realized that it was true. Draco had indeed poisoned her."

Albus seemed satisfied with his answer, but he wasn't through with his questioning.

"If Voldemort no longer trusts you, then how did you find out about Draco?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm sure his Death Eaters would no longer trust you either if he does not."

"One trusts me, but he has always been a traitor, even to the people who were once his best friends."

"Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore said. It was the obvious answer. "But why would he tell you all of this? What does he get out of it?"

"I asked him that when he told me about Draco. All he said was that he had his reasons. The only thing I was able to see in his mind was that he wasn't lying and he wasn't trying to set me up in any way, so I believed him. But it wasn't until I talked to Draco in my office that morning that I trusted him fully."

I questioned Draco about his allegiance to the Dark Lord, but he told me nothing and he blocked me from his mind. He seemed distant and empty, and I knew his soul had been tainted by Voldemort. He's evil now." Snape said quietly.

"We'll do everything we can to try and save him, but now we must do everything we can to try and save Hermione. We haven't much time." Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded and followed Albus over to a tall bookcase that was filled with old books.

Dumbledore summoned a book from the top shelf without the aid of his wand, and caught it as it floated down to him. There was no title on it, but Snape knew that it contained many powerful spells, most of them probably dealing with remedies.

"Now, let's see what we can find. Hopefully it will be a cure." Dumbledore said as he opened the thick, black tome.

The two wizards didn't even get a chance to read the first page before Dumbledore's fireplace burst into bright green flames.

Dumbledore and Severus approached the hearth just as someone came sliding out of it.

"Hello Peter." Dumbledore said calmly to the rat-like man sprawled across the floor. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

Peter made no attempt to get up from the ground and stayed flat on his back, staring up at Dumbledore in pure terror.

"I am not going to harm you Peter." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Severus has been telling me some interesting things about you."

Peter shot Snape a quick glance before turning his watery, wary eyes back onto Dumbledore.

"Let me help you up." Dumbledore said, and he reached down for Peter's trembling hand and helped him to his feet.

"H-headmaster," Peter began, his voice shaking, "I have come, for h-help. I know I may not deserve it, b-but I have no where to go."

"What has happened Peter?" Snape asked as he stepped closer to the frightened man.

"H-he knows, Severus." Peter said, his voice trembling even more. "I think he knows that I have been in touch with you. He came to me today and told me that there was a traitor among his Death Eaters. I think he knows."

"Does anyone know you are here?" Dumbledore asked.

"N-no, I came here straight after the D-Dark Lord told me this." Peter replied. He was having a hard time looking into the headmaster's eyes.

"Then you will stay here until we are sure that you will be safe." Albus told him.

Peter looked at Albus incredulously.

"Y-you, you will help me?" He asked, his fear subsiding a little.

"Of course Peter. If it means saving another life from Voldemort then I will do all I can to help."

Peter stood up a little straighter and finally looked Dumbledore directly in the eye.

"Thank you." He said in a steadier voice. "I will do all I can as well. If Voldemort knows that I am a traitor, then it is pointless to keep my allegiance to him."

Snape wanted to laugh, but he curbed the impulse to do so. Peter had no right to talk of allegiances and loyalty.

"We don't know that he suspects you, Peter." Snape said.

Peter looked unsure but he didn't say anything.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid we must get to work. Hermione has precious little time left and we still haven't found a cure. Peter, would you please assist us in our search?" Dumbledore didn't wait for him to answer before he and Snape started walking towards the book that had been left open on his desk.

"No."

Dumbledore and Severus stopped before they reached the table and turned around to face Peter who had not moved from his spot.

"No?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Why not?" Snape asked. His face hardening into a dangerous glare.

Peter suddenly looked very proud for some reason. "Because there is no to."

"I beg to differ, Peter." Dumbledore said, his voice calm. "You should know above all that Hermione needs help, since it was you who told Severus what Draco was planning to do."

Peter just smiled and shook his head.

"What is going on Peter?" Snape asked curiously. "You told me that Draco had been given my mission to poison Granger. Are you denying that now?"

"Oh no, no, no Severus. Draco did indeed poison Hermione with Amorea." Peter said. His dry, cracked lips curved upwards in a grin. "But not before I tampered with it."

Severus's dark eyes widened in surprise. Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes twinkled.

"What are you saying Peter? What did you do?" Snape asked.

"I diluted it." He said simply. "I stole it out of Draco's pocket at the meeting where he received it. The Dark Lord told us of his suspicions about Severus and he gave Draco the assignment, but I was able to steal the poison when no one was looking. I was lucky that Draco didn't feel it. He didn't even feel me dropping it back into his cloak before he left."

Snape looked utterly astounded. Who knew that worthless, whimpering Peter Pettigrew was capable of doing something so useful.

"It's diluted?" Dumbledore asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Headmaster. I diluted it with water. I know very little about Amorea, but I do know that if it is mixed with another substance for too long then…"

"Then it loses its potency." Dumbledore finished.

Peter nodded. "And I knew that Draco would wait to poison her until he had the perfect opportunity to do so. By the time he slipped it in her drink, the poison had been weakened considerably. For something so powerful, it is remarkably sensitive."

Snape hated to admit it, but he was impressed. He knew Dumbledore was too.

"So that means that Hermione…" Snape began.

"Isn't going to die." Peter finished.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We should start putting these books back." Harry said miserably.

Ron just stared at him, unable to move. All of their researching was for nothing; none of the books contained any kind of cure for Amorea.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Ron asked. His voice sounded hoarse.

"We're going to pray that Dumbledore and Snape will find something." Harry said. He gathered up a few books and walked towards the shelves in the Restricted Section. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron stand and gather up some books as well.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said as the redhead slipped the books into random empty spaces on the shelves.

"Sure Harry." Ron mumbled.

Harry turned back to the books and started placing them on the shelves as well. As slipped the last book in he heard something drop to the ground.

Harry walked around the shelf to the other side and saw a book lying on the floor. He must have pushed too hard on that last book to have caused this one to fall.

He picked it up off the floor and examined the weathered cover for a title, but he found none. He knew he should have just shrugged it off and put it back on the shelf, but something was keeping him from doing it.

Curious, Harry opened the first page and saw three words written in a beautifully curved text.

_Tergiversatio per Vicis_

Harry scowled. "Latin." He whispered to himself. Now how was he supposed to figure out what this book was?

"Harry?"

Harry jumped and almost dropped the book.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Ron said.

"It's ok Ron." Harry told him.

Harry put the book back on the shelf and walked over to his friend.

"We had better go to the hospital wing and check on Hermione." Harry said quietly. "We need to tell Tom and Ginny that we couldn't find anything."

Ron nodded.

They stared at each other for a moment, and though neither said anything, they both knew they were thinking the same thing…Hermione might not make it.

Harry broke the stare and headed for the door, with Ron following silently behind.

The walk to the hospital wing seemed like it wasn't even happening. Harry's feet kept on moving, but the rest of his body had gone numb. He felt like they had failed Hermione by not finding a cure, and now her only hope of survival depended on Dumbledore and Snape.

_What if they can't find anything either, _he thought miserably.

All they could do now was hope, but that just wasn't good enough.

Harry and Ron were both surprised to see the hospital wing doors. They were both so lost in their thoughts that they hadn't even noticed that they had reached their destination.

Harry stepped up to the doors, took a deep breath, and pushed them open.

The two boys walked inside stopped dead in their tracks. Harry's face paled to a sickly white color and he could feel Ron trembling next to him.

Tom and Ginny stood next to each other by Hermione's bed as they watched Madame Pomfrey examine Hermione.

Ginny was sobbing so hard that she was having trouble breathing. Her cheeks were pale and covered with tears that kept spilling out of her puffy, red eyes.

Tom reminded Harry of someone who had just been severely injured but had not yet felt the pain. His eyes were wide with shock and he stood completely still; Harry wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry and her brother standing there and she started crying even harder. Tom didn't look up though. He hadn't noticed that anyone had entered the room; a bomb could have gone off and he wouldn't have noticed it.

Madame Pomfrey stood up and stared down at Hermione, who was lying still in the bed.

"Poppy…" Harry said, surprising himself by being able to speak at all.

Poppy turned her head slowly and looked at the two boys standing by the door. Harry felt his stomach drop when he saw the tear sliding down her cheek.

"Her heart stopped beating just a moment ago." She said in a strained voice. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. She's dead."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You know, for a chapter that took me so long to write, it is a really fast read. : ( Oh well, I tried to make it as long as I could. It was the whole Snape, Dumbledore, and Peter thing kept giving me trouble. I kept wording things wrong and screwing up. I hope it wasn't too horrible.

The next chapter is called **Open Your Eyes**. Thanks for being so patient with me everyone!


	23. Open your eyes

A/N: I know, I know, I'm terrible and you all hate me. But look at it this way, now that school is over for me, I will have ample time to update! And since I am now done with high school forever woot woot I may even be able to write other stories! Oh the possibilities are endless -  
I want to give a big thanks to Forever Tom's Mannequin! She's my beta now everyone! 

  
**Previously:** _Poppy turned her head slowly and looked at the two boys standing by the door. Harry felt his stomach drop when he saw the tear sliding down her cheek. __  
_

_"Her heart stopped beating just a moment ago," she said in a strained voice. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. She's dead." _

Tom wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He wanted to hunt down everyone involved with Hermione's death, but he didn't even have the strength to move. He wanted to reach out and touch Hermione, but he was afraid to feel her cold, dead skin underneath his fingers.

"What do you mean she's dead?" someone screamed. Tom slowly looked up and saw Harry and Ron standing at the entrance. When had they gotten there?

Harry looked too numb to say anything, so Tom assumed it was Ron who had screamed, not that it really mattered. Nothing really mattered anymore.

"I'm sorry," Madame Pomfrey said weakly. "I wish there was-" 

"Wait!" someone interrupted.

Everyone in the room focused on Ginny who still had tears streaming down her cheeks but was no longer sobbing.

"L-look, I think she's breathing!" she exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes shifted down to Hermione.

Tom looked at his girl friend's chest and almost cried out in relief. She was breathing!

For the second time that day, Tom was too stunned to do anything. 

Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Hermione's side and stared disbelievingly at the young girl who was dead mere moments ago.

"This is impossible! Amorea just doesn't stop suddenly. She should be dead," Poppy said as she performed some kind of spell over Hermione.

"No, she shouldn't be," Dumbledore said as he and Snape entered the room, followed by someone completely unexpected.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Harry growled, looking at Peter in disgust.

"Please remain clam Harry, and I will explain everything," Dumbledore said evenly.

"How is she Poppy?" Snape asked the startled looking woman.

"I can find no trace of Amorea left in her. She's going to be fine. How has this happened?"

Dumbledore was about to explain when he saw Tom drop to his knees next to Hermione's bed.

With shaky fingers, Tom grasped Hermione's small hand in his and leaned his head close to her ear. There was warmth coming from her, and her cheeks and lips were already returning to their normal, healthy color.

"Hermione, can you hear me love?" he whispered.

She stirred a little, and Tom felt her hand tighten around his.

"Look at me Hermione," he said softly. "Open your eyes." 

Tom sighed in relief when he saw her eyes opening, revealing those pretty, light brown orbs that he'd never thought he'd see sparkling with life ever again.

"Hullo stranger," Hermione said quietly. Her voice was no longer groggy but firm.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he ran a finger down the side of her face.

"Awake." She smiled as he chuckled happily.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "I've never been so scared in my life," he whispered.

"Neither have I," she said. "But I'm okay now."

Tom leaned in close again until his lips found hers. He wanted to curl up next to her and keep kissing her, but he remembered that they were in a room with six other people. They broke apart slowly and looked up at the others.

Ginny and Poppy were both making puppy dog eyes at the couple, as if they had never seen a moment of affection between two people before. Dumbledore and Harry looked both proud and relieved, Ron was blushing but still looked happy, Peter looked like he wanted to run away, and Snape looked like he had swallowed something repulsive.

Basically, all was right and normal in the world.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny moved closer to Hermione and each gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you weren't dead Hermione. I knew it all along," Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. "Of course you did Ron." 

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry I upset you so much," Hermione said when she noticed Ginny's tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

Ginny just shook her head and hugged Hermione close when it was her turn. "I thought we had really lost you," she said.

"But you didn't," Hermione said gently.

Harry leaned close to Hermione while Ginny was still hugging her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione smiled and pulled him into a hug with the arm that wasn't hugging Ginny.

"These life and death things seem to make up your life Harry," Hermione said fondly.

"Eh, it makes everything more exciting I suppose. The only draw back is getting worry wrinkles and the whole losing your loved ones thing, of course."

Hermione giggled and felt her eyes water a little. Her friends really were amazing.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, which caused everyone to turn in the direction it came from. No one was surprised to see Snape standing there wearing a rather sour expression.

"I think there are more pressing matters to be discussed," he said dryly. "That is if everyone has successfully quenched their need of showering affection upon Miss Granger who, might I add, was never going to die in the first place."

"Not that I'm not extremely grateful or anything," Tom said, "But how is she alive? I mean, her heart stopped and she wasn't breathing."

"That was just a reflex action, for lack of a better word," Albus said. "The poison was, in a sense, dying, and it was taking a lot of energy out of her. Once it died out completely, the sudden energy boost must have sent her body into shock which momentarily stalled her heart."

"But Headmaster, Amorea just doesn't die out," Tom said.

"It does if it's been diluted," Snape said.

"But who-" Harry cut himself off when he looked at Peter, who was standing still and quiet beside Dumbledore.

"Peter was able to dilute it before Hermione was poisoned," Dumbledore said.

Everyone was staring at Peter, unsure of what to say.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because I owed you a debt Harry," Peter said timidly.

"You owed me a debt for what Peter? For betraying my parents and feeling sorry for it?" Harry sneered.

"Because you saved my life," Peter said. "You could have let Sirius and Remus kill me that night in the Shrieking Shack, but you didn't. I always felt that I owed you a life debt after that."

Harry wanted to laugh. 'A life debt? Honestly, this guy has lost it,' he thought to himself.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but what does all of that have to do with me?" Hermione asked.

Peter looked at her and shrugged. "I heard of the plan to kill you, and I knew what you meant to Harry, so I figured that saving your life would repay that debt."

"Well, um, thank you," Hermione said, unsure of what else to say. 

Peter looked like he was about to smile until he noticed Tom. The fact that he was in a room with the young Voldemort hadn't really struck him until then.

Tom smirked when he saw the panic on Peter's face.

"There's no need to fear me, Mr. Pettigrew. I think I now owe you a debt for what you have done for Hermione," Tom said.

Peter wasn't sure if he should trust him, until he noticed Tom's thumb rubbing small circles on Hermione's hand.

"Is it really true?" Peter asked hesitantly. "Do you really love her?"

"I really love her," Tom said. He looked at Hermione, who was smiling at him.

"You know the Dark Lord will never stop until Hermione is dead. He is determined to separate you two," Peter said.

Tom nodded gravely. "That's why I'm going back," he said quietly. Hermione squeezed his hand for comfort.

"Going back to your time? How?" Peter asked. The fact that he was talking to his master's younger counterpart amazed him, especially since Tom Riddle was nothing like the Dark Lord he knew and feared. 

"Ask Harry. He's the only one who can find the way," Tom said. 

"That reminds me, Harry. How has your search been coming along?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and then at everyone else before smiling nervously.

"Oh, uh it's really coming along, Headmaster. I've found loads of stuff." 

Dumbledore smiled. "So basically, you haven't started looking yet." 

"Basically," Harry admitted shamefully.

"Headmaster, when has Mr. Potter spent time enough in the library to do anything useful?" Snape asked casually.

Harry was about to smart off when he remembered something.

'What was that name of the book I found earlier?' he thought. 'Something in Latin. Tergi something or other.'

"Harry?" 

Harry was startled out of his thoughts.

"Harry, are you ok?" Albus asked him.

"Yes sir, I was just thinking," he replied.

"Well, this appears to be a day of many firsts," Snape said quietly. 

Harry rolled his eyes.

"S-so it's over right?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Hermione isn't going to die?"

"Not today, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said. He looked over at Hermione and winked, earning him a smile from the brunette.

"Not that I'm not excited and everything, but isn't there something we are all forgetting?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked.

"We don't know who it is that poisoned her in the first place," he said.

"Yes we do, Mr. Weasley," Albus said.

"Who was it?" Tom asked. The hint of anger in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"It was Draco Malfoy, but I forbid any of you from taking this matter into your own hands," Dumbledore said firmly. "I will deal with Mr. Malfoy."

"But why did he do it?" Ginny asked.

"Because he's an evil git," Ron said, quietly, so Dumbledore couldn't hear.

"Because the assignment was given to me to poison Hermione. The Dark Lord, however, didn't think I would do it, which I wouldn't have, so he gave the task to Draco," Snape said.

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said before she could stop herself. She immediately felt dumb for saying it.

"You're thanking me for not poisoning you? Do you think I would have?" Snape said coolly.

"No, sir. It's just-"

Snape held up a hand to silence her. "I know what you meant Miss Granger. You're welcome."

Hermione smiled and Snape gave a curt nod before turning towards Dumbledore. 

"I think we should send word to Miss Granger's parents letting them know that she's okay," Snape said.

Albus nodded and looked at Madame Pomfrey, who had been stunned into silence for a while now.

"Poppy, would it be alright if Hermione's friends stayed with her? I think she is healthy enough to have some company, and after all, it is Christmas and one shouldn't be alone on such a day."

"Yes, I think that would be fine," she said. "As long they behave themselves," she added, while staring at Harry and Ron.

They gave her their most innocent looking smiles, which made her roll her eyes.

Dumbledore smiled and turned his attention to Snape and Peter.

"Gentlemen, we have some work to do concerning young Mr. Malfoy."

The two men nodded and began to follow Dumbledore out of the room. 

"Peter," Harry said suddenly, causing the three men to stop and stare at him. 

"I don't know if I'll ever really forgive you for what you did to my parents, and I don't think I should be expected to, but for what its worth, thank you. You saved Hermione's life, which means there's hope for you yet."

Peter looked unsure of what to do. He gave Harry a brief smile and nodded his head before he quickly fled from the room followed closely by Snape. Dumbledore stayed behind long enough to smile at Harry before he too left.

Once the three older wizards were gone, the attention went straight to Hermione, who was looking her old self again. It was quite a difference from the tired looking Hermione they had seen for over a week now.

"Alright Harry, Ron, it's time for us to go," Ginny said as she moved towards Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "Why do we have to go." 

"To give Hermione and Tom some privacy of course," Ginny said as she gave Hermione another hug.

"No, you guys should stay," Tom said.

"Yes, really you don't have to leave," Hermione added as she received another hug from Harry.

"No, you two should spend some time alone together," Harry told her. 

Ron grunted and moved towards Hermione for a hug as well.

"These two probably want to go off somewhere and snog each other to death," he said.

"Mr. Weasley, honestly," Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry and Ginny turned bright red as they glared at Ron.

"What? You two kissed!" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Oh God," Harry groaned. He didn't really mind his friends hearing this, but talking about kissing anyone in front of Madame Pomfrey made him want to hurl.

Hermione just giggled. "You can tell me about it later Ginny." 

Ginny was looking everywhere expect at Madame Pomfrey.

"Ok, time to go," she said hastily.

Both she and Harry rushed out of the room without a backwards glance. Ron winked at Hermione and Tom before he strutted confidently out of the room. He had finally gotten one up on Ginny.

Poppy was shaking her head fondly as she turned to look at the young couple.

"You may stay as long as you like, Mr. Riddle. I want to keep Hermione here a little longer before I release her. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Hermione and Tom both nodded and watched as Poppy retreated into her office. 

Once she was gone, the couple looked at each other for a while without saying anything.

Tom felt so content just being with her that he didn't even realize he had yawned.

"Hermione frowned. You haven't been getting much sleep have you?" she asked.

Tom just shrugged and continued to stare at her. Hermione couldn't stop the blush from creeping up into her cheeks; it always happened when he would stare at her that way.

Tom smiled.

"You really should sleep, Tom," she said.

"Don't want to," he murmured.

"Well I want you to," she said firmly. She shifted over some on the bed and pulled the sheets back.

"You. Up here. Now."

Tom chuckled. "How could I refuse an order like that?" he said as he climbed onto the bed next to her.

Once he was tucked in, Hermione cuddled up against him and hugged him close.

"I saw your present for me, love," Tom whispered. His voice sounded heavy and his eyes were beginning to droop a little. He really hadn't had much sleep lately.

"Did you?" Hermione asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Ginny and I found it. It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me, and I want you to come with me when I visit her grave." 

"I'm glad you want me to come. I wanted to be there with you."

"I want you with me every second from now on," Tom told her.

"We can work something out," Hermione giggled.

"Wait 'til you see your gift, love," Tom said sleepily. "You'll love it."

"I'd love it more if you just slept," she said.

Tom smiled at her as his eyes closed against his will.

"Happy now?" he murmured drowsily.

"Very," Hermione whispered.

Tom was asleep sooner than she thought, and Hermione shifted on her side a little so she could watch him better while he slept. She herself had no intention of falling asleep any time soon. She figured she had gotten more than enough rest lately.

. 

A/N: So what did you guys think? I just want everyone to know that Tom is not tired because he's been poisoned like Hermione had. He's just been so worried about Hermione that sleep has been rare thing for him lately.

Oh, and I have a little treat for everyone! It's nothing amazing or anything, but I thought it would be cool to do.

I found this great picture of Christian Coulson (that actor who plays Tom Riddle in the movie) and I just really like his facial expression. It just reminded me of the part in this chapter where Tom and Hermione are alone and staring at each other for a bit. Hmm, let's just say that Hermione is one lucky girl to have someone like him, lol. I know I'm crazy! I hope you guys like it. It's just him in the picture, so you have to pretend that those pretty eyes of his are looking at our little Hermione. 

Due to annoying technical difficulties, I can't post the link to the picture on here. If anyone wants to see it then email me at and I will send it to you. Again, it's nothing extraordinary but I thought it would be fun to have some kind image I could give you of Tom.


	24. For the love of books

**A/N: **Ok, I love you all, and I hope you don't hate me for making you wait so long! I have been so busy this summer that it's almost unfair. My family and I just moved into a new home, I didn't have internet forever because Verizon screwed me over, I've been getting ready for college, I've been helping my sister with her three children that get into everything, and I've been watching my little brother almost everyday and spending countless of hours at the park just to keep him content. It's been hectic, but I would always think about the story and about how pissed you all must be at me. I just finished this chapter right now and I'm not even sending it in to my beta, Forever Tom's Mannequin love ya girl, just so I can get it to you all ASAP. I'm very, very sorry everyone, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you. The stories ending soon, so there will only be a few more chapters left. I'm happy and sad about that, but it doesn't mean I wont write other stories. -

I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing, and I want to thank you for taking the time to review. And to all the readers…thank you for reading this, and I hope your enjoying it. I wont babble on anymore so you all can get to the chapter that has taken me forever to get up. I hope you all like it! -Love Mandy

"Tom, what on earth is that smell?" Hermione asked as she crinkled her nose in disgust.

Tom merely chuckled. "It's a sewer Hermione, what did you expect?"

A crack under Hermione's feet caused her cringe as she followed Tom through the dank, smelly sewer below Hogwarts. She knew they were only rat skeletons, but the very thought of stepping on anything dead in that place made her feel slightly nauseous.

"You know Tom, I suddenly don't feel so well," Hermione lied. "I think I need to have a lie down back in the Hospital Wing."

Tom stopped mid-step and turned to look at Hermione, annoyance clearly written in his dark eyes. "Hermione, I just spent an hour arguing with Madame Pomfrey to release you and you were only too happy to get out of there. Now you say you want to go back just because you're frightened, but do you really think I would let anything happen to you? Besides, the basilisk has been dead for years now, and she was the only threat down here."

"She?" Hermione asked while scowling at him.

"The basilisk was a girl." Tom replied curtly.

"How charming." Hermione drawled.

Tom sighed and took Hermione's hands in his. "I know it's a bit creepy down here, but nothing is going to harm you. This is my last chance to bring you before the students start to return from winter break, and I've been dying to give you your present."

Hermione smiled and released one of his hands to pull out the small golden key hidden in her robe pocket. She had recovered only yesterday from her brush with death and was surprised when Tom had gotten Pomfrey to release her from the Hospital Wing. She was extremely excited when Tom told her he was taking her, but ever since she slid down the dark tunnel from the girls' lavatory she had been having reservations.

She blushed as she realized how foolish she was being, and she leaned up on her toes to kiss Tom on his cheek. "I know you wouldn't let anything hurt me Tom. I'm sorry for being so childish."

Tom grinned, exposing two rows of perfect teeth, and started leading her once more through a maze of sewer tunnels until they reached a dead end. Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that there was some kind of circular door set into the wall.

Tom spoke in Parseltongue and watched as the door began to unlock and open. He turned to Hermione only to find her blushing and looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at him and bit her lip nervously. "You spoke Parseltongue again." She said quietly.

Tom frowned. "I'm sorry if it bothers you, but that's the only way to…"

"No," Hermione interrupted. "It doesn't bother me, it's just…" She trailed off and bit her lip again.

"What is it Hermione?" Tom asked. He saw her blush again and it suddenly dawned on him.

Tom's face lit up with a mischievous grin that only made Hermione blush harder.

"Why you little Slytherin." He said softly. "You think it's sexy don't you?"

Hermione scowled at him. "So what if I do?"

"Does Harry know of this little fetish of yours? Did you ever get him to speak Parseltongue for you before I arrived?"

"Thomas Marvolo Rid…"

"Were you hoping I would speak it for you?" Tom interrupted, his eyes bright with mischief. "Do have fantasies about it?"

"Oh Merlin, I should have never brought it up." Hermione groaned. He was having too much fun with this.

Tom leaned his head down closer to her and brought his lips to her ear. He whispered something in Parseltongue and bit back a grin when he felt Hermione shiver.

"Wha…what did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I consider myself too much of a gentlemen to say it in English." Tom said, smiling broadly.

"Oh really?" Hermione guffawed. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear this time. What she said made Tom's cheeks burn bright red.

"Hermione Granger!" He exclaimed.

It was Hermione's turn to smile mischievously. "You shouldn't have tempted me Mr. Riddle."

"I'm not complaining Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "As amusing as this is, I really want to know what my present is."

Tom smiled and took Hermione's hand and led her to the Chamber's entrance.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets Hermione."

Hermione peered into the room and let out a quiet gasp. The vast cavern was full of stone pillars that supported a ceiling that was too far up to view. Stones carved into Serpent heads lined a path that led to an enormous statue of a man's head at the end of the Chamber. At the base of the statue there laid something large and skeletal which both knew to be the defeated basilisk.

In Hermione's state of awe she didn't even notice that Tom was leading her into the Chamber. He walked slowly so that she could take it all in, and he was very pleased to see her so captivated.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tom asked her quietly.

Hermione nodded and continued to take in their surroundings. There was an eerie green glow to the place that added to its mystique. It also didn't smell as bad as the rest of the sewers, which was surprising considering the fact that the basilisk had been rotting there for several years now.

Once the pair reached the end of the path they stood face-to-face with the remnants of the basilisk. Hermione was surprised with how quickly it had decayed, considering its size.

Her attention was then focused on the statue before them. It was of an old man with long hair and an even longer beard. He reminded Hermione of some kind of mythological god and she found herself having some respect for him, even though she knew who he was.

"Slytherin." Hermione said. Tom knew it was a statement rather than a question, but still he nodded his head yes.

"Hmm, it's funny." Hermione mused.

"What is?" Tom asked.

"He doesn't look a thing like you. Are you sure you two are related?"

Tom stared at her for a moment before he started laughing. "You cheeky little brat." He told her fondly.

She merely grinned at him and the couple went back to looking around the Chamber, when something caught both their attentions.

Splattered on the ground a few feet away from the giant snake was what appeared to be black ink. Tom gave Hermione a confused look which she knew was his way of asking how ink had gotten there.

"Didn't Harry tell you about what happened down here between him and your memory?" Hermione asked.

"He only told me that he was able to destroy the diary, but he didn't say how."

Hermione gave a small smile before turning to look back at the dried ink on the ground.

"Harry was able to destroy the basilisk with Gryffindor's sword by ramming it into its head, or something like that. He shoved the sword too far up into its mouth, however, and was stabbed by one its fangs. He pulled it out and after the Dumbledore's phoenix healed him, he stabbed the diary with the fang. He said that all this ink started gushing out of it, which is why there's ink all over the ground."

Tom stared at her wide eyed before he cleared his throat. "I think Harry would make a fortune if he wrote books about all of his adventures. One book for each year he's in school. Heh…he'd be the richest Wizard in all of Britain."

Hermione smiled fondly up at him. "I think Harry's had enough fame for one lifetime. But it's not a bad idea."

"Well dead basilisks and books aside, I think its time for you to finally see your present. Do you have the key?" Tom asked.

Hermione opened up her right hand and showed Tom the small gold key that rested in her palm.

Tom smiled and then led Hermione around the basilisk's skeleton until they stood in front of a small pool of water that Hermione hadn't noticed before.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked into the dark water. "T-tom…we're not going to swim down into that are we?" She asked uneasily.

"Don't be silly." Tom said. Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

"We're going to swim across it." Tom said happily.

"What! But you just said…you said we weren't going in there after I just asked you if we were." Hermione yelled.

"No…you asked me if we were going to swim down into it, which is a big difference than just swimming across it." Tom explained.

"Oh wonderful." Hermione said while gazing into the murky water apprehensively.

Tom sighed. "I guess we don't have to if you don't want to." He pulled out his wand from inside his robe and kneeled down at the waters edge. He whispered an incantation and touched his wand to the water and watched as it began to freeze over.

Once the small pool was completely frozen over, he stood back up and smiled at his pouting girlfriend.

"Show off." She muttered. Her pout disappeared, however, as she moved closer to him to kiss his cheek in thanks.

Tom smiled and moved aside, bowing slightly and gesturing with his hand for her to proceed. "Ladies first." He said, glancing up at her and flashing her with a charming smile.

Hermione giggled and moved towards the frozen water. She set her foot gently atop the glassy surface and then moved completely onto it once she was certain it was stable. It took them both about five minutes to cross it since they kept slipping on the ice, but they both reached the other side safely and laughing at each other for falling.

Hermione and Tom were now standing on the statues platform, right in front of Slytherin's mouth that was opened in a giant 'O' shape.

Hermione swallowed as she peered inside the mouth and saw nothing but darkness.

"Please don't tell me we're going in there."

"No, no, that's where the basilisk lived." Tom said. "No, that key opens something over here."

Tom took her hand once more and led her around the statues head where he stopped just below its ear. There was a crack there that didn't look like it was there by accident.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"In my studies on him, I found out that Salazar was injured at a young age just below his right ear. The injury didn't heal right and he was left with a horrible scar that never diminished. This crack is supposed to represent that scar I suppose."

"But what does that have to do with this key?" Hermione asked.

"It opens the compartment that's hidden there." Tom said. "You see the small keyhole, right in the middle of the crack?"

"Oh, now I see it." Hermione said as he pointed it out. Her excitement was growing by the minute.

"Well, open it up and see what's inside." Tom said with a grin.

Hermione smiled at him then moved closer to the crack. She placed the gold key into the tiny keyhole and turned it once to the left. She stepped back as the crack somehow managed to open, revealing a small compartment that was too dark to see inside.

Hermione looked back at Tom.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He said, smiling at her. "Reach inside."

Hesitantly, Hermione reached inside the small, dark hole until she felt something brush against her fingers.

"It's a book!" She exclaimed as she pulled it out of its hiding place. She held the ancient tome in her hands and examined it closely. The cover was made out of leather that was worn and frayed in some places, and the pages had yellowed with age but were still perfectly intact.

Hermione opened the front cover and gasped. The names of all four Hogwarts founders were written on the first page.

"This was…this belonged to…the Four Founders." Hermione said in awe.

Tom chuckled. "It did. Do you want to know what's it a book of?" He asked.

Hermione nodded though she didn't take her eyes off of the four names. It seemed each founder had wonderful penmanship, for each name was written in beautifully curved script that seemed to flow across the page.

"It's about the beginning of Hogwarts. Each founder wrote down spells and such that were used for the creation and protection of the castle. I believe that just before Slytherin left the school, he was able to steal the book and hid it here in this Chamber. He must have wanted his heir to find it in order to discover some of the many secrets of Hogwarts, which is exactly what I did. Now I'm giving it to you."

Hermione wasn't sure if she was breathing. She was now the current owner of a book written by the founders themselves which held many of Hogwarts secrets. This was the most amazing gift any witch or wizard could ever get.

"I was told countless of times by Harry and Ron of your love for "Hogwarts, A History", so I figured you would like this."

Hermione looked up at him and Tom was surprised to see tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Hermione, are you…"

Tom was cut off by Hermione's lips as they pressed firmly against his. She clutched the book to her chest with one hand, while the other snaked up around Tom's neck in order to bring his head closer to hers so she could deepen the kiss.

Tom was in shock for only a moment before he kissed her back just as deeply. He pulled her closer to him and the two stayed that way for a few minutes before they both had to pull apart for some much needed air.

Tom's forehead rested against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"So I take it you like the book." Tom said, smiling like a fool.

Hermione, still unable to put her gratitude into words, leaned up and kissed him once more.

He took that as a yes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry, why do we have to be in the library?" Ron complained. "Hermione's all better now, so we don't have to keep looking around in here."

"I told you Ron, I have to find something." Harry said as he scanned the shelves of the Restricted Section. Ever since he happened by that book written in Latin, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. He had to find it and figure out what it said.

"Who cares about some musty old book you found. There's only two days left of winter break, and we are spending precious minutes searching for some mystery book written in Latin. In case you haven't noticed Harry, we're English, and good 'ol English fellows such as ourselves don't know how to speak Latin."

"Ah ha!" Harry yelled. "I found it!"

"We're you even listening to me?" Ron asked, glaring at him.

"Wha…did you say something Ron?"

"No Harry, nothing at all." Ron growled.

"Oh, ok." Harry said as he sat down at a nearby table with the book.

"_Tergiversatio per Vicis." _Harry read aloud. "I wonder what it means."

"Something about time." Ron grunted.

"What? How do you know that?" Harry asked bewildered.

Ron sighed. "Vicis means time, I think. I remember hearing it before, in one of our classes. But I don't know what the whole thing means…not that I care."

Harry's urge to translate those three words increased ten fold.

"Ron, we've got to find out what this means. I found this book for a reason, I know I did."

"No, you bumped if off of a shelf and found it by accident. It's just an old book that no one has read for ages, and do you want to know why Harry? Because it's just a stupid…old…book."

"Are you quite through?" Harry asked while scowling at him.

"Can we go and do something else?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No." Harry replied tersely.

"Then no, I'm not through."

Harry was about to say something back, when he spotted Ginny walking towards them.

"What are you two arguing about?" She asked after giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"Harry's turning into Hermione, which is funny considering the fact that she if off with Tom on some exciting little quest down in the Chamber of Secrets, while we are stuck in the library looking at books that we can't read." Ron said.

"I would hardly call the Chamber of Secrets exciting Ron." Ginny said while frowning at her brother. "And what's this about books you can't read?"

"Harry's found the mystery book that he's been obsessing about." Ron said as he pointed towards the open book on the table. "It's written in Latin." He added rather passionlessly.

"Really? Well, I can read some Latin." Ginny said brightly.

"What! Since when?" Ron asked.

"Since I became dedicated to my studies and to my education." Ginny said.

She looked at Harry who was beaming at her. "I don't know much." She warned.

"It's ok Gin, just give it a try." Harry said, as he passed the book over to her.

Ginny looked at the three words and instantly new the translation to one.

"Vicis means time." She said.

"Yes, yes we know. It seems you're not the only Weasley who knows a few foreign words." Ron said smugly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back at the text.

"Hmm, Tergiversatio sounds familiar." She said. "It's a basic word, I know it is. Something to do with a position or a…a…movement. Yes, it's a movement! Tergiversatio means _backwards_. I knew I had heard that word before! And per is through."

"So it means Backwards through Time." Harry said. Then suddenly, as though a muggle light bulb had switched on his brain, he knew what the text was…he knew why he found it, why he was supposed to find it.

"This is it." He whispered.

"What's it?" Ron asked.

"It's a book about time travel. The book that Hermione couldn't find. It contains the reversal spell, I know it does. This is going to tell us how to send Tom back." Harry said quietly.

The three teens all fell silent as they gazed at the book before them.

Harry had done it. He had found the book like he was supposed to. This was it. Voldemort would be no more if they were able to pull it off correctly. The world and their lives would be changed forever.

They all looked up into each others faces as the magnitude of the situation dawned on them. This should have been a joyful moment, though none of them felt any happiness at all.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny whispered tearfully. "How are we going to tell Hermione and Tom?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back down at the book. No one knew what to say. Hermione had only recovered just one day ago, and now Harry had found the way to take Tom away from her, away from all of them.

How to tell them indeed…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Did you like it? I was happy to finally have Tom show Hermione his gift to her. I forgot to mention it in this chapter, but Tom, like he said in chapter 22 I believe, found that key in his first year. How he found it is his secret so I can't tell, but once he discovered the Chamber a few years later, he used that highly capable brain of his and figured out that his mysterious key opened that little compartment that he found in his investigations. Tom's a clever little strumpet, isn't he? -

I hope no one was confused by the beginning of the chapter, but I didn't want to waste any more time with them in the Hospital Wing, so I jumped right into them being in the Chamber.

The next chapter is where you'll learn of Peter's fate, as well as Draco's. And Harry, Ron, and Ginny break the news to Hermione and Tom. Should be interesting. - See you all there!

Oh and by the way…I never really mentioned this well enough the story, but Hermione's parents were informed of her illness and were extremely worried as any parents would be. They were also informed of her recovery and sent Hermione a long letter telling her how relieved they were and how they wanted to see her and blah, blah, blah… I wanted to put it in but I didn't feel like typing it all up, and I figured it wasn't all that important. But I just wanted you guys to know that her parents weren't all, "Oh, Hermione's dying. That's a shame." Heh…that would have been funny though. -


	25. Fate is a fickle thing

**A/N: **I know everyone, I know. I can practically hear you guys screaming, "Where the hell have you been!" I'm so sorry, like you will never know how crappy I feel. Life sucks right now (a few of my family members have recently passed away) and I'm dealing with transitioning from high school life to college life. But I should have updated sooner and I'm sorry. Let me tell you, this chapter was really hard for me to write. I couldn't believe how many times I had to trash it and start over again because it sucked! I hope this final result doesn't stink too badly. Let me know if it does so I can find a way to fix it or something.

I'm sending this chapter in without being beta checked, like the last one. I want to get it out really quickly because again, like the last one, I waited so long to update. I love you Forever Tom's Mannequin! If you still want to beta this then I'll repost it after you're done! Muah!

Well, I hope you guys like this. I hope you guys still read this after all the waiting I put you through. (sends you all love and chocolates)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was not known for being the suave and composed Slytherin. Years of trying to duplicate his father taught him to be cruel and prejudiced, but the ability to remain cool and collected in even the most difficult of times seemed to be talents that only his father possessed.

That's why Draco found it mildly amusing that at a time like this he was as calm as he'd ever been.

This was his judgment day, and oddly enough he wasn't afraid of what was to come. He was silent and stood straight backed as those bright blue eyes bore into him; his father would have been proud to see him now.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you know why you are here before me." Dumbledore began.

Draco was surprised by the softly spoken words. He had expected to hear something harsher, not that harsh would have bothered him.

"I do headmaster." He said dully. There was no point in arguing.

"Do you understand the seriousness of your actions?" Albus asked calmly.

"Please spare me any speeches on your wisdom of rights and wrongs and just deal out the punishment. Yes, I am a Death Eater. Yes, I tried to kill Hermione Granger. No, I don't care if I get sent to Azkaban. No, I'm not sorry."

Draco almost smirked at the look of surprise on Dumbledore's face.

"You don't care if you are put in prison?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "You do realize you will be there for the remainder of your days?"

"I've been imprisoned my whole life headmaster, it will be no great change."

Albus bowed his head for a moment and stared pensively at the top of his gadget cluttered desk. When he brought his gaze back to Draco there was a look of utter sorrow in those normally bright and happy eyes of his. Draco wasn't bothered by sight in the least bit. Who cared if the old man was sad?

"You do realize that Lord Voldemort will not be coming for you. You failed to kill Miss Granger which means…"

"I assumed she was still alive as soon as I saw Peter outside your office." Draco rudely interrupted. "I suppose the traitor will be let off easy for saving the day. It was he who fouled up my mission, no?"

"Mr. Pettigrew's fate is none of your concern Draco. I admit I am surprised by your lack of distress for your _own_ future. While you may have been under your father's rigid control for many years, you were never exposed to the true horrors that Azkaban will inflict upon you."

"Do you mean to scare the guilt out of me Headmaster? It will not work." Draco's face remained blank, as did his voice.

"I know Draco." Dumbledore replied. "You seem quite far gone…but there may be hope for you yet. Hope for all of us."

Draco raised a blond brow in mild surprise.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, his blue eyes twinkling for the first time during their meeting.

"It means that while you may be sent to Azkaban, your stay may not necessarily be permanent. That is if everything goes according to plan."

"And what plan is this?" Draco asked curiously.

Dumbledore merely shook his head and rose from the plush seat behind his desk. Draco knew that he wouldn't explain himself further so he just let it go. Besides, he didn't need to think of things that might give him hope. There was no hoping for anything in Azkaban, except for maybe an early death.

"I will not ask you to apologize to Miss Granger because I know you are not sorry but I hope that you will one day see the error of your ways. To expect this of you would be foolish of course, but I've always sought out the best in people."

"Your greatest weakness," Draco commented quietly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Some would say so."

There was a knock on the door.

"They're here Mr. Malfoy."

Draco merely shrugged.

"Please come in." Dumbledore called softly.

Draco's attention was focused on all the lines and wrinkles on Dumbledore's face, and he thought the old man looked tired…very tired. Funny how he should noticed such trivial things at a time like this.

Several grimfaced men in black robes entered the room and approached Draco as soon as they spotted him. A tickling sensation on the back of his neck told him that they were performing spells on him, probably to keep him more securely in their custody in case he tried to escape. As if he would try to escape. As if he had some place to go. Not now anyways…not after he had failed the Dark Lord. He was actually looking forward to prison rather than facing Voldemort's anger at the fact that the Mudblood wasn't dead.

"Draco Malfoy," A stern voice said from behind him. "You are charged with…"

"I know what I'm charged with sir; you do not need to inform me of what I've done or where you are planning on taking me."

The Auror who was speaking fell silent. Draco let out a grateful sigh; the less talking the better in his opinion.

"Dumbledore, we'll be taking him now." A different man spoke this time.

Albus nodded his head. "Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." He said solemnly.

Draco's dull gray eyes showed no emotion as the Aurors grasped his arms and wheeled him around towards the door.

This was it. His life would soon consist of foul tasting food and dirty clothes and a small cell that he would call home for the rest of his life. But where was the fear he should be feeling?

"Perhaps it died out with the rest of me." He thought to himself as he was taken from Hogwarts, never to step foot there again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry, Ron, and Ginny watched from a window in the Gryffindor Common Room as Draco was walked across the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. There were many Aurors waiting beyond the schools gates…waiting to escort Draco to Azkaban where they all knew he would spend the rest of his life.

"I wonder how Dumbledore got Draco here." Ron said quietly.

"He probably has some way of summoning people to him." Harry commented.

Ron snorted. "It wouldn't surprise me, with all power he's got."

Harry and Ron both looked at Ginny who was staring out the window looking oddly grim.

"You ok Ginny?" Harry asked. He took her hand in his and squeezed it a little for comfort.

Ginny squeezed his hand back, but she didn't avert her gaze from the window.

"I'm just sad I suppose. I mean, I know Draco deserves this, but I rather pity him. If everything works out with Tom, then I hope Draco will be brought up better…happier."

At the mention of Tom, Ginny felt Harry's hand loosen a little. The three teens were still waiting for Tom and Hermione to return from the chamber, though none of them were looking forward to seeing the couple. Not when they had to tell them the news of Harry's discovery.

"I can't do this you guys." Ginny said miserably.

Both boys knew what she was talking about because they felt the same way.

"It's going to be hard, but we have to. We have no choice." Harry told her. "If Tom stays here then nothing will have changed. And while I'm happy that he's here and happy that he and Hermione are in love, I can't help but be a little selfish. I want a life without Voldemort, a life without all this worry and pain…I want a life with my parents."

"And you'll have it mate." Ron said, patting him on the back. "We'll all have a better life."

"But…what about Hermione?" Ginny asked sadly.

The boys stood silent, unsure of what to say. Then, as if the moment couldn't get any more tense, the doors to the Common Room burst open and in walked Tom and Hermione, both laughing happily and hugging all over each other as any other loving couple would.

"I can't believe you just tripped like that!" Tom laughed.

"Well it isn't my fault that you kept tickling me and made me lose my balance." Hermione said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oho! Think you're tough do you?" Tom said with that only too familiar mischievous grin lighting up his face.

"Stay away Tom!" Hermione giggled as she tried to move out of his reach. Tom was too quick, however, and he grabbed her around the waist before she could get away.

He pulled her down in one fluid motion and landed on top of her where he preceded to tickle her mercilessly.

Hermione's eyes were scrunched up and watering as she tried to wriggle out of Tom's hold, but it did no good.

"T-Tom," she laughed. "St-stop…please! Y-you great o-oaf!"

"Oh, so now I'm an oaf, am I?" Tom teased. He stopped all the same though. Tickling can become painful if done for too long.

"You're a handsome oaf, how about that?" Hermione said, a little breathless from all the laughter.

Tom laughed. "That's good enough I suppose." He sat back on his knees to help Hermione up and only then did the couple notice the other three teens standing at the back of the room near the window.

Hermione jumped up on her feet and pulled Tom with her as she rushed over to their friends with an excited look on her face. Tom stood beside her, a little breathless from being dragged hastily along across the Common Room, but he couldn't help smiling and shaking his head fondly at Hermione's giddy state.

"Oh you guys, we had a wonderful time!" Hermione gushed. "The chamber was so beautiful and Tom gave one of the most amazing things!"

Hermione reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small square item no bigger than a galleon.

"I shrunk it because I didn't want anything to happen to it on our way up here."

She pulled out her wand and tapped it on the small item once, twice, three times before muttering the spell that enlarged it in the blink of an eye. She now held in her hands a large, rather aged looking book but the excitement on her face told her friends that it was something important.

"Tom found this in the chamber when he first discovered it and now he's given it to me! It's a diary of sorts written by the founders themselves if you can believe it. They wrote down many complex spells and secrets that went into creating Hogwarts, and now we get to find them all out!"

"That's really cool Hermione." Harry said.

"It's the perfect gift for you." Ron commented.

"It's wonderfully sweet." Ginny said.

Hermione's giddiness died out immediately. She was so excited and happy that she didn't even notice how miserable her three friends looked.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

The three were quiet for several moments before Harry decided to speak up.

"We just saw Draco being taken away." Harry said. "Dumbledore brought him here somehow and now the Aurors have him. He's probably in Azkaban already."

"Oh." Hermione said softly.

"Good!" Tom exclaimed. "I hope he rots there for what he's done!"

Harry just shrugged and Tom looked at him curiously.

"He tried to kill Hermione." Tom said quietly.

"Yes, we know." Harry said.

"Then why do you all care if he was taken away?" Tom sounded a little angry.

"No Tom, Hermione…it's not that." Ginny said miserably.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" Hermione begged.

"We, ah…well lets just say that we found a book too." Ron said.

Hermione stared at him. "Why does a book have you all acting like someone died?" She asked.

Harry and Ron took to staring at the floor while Ginny looked on at Hermione and Tom with tears in her eyes.

"Harry," Tom began gently, "Was it you who found the book?"

Harry nodded but said nothing. He was grateful that his messy bangs were long enough to cover his eyes; he didn't want anyone to see the tears that had gathered there.

"Does it have something to do with time…something to do with me?" Tom asked in a steady voice.

Again Harry nodded.

"It's how we are to send Tom back, isn't it? You found the missing spell." Hermione said. It was obvious to her now what they were talking about and why they were so upset.

"I'm so sorry you two." Ginny confirmed sadly. "Harry found it just this afternoon. We didn't want to have to tell you like this and now of all times, but we…"

Ginny stopped abruptly. She could feel a tremor coming from the hand that was still holding hers…Harry's hand.

She looked at him and her eyes widened. Harry's face was whitening before her eyes and she noticed that he was slightly trembling all over.

"Harry, are you ok love?" She asked nervously.

"I dunno, I feel funny…dizzy." He replied in a shaky voice.

"Harry you're going to faint." Tom said as he noticed Harry's pale lips. He and Hermione stepped closer to him, as did Ron, but Harry shook his head.

"I think I'm going to vomit." He said while trying to move his lips as little as possible.

"Harry…Harry what's…"

Harry's sudden howl of pain cut Hermione off.

Thankfully his four friends were standing close because he suddenly fell forward but avoided hitting the floor as they all reached to catch him. Harry was clawing at his scar as if he wanted to tear it off his head and suddenly his friends knew what was happening.

"Voldemort!" Tom, Hermione, and Ginny cried in unison, while Ron shouted out, "You Know Who!"

"He knows…he knows I'm not dead!" Hermione said.

Harry had tears streaming down his face from the pain but he was trying hard to fight against it.

"Dumbledore," Harry said hoarsely, "Get m-me to Dumbledore!"

Tom and Ron moved quickly to either side of Harry and put his arms around their shoulders as they lifted him up. Harry sagged against them and his feet were dragging as they ushered him quickly across the room with Hermione and Ginny following close behind.

"Hermione, Ginny, go ahead of us and tell Dumbledore what's happening." Tom told them hurriedly. "We won't be far behind."

The two girls moved forward and rushed to the door, but before Hermione left after Ginny she turned and looked at Tom who was staring at her as he and Ron helped Harry along.

The couple shared a look of despair before Hermione turned back towards the door and quickly followed after Ginny. That one look said a lot…Tom was going back and they would soon be without each other, and neither was sure if they were ready to separate.

"It'll be ok Tom." Ron said rather breathlessly. Harry was heavy and the boys were rushing which had them feeling rather winded already.

"I know Ron." Tom replied. He didn't want to think about that at the moment. "How you holding up Harry?" He asked as they exited the Common Room. They could just see Hermione turning the corner ahead of them.

"The pains less." He said quietly. To prove this he stood a little straighter and picked up his feet as much as he could. It helped a lot for the two boys and they were able to move a little faster under his weight.

"Tom…I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's ok Harry. You don't have to say anything." Tom told him as they rounded the corner. "We'll be ok…all of us."

He hoped he sounded sincere because he really wasn't sure what was going to happen or if any of them would indeed be ok. But he would try his hardest in hopes that they would be…he would try his hardest to make everything right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dumbledore's office**

Peter stood before Dumbledore and tried to stay calm. He was twitching like the nervous little rat he was and he couldn't quell the fear and panic rising inside him.

After all that he'd done for that Granger girl, he was still going to Azkaban. He couldn't believe it when the headmaster told him but he knew he should have expected it. He was a Death Eater after all, and one good deed wasn't enough to save a follower of the Dark Lord…at least not without paying some sort of price first.

"I will testify for you Peter. I will make it known to the Wizengamot of what you've done for Miss Granger and that you are leaving the services of Lord Voldemort forever. You will have to spend a few years in Azkaban, but I daresay a few years are better than the rest of your life." Dumbledore said.

Peter glanced nervously at Snape who was standing quietly off to the side of him. As to be expected, the oily haired professor looked rather indifferent towards Peter's impending incarceration. He merely quirked an eyebrow at Peter in amusement, as if he already knew what he was about to say.

"B-but, Severus never went to Azkaban." Peter said miserably.

"I never killed anyone Peter." Snape said calmly. "Nor did I fake my own death to avoid capture. You did, however," Snape said sneeringly, "and such actions deserve punishment. Saving the life of one girl does not make up for the many lives you destroyed on your little quest to be in with the most powerful."

If anything Peter looked more nervous than before. His shoulders slumped pitifully, hunching his back even more and his eyes kept darting from Dumbledore to Snape, as if waiting for one of them to strike out at him.

"When will I go?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Now Peter. I've asked Severus to escort you. If Aurors were to take you then they would no doubt be in a mad panic at trying to lock you away forever. Severus will be there to make sure a trial date gets set."

Peter nodded his head. In sudden desperation he considered trying to escape, but he doubted he could get very far with Dumbledore so near. And as if he was reading his thoughts (it wouldn't surprise him if he was) Snape stepped forward and seized his forearm. He wasn't going anywhere now, except with Snape…and to Azkaban.

"I'll make sure his trial date is set soon Headmaster." Snape said.

Albus nodded. "Watch where you go and who you talk to Severus. Voldemort will be looking for you as soon as he finds out what's happened, which may be very soon now that Draco has been taken away. I was able to summon him from his home without his mother knowing, but she will be informed of her son's imprisonment soon, if not already, and she will go straight to Lord Voldemort."

Snape nodded and grasped Peter more tightly around the arm. "Let's get going." He said gruffly.

Snape practically dragged Peter to the door. He was about to reach for the handle when the door suddenly flew open, nearly hitting him in the face. He stumbled back quickly, almost knocking Peter off his feet, and stared at Hermione and Ginny who were breathing heavily and already moving into the office.

"Headmaster, it's his head. It's the scar on the head. It's the Harry head scar." Ginny gushed. She was in such a flustered state that she hadn't even realized how jumbled her words sounded.

"Headmaster," Hermione said in more calm a voice than Ginny. "Harry's having an attack. Voldemort must know what's happened."

"Where is he Miss Granger?" Albus asked calmly.

"He's coming. Tom and Ron are…"

Just as she said this, Tom and Ron rushed through the doorway, both still supporting Harry who seemed a little better but still looked very pale a little shaky.

Albus walked to him immediately while Snape stood back, making sure that Peter wasn't about to sneak off in all the commotion.

Tom and Ron settled Harry down into a chair, and the bespectacled boy gave them both appreciative smiles. Ginny and Ron stayed next to Harry while Hermione went to stand by Tom. Their hands met automatically and they shared another look of sorrow before giving their attention to Dumbledore.

"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"He knows Headmaster. He knows Hermione isn't dead." Harry said. His voice was firm but he sounded very tired.

Albus nodded his head in understanding before looking up into Hermione's sad face.

"We'll have to put you into hiding Miss Granger for the time being. Tom will join you of course, as will Severus. Voldemort will put all of his efforts into capturing any one of you, so we'll keep you hidden until Harry is able to discover the way for Tom to return to his time."

At this Harry looked up at Tom and Hermione. The couple knew he was asking silent permission to tell and they both nodded their heads for him to do so. Harry gave them the best proudest smile he could muster before looking back at Dumbledore.

"I've found it Headmaster. Today in the library, I found the book that contains the spell. I waited to tell you because Ron, Ginny, and I wanted to tell Tom and Hermione first."

Dumbledore appeared momentarily surprised before he turned sorrowful eyes towards the young couple before him. "Where is the book Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly, his gaze still focused on Hermione and Tom.

"Safely hidden," Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded his head in approval. "You know what I'm going to say Miss Granger and Mr. Riddle." He said softly.

"Yes." They both replied. Their voices were very low, almost like whispers. The heartbreak was starting to sink in and everything suddenly hurt. Holding each other's hands hurt, talking hurt, breathing hurt, and there was nothing they could do about it but to accept it.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I will need to see this book."

"I can get it." Ron said quickly. He needed to do something, anything, to help.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

Ron got up from where he was crouched next to Harry and sprinted out of the office, wanting to get the book and get back as soon as possible.

"I shall have a look at the spell and will assist you all in any way possible." Albus told them.

The four teens nodded and all fell quiet in the office for a moment before Dumbledore spoke again. This time he addressed Snape who was still standing off to the side with Peter right next to him.

"Under the circumstances I suggest that you escort Mr. Pettigrew as soon as you can before returning here with haste Severus. Be wary while you are out of Hogwarts grounds."

"I will Headmaster." He said. "Let's go Peter." Snape had to once again pull Peter along as they headed across the room and exited out the door.

Harry stared after Peter and felt an odd sense of closure. He knew Snape was taking him to Azkaban, and he was relieved that his parents betrayer was finally being put to justice. He smiled at this thought and then looked at Ginny who was crouching next to his seat and softly caressing his arm; his smile grew wider.

He never knew he could feel so happy and so sad at the same time. He looked away from Ginny and stared at Tom and Hermione. The couple were standing very close and holding hands and both were staring intently at the others face. Harry figured they were trying to memorize each other's features and that broke his heart.

And then he saw something that surprised him. The couple, both looking so sad just a moment before, started smiling at each other. Bright happy smiles that lit up their faces and showed no signs of the grief or pain that he expected them to be feeling.

Harry looked around the room at Dumbledore and then at Ginny for they too were staring at the couple, and they were both beaming at what they were seeing. Harry knew that none of them had any regrets…not Dumbledore, nor Ginny, nor Ron, nor himself, and certainly not Tom and Hermione.

He knew at that moment that everything would be ok. They were all strong and they could get through anything no matter what happened.

Harry never felt so at peace in his life as he did now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whew! Ok, I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I know this chapter was kind of jumbled, but like I said, I was having a rather hard time with it. Writing Draco's part was a pain in the butt but I tried my best. Also, I see that switch point of views a lot and that really bugs me because I don't even realize that I do it. I hope I don't confuse anyone, but I don't feel like going back to fix it because that would mean re-writing this chapter again for like the hundredth time. (lol)

And again, I'm so sorry about my crumby updating. As I first started writing this I was updating all the time but then ideas became scarce and life became hectic and now I'm at where I am today…updating every couple of months. (sighs) There are a few more chapters left but you guys can be damn sure that this story will be finished before the year is out…way before! I love you guys! Muah!


	26. It Ends Tonight

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know it's been awhile again, but not as long as before. (Cowers in shame) I just want to say thank you to all who still read this. My story is a little over a year old! One year, 27 chapters, and it still isn't finished, but it will be soon. There is only one chapter left and then the epilogue and that will be it. I'm looking forward to the end because I'll be able to write other things but I'm also sad because this was my first fan fiction. It's all so bittersweet, but each and every one of who has been lovely, leaving me wonderful reviews and being so kind and patient. I love you guys so much! (Hugs)

This chapter is kind of fast paced because that's what's happening to the characters. Things are quickly coming to an end and it's all so sudden but it has to be that way, especially when an evil Dark Lord is on their tails. The next chapter and the epilogue have been formed in my head already since the beginning so writing them will be easy, meaning they will be out soon. I hope you all enjoy these last few chapters to my story! Without further ado, here's chapter 27!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ron was sure he had set some kind of new record. He had reached the Gryffindor Common Room in mere minutes, snatched the book from its hiding place, and was already making his way back towards the Headmaster's office.

He let his mind wander to thoughts of Tom and Hermione and he slowed his quick sprint to a measured pace. Why return too quickly and take away the precious moments they had left together?

Walking more slowly now, Ron thought about everything that had happened since Tom's arrival. He admitted to himself that he was jealous of Tom in the beginning, but he was able to get over it when he saw how well he treated Hermione, how good of a couple they made. He was happy that at least, for a little while, Hermione had found her match, who unfortunately happened to be from a different time, not to mention the fact that he was once the young Lord Voldemort… but not anymore.

"Tom will fix things. He'll make it right… he has to." Ron whispered. He had to keep reassuring himself or else it meant facing the other half of him that was filled with doubt.

'_What if this doesn't work?'_ He thought miserably, and then shook his head against such an idea. It _was_ going to work.

Ron had been so wrapped up in his internal debate that he hadn't noticed his surroundings and ended up walking right into a wall. His forehead banged against the rough rock with a loud thud and he stood momentarily stunned before he felt an onrush of pain.

Clutching his forehead and cursing all the stone walls of Hogwarts, he looked around and saw that he was standing right next to entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Great," He whispered, rubbing his throbbing head, "At least I'm here now before I get a concussion and forget where the damn place is."

He spat out the password to the gargoyles and waited impatiently for them to allow him access to the office. He couldn't be sure but as the gargoyles parted to allow him inside, he could have sworn that they were… it was almost as if… they were snickering at him.

Ron shook his head as though to clear it and made his way through the arched entryway. "Maybe I have a concussion after all." He muttered.

He walked down the little hallway until he reached the large oak doors where he stopped for a moment. He had to prepare himself for the looks of despair that would greet him when he opened those doors and, after several deep breaths, he gathered up all his Gryffindor courage and entered the office.

Ron blinked once, twice, and then lightly slapped himself on the face for good measure. He was sure that he was seeing things.

"Why… why are you all smiling?" He asked, aware that he sounded both confused and somewhat frightened.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him and each one of them looked as though they hadn't a care in the world. They all seemed so happy, especially Hermione who was wrapped up in the arms of an equally happy looking Tom.

Ron clutched his head and tried not to sway on his feet.

"Mr. Weasley, is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked in that gentle, soothing tone of his.

Ron shook his head and winced at the pain the action caused. "I think I have a concussion." He said, sounding miserable. "I hit my head on my way up here and now I'm seeing things."

"You're not seeing things mate… these are real smiles on our faces." Harry said, trying to contain his laughter. "And only you would find a way to injure yourself in the simplest endeavors."

Ron glared at him and raised the book so everyone in the room could see it. "I got the book." He said sounding rather putout.

"Thank you Ronald." Hermione said softly. She had her arms wrapped around Tom's waist and her head was pressed against his chest while Tom's arms were wrapped firmly around her, holding her close. Both looked so comfortable and relaxed that Ron actually felt his mood lighten while looking at them. The moment was broken however when Ginny decided to speak up.

"You know Ron that bump on your head is a really nice shade of purple that matches your eyes." She commented.

The others in the room tried not to laugh as Ron turned sharply on his heel and headed towards Dumbledore to hand over the book.

He placed it in the aged hands of the Headmaster who gave him a warm smile and thanked him for his speedy return. Ron began to say 'no problem' but stopped when he felt a cool rush of air soothe the wound on his head. He could tell that the lump was still there but it no longer caused him any pain. He smiled at Dumbledore who gave him a quick wink before setting the book down upon his desk and opening it to the first page.

Harry stood from his seat and clasped Ginny's hand as they moved closer, followed by Hermione and Tom who ended up standing on either side of Ron. It never went unnoticed by any of them that Ron didn't exactly have another for personal comfort so the couple would offer what little they could for him, and themselves, at a tense time like this.

And tense it was. Their contented smiles were replaced by looks of anxiousness as Dumbledore leafed through the book searching for the spell.

It was a good thing that Albus was fluent in many languages or else it would have taken them all ages to translate the passages until they reached the right one, whereas Dumbledore found it in minutes. His hand stalled on a page not too far into the book and he seemed to examine it more closely than he had with the others.

The small group inched closer to Dumbledore's desk, all trying to look upon the page that he was reading. There were a few words at the top and a small passage in the middle but other than that the page was bare.

Dumbledore sighed and looked up at the group of friends and smiled when he saw that they were watching his every move.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you happened by the Tempus Rectum Spell on accident, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes Headmaster. I hadn't intended on finding it but that spell was in English and once I learned that it could be done I formed the…" She couldn't bring herself to say 'the plan'. Tom wasn't a plan, at least not anymore. He was someone she loved.

Dumbledore understood as did Tom, who reached a long arm behind Ron's back and caressed the sensitive side of Hermione's neck, just under her ear. She leaned her head into the touch and reached her right hand up to caress the fingers that were touching her.

Ron, who could feel what was going on behind him, blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes, well," Dumbledore continued, "It seems that the reason the spells were separated were to keep the traveler of the past from going back to his/her time. It is a natural law concerning time travel that time must not be disrupted. In this case it would mean not sending Mr. Riddle back; however, that is exactly what we want to do.

"What did the first spell require Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione thought for a moment before answering. "Just a circle created from hourglass sand." She blushed. "I had to summon the sand from my Time Turner in order for it to work, but I made sure to return the sand before we left the bathroom." She added hastily.

Dumbledore chuckled. "That's ok Miss Granger. I'm just happy that the spell worked properly since I believe it can be very dangerous if done by, shall we say, someone less qualified."

Hermione blushed while all of her friends smiled at her.

"Now according to this text it seems that another ring must be created out of Byzantium Salt."

"Where are we supposed to find that?" Ron asked.

Beside him Tom chuckled. "Byzantium Salt is what they call the sand that's put into Time Turners." He explained.

"Oh, of course it is." Ron mumbled.

"I can just summon it again." Hermione said. Her voice sounded hesitant and Tom turned his head to look at her. He could tell that she didn't want to do this, didn't want to send him back but they had no choice.

"Yes, that sounds about right. And the last thing is that someone needs to say the spell to open a hole in time. Mr. Riddle was pulled through one when he was brought here and he will most likely be sent back through the same one as he returns.

"I expect you to return to the exact moment you left." Albus said, addressing Tom.

Tom nodded and cleared his throat. It was strange for him to think that he would soon be back in the 40s where he had no _real_ friends but merely followers… where there was no Hermione.

He cleared his throat again and willed his eyes not to water.

"And I think that it would be proper for Harry to say it, if you don't mind me suggesting Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"No sir, I understand. It should be Harry; it says so in the Prophecy that Harry is the one to help end all this."

"But I don't know any Latin." Harry added quickly. "Only Ginny knows some, besides you of course Headmaster."

"Then she can guide you." Dumbledore said. They all looked at him.

"No, I don't intend on being there. It's something personal to be shared between friends, and I respect that. You will do fine without me, I'm sure." He said, his eyes twinkling in the afternoon light.

The group felt a rush of gratitude for Albus, especially Tom who had never really given him a chance. That however, along with a great many things, would soon change.

"When?" Hermione said, asking no one in particular. She was trying her best to ignore the tightening in her stomach and the knot in her throat.

Harry and Ginny moved closer to her and Ron grasped her hand that was at his side. She smiled at her friends and relaxed against Tom when she felt him move behind her.

Dumbledore smiled at the students… at the _adults_ that stood before him. There would never be any others like them, not exactly like them. Time would change and they would be back, but they would be different people. Albus looked forward to getting to know them as he had known this group that he looked upon now.

"I wish it wasn't so Miss Granger, but the sooner the better." Dumbledore told her solemnly.

Hermione nodded, no longer feeling as pained as she had, at least not when Tom was there to hold her like he was.

"Where to then?" Harry asked, not wanting to delay this. The longer they waited the more they would want to keep Tom around.

"Not here." Tom said. "I know it's risky, what with Voldemort knowing about Hermione, but I need to go somewhere before I leave, and I want you all to come with me. We'll have to Apparate."

"Do you mind if I ask where?" Dumbledore asked.

Tom tightened his hold around Hermione's waist. "My mother's grave."

Hermione jumped a little and turned in his arms to look up at him. Tom leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You didn't think I had forgotten about your gift, did you?" He said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back, feeling bittersweet at the thought of Tom being with all of them, and his mother, as he was sent back.

"You're right Mr. Riddle, it is risky." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort will sense your presence as soon as you leave the school and I'm sure he'll try to hunt you down."

"Then we'll have to be quick." Ron said. "I want Tom to be there when he leaves, and… and I'm honored that he wants us to be there too."

Everyone looked at Ron and then at Tom as he let go of Hermione for a moment and pulled Ron into a hug.

Ron's ears turned red but he hugged Tom and patted him on the back.

"Alright, alright, let's not start acting like women." He said after a moment.

Tom laughed and released him.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said after a moment, "Do you feel it's safe to perform this spell there?"

Hermione nodded. "I do Headmaster. It's a small, local cemetery, and I found the location to be somewhat secluded in my research. I doubt we'll come across anyone there. And even if we do, assuming we are successful with the spell, then it won't really matter."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "You're right Miss Granger, as are you Mr. Weasley. I too think it's a place that you all need to be when it happens. As soon as Tom is back in the 40s this time here will cease to exist and another one will take its place. If Voldemort does come after you, and I believe he will, then you will be safe as long as you work quickly."

The group nodded in unison.

Dumbledore paused for a moment and looked at Tom. "This isn't goodbye Mr. Riddle." He said, smiling at the young man that stood before him. "We'll see each other again soon… all of us will."

Tom was fast losing his composure. He looked at Dumbledore with what he hoped was a firm and steady gaze but he could feel the slight stinging sensation in his eyes. He would not cry though, he wanted to be strong for Hermione and for the others.

"Thank you sir." He said, realizing that he never thanked this man for his help and for his patience.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Thank _you_ Tom."

Tom nodded and smiled. He thought he could already feel the change taking place in this time.

"We'd better go." Ginny said, who was still holding onto Harry's hand.

"Too right you should." Dumbledore said. "I think it's safe to say that I shall see you all in the future. And you four," he said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "I expect to see a little less trouble coming from you."

Ron chuckled. "I wouldn't count on it."

Dumbledore laughed as well. "Nor would I Mr. Weasley. Good luck."

That seemed to be their signal to leave. Dumbledore marked the place in the book and handed it over to Ron who took it with a grateful smile.

With a final nod of appreciation to Dumbledore, the group made for the office doors and filed out. Harry waited and let them all pass through but before following he turned to look at Dumbledore.

This was the last time that he would see him as he was. As Harry the orphan, Harry the boy who lived, Harry the one with the scar. The next time they would meet he would just be Harry. Harry Potter.

"No goodbyes Harry. We'll see each other again." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling from behind his familiar half-moon spectacles.

"Not goodbye sir, just thank you… for everything."

"It was an honor Harry." Albus said, sounding fatherly and warm. "Now be off."

Harry smiled and nodded and finally left the room that he had grown so accustomed to seeing over the years at Hogwarts.

The others were waiting for him at the entrance to the office and they all smiled as they saw him approach.

"We have to get outside of the gates if we're to Apparate." Harry told them. "But there's a problem; who here even knows how to Apparate?"

"I was just saying before you arrived that I can guide all of you." Tom said. "The legal age to Apparate back in the 40s was 16 so I already know how."

"Brilliant. There's one less thing to worry about." Harry said. He saw their questioning looks and sighed. "My scar, it's starting to hurt again. I think Dumbledore was right in saying that Voldemort will be hunting us down as soon as we leave, so we'd best hurry."

"Right," Tom said, reaching for Hermione's hand and grasping it firmly. "Let's get going."

They made haste as they sprinted through the castle and to the front doors. No time could be spared at the moment, especially not when Harry kept making little sounds of pain now and then. His scar was bothering him more by the second… they had to hurry.

The group didn't even have to time to clothe themselves properly when they reached the castle's main doors and exited out onto the snow covered grounds. Their thin cloaks weren't enough to keep their bodies warm but none of them complained as they raced towards the castle gates.

Reaching them took only minutes but Tom stopped them before they could pass through.

"Hermione, you're going to have to guide me as well. I'm not exactly sure where the cemetery is." He said. "You'll have to focus on the spot and I'll bring us to it."

"No problem." Hermione told him, squeezing his hand that was still holding hers.

Tom could feel her hand trembling in his and, looking into her eyes, he knew it wasn't the cold that had her shaking. He wanted to hold her but that would have to wait until they were at the cemetery.

Harry, who was standing by the gates, received a nod from Tom telling him to open them up. With one swift push the gates parted and with determined faces the young wizards stepped away from the safety of the school and onto land that was unprotected and unsafe.

Harry let out a pained groan. "It's now or never." He said, hating himself and Voldemort for making them hurry. It wasn't fair for Tom and Hermione. This was too rushed… too soon.

"Take a hand everyone and hold on tight. Remember to let Hermione and I guide you. Don't think about anything else expect following us." Tom told them.

Tom and Hermione stood side by side and clasped their hands together once again. Ron reached for Tom's while Harry, who was holding Ginny close, reached for Hermione's.

Their faces were turned towards the castle, each saying a silent goodbye in case none of this worked. Tom and Hermione concentrated hard and as soon as they were ready they entwined their cold fingers and closed their eyes.

The unfamiliar tightening sensation of Apparition began to pull at them and they all, except for Tom who was fairly used to it, gasped for breath and tired to focus.

It was working. They could practically feel a change in the air as if they were already in a different place. A sharp pop sounded and the five teenagers vanished from the spot.

None of them noticed the lone figure gazing out at them from the Headmaster's office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was here. The damned dreaded moment he had been waiting for. He knew something was about to happen, he could feel it in his very bones, but it still wasn't too late.

Voldemort could tell from their connection that Harry was experiencing a great sense of anxiety and he knew it involved Tom.

"Damn her to hell!" Voldemort swore out loud. "Damn Severus!"

He had been in a foul mood ever since Narcissa came to him, telling him of Draco's imprisonment, along with Peter's. The girl wasn't dead and it was all because of the two traitors who saw fit to defy him.

Peter was going to rot in Azkaban, forgotten and pathetic, and Severus… Voldemort vowed to destroy him for what he'd done.

Both had helped them save the Mudblood, and now she was to be the end of him.

"No!" Voldemort hissed. "No. It is not over."

He could feel Harry. He knew that he was away from the school and wherever he was going he knew that Tom and the Mudblood would be there too.

It was his last chance. He had waited too long, thought that he had time but time had made a fool of him. Something had to be done now.

He would go alone. No Death Eaters would be there to foul up yet another mission and besides, this was personal. He would make Tom and his little friends watch as he choked the life out of the little Granger girl.

He would enjoy it. He would revel in it and he would make sure Tom saw every second.

Voldemort was jolted from his musings. Through the connection he could fell Harry's anxiety wane. He was obviously more comfortable now and that meant that he and his little friends were at a certain location.

He would soon find it. Harry didn't know Occlumency, didn't know how to block him and his ignorance towards magic would be his downfall.

"I'm coming Tom." Voldemort whispered, opening up his shared connection with Harry further. An ugly smirk twisted his lips at the thought of all the pain this was causing Potter.

"This will end tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hello again! Did you like it? I know it was a bit much and fast paced but I hope that didn't bug you guys too much. (More hugs)

The next chapter is called "My Name is Tom" and it will be out shortly. I mean it this time! Give it a week, assuming nothing big comes up. Thanks again you guys for sticking with me till the end.


	27. My Name is Tom

**A/N: **Before everyone starts yelling and throwing things at the computer, please hear me out. I said this would be out in a week… it's been seven months. I couldn't write this you guys. I can't explain it. I thought I could do it, I had the chapter all planned out in my head, but I sat down at the computer and I just couldn't get anything out. Then I didn't want to write it because I kept getting so frustrated with it. I ignored it, thinking that I would get back to it soon enough, but then real life hit and this story zoomed down low on my priority list. I'm not going to go into detail, but a lot of bad stuff has happened these past seven months, and a lot of good stuff has happened too. I've never been this busy before and it drove me nuts for a while, but then I got used to it. I was doing things, actually getting out of the house, and I honestly didn't worry about this story for the longest time.

It was such a crappy thing for me to do. I neglected you all, and I feel awful. I never thought that anyone would actually care about this story. I can't apologize enough for not updating it.

I'm just going to slink away for now and let you guys get on with reading this chapter, if anyone still wants to read it.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Below is an excerpt from a song that I thought described Tom and Hermione's relationship perfectly in this fanfic. I'm beginning this chapter with it because it describes, in a way, what has happened between them and what is about to happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed. _

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_James Blunt "Goodbye My Lover"_

Vauxhall Park Cemetery wasn't much to look at.

Fenced in and fairly secluded, the graveyard was small and bleak and weeded, so it seemed, only once every two weeks or so. The Weeping Willows stood tall while their branches hung low, grazing the tops of the graves that were beneath them. It was truly a depressing sight, that cemetery.

The poor souls who were laid to rest there rarely received any visitors, though many of them hadn't had any family when they had passed.

It was a sad final resting place for Muggles, but there was one who was different; one who had lain in her grave for over sixty years, alone and forgotten… until now.

……..

In the quiet of the graveyard the pops sounded like gunshots. A once empty space now held five people as they appeared out of thin air.

As soon as Harry Potter felt solid ground under his feet he slumped down, holding his head as though it were about to split in two.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted in panic. She managed to catch him before he fell completely but he was too heavy for her to hold.

Ron, who was still clutching the "_Tergiversatio per Vicis", _rushed forward with Tom and helped to pull Harry up and onto his knees. His body shook under their hands and the group exchanged worried glances.

"I'm ok." Harry whispered. "It's just… my head. He's trying to follow. I can feel it, I can…" Harry paused and his eyes seem glaze over. "I can _hear_ him, in my head. He's whispering to me."

"What's he saying?" Hermione asked as she crouched down next to the others.

Harry looked up at her and as he stared into her eyes he felt hatred overcome him. This girl, she had caused it all. She was going to destroy him! He wouldn't let her!

Harry shook his head, trying to clear away these thoughts that weren't his. He felt so sick, so tired, but as he looked at his friends that were crouched down around him a calming feeling flowed through him. He was safe as long as he was with them. They were his family.

"Harry," Hermione asked again, "What's he saying?"

He stared at her. "He's coming." Harry said. He turned his head to look at Tom who looked both worried and resolute.

"Let him come." Tom said. "He won't be around for long."

The two boys stared at each other for a moment longer before Harry nodded.

"You don't have much time." He told him. Tom and Harry both glanced at Hermione.

"We'll get things ready." Ron said. "I can summon the Byzantium salt while Harry and Ginny read the spell. You two go on ahead."

Hermione and Tom looked at the others who all nodded their heads and smiled. Their hands reached out for each other's and they pulled themselves up. It was all so sudden and there was so much to say, but they didn't have time.

Time… such a frustrating thing. There was so little and so much of it, but right now there wasn't enough.

"I know where it is." Hermione whispered and she led Tom away as the others began to prepare.

Tom held her hand in a tight grip as he followed Hermione to a lone area a few feet away from where they had landed.

It was dark now, almost too dark to see, but Hermione knew where she was going. She stopped at the foot of a grave, one that was not adorned with a large grey stone, but with a small, black, weathered plaque.

No date of birth or death was etched into the marker, only a name in small letters that were beginning to fade away. Tom, however, could read them clearly.

Merope Riddle

His mother, whom he had never known. He didn't even know what she looked like, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was that he was here, for the first time in his life, with the woman he had fallen in love with.

Everything had fallen into place for him at that moment and he realized he was about to lose so much but gain an impossible amount as well.

Hermione's hand held his as they both lowered themselves next to the grave marker. Behind them they could hear Ron talking excitedly to the others. He must have summoned the Byzantium salt then. They had to hurry.

"Hello mother." Tom whispered. "I know I've never come before, but I suppose I was too angry to look for you." His head lowered in shame. Hermione's breathing sounded a little erratic and he knew she was trying hard not to cry.

"I haven't… I wasn't a good person, before I came here. I didn't care about anything but myself because that was all I had. I hated and envied everyone because their lives seemed so much simpler then mine, but I was wrong about everything."

He squeezed Hermione's hand and stared at her, causing her to stare at him in turn. They looked into each other's eyes as Tom spoke again.

"I was brought here to learn, to change. I wasn't sure I wanted to at first, I didn't think I could, but I _did_ because I found my soul mate."

Hermione bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. She smiled sadly at Tom whose gaze hadn't faltered from her face.

"She gave me a choice, like no one else had ever done before. I could have chosen to turn away, but I couldn't, not with you here Hermione." He was no longer talking to just his mother. "I think I knew the second I saw you. You were so strange yet so familiar. You _saved_ me Hermione, from the very first moment. I will never forget you. Never."

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek but she no longer cared. She was allowed that one tear at least for everything she was about to lose.

The graveyard seemed to darken more quickly then was natural. The air felt heavy around them even though the wind had picked up. Leaves stirred around the graves and the branches on the trees swayed above them.

It looked as though a storm was coming, but the couple knew better. This was the result of dark magic approaching. Voldemort was near.

They could hear Harry calling out to them.

"I'm sorry you two, but we have to hurry. He's close!"

Tom turned to look at the grave and he reached out to quickly trace the letters of his mother's name.

"I'll be back soon mother, I promise."

"Goodbye Mrs. Riddle." Hermione whispered. "I love your son very much, and I always will. I… I'll miss you both." More tears slid down her cheeks. Tom reached out for her and she moved forward into his arms.

They sat there, just holding each other.

"Hermione, Tom! Please, he's coming! Look at the sky!" Ginny yelled.

The couple still held one another as they looked up. Something was forming in the dark, swirling clouds. It was some kind of skull and it was taking shape at a rapid pace.

It was time to go.

The couple stood and rushed towards their three friends who seemed to have everything ready.

Ron had drawn a circle out of the hourglass sand and was waiting by Ginny and Harry who were both still on the ground. The large book was in Harry's hands, opened to the page that had been marked by Dumbledore. Ginny sat close beside him so she could see the spell and read it with him, just incase he got stuck on a word he couldn't pronounce.

Everything was prepared for Tom's return. It was all winding down quickly now.

Tom walked towards the circle and stepped inside. He turned to face Hermione who stood only a few inches away from him and their hands reached out simultaneously. Their fingers touched for just a moment but it was enough for Hermione to move forward into his arms.

Tom's mouth lowered to hers and the couple shared their last kiss. Such a calm, gentle kiss, but it was all they needed.

A crack that sounded like thunder ripped through the sky, startling the five teens and causing Hermione to pull away from Tom. The skull in the clouds now had a snake slithering from its mouth.

Hermione moved but stood as close as she dared to Tom. They both shared a nod, signaling the others that they were ready.

"We'll miss you Tom." Ginny said, sounding close to tears.

"We'll see you again mate." Ron said.

Tom didn't know what to say, but his warm smile was enough for the two redheads.

"Our paths were meant to cross Tom, one way or another." Harry told him. "I'm glad to have known you, my friend."

Tom wished he could have said something but words seemed to have failed him. Harry seemed to understand though.

The younger man smiled and asked, "Are you ready?"

Tom looked at Hermione and he held her steady gaze.

"Yes."

There was no time to waste.

Harry began the spell immediately, speaking as clearly as he could as Ginny whispered into his ear, saying the spell along with him just in case he stumbled on a word.

"_Influit deus in angelos, angeli in corpora caelestia, caelestia in el ementa, el ementa in mixta_…

Tom and Hermione stared at each other, neither looking away even as Ron let out a frightened shout. Harry and Ginny didn't falter either.

" _Mixta in sensus…_"

Someone was yelling. Their voice was piercing, their screams of anger hysterical. They bellowed out "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and the sound of a body hitting the ground echoed throughout the cemetery.

Ron was dead.

"_Sensus in animum…_"

"It'll be ok Hermione." Tom said softly.

"I know. I love you." Hermione said.

Tom smiled, and Voldemort's scream of fury didn't deter him as he said, "I love you too, my Hermione."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A soft, feminine voice gave a surprised shout and then it was silenced. Ginny was dead. Voldemort must have intended to kill Harry, to stop the spell from being read, but he obviously missed.

Harry's voice only rang out louder then before._ "Animus in animal! Viator, vado tergum!" _

It was done.

Voldemort screamed again and the fury in that yell was enough to make even the bravest of men cower in terror, but it didn't matter. The spell was completed; there was nothing to fear anymore.

A strong wind kicked up around Tom and there was something tugging on him from all directions. It didn't hurt but it made him feel drowsy and lightheaded, like he was about to faint.

He broke eye contact for the first time with Hermione and looked past her. Ron lay dead on the ground. Ginny was dead as well but was cradled in Harry's lap as he lovingly stroked her beautiful red hair.

In his fury, Voldemort had bypassed Harry and was fast approaching Hermione. Tom stared at him, at the dilapidated monster who looked more like a creature then a human.

He would never become him. He'd kill himself before he'd let that happen. Everything would be alright. Ron was saved, Ginny was saved, Harry was saved, his Hermione was saved, and there was nothing to fear.

He looked at Hermione again though it was nearly impossible for him to see anymore. His vision was blurring and that feeling of dizziness was increasing, but he didn't care.

"Everything will be ok!" He shouted as loud as he could.

That last thing he saw, before everything went black, was his beloved Hermione smiling at him. Voldemort had closed in on her but she never looked away from Tom, not even as Voldemort's wand pressed into the back of her head.

"I know!" She yelled so he could hear. "I know!"

That intense pulling sensation increased. It was time, he realized… time itself, and it was trying to drag him back.

Tom gave into it and let it take him.

He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking of Hermione. She was safe now.

"Everything will be ok."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He blinked.

The world around him had altered completely, all in the matter of a few seconds. The dizziness, the pulling, the darkness, the rapid wind… it was all gone.

His hands were shaking slightly as he looked around his surroundings, feeling calm and on edge at the same time. He was standing in Hogwarts, that much was certain, but what year was it? Had the spell been successful?

He couldn't be sure since Hogwarts never really changed over the years. Perhaps he wasn't back in his proper time?

"No." He said to himself, annoyed at the tremor in his voice. "It had to have worked."

He refused to believe that everything had been for nothing. Ron's death, Ginny's death, and Hermione's…

"No." He said again. They were safe now and none of that had happened. Voldemort never showed up because there was no Voldemort, not anymore. He would make sure of that.

None of his friends had died, none of it ever happened. It was erased from time, but not from his mind.

He thought of Hermione and his heart ached. Even if she was saved, they could never be together. He had found his soul mate and he had lost her just as quickly.

Tom's body shook and he slumped back against the wall. His lower back hit something blunt and he turned around in surprise. It was a door handle.

He knew this door well. It was a girls' lavatory and inside, unknown to everyone in the school but him, was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

And… he gasped as the realization hit him. This was where he had appeared in Hermione's time! Granted he had been inside the bathroom when the spell had summoned him, but still. Perhaps this meant that he really _was_ back in his proper era?

Hope filled him and he swallowed hard, needing more proof. He needed to know that Hermione was really ok.

That's when he heard a shout. Startled, he whipped around and stared down the corridor, searching for the cause of the noise.

"Oi!" Someone shouted again and Tom saw two figures fast approaching him. He recognized them immediately.

Husky Roderick Lestrange and lanky Alfred Avery were making their way towards him, both walking as quick as they could with matching wide grins lighting up their usually harsh faces.

Tom almost wept with happiness, but it had nothing to do with the two boys; as if he'd ever be happy to see those two anyways.

He was truly back. The appearance of his old "friends" proved it. He was in the 40s again where there was no Voldemort… and no Hermione. But she was safe now and that was all that mattered. Her life meant more to him then anything and if he couldn't be with her then at least he knew that she would be ok. She would live.

Tom moved away from the door and watched as his "friends" drew closer.

"We've just gotten back from Slughorn's office." Avery said once he and Lestrange had finally caught up to Tom. "We talked him into giving us another extension for our essay. The old man makes it too easy." Avery and Lestrange laughed but Tom remained silent.

These two boys were going to support him once school was out. They vowed to follow him anywhere.

Tom never wanted to be near them again. The farther away from his old life, the better. He had to cut ties with these people and he would gladly do so.

"You're lucky that you're brilliant Voldemort; you'd never have to bother with extensions, what with the brain you've got." Lestrange smiled and Avery nodded in agreement.

Tom felt as though someone had slapped him in the face. _Voldemort_… he would never be Voldemort. Never.

"Come on," Avery said, "Let's go see what Mulciber is up to. I'm sure he's…"

"_Tom_."

Avery stopped speaking abruptly and stared at Tom, wide eyed. Lestrange was looking equally troubled.

"W-what Vold…" Avery began hesitantly but he was cut off once again.

"Don't!" Tom said suddenly. Both boys stepped back from him. Even though he didn't sound angry, they were still afraid.

Tom breathed in slowly, forcing himself to stay calm. That name didn't mean anything to him anymore and it was going to disappear forever. He'd make sure of it.

"My name is Tom." He said calmly. Lestrange and Avery looked very confused but they didn't dare speak. "Do not say the name _Voldemort_ ever again. Don't ask questions and forget you ever heard of it. Do you understand?"

Both boys nodded, looking more perplexed then ever.

"Good." Tom said quietly. He turned away from them and made his way down the corridor, never looking back once.

He would never look back again, at least not when it came to Lord Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle was getting a second chance at life and he wasn't going to ruin it.

And when he and Hermione met again she would be proud of him. She wouldn't remember him of course, not as he would remember her, but somehow he knew that she would know.

They were soul mates after all and nothing would change that, not even time.

He would make her proud.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **Do you guys still hate me? Yes? (Cowers in shame) Well, this was the one chapter that I didn't want to write, that I had such a hard time finishing, and it feels so… blah. I wish I could have put off writing it even longer but I couldn't do that to you guys. I've already pissed off a lot of you, and I am very sorry. I'm not happy with it but this was my first chaptered story so it's supposed to be a challenge I guess. I've learned a lot while writing it and even though it drove me up the wall I'm going to miss cooking up ideas for it.

I hope I was able to give you guys a decent story. I tried my best, and I'm grateful to everyone who left me a review, even if it was a flame. You guys took the time to read this, and it means the world to me. I may have been a lousy updater but don't think for one second that I never appreciated any of you. I wanted to write a story just for fun, and I never thought anyone would read it, so thank you to everyone who has ever clicked on this stilly story and gave it a chance. Even if you hated it, thought it was clichéd, or poorly written, it means a lot that you even wanted to give it a quick looking over.

Thank you everyone, so much!

And there is an epilogue, so basically there's one more chapter left. I'm sure most of you are horrified, thinking that I'm going to take forever to get it out, but don't be. I know my word must be crap to you all so I wont say anything else on the matter. Just look out for it. (Smiles and hugs everyone, even if you guys are still mad.)

And just a quick note: the "spell" that Harry and Ginny were saying isn't a real spell. It's a passage from _"De Magia Mathematica" _written by a guy named Giordano Bruno in 1583. I just thought that it was a beautiful passage, and I had it translated into English, and even though it had nothing to do with a spell, I decided to use it anyways. Here is the English translation:

"_To flow in God upon Angel, angel upon fleshly heavenly, heavenly upon first principle, first principle upon to mix, to mix upon feeling, feeling upon mind, courage upon breath_."

And "_Viator, vado tergum_" is something I popped in there, to give the "spell" some kind of meaning. It means, "Traveler, go back."

I'm not very good at making up spells. (Rolls eyes at myself)


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: **This is it you guys, the epilogue! I can't believe this story is finally finished! Ok, I'm not going ramble on right now because I'm too excited, and I want you guys to read this. I'm sorry if it's not the ending some of you were hoping for but I'm a sucker for bittersweet endings. I just couldn't help it. (Grins and hugs)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Epilogue**

Eleven year old Hermione Granger had never felt so excited and so nervous in her life. She couldn't believe she was here, in the place she had dreamt about for months, ever since she had gotten her letter.

_Hogwarts_. She was in Hogwarts, standing in the Great Hall, and above her was the enchanted ceiling she had read about in _Hogwarts, A History_.

The book didn't do it justice; it was more beautiful then she could have ever imagined.

She felt a slight bump on her back as she stared up at the ceiling and she looked back over her shoulder to see who had caused it.

It was that black haired boy she had met on the train.

There hadn't been any compartments left and he had asked if he could sit with her.

'What was his name again?' Hermione thought to herself. Potter or something… oh yes! Harry Potter.

They had talked the whole train ride, much to Hermione's surprise. He had seemed just as excited about Hogwarts as she was, even though he had said that his father and mother had told him all about it, ever since he was little.

Hermione liked talking to him. He was funny and smart and he already knew a lot about magic.

She hoped that they would become friends.

He gave her an apologetic smile as she stared at him curiously.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Someone bumped into me, and made me bump into you."

"It's ok." Hermione whispered back. "It is a bit crowded right now."

Harry nodded and then smiled at her. "Good luck with the sorting."

She smiled back. "You too."

Hermione turned back around and watched as the prim woman in emerald green robes, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, untied a red ribbon from a piece of parchment and unrolled it.

There was a small stool beside her and perched on top was a brown pointed wizard's hat. Hermione wrinkled her nose as she stared at it; the old thing needed a good wash.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall began, "you will step forward, sit on the stool, and put the Sorting Hat on your head."

Hermione's hands began shaking with nerves. What if she made a fool of herself? What if she tripped and fell in front of the entire school?

She shook her head and forced herself to breathe deep.

"Everything will be ok." She whispered. A strong sense of déjà vu took her by surprise and she tore her gaze away from the sorting, looking around the room for… what was she supposed to be looking for?

She had no idea what was going on, or why four little words would make her react this way, but she was sure it meant something. If only she could remember.

Her gaze was suddenly drawn to the High Table, where the Professors and the Headmaster sat as they watched the proceedings of the Sorting.

She looked from one end of the table to the other, still unsure of what she was looking for, until she locked eyes with a man who was sitting on the right side of the Headmaster.

How long had be been staring at her?

She must have looked a bit perturbed because his face softened instantly and he gave her a warm smile, one that she quickly returned.

There was something comforting about him but Hermione couldn't figure out what it was.

He was an older man, but definitely not the oldest in the room. He had one of those youthful faces that aged well so it was impossible to guess at his real age. His hair was dark with hints of gray here and there and his posture was still perfect.

He looked powerful and wise, even a bit majestic, and Hermione had no idea who he was or why she felt so… happy? Calm? Safe? Yes, that was it. He made her feel safe.

How strange…

"Granger, Hermione!"

She was so startled that she almost gasped, but she managed to compose herself quickly enough. It was her time to be sorted and she looked away from the smiling man as she made her way through the crowd of first years.

They parted and let her pass and she found herself standing face-to-face with the Sorting Hat. She took a deep breath and moved it off of the stool and then sat down.

She set the old hat on her head and held her breath.

A small voice was suddenly whispering in her ear.

"Hmm... You're very strong-willed, more so then I'm used to seeing in someone as young as you. You've got an excellent mind. A good heart; always concerned about those closest to you. And you're a hard worker. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, that much is certain, but it's not the right place for you. No, you've got the heart of a lion, and in the lions den you shall go. GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione sighed with relief and took the strange talking hat off of her head. She jumped up from the stool and placed the hat back on it. Before she turned, however, she caught the eye of the man who had been staring at her before and she was surprised to see him clapping so enthusiastically. And was it her imagination, or did he look… proud?

She smiled at him, unsure of what else to do, and then turned and made her way towards the Gryffindor table. They were all clapping for her and she couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across her face. She felt so at home as she sat down at the table and she was glad that the Sorting Hat had placed her here.

This was were she belonged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sorting went by rather quickly after Hermione had taken her seat.

She had been very pleased whenever Harry Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor as well. He walked over to the table, shook hands with a few people, and then sat down next to Hermione, starting up a quiet conversation with her right away.

She smiled the whole time, glad that she had already found a friend in the school.

A tall redhead named Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor as well and he was quick to make friends with Harry and Hermione, talking at the same time as he munched on roast chicken and boiled potatoes when the Welcoming Feast began.

He told them about his large family and he pointed out his older brothers (who were also in Gryffindor) and by the end of the Feast Hermione had made more friends then she'd ever had in her life.

The day couldn't have been more perfect.

But there was still something troubling her.

"Ron, do you know who that teacher is?" She asked once Ron had swallowed a mouth full of food.

She pointed out the man who had been staring at her before; he was now in deep conversation with the Headmaster but both men looked cheerful as they talked and Hermione couldn't help but notice how handsome the man looked whenever he laughed.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Hey Percy!" He called out suddenly. The other redhead looked up from his plate and smiled at his younger brother. "Whose that up there, sitting next to Dumbledore? The man with the dark hair."

Percy didn't even have to look up. "That's Professor Riddle. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's an excellent teacher, been here for years. You'll learn a lot from him."

"Riddle?" Hermione asked. The name didn't sound familiar and yet it did. It was all very bizarre.

"That's right," Percy said. "He's actually pretty famous outside of the school. He's even got an Order of Merlin, First Class for his brilliant work on developing counter-charms for two of the Unforgivable Curses."

"Oh ya, I've heard of him." Ron said. "He's supposed to be one of the smartest wizards alive, or some rubbish like that. At least that's what the article in the Prophet said."

"I've known him for a while." Harry said. Everyone stared at him. "He taught my mum and dad when they went to school here and they actually became good friends with him after they graduated. He stops by our house sometimes. He's really nice though kind of odd. I caught him looking at me one time, when he was visiting my parents, and he looked really, I dunno, proud of me or something."

Hermione stared at him wide eyed.

'It's just a coincidence', she thought, trying to calm herself down. 'Don't overreact when you don't know anything.'

"Weird." Ron said as he dug back into his food.

"Ya, but still, he's a good guy. I think my mum fancied him, when she was a student. My dad likes to tease her about it." Harry said, laughing.

The others laughed as well and Hermione suddenly felt loads better. She trusted Harry's word, since he's known Professor Riddle for a while, and if he said that he's a good man then she believed him.

But it was still rather odd and as the Great Hall was clearing out after the feast was over, Hermione caught Professor Riddle staring at her again.

She blushed and turned away, following Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The small group of first year Gryffindors followed Percy Weasley as he led them on a tour to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione was so mesmerized by the animated paintings, the moving staircases, the magnificent décor of the castle, that she could hardly keep up with the rest of the group.

She was surrounded by magic; everywhere she looked something incredible was going on and she could barely contain her excitement. Hogwarts was like a place out of a dream and it was going to be her home for the next nine months.

"Amazing." She whispered, not realizing that she had said it out loud.

"It is, isn't it?"

Hermione jumped, startled at hearing such a deep voice, and she whirled around.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." His smile was warm and friendly, as it had been in the Great Hall.

"I'm Professor Riddle. I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher while you are here."

He held out his hand and Hermione grasped it.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said as they shook hands. "I'm a first year." Her face turned bright red as soon as the words left her mouth.

What a stupid thing to say! Of course he knew that she was a first year!

But Professor Riddle only smiled again as he let go of her hand.

"I hope you'll enjoy my class Miss Granger. I'm told that it can be rather fast paced but you seem up to the challenge."

She didn't know how exactly, but she knew that he wasn't teasing her. He sounded so _sure_, as if he already knew that she was a hard worker.

"I'll do my best Sir." She said, and she meant it.

"Professor Riddle!" Someone shouted.

It was Percy. He was standing with the other first years just a few feet away.

"Nice to see you again Sir."

"Nice to see you again as well Mr. Weasley." Riddle said, smiling at him. "And hello there Mr. Potter. I'm glad to finally see you here; now you can decide for yourself if my classes are as tough as your parents have made them out to be."

Harry smiled, though a little wearily. "I hope they were just teasing me." He said and then blushed. "I mean, not that I would mind if your classes _were_ tough, of course."

Riddle smiled at him, that same warm smile that he had given Hermione. "Of course Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned.

"And you must be Ron Weasley." Riddle said, looking at Ron.

Ron gulped and nodded, looking a bit nervous.

"You look like you'll make a fine Quidditch player one day. I'll have to warn the Slytherin team." He said, and Hermione was surprised to see him giving Ron that same warm, proud smile.

"Thank you Sir!" Ron said, beaming at him.

After a moment Professor Riddle pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. "Well, I'd better be on my way." He said. "You lot need to get some sleep, as do I. We've all got a big day tomorrow. Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry for the interruption."

"No trouble at all Sir." Percy said.

Riddle nodded and, giving the group one more smile, he turned around and headed back down the corridor.

Hermione stared after him for a moment and shook her head in wonderment.

He really was a wonderful man. A bit odd and mysterious yes, but he seemed to really care about his students.

"Come on Hermione." Harry called out to her. "Percy's already heading down the corridor."

Hermione turned around and stared at Harry and Ron who were standing side-by-side, waiting for her.

She smiled and caught up with them and they quickly made their way towards the rest of the group, talking all the while about anything and everything, as if they'd been friends for much longer then just a few hours.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, as she was eating breakfast with Harry and Ron, a large brown owl swooped into the Great Hall and dropped a package next to Hermione's cereal bowl.

"What in the…Who would send _me_ a package?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Dunno." Harry said, and he took another bite of toast.

"Open it and see what it is." Ron said. "Maybe there's a card or something?"

Hermione nodded and picked it up, holding it carefully.

"I think it's a book." She said, pleasantly surprised. She loved to read after all, and she was anxious to see what kind of book it was, but she unwrapped the plain brown wrapping carefully, still feeling a bit cautious.

Book or not, she still didn't know who had sent it.

Once the wrapping was off Hermione smiled as she examined the old book in her hands. The cover, spine, and back were made of soft, aged leather and the book was beautifully crafted. The paper was a bit yellow but she could tell that the pages were made from fine quality materials.

It was wonderful and she suspected that it was quite old; but who would send her such a treasure?

"Looks pretty old." Ron said.

"Is there a note, Hermione?" Harry asked, staring at the book curiously. "Try opening to the first page." He suggested.

Hermione did so and a piece of parchment slid out and onto the table in front of her.

"I knew it." Harry said, smiling. "That's where I would have put the note too."

Hermione smiled and picked up the small piece of paper, hoping that it would explain something.

_Hermione,_

_This belongs to you. Take good care of it and keep it always, that way a part of me will always be with you._

_There's so much that I wish I could say but you wouldn't understand, and I don't wish to cause you any confusion or trouble._

_Just know that I didn't give up, even when it was hard, and I felt like I couldn't __handle it anymore. I didn't give up, and I'm ok now, because of you._

_Don't try to understand any of this, just know that everything will be ok._

_I hope I've made you proud._

The note was unsigned.

Hermione stared at, more confused then ever but somehow feeling comforted as well.

_Everything will be ok._

Her head shot up and she looked towards the High Table. Her eyes came to rest on Professor Riddle.

He was eating his breakfast and listening to something the Headmaster was telling him, but Hermione thought she saw a knowing smile graze his features every once in a while.

She looked back down at the book in her hands.

It was still open to the first page and she gasped at what she saw written there.

_Salazar Slytherin Helga Hufflepuff Godric Gryffindor Rowena Ravenclaw_

The names of the Founders! Could it be?

"Hey, Hermione, you all right?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up at him, excitement coursing through her, and she smiled.

"Ya, I'm ok Ron." She said.

"Do you know who sent you the book?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Hermione said, still smiling.

"Do you know what the book is?" Ron asked.

"Not sure yet, but I'll find out soon." She kept on smiling.

Ron and Harry were looking worried.

"Hermione, are you _sure_ you're ok?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.

Hermione glanced up at the High Table again. Professor Riddle was grinning broadly now, seemingly unaware that anyone was watching him.

"I'm ok Harry." She said, looking back at her two friends.

_Everything will be ok_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**The End**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N**: Please don't think that anything is going to happen between Tom and Hermione now. (lol) Tom accepted the day he went back to his time that he would have to let her go, and he has, but she'll always be with him in a sense. And Hermione doesn't know or remember anything about Tom. She has a connection with him (since they're soul mates and all) but she doesn't know, even though at the end she has her suspicions. She wont be going after Professor Riddle demanding anything though; she understands that she's meant to _not_ know and she accepts that.

As for Voldemort and the Death Eaters and all that evil crap… none of it ever happened. Severus Snape isn't a Professor because Voldemort never told him to take up a post; Voldemort never told him to take up a post because there was no Voldemort after Tom went back and changed everything.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to make friends with each other so quickly because they're all connected as well. It's almost as if they remember each other, but they don't.

I hope that everything makes sense but if anyone has any questions then feel free to ask. I didn't get to address a lot of things because I wanted this to be in Hermione's POV, but just know that the Wizarding World is at peace for now and Tom Riddle has moved on with his life.

The book he gave Hermione, in case anyone forgot, is the book from chapter 25, the one written by the Founders that contains the spells they used for the creation of the Hogwarts. Tom wanted her to have it back. Such a good guy he is. (smiles) And don't think that he's usually this giddy. I know he came off that way in the epilogue but that's just because he was excited to see his old friends again. He's a good guy now but he's usually pretty mellow. He'll be all giddy again next year whenever Ginny starts her first year there. You can't blame him; he's happy that his old friends are truly safe.

Thanks again to everyone who has ever read and reviewed this story. It's been a while but it's finally over. (sighs) I wrote this for you guys so thank you again and again and again. You've all been wonderful!!!


End file.
